Petite étincelle
by VendettaPrimus
Summary: (Réécriture en Prime !) La guerre sur Cybertron à tout ravagé. Beaucoup de bots sont tombés et le mal règne en maître. Tout espoir semblait perdu lorsque Optimus découvrit un jeune étincelant abandonné. C'est avec un lien fort entre les deux qu'ils vont affrontés les nombreux danger. Do not hesitate to translate my fiction into English, you are welcome to make him.
1. Prologue

Petite étincelle

Bonsoir ! Voici ma toute première fic !

Je suis en pleine réécriture, donc si vous voyez des fautes de grammaires ou d'orthographes, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part !

J'ai décider de déplacer mon histoire dans l'univers de Transformers Prime au lieu du Movie parce que je pense que pour la suite des évènements, cela collera beaucoup mieux !

Donc si vous voyez des soucis de descriptions avec les personnages de Hasbro, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais tout mettre à jour !

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient sauf mes OC's !**

Toute l'histoire se déroule avant l'arrivé des Transformers sur Terre.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Lexique :

_T__emps Anatomie_

**Astroseconde** : ½ secondes **Optique** : yeux

**Breem** : 8.3 minutes **Châssis** : poitrine

**Deca Cycle** : 1 mois **Plastron** : visage

**Groon **: 1 heure **Servos** : main

**Joor** : 6 heures **Audio **: oreille

**Klik** : 1.2 minutes **Denta** : dent

**Nano-klik **: 1 seconde **Chiffre** : doigt

**Orn** : une semaine **Pede** : pied

**Cycle solaire **: une journée **Events** : conduit pour l'air

**Cycle Stellaire **: 1 année

**Vorn** : 83 ans

Prologue

Présent.

La peur. Voilà le premier sentiment que la petite étincelle a ressenti. Son créateur était en danger, elle le sentait à travers le lien. Du fond de sa petite chambre à étincelant les bruits inquiétants de l'extérieur lui parvenait aux audios. Que se passait-il ?

Les mouvements saccadés devinrent plus rapide et sa petite étincelle pulsait de plus en plus rapidement au rythme de celle de son créateur.  
Tout s'est passé si vite, elle était en stase quand tout à coup elle entendit des voix venant de l'extérieur de sa cale. Le rythme de l'étincelle de son créateur à augmenter puis la colère ainsi que la peur s'écoulait par le lien et donc le jeune étincelant ressentit tout. Pourquoi il y avait des bruits forts et des voix très en colère ?

Le jeune se tourna vers l'étincelle de son créateur qui brillait d'une belle couleur bleu et pulsait à un rythme inquiétant. Le pétillant émit un petit gémissement mécanique. Toute cette agitation ainsi que tous ces mauvais sentiments qui s'écoulaient à travers leur lien la faisait paniquée.

Tout à coup, elle sentit un choc venant de l'extérieur et son créateur hurla de colère et de peur. Un autre gémissement lui parvint au vocaliser. Rien de tout cela ne va bien finir. Le petit essaya de trouver une position qui lui permettrait de ne pas glisser tout en restant proche de la douce lueur de l'étincelle de son créateur. Sa petite étincelle lui faisait terriblement mal comme si on l'arrachait de son châssis, alors il poussa un petit cri de désespoir car il sentait qu'ils étaient en danger.

Soudain, il ressentit à travers le lien un sentiment puissant d'amour et de protection venant de son créateur. Les voix de l'extérieur avaient disparus depuis un petit moment et maintenant il ne restait plus qu'une sorte de balancement. Le pétillant s'installa mieux dans la cale et, avec un fort sentiment d'amour venant de son créateur, se mit en stase légère. Pour le moment, ils étaient en sécurité.

A suivre ...


	2. Chapitre 1

Petite étincelle

Chapitre 1

Présent.

POV Starwind

_Je déteste les Décepticons_. Ces monstres sans pitié qui tuent pour le plaisir de voir mourir les robots sans défense. Une telle violence ne devrait pas exister dans ce monde. Pourquoi avoir troublé une paix aussi prometteuse ? Tout se passait à merveille ! Nous avions de l'energon à volonté et une magnifique ville, Trypican.

Les habitants de cette ville ont tous une tâche attribuée, une famille, des amis, ainsi qu'un gouvernement correct. Le seul bémol, ce sont les "Gardiens de la Paix". Ils étaient les protecteurs de Trypican et dirigés par leur chef, Megatron. Sentinel avait choisi Optimus pour devenir chef des Autobots et ouvrir le département scientifique Autobot. Megatron a été le 2ème choix de Sentinel et est devenu le chef de la force de Défense Cybertronienne.

Malheureusement, cela n'a pas plu au chef tyrannique d'être le second choix de Sentinel et de savoir qu'Optimus allait devenir le chef de tous les Autobots, l'a rendu fou. Alors, il nous a trahi et créa une rébellion du nom de Decepticon. Et maintenant, nous somme en deux factions : les Decepticons et les Autobots. A ce jour nous en sommes à une guerre ridicule. Trypican vient de se faire bombardé et déjà plusieurs corps sans vie jonchent les trottoirs. Et maintenant, c'est à notre tour.  
Mon nom est Starwind et je suis un Autobot.

{==1 Vorn avant ==}

Aujourd'hui est un jour ensoleillé sur la ville de Trypican. Tous les habitants vont et viennent dans les rues animées, discutent entre eux et des cris de joie peuvent être entendus à des kilomètres. Les enfants se pourchassent et jouent avec leurs créateurs. Les grandes tours argent de Trypican brillent dans les rayons du soleil. Ah, le soleil.

Cela faisait une éternité qu'on était dans le noir mais maintenant grâce à Sentinel et ces Autobots, nous avons à nouveau de la lumière mais aussi une source d'Energon. L'inventeur Wheeljack avait inventé une machine qui transporterait le soleil vers notre planète afin de ne plus vivre dans la peur et la famine. Et maintenant, Trypican est en paix. Mais pour combien de temps ?

POV Starwind

Je me dirige vers le nouveau centre de recherche, là ou Sentinel à une annonce importante à nous faire. Je marche tranquillement dans la ville en saluant les passants et les passantes, mes couleurs bleu et argent brillant au soleil. Je suis une Cybertronian assez petite avec des roues en guise de talon, des chiffres fins et longs, des épaules recouvertes d'une roue chacune, des audio très sensible et en pointe vers le haut.

Mon cadre est assez agréable à regarder. Je suis d'un bleu profond avec les hanches, les chiffres et les pedes argentés. Mes optiques sont d'un bleu lumineux. Dans chacun de mes bras je cache des lames à doubles tranchants qui ressortent jusque dans mes coudes. Dans mon dos, j'ai une "paire d'ailes" qui me permet de ressentir tous les changements de température, les ultrasons et les vibrations. Je suis une habitante de Trypican tout à fait banal.

Je regarde chaque personne qui passe du coin de mes optiques. J'ai toujours eu un peu de mal à me faire des amis parce que je suis très timide. Je suis plutôt un bot solitaire. Je deviens pensive lorsque tout à coup je me heurte à quelque chose de dur. Je lève les optiques et je suis accueillie par un grand sourire et des optiques d'un beau bleu.

"Excusez-moi Mademoiselle-" je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir, je m'enfuis. Mon spark pulse à 100 à l'heure. Je cours en évitant les bots sur le passage et tourne dans une rue abandonnée qui donne sur la voie principale. Je me laisse glisser le long du mur jusqu'à que je suis assise et laisse sortir un souffle par mes évents. Je tourne légèrement la tête pour voir où le mystérieux bot était. Il est en plein milieu de la rue regardant dans tous les coter surement pour voir où je mettais enfuie.

Le mech est de couleur bleue et à le châssis et les épaules rouge les hanches et les servos grises. Il est grand avec des épaules larges. Ses audio sont pointus comme les miens et sur chacune de ses jambes il porte deux roues. C'est un mech vraiment imposant. Mon regard continua de ce déplacé le long de son corps jusqu'à que j'arrive dans ses optiques. Attendez, quoi ?!

Oui, ses optiques regardent dans les miens mais il semble perdu dans ses pensées. Mes optiques s'agrandissent puis je sens une montée d'énergon parcourir mes plastrons, je dois être toute bleu ! L'ironie. Je me retourne le plus vite possible contre le mur puis je mets mes mains sur ma bouche. Pourvu qu'il ne m'a pas vue ! J'attends quelques kliks et je décide de regarder discrètement dans la rue. Rien. Parfait ! Je me lève lentement et cour dans la foule en direction de l'assemblée. C'est bien dommage, c'était un très beau mech.


	3. Chapter 2

Petite mise à jour ;)

Chapitre 2

POV normal

L'assemblée était énorme. Il y avait toute sorte de bot de toutes les tailles et de toutes les couleurs. Devant cette grande place se dressait une immense tour argent. Trypican était devenue la capitale de Cybertron.  
Starwind essaya de se frayer un chemin à travers cette foule afin de mieux voir et entendre le discours de Sentinel.

"Habitant de la planète Cybertron, notre interminable guerre nocturne a pris fin, et avec le jour, la paix règne désormais sur notre monde. Mais même cette nouvelle ère de liberté n'est pas sans danger*. " S'exprima Sentinel.

"Pardon, excusez-moi ..." Starwind tenta bien que mal de passer entre deux énormes robots pour pouvoir voir la scène. _Boîte de conserve stupide_.

Starwind fronça les sourcils d'agacement. Il semblerait que ces deux-là n'étaient pas prêts à bouger. "PARDON !" Cria-t-elle. Un des deux robots se retourna et lança un regard sombre à Starwind. Elle se raidit, les optiques de ce robot sont d'un rouge sang. "S-s'il vous p-plait, je voudrais passer devant pour mieux v-voir" le second robot se retourna, celui-ci, en plus des optiques rouges, avait une rangée de denta. Il se pencha à hauteur de Starwind et lui dit d'un air menaçant, " si tu ne veux pas que je déchire tes membres un par un, reprend ta place" puis il se retourna vers son camarade et ils éclatèrent de rire.

Starwind baissa les optiques et se retourna pour partir lorsqu'un bras noir lui barra la route. «Tu t'en vas déjà ? Reste avec nous ma jolie" c'était le robot avec les denta qui lui parla d'une voix ronronnente. L'autre robot rit et lui prit le bras avec ses serres. Les optiques de Starwind devinrent plus sombres et elle commença à trembler "laissez-moi partir vous me faite mal" elle regarda autour d'elle pour un peu d'aide mais tout le monde était occupé à acclamer Sentinel.

L'un des deux robots rit tandis que l'autre la regarda avec un sourire mauvais et des optiques sombres. Elle essaya de sortir de l'emprise du 1er robot, mais la main sur son bras resserra et elle sortit un petit cri de surprise. Les larmes d'énergon lui montèrent aux optiques. Tout cela ne va pas bien finir.

Soudain, la prise sur son bras disparu et les deux robots regardèrent surpris. Sur le bras du robot qui avait une prise sur elle était un servos gris attaché à un avant-bras bleu. "Vous ne la toucherez plus jamais ou je vous mets hors ligne. Est-ce clair ?"Les deux robots reculèrent "o-oui ! C'est très clair !" Puis ils se retournèrent et se dissipèrent dans la foule.

Starwind se retourna pour être accueillie par des optiques bleues. C'était le mech dans la rue. Le robot bleu et rouge émit un petit rire, "humpf ! Vous avez vu leurs têtes ? On aurait dit qu'ils allaient se lubrifier dessus" s'esclaffa-t-il. Starwind fit un petit sourire avant de succomber au rire avec le mystérieux mech. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus autant rit.

A suivre …


	4. Chapter 3

Voilà la suite ! ^^ Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 3

POV normale

« le département scientifique Autobot, dirigé par le pugnace Optimus, étudiera notre passé pour améliorer notre avenir. Et la force de défense Cybertronienne, sous les ordres du vaillant Mégatron, veillera à assurer notre sécurité au jour le jour* ». Sentinel regarda chaque bot au fur et à mesure qu'il progressait dans son discours.

A sa gauche se trouve Optimus et à sa droite il y a Mégatron. Optimus a les bras croisés derrière le dos et regardait concerné tandis que Mégatron n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier. Les deux bots sont totalement différents au niveau de l'armure. Optimus est bleu avec des flammes rouges alors que Mégatron est d'un noir et argent profond. _Mhm_, _il inspire le mal_ pensa Starwind.

Après avoir été agressée par ces deux bots, le mystérieux mech la conduisit vers l'avant où elle pouvait voir la scène. Il était à ses coter et est resté silencieux. Starwind l'observa du coin de ses optiques. Il a l'air perdu dans ses pensées et son regard trainait au sol. _Il ressemble à Optimus_ se dit-elle.  
« Ensemble nous sommes unis ! » hurla Sentinel à la foule acharnés.  
Starwind fixait le mech jusqu'au moment où il porta ses optiques sur elle. Elle se raidit et balbutia "j-je s-suis désolée !" il sourit et lui dit d'un ton doux " c'est à moi de m'excuser pour tout à l 'heure, j'aurais dû regarder où j'allais" Starwind sourit et lui répondit dans un murmure " non vous n'avez rien fait c'était à moi de faire attention" puis elle baissa les optiques et regarda ses pedes.

Elle sentait le regard du mech sur elle, et elle devint vite mal à l'aise. Puis un servos se tendit devant elle. Elle leva la tête et le maudit sourire était de retour. "Ma désignation est Ultra Magnus. Quelle est la vôtre ?" Lui dit-il. "La mienne est Starwind" lui répondit-elle en lui prenant la main dans la sienne et la serrant. Ultra Magnus hocha la tête et lui dit d'un ton charmeur "votre désignation est très significative et vous va à merveille" puis il se retourna vers la scène.

Starwind regarde fixement devant elle et fit un petit sourire en coin. Sentinel termina son discours et tout les bots applaudirent. Optimus descendit de la scène pour rejoindre quelqu'un dans la foule. Megatron, quant à lui, regardait les bots acclamant et demandait plus de gratitude. _Il a l'air stupide_. Soudain, un autre bot monta sur la scène et murmura quelque chose dans l'audio de Megatron. Il n'a pas l'air heureux.

Le bot qui était monté sur scène est d'un violet profond et porte de lourdes armes. Starwind l'étudia un instant avant que celle-ci s'effraya. Le bot violet c'était retourner et regardait le public. Sauf que ce mech n'a qu'une optique. "C'est Shockwave. Le soldat de Megatron le plus fidèle qu'il ait" s'exprima Ultra Magnus après avoir entendu Starwind glapir. Starwind le regarda un instant de plus avant de tourner son regard vers lui "il a l'air d'aimer ce qu'il fait" lui dit-elle.

Ultra Magnus hocha la tête avant de lui poser une question " mais dites-moi Starwind, que faite-vous à Trypican?"

"Eh bien, je contrôle les nouveaux nés du Allspark dans la maternusine. Et vous?" elle remarqua qu'il se balançait sur ses pedes avant de lui répondre "Je suis un soldat de la garde d'Elite de Trypican." Lui expliqua-t-il. La foule commença à se dissiper lentement et le soleil partait de l'autre coter de Cybertron. Starwind et Ultra Magnus marchaient dans la ville de Trypican en discutant les uns des autres. Cela pourrait être un nouveau départ. Oui, un nouveau départ.

à suivre ...


	5. Chapitre 4

Mise à jour !

Le prochain chapitre arrivera ce soir ;) en attendant cela, bonne lecture !

Petit rajout dans le_ lexique_ :

**CPU **: ordinateur interne  
**Processeur**: cerveau  
**Crête optique**: sourcil

PS : pour le caractère et la description physique des personnages déjà existant présent dans cette histoire, je me suis inspirée des G1 et Prime.

Chapitre 4

Présent.

POV Starwind

L'alarme c'est déclencher il y a quelques Breems. Tous les bots du Camp des réfugiés couraient et hurlaient de terreur. Les soldats se rassemblaient au centre de la base souterraine et des mots tels que "attaque" et "urgence" pouvaient être entendues dans leur voix alarmer. Mon spark me faisait mal, il fallait que je quitte cet endroit le plus vite possible. La vie doit être protégée, comme nous avait dit Optimus le jour où il est devenu Prime.

Je sors de ma chambre en regardant de gauche à droite avant de me précipiter dans les couloirs en ignorant le petit tiraillement constant dans mon lien. _Ce n'est pas le moment !_ On doit sortir le plus vite possible d'ici. Je marche calmement dans le couloir maintenant vide, les lumières vacillantes au-dessus de ma tête et mes optiques regardent frénétiquement dans tous les sens. _C'est trop calme._

En tournant dans un autre couloir j'entendis à travers une grille d'aération des voix que je reconnus comme celle de Prowl et de Blaster. " Il faut évacuer le plus vite possible ! Les Décepticons ne vont pas tarder à pénétrer dans la base !" Hurla Blaster, Prowl répondu d'une voix calme: " nous ne pouvons pas sortir sans se faire massacrer. Les deux voies d'évacuation sont surement surveillées. Il faut récupérer le plus de soldats et bots volontaires pour défendre le périmètre." Il fit une pause avant de continuer "rassemble tout le monde dans la salle principale pour minimiser les pertes et trouver des volontaires". Blaster répondit d'un oui rapide avant d'ouvrir la porte et boulonner dans les couloirs.

Je regardais avec des optiques larges, la fuite du bot rouge dans les couloirs avant de m'avancer dans la salle. "Prowl?" ma voix tremble et des larmes d'energon menacent de tomber de mes optiques. Il se tenait dos face à moi devant une vitre qui donnait sur la salle principale. Il semblait contempler les bots ci-dessous jusqu'au moment où il entendit mon appel. Ses ailes accrochées à ses larges épaules se contractèrent, et doucement, il se tourna vers moi. Ses optiques larges de surprise avant qu'Il ne poussa un soupir et ouvrit grand ses bras. Pas besoin de me le dire deux fois, je traverse la pièce en deux enjambés et me plonge dans ses bras. Mes chiffres reposent sur son châssis et ma tête sur son épaule. Son servo vient se poser à l'arrière de ma tête et il murmura des mots réconfortant dans mon audio droit. "Starwind ..." Il souffla un long moment par ses évents, les larmes d'energon qui coulent maintenant à flots le long de mes plaques faciales et viennent éclabousser l'armure ci-dessous.

Prowl caressa mon audio avant d'ouvrir la bouche "je suppose que tu as tout entendu?" Mon petit hochement de tête lui suffit, "écoute-moi bien, rien ne _vous _arrivera je te le promets. Mais il faut que tu te caches dans ta chambre et que tu attendes que je vienne te chercher. Tu m'as compris ?" Sa voix était sévère mais douce. Je lève la tête avant de hocher la tête lentement, mes larmes d'energon sèches sur mes plaques de visage. Prowl me sourit avant de me libérer et de prendre du recul. Je fis de même et m'apprêtais à sortir de la pièce avant de m'arrêter à la chambranle de la porte et me retourner. Prowl était revenus aux caméras de surveillance et allait récupérer des dossiers sur la table jusqu'au moment où il me remarqua. Ses crêtes optiques se levèrent de surprise et il me demanda gentiment, "oui Starwind?" je croise mes chiffres nerveusement avant de lui répondre "je ... rien" je lève les optiques et lui fit un petit sourire avant de partir en courant dans les couloirs jusque dans mes quartiers.

J'ouvre la porte et m'assieds sur mon lit. Les bruits et les tremblements avaient cessé depuis quelques Breems, alors je décide de m'allonger pour faire une courte stase. Mes chiffres caresses inconsciemment mon châssis, juste au-dessus de la chambre à étincelant. J'aime les rares moments que je partage avec Prowl car c'est un bot très occupé et qui aime faire régner l'ordre, mais c'est mon meilleur ami alors je respect cela. Mes optiques deviennent lourdes et c'est avec une dernière pensée que je rentre enfin en stase, mon servo reposant sur mon châssis. _Primus, faite qu'il rentre en toute sécurité.  
_  
L'attaque des Decepticons avait commencé.

{==10 cycles Stellaires avant==}

POV Starwind

Cybertronien, Cybertronienne, une rébellion du nom de Décepticon vient de voir le jour. Nous avons construit cette base souterraine afin de mettre en sécurité les citoyens de Trypican ou en d'autre termes, vous. Vous serez sous notre responsabilité le temps de résoudre ce petit problème d'entente. Soyez rassuré, avec moi vous serez en toute sécurité la totalité de votre séjour

Je regarde avec un intérêt profond le bot qui s'adresse à nous. Il est blanc et rouge et est très grand, derrière son dos il porte deux grandes lames. _Mhm surement un bot aérien_. Il a une voix profonde qui rebondit sur les murs de métal de la base.  
Ce bot du nom de Blades m'a l'air d'être un peu trop fier et nous regarde de haut. _Je n'aime pas ça_.  
I robots devant nous ou devrais-je dire nos "protecteurs" qui ont tous l'air d'écouter leur chef avec un certain intérêt.

"Maintenant, je vous présente mes coéquipiers. First Aid, notre médecin, Kup notre plus ancien guerrier, Blaster qui s'occupe des communications et **Prowl** notre tacticien."  
Pour chaque bot annoncé, Blades les pointaient du chiffre. First Aid est un grand bot rouge et blanc comme Blades, mais lui, au lieu d'avoir une lourde armure, est plus mince et porte une croix rouge sur l'épaule gauche. Kup, lui, est vraiment immense. Il est vert et noir et porte deux gros canons à plasma sur ses avant-bras. Il est un peu rouillé sur le dessus de ses énormes épaules. Blaster est un bot de taille moyenne de couleur orange. Il a des roues sur ses genoux et ses pieds sont des demi- roues qui forment deux appuient. Le dernier, c'est Prowl. Lui, est de couleur noire et blanche. Il a des ailes derrière son dos et sur son front il porte deux crêtes rouges.

Blade toussa dans son poing avant de s'avancer vers nous. "Bon maintenant que les présentations sont faites, je laisse Prowl vous faire part des règles de la base" il se frotta l'arrière de la tête presque par embarras avant de se retourner et de disparaître derrière une lourde porte suivit des 3 autres.  
Prowl se tourna vers nous et croisa les bras derrière le dos. Il se redressa presque fièrement avant qu'il commença à parler : "les règles ici sont très simples. Je les ai mises en place moi-même. Règle numéro 1 : aucun bot ne doit sortir sans autorisation. Règle numéro 2 : aucun bot ne doit sortir après le couvre-feu. Règle numéro 3 : aucun bot ne doit entrer dans la salle de contrôle. Règle numéro 4 : aucun retardataire ne sera autorisé à l'entrainement. Règle numéro [...]"

_2 Groons_ ... Et il n'a toujours pas fini. Certains bots c'étaient coucher au sol et vacillaient au bord de la stase, d'autres se sont mis contre les murs de métal pour ne pas tomber. Et moi, je suis toujours debout essayant du mieux que je peux pour ne pas tomber en stase d'urgence.

...

"Règle numéro 426 : on ne lubrifie personne publiquement." Prowl s'arrêta enfin et regarda tous les bots en stases. Il secoua la tête de frustration avant qu'il ne posa les optiques sur moi. Il me contempla quelques instants avant de lever une crête optique et de croiser ses bras sur son large châssis. Moi, je me tiens raide et lutte désespérément contre la stase d'urgence en ignorant les messages d'alertes dans mon CPU.  
Prowl me fit un petit sourire triste avant d'annoncer fort "Bon, maintenant je vous invite à rejoindre vos quartiers". Immédiatement, les bots endormis se levèrent et coururent à leur occupation. J'étire mes engrenages et décide de rejoindre mes quartiers pour une bonne stase. Ça va être long.

{==1 cycle solaire plus tard==}

Après un bon cycle de repos bien mérité, il est temps pour moi de faire le plein. _J'aimerais bien un peu d'energon, _je pense à moi-même. Je marche lentement vers la salle de réapprovisionnement. J'ouvre les portes et je suis accueillie par beaucoup de bots à différentes tables. Je baisse les optiques et me dirige tranquillement vers le distributeur en ignorant les bots murmurant en me regardant. Mes pedes sont lourds et résonnent sur le sol en métal ci-dessous. J'arrive au distributeur à énergon et me sers un cube avant de rejoindre une table vide dans un coin. Je m'assois et commence à siroter mon cube. Mes pensées m'envahissent et un mech bleu et rouge traverse mon processeur. Ultra Magnus a insisté pour que je vienne ici par peur de me voir blesser. Il est parti avec les autres membres de la garde d'Elite de Trypican pour patrouiller dans la ville et repousser les rebellions. _Il me manque terriblement_. Il m'a promis qu'il viendrait me chercher très rapidement et devrait venir me voir d'ici peu.

Les rires replissèrent mes audios, je tourne la tête vers les sons et je suis accueillie par une scène plutôt comique. Une table de 4 robots mech et 3 fembots. Celles-ci tournaient autour d'un grand mech noir et n'arrêtaient pas de rire pour un rien. _Stupide_. Le mech noir roula des optiques et essayait de retirer les servos qui trainaient sur son armure. Je fis un petit rire silencieux avant de retourner à mon cube maintenant vide. Je ressens encore une certaine fatigue donc je décide de rechercher un autre cube d'énergon. Je me lève tranquillement et me redirige vers le distributeur. Je m'apprête à me resservir un cube quand je ressens une présence à mes coter.

Soudain, un servo vient se poser à côté de ma tête et sur le distributeur en face de moi. Je me retourne et regarde dans deux optiques jaunes. Le mech de la table. "Bonjour, je t'ai vu me regarder avant et je voulais savoir si tu voulais nous rejoindre" il fit signe à la table des mech et des fembots. Ils me fixaient tous et ricanaient bêtement. Je tourne mes optiques vers lui et lui lance un regard de tueuse. "Non merci" je lui dis d'un ton sec avant de repartir. Je fais quelques pas avant qu'on me prenne l'épaule et me fais faire volte-face. Le mech avait l'air furieux et leva le poing en l'air. Je lève mes bras en l'air pour contrer le coup mais il n'est jamais venu.

A la place je pouvais entendre un faible gémissement. Je regarde et voie le poing retenu par un servo noir. "Règle numéro 349 ?" Prowl dit d'un air joyeux. Le mech serra les dentas dans la douleur et me fusilla du regard. Prowl se pencha à sa hauteur et lui secoua le bras en attendant toujours sa réponse. Sans y réfléchir je dis haut et fort "ne jamais s'attaquer à plus faible que soit" avant de mettre mes servos sur ma bouche. Oups ?

Prowl quand à lui, tourna la tête dans ma direction et relâcha sèchement le bras de l'individu. Il s'avança vers moi avec une optique sombre. "Vous, quelle est votre désignation?" Me demanda-t-il sévèrement. J'avalai avant de lui répondre un rapide Starwind. "Et bien Starwind, vous avez tout à fait raison" je le regarde de surprise. Ses bras sont sur son châssis et il a un grand sourire sur ses plaques de visage. Soudain il se retourne et pointa un chiffre sur le mech et sur le cube d'énergon sur le sol. Le mech regarda confus avant de comprendre le message silencieux du ramassage du cube. Ne voulant plus intervenir, je commence à partir vers mes quartiers lorsque quelqu'un appela mon nom.

"Starwind !" Je me tourne et je voie Prowl courir après moi. "Starwind, je viens de constater que vous avez une excellente mémoire ! Personne jusqu'ici n'avait réussi à retenir mes règles ! Donc je voulais savoir si vous pouviez m'aider à trier tous mes datapads ?" Mes optiques sont larges. Moi ? Jamais personne n'avait besoin de moi, mais le regard suppliant dans ses optiques m'ont fait choisir. Je vois ses ailes se contracter avec angoisse à ma réponse tardive. "Très bien, j'accepte" dis-je d'une voix sure. Prowl s'affaissa vers l'avant et poussa un soupir de soulagement. "Merveilleux, maintenant suivez-moi je vais vous montrer comment faire. Vous verrez c'est très simple, il suffit de [...]" je le regarde radoter sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il me dit. Jamais je n'aurais pu croire que ce mech là, allait devenir mon _meilleur ami_.

à suivre ...

Que va-t-il se passer ?


	6. Chapitre 5

Pour ce chapitre, j'ai essayée d'aller un peu plus vite dans l'histoire sinon je m'égard de trop ^^" donc bon j'espère qu'il vous plaira !  
Les personnages risquent de paraître un peu _OOC_ ...  
**Attention** ! un peu de tristesse dans ce chapitre !

**Barre** = Front  
= message privé

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 5

{==3 Orns plus tard==}

POV normale

Le temps et l'ennuie se fait ressentir dans la base. Rien de spécial ne se passe et les bots veulent sortir pour retrouver leur belle ville de Trypican.  
Starwind alla aider Prowl tous les jours depuis son agression. Pour elle, c'était une façon de le remercier.  
Avec le temps, ils étaient devenus les meilleurs amis et Starwind pensait de moins en moins à Ultra Magnus.

"Hey Prowl ! Tu viens à l'entrainement tout-à-l' heure ?" S'exprima Starwind d'un air heureux. Elle était dans le bureau de Prowl et triait une liasse de datapads qui datent d'un petit moment. Prowl la regarda avec une optique ludique.  
"Pourquoi devrais-je aller avec toi à un entrainement si je suis un tacticien et censé être derrière mon bureau et les caméras de surveillance ?" Il se baissa et ramassa un datapad au sol. Les ailes de Starwind s'affaissèrent légèrement de déception avant qu'elle n'ait une idée. "Prowl ?" Elle demanda d'une voix enjôleuse.  
"Hum ?"Prowl répondu sans lever les optiques de son travail. Starwind s'approcha de lui en se déhanchant langoureusement et levant une crête optique. Prowl leva les optiques de surprise et se redressa en mettant les bras sur son châssis. Elle était maintenant devant lui avec une lueur dans l'optique qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

Il sentait le danger. Starwind allait l'attaquer, son instinct et ses portes ailes le lui disaient de se méfier. Soudain avec un gris aigu, Starwind lui bondit dessus et enroula ses jambes et servos autour de lui mais Prowl avait senti le coup venir. Au moment où elle s'enroula, ses propres servos lui attrapèrent ses bras et il la balança sur son épaule. "PROWL ! Tu me mets à terre tout de suite !" Hurla Starwind de frustration. Prowl quand à lui rigolait de sa situation actuelle. Elle lui claquait les plaques du dos jusqu'au moment où elle lui attrapa une de ces portes ailes. Il se raidit et lui attrapa les épaules pour la faire basculer vers l'avant et sur le sol.

Starwind grogna de douleur et se frotta l'arrière endolori. Elle le foudroya du regard pour sa moquerie injuste. Prowl se calma doucement "Starwind, tu devrais savoir maintenant que je suis plus intelligent que toi" il lui fit un petit clin d'œil. Starwind continua de le foudroyer du regard avant de rejoindre son ami riant. Ils restèrent comme ça un petit moment avant que Blaster n'entra dans la pièce." Prowl ! Euh ... Je dérange ?" Demanda-t-il embarrassé. Prowl aida Starwind à se relever et frotta ses servos ensemble. "Non Blaster. Dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour toi?" Blaster paraissait sur le point de s'effondrer de fatigue. "La garde d'Elite est sur le point de rentré !"

Starwind est au premier rang. Elle attend avec impatience l'apparition d'Ultra Magnus derrière les lourdes portes de la base. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'a pas vue. Starwind leva les optiques au bureau de Prowl qui se trouve un point plus haut. Il est à la fenêtre et regarde les robots qui attendent ci-dessous. Ses pensées sont interrompues quand les lourdes portent se mirent à bouger.  
"Ecartez-vous ! " hurla un bot qui ouvrait avec difficulté les portes en métal. Starwind s'avança légèrement pour mieux voir la scène devant elle. Les membres de la garde d'Elite s'avancèrent dans la salle un par un. Il y avait des grands et des petits robots de toutes les couleurs même des fembots ! Mais Ultra Magnus n'était pas en vue. Starwind sentit son spark se serrer douloureusement à l'idée d'avoir perdu Ultra Magnus. Cela ne peut pas être possible ... Les larmes d'energon lui montèrent aux optiques. Elle perdit lentement espoir jusqu'au moment où elle vit un flash de bleu et rouge. Serait-ce possible ? Oui ! Il est là!

Il avance dans la salle mais il est aidé par deux autres robots. Son armure est complètement cabossées un de ses audios lui manquait. Ils ont été attaqués. Starwind se précipita à l'avant pour aider Ultra Magnus à l'infirmerie. En l'a voyant, il poussa un soupir de soulagement et la serra contre lui.

{==2 Orns plus tard==}

POV Starwind

Sparkmate. Je suis enfin sparkmate avec Ultra Magnus. Cela fait 2 Orns qu'il est rentré et a été réparé, puis la traction de mon spark vers la sienne c'est soudainement senti très réel. Lui aussi avait ce petit tiraillement constant dans son spark donc nous en sommes venus à la conclusion qu'on était Sparkmate potentiel.

Je souris à moi-même alors que je me dirige vers le bureau de Prowl. Ultra Magnus est à l'entrainement des nouveaux venus, je le sens s'énerver avec un bot incompétent dans notre lien. Je ris toute seule quand tout à coup je sens comme un malaise dans mon châssis. Je mais mon servo au point douloureux et froncent les crêtes optiques. Qu'est-ce ? Soudain, la porte de Prowl s'ouvre et ses optiques s'agrandissent en me voyant frotter mon châssis mal à l'aise. "Starwind ? Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as une douleur ?" Me demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète. Je hoche la tête lentement sans m'en rendre compte. La gêne revient et je ressens Ultra Magnus de l'autre côté du lien. Il est inquiet, il a dû ressentir ma confusion.

.: Star, que ce passe-t-il ?:. La voix d'Ultra Magnus. Il a une voix vraiment inquiète.  
.: rien, surement un problème d'energon. Je me dirige vers First Aid pour un bilan :. Je lui répondis d'un ton calme mais tendu.  
Je me tourne vers Prowl et lui demande s'il veut bien m'excuser aujourd'hui car je dois aller à l'infirmerie. Mais vous le connaissez, il n'abandonne pas un camarade durant la lutte.

{==infirmerie==}

"Donc, si j'ai bien compris, vous-avez une douleur dans le spark ?" First Aid fouillait dans un de ces placards et murmura une malédiction. L'infirmerie est grande et contient plusieurs couchettes mais heureusement, je suis seule.  
Je fronce les crêtes optiques d'agacement. "Non, c'est plutôt comme une gêne et ça se trouve à côté de mon spark." Dis-je en pointant mon châssis. Prowl se tient à mes coter et posa un servo sur mon épaule pour me calmer. Je sens également Ultra Magnus m'envoyer des sentiments apaisent dans notre lien.  
First Aid se retourna avec une grande aiguille dans ses servos et un ... laser ? Il me regarda de haute en bas avec une optique calculatrice.  
"Bon, Starwind mettez-vous sur la couchette afin que je puisse voir ce qui se passe dans votre châssis".

Je fis ce qu'il me dit et m'allongea doucement sur la couchette. Prowl se tient dans le coin de la pièce et me regarde avec scepticisme. Je tourne mon regard vers First Aid qui tenait amoureusement sont matériels comme s'ils étaient vivants. Je roule mes optiques.

Il alluma son laser qui brillait d'une couleur verte et le baissa sur mon cadre. Il commença par ma tête et continua le long de mon corps jusqu'à qu'il arrive à mon châssis. Le laser clignota frénétiquement et la couleur vira à un bleu lumineux. First Aid cligna des optiques avec confusion et regarda les résultats sur l'écran d'un ordinateur à côté de ma couchette.  
Je deviens vite inquiète par le manque d'information de la part du médecin. Prowl se rapprocha de ma couchette mais ne dit aucun mot. First Aid se pencha vers l'écran quand soudain j'entends un soupir de surprise de sa part.

"Par Primus ! C'est impossible !" Il tourna ses optiques rondes vers moi avec sa bouche grande ouverte. Prowl sursauta légèrement par l'éclat soudain du médecin.  
Je commence à vraiment avoir peur. "Mais dite-moi ce qu'il ne va pas !" Mes optiques se remplissent de larmes. First Aid a un grand sourire et il se balance d'avant en arrière sur ses pedes.  
"Starwind ! Vous portez un étincelant !" Il cria de joie et frappa dans ses servos. Mes optiques vont larges et ma bouche s'ouvre pour dire quelque chose mais je n'ai pas eu le temps. Un grand fracas venait de derrière ma couchette.

Prowl était au sol et ses optiques sont déconnectées. First Aid hurla de joie pure et sauta sur ses pedes en tapant dans ses servos. "Prowl !" Je descends de la couchette et essaye de le réveiller.  
First Aid se dirigea vers moi et me poussa doucement pour avoir un meilleur aperçu de Prowl. Il rigola avant de me rassurer que c'était normal. Prowl à des problèmes avec les grandes nouvelles, son CPU n'arrive pas à traiter l'info donc il tombe en panne. Moi, je me relève abasourdi.

Déclenché. Serait-ce possible ? La plupart des étincelants naissent du Allspark mais seulement certain cas naissent de deux créateurs. Sparkmate.  
Avec la guerre qui a éclaté, la maternusine a été fermé et les fembots et étincelants ont été mis dans des centres de protection spéciaux. Sauf moi et quelques autres fembots résidaient ici, la plupart liées à des soldats.

Soudain un sentiment de peur me prit le spark. Que dois-je dire à Ultra Magnus ?  
First Aid sembla voir mon combat intérieur alors il se dirigea vers moi et me prit les servos dans les siennes.  
"Starwind, écoutez-moi bien. Personne sauf nous et Ultra Magnus ne devrons être au courant par mesure de sécurité. D'accord ?"Il me relâcha et retourna à Prowl.  
Le sentiment de peur pure était toujours là sauf que maintenant un autre sentiment c'est glisser dans mon spark. Amour. Je souris et sors de l'infirmerie.

{==quartier personnel==}

POV Starwind

Je tourne en rond dans ma chambre. Comment vais-je le lui dire ? Nous sommes en conflit avec les Decepticons je ne peux pas lui infliger ça ! Comment allons-nous assurer la protection d'une autre petite vie ? Je commence à paniquer lorsque la porte s'ouvre avec fracas. Je sursaute et me tourne vers l'intrus. Ultra Magnus est essoufflé et me regarde avec des optiques paniquées. Il traverse la pièce et d'un coup de bras me sers fort. Cela dure un petit moment avant qu'il ne me tienne à bout de bras. "Starwind ! Que se passe-t-il ?! Tu ne répondais plus à mes et je sentais ta peur dans le lien !" Il me demanda frénétiquement. Je regarde le sol anxieusement pendant quelques nano-klik puis dirige mon regard douloureux dans son visage. Je tords mes chiffres inconsciemment avant de lui dire dans un murmure presque inaudible, "je suis déclenchée".

Ultra Magnus ne réagit pas au début. Il se pencha vers moi comme un signe silencieux de me répéter avant qu'il ne sauta en arrière avec la réalisation. Il semblait paniqué au début. Puis ses optiques montraient un fort sentiment de protection et d'amour. Il regarda frénétiquement autour de la salle en s'attendant à un danger invisible. Il est connu qu'Ultra Magnus n'aime pas les responsabilités trop grandes à porter, et avec ce petit étincelant en programmation, il était temps d'apprendre.  
Voyant que j'étais anxieuse, Ultra Magnus me serra à son châssis, ses servos caressèrent mon dos et mes ailes. Il souffla par ses évents quelques instants avant de me sourire rassurant et envoyer des sentiments heureux par le lien.  
"Nous allons y arriver, ensemble". Oui, ensemble.

{==1 Deca Cycle et 2 Orns plus tard==}

POV Starwind

Douleur. Par Primus mon châssis se sent comme s'il va fondre d'un kliks à l'autre ! Ce n'est pas normal.  
Mon cri de douleur pouvait être entendu dans tous les couloirs de la base.  
J'étais dans les quartiers de Prowl lorsque la douleur est devenue insupportable.

Je suis sur le sol avec mes optiques rempli de larmes de douleur en serrant les pauvres chiffres de Prowl. Celui-ci murmurait des mots réconfortant dans mon audio gauche mais je n'ai pas manqué la lueur d'inquiétude dans ses optiques bleues. Ce n'est pas normal.  
Ultra Magnus n'a pas tardé à arriver dans la salle. Il a senti tout de suite ma douleur et ma peur à travers le lien. Je suis navré.  
"Starwind !" Il hurla avant de se précipiter à mes coter sur le sol. Je n'ai pas eu la force de lui répondre, mon vocaliser se serra de douleur et à la place un cri étrangler en est sorti. Ultra Magnus donna un rapide coup d'œil à Prowl avant qu'il ne hocha la tête dans ma direction. Ni une ni deux, il me souleva style marié et se précipita à l'infirmerie en continuant de murmurer des mots réconfortants.

{==infirmerie==}

POV normale

First Aid était dans un état second. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait avec son scanner. Il tapa frénétiquement sur son clavier afin d'enlever la dure réalité. Il cracha une malédiction avant de se tourner au couple inquiet.

Starwind se tordait de douleur tandis qu'Ultra Magnus lui tenait son servo dans les siennes et la rassurait. First Aid se précipita vers son armoire en trébuchant dans le processus pour en sortir un scalpel et plusieurs autres outils du même type. Il s'approcha de Starwind et plaça lentement les outils sur un plateau à côté de la couchette. Ultra Magnus remarqua l'approche silencieuse du médecin, et de ce fait, quelque chose en lui se brisa. Peut-être la peur et les remords qui lui rongeaient le spark ? Les cris de sa compagne ? Ou encore sa santé mentale ?

En un mouvement, il épingla le médecin au mur et le serra étroitement avec une optique furieuse.  
"QUE CE PASSE T'IL ICI ?!" Rugit-il au pauvre médecin paniqué.  
"E-elle perd v-votre étincelant, i-il faut le s-sortir le plus vite possible avant que tous les deux ne succombent ! " par le regarde de son agresseur, cela ne lui suffisait pas donc il ravala sa peur et continua un peu plus fort "Le stress de votre compagne a fait réagir son corps contre l'étincelant et donc d'une certaine manière il le rejette ! Alors maintenant laissez-moi faire mon travail !" First Aid se libéra de l'emprise d'Ultra Magnus et se précipita aux coter de la fembot gémissante.

Ultra Magnus quant à lui, regardait le mur en face de lui. Qu'avait-il fait ? Le stress de sa compagne était de sa faute ... Tout est de sa faute. Tant de remord lui traversaient l'esprit.  
First Aid prépara une seringue remplie d'un liquide rose et l'injecta dans le câble du cou de Starwind pour la calmer.  
"Starwind, écoutez-moi, vous devez absolument ouvrir vos plaques de poitrine afin que j'accède à la chambre étincelant." Lui dit First Aid d'un ton doux mais ferme. Starwind hocha la tête et avec un gémissement, réalisa son souhait.

First Aid se mit vite au travail. Un travail complexe et minutieux car un seul faux pas et les deux étaient condamnés. Ses servos tremblaient et ses optiques regardaient chaque petit détail. L'étincelant est beaucoup trop prématuré et d'après ses calculs, il n'avait aucune chance. Après quelques Breems, il sortit une petite chose argentée du châssis de Starwind. Le petit était dans une espèce de fluide bleuté qui provenait d'une poche à énergon spécialement pour les étincelants. First Aid le posa dans la couchette préparé à cet effet et referma le châssis de Starwind. Les cris de la fembot n'étaient plus que des gémissements et des halètements. Ultra Magnus se pencha vers elle et caressa sa barre.

Le médecin retourna à l'étincelant vraiment petit. D'après le regard de celui-ci, c'est une femme. Il la prend dans ses bras et vérifia les pulsations de son spark. Rien. Il se doutait de se résultat.  
Le médecin secoua la tête de déception et de frustration. Il avait échoué.  
Ultra Magnus regardait intensément l'examen du médecin sur son étincelant mais après quelques kliks, il savait la réponse. Ses épaules se contractèrent de colère et avec un mouvement brusque et un cri de colère il frappa le mur laissant sur lui une brèche.  
Starwind regardait fixement devant elle en sachant très bien sa perte. First Aid se dirigea vers le couple désemparer et leur tendit le petit étincelant déconnecté.

Starwind s'accrocha désespérément à lui en le serrant fort contre son châssis douloureux. Ultra Magnus s'avança et posa un grand servo sur le dessus du petit étincelant. Rien ne pouvait les soulager de leur perte.  
First Aid leur laissa quelques instants de plus avec la petite chose avant qu'il ne décide de le reprendre. Mauvaise idée.

Il tendit les servos pour reprendre l'étincelant mais à la place il se trouva face avec une paire d'optiques bleue clair presque blanche de colère. Ultra Magnus sortit son pistolet à énergon et le pointa sur le médecin. "Je vais te tuer ..." Lui dit-il. Les optiques de First Aid s'écarquillèrent de surprise et il leva les bras en signe de paix. Starwind serra l'étincelant plus près de son châssis en ignorant les sentiments de colère et de douleur se déversant dans le lien. Les larmes d'energon tombaient à flot, elle se sentait vide.

Elle tourna son regard à Ultra Magnus et au médecin qui faisait de son mieux pour le calmer. Elle était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand elle sentit un petit mouvement. Elle baissa la tête pour être accueillis par deux petites optiques bleues fatiguées. "PRIMUS" elle s'écria. Ultra Magnus se retourna vers son sparkmate pour être accueilli par la même scène. Avec toute cette agitation et les voix colériques, le petit étincelant c'est miraculeusement réveiller. Ultra Magnus se dirigea vers la couchette et récupéra son petit, soulagement et surprise. Il la serra contre son châssis en envoyant une prière silencieuse à Primus. First Aid souffla de soulagement par ses évents avant de sourire doucement. Il était moins une !


	7. Chapitre 6

**Attention** ! Chapitre triste et quelque peu trash :( donc si vous n'aimez pas cela, attendez le prochain chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 6

Présent.

POV Starwind

Je suis sortie de ma stase après un bon Groon. J'étire lentement mes engrenages en appréciant le craquement qu'ils font.  
Je reste encore allongée un petit moment, mes chiffres croiser sur mon châssis avec mes optiques regardant le plafond. Je commence à plonger dans mes pensées profondes, celle du jour où il est parti.

**Flashback**

"Je t'en supplie tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller ! Je n'aime pas ça, et s'il t'arrivait malheur ?" Je crie à mon compagnon. Je suis vraiment en colère contre lui et ma peur s'écoule dans le lien.  
Ultra Magnus me regardait avec conviction dans ses optiques.  
La garde d'Elite a reçu un ordre de la ville de Kaon comme quoi ils devaient prendre le vaisseau Vangelis pour aller chercher les survivants à Lacon. Pour moi, cela semble vraiment étrange.

Mon cadre tremble de colère et mes servos sont en poing à mes coter. Ultra Magnus s'avance vers moi en tendant les bras pour me prendre mais je lui tourne le dos. Il souffla par ses évents avant qu'il commença d'une voix calme mais agacée "Starwind, je dois y aller. Je suis un soldat et ils ont besoin de moi."  
Je me retourne flagrant à lui et lui hurle dessus "et tu crois que nous on n'a pas besoin de toi ? Regarde ! Tu as maintenant une famille qui compte sur toi" mon vocaliser se tord avec les larmes d'energon dans mes optiques. C'est tellement injuste.

Soudain, je sentis une paire de bras autour de mon cadre et mon audio droit pressé contre une étincelle. "Bien sûr que oui vous ete les plus importants à mes optiques, mais des innocents attendent d'être secourus et ramener à la sécurité." Me murmura-t-il. Je déconnecte mes optiques et le sers plus fort, nos étincelles battant au même rythme. "Je ne veux pas te perdre ..."je dis entre deux halètements. En réponse il embrassa ma barre et me caressa le dos. Puis un petit gémissement pouvait être entendu de l'autre coter de la pièce. Ultra Magnus eut un petit rire avant de se diriger vers le petit étincelant caché dans un berceau de métal. "Eh là, petit" il se pencha pour récupérer le petit dans ses bras massifs. Je renifle tranquillement en regardant l'échange silencieux. L'interphone s'alluma et la voix de Blades pouvait être entendue.  
A tous les Autobots, le vaisseau Vangelis part dans un Breem. puis il se coupa net.

Je me tourne vers Ultra Magnus qui avait reposé notre étincelant de retour dans le berceau. Je le regarde avec une optique furieuse et lui envoie des sentiments mitigés. Il récupère une liasse de Datapad avant de revenir vers moi. "Je dois y aller, je promets de revenir le plus vite possible." Je craque. "Tu ne dois pas y aller ! Ce n'est pas normal ! Personne ne donnerait ce genre d'ordre ! Je t'en prie écoute moi !" Je lui pris les épaules pour qu'il me regarde dans les optiques. D'abord il semble confus mais cette confusion se changea vite en colère. Avec un mouvement brusque, il retira mes servos de ses épaules et piétina jusqu'à la porte. Mais juste avant de sortir, il se retourna et me dit d'un ton dur "tu ne penses qu'à toi ! Tu es égoïste et sans spark. Je reviens le plus vite possible point." Il secoua la tête et sortit. Avec un accès de colère rare, je hurle le plus fort possible et commence à balancer des choses aléatoires à la porte en criant des malédictions. "IMBÉCILE !" Je continue pendant un moment avant d'apporter mes chiffres à ma tête et m'affaisser contre le mur. Un gémissement métallique atteint mes audios sensibles. J'ai oublié mon pauvre petit étincelant qui doit être terrifié par mon éclat soudain. Je me lève lentement et me dirige vers mon petit. Il est en position foetal et renifle tranquillement. Elle a des larmes séchées sur ses plaques de visage et me regarde avec peur. Cela me brise le spark. Je me penche et la récupère. Je la pose doucement contre mon châssis lui permettant d'entendre mon spark, ce qui la calma un temps sois peu. Je fredonne à moi-même et continue de la bercer. Je regarde autour de moi et dévisage le massacre que j'ai causé dans nos quartiers. Pourquoi est-il partit... Je secoue la tête et retourne à mon étincelant somnolent. Elle est si petite et fragile. Je la dépose lentement dans son berceau et commence à ramasser tous les datapads au sol. Soudain, mon s'alluma.

**.:Sweetspark, je te aime:.** J'entends la voix de mon Sparkmate, mais je ne lui réponds pas. Il veut partir ? Ainsi soit-il.

**Fin Flashback**

Présent.

Je sors de mes pensées quand je sentis un léger tremblement. Je cligne des optiques et tourne la tête vers la porte. Hum, j'ai dû imaginer cela. Je regarde mon horloge interne avant de me lever lentement et me diriger vers mon étincelant. Elle a l'air si paisible en stase. Ses petites portes ailes accrochées à son dos et sa couleur argent. Oui, à la naissance tous les étincelants sont argent. Je baisse mes chiffres et lui caresse lentement l'audio droit qui ressemble tellement à ceux d'Ultra Magnus. Je laisse un sourire se glisser sur mes plaques de bouche en entendant ronronner ma création. Nous restons comme ça avant que je ressente un nouveau tremblement un peu plus fort. Je fronce les crêtes optiques. Que se passe-t-il dehors ! Je m'apprête à ouvrir la porte lorsque soudain une grande explosion atteint mes audios. Je cours récupérer mon étincelant pleurnichant de terreur et le mets dans la chambre à côté de mon spark. Je me relève et boulonne jusqu'à la porte. Les lumières alertes rouges sont allumés et plusieurs explosions peuvent être entendues. Je cours dans le couloir en évitant les bots en sens inverse avant de me précipiter dans la salle principale. Horreur. Des Décepticons partout ! Je jette un coup d'oeil à travers la salle et voie au loin Prowl, Kup et Blades se battre avec des Décepticons.

Soudain, quelqu'un me frappa dans le dos et je tombe au sol. Des bots courent dans tous les sens et certains d'entre eux, les plus courageux, se jetèrent sur les Décepticons. Je gémis de douleur. L'impact a été fort et maintenant de l'énergon tombait de mon épaule. Je sentis la peur de mon étincelant dans la chambre mais je n'ai pas le temps de le calmer, il faut sortir d'ici ! Je me relève lentement et court derrière un conteneur. Il faut que je trouve une issue ! Je parcours la salle du regard mais ma vue se bloqua sur les Décepticons. Ils n'ont aucune pitié. Je regarde avec crainte les bots se faire exploser le Spark, d'autres arracher les membres sans aucune lueur de remord. Mes optiques tombèrent sur un grand Décepticon au regard agressif intense. Celui-ci porte des roues sur le dessus de ses servos et semblait prendre grand plaisir à démembrer ses pauvres victimes. Les tirs de pistolets à energon volaient dans tous les sens et les armes blanches s'entre choquaient. Je jette un rapide coup d'oeil à Prowl. Un Décepticon s'approcha de lui mais avant toute tentative d'attaque, Prowl lui balança des petites capsules au visage. Aussitôt, elles éclatèrent et commencèrent à ronger le métal ci-dessous laissant un Décepticon rugir de douleur avant qu'il ne s'effronde au sol, raide mort. Pris de panique, je sors de ma cachette et cours au bureau de Prowl. Il faut que je prévienne les autres !

J'entre dans la pièce et me précipite à son ordinateur. J'appuie sur quelques boutons avant de parler haut et fort dans le micro :  
Alerte, alerte, la base souterraine de Trypican est attaquée ! Je répète, la base souterraine de Trypican est attaquée ! Envoyer du renfort je vous en supplie !

{== == Vaisseau Vangelis}

Ultra Magnus regardait le paysage ci-dessous. Le soleil se lève et la belle ville de Lacon est maintenant en vue, les soldats enfin prêts à venir au secours des habitants. Mais ses pensées sont ailleurs. Sa Starwind n'avait pas répondu à son depuis qu'il est parti et n'a pas eu de nouvelle depuis. Il n'arrête pas de penser au regard de déception pure sur son beau visage. Comme il regrette ce qu'il lui a dit. Ultra Magnus porta ses chiffres à son visage et se frotta les optiques. Il sent encore le lien de son Sparkmate mais elle bloque la plupart de ses sentiments, c'est agacent.  
"Monsieur ! Monsieur ! Nous avons un appel d'urgence de la base !" Un bot brun cria. Tous les bots arrêtèrent leur discussion et se précipitèrent autours de l'ordinateur. Ultra Magnus resta à l'avant du vaisseau où se trouvent les fenêtres, tétaniser et optiques larges. Le bot brun appuya sur le bouton de l'enregistrement et le message passa dans tout le vaisseau.  
Alerte, alerte, la base souterraine de Trypican est attaquée ! Je répète, la base souterraine de Trypican est attaquée! Envoyer du renfort je vous en supplie !

Les bots soufflèrent de surprise et commencèrent à murmurer entre eux. Ultra Magnus se précipita à l'ordinateur en poussant tous les bots de son passage. Il enfonça un bouton et parla d'une voix paniquée "Starwind ! Que se passe-t-il ?! REPONDS- MOI !".  
Un long moment d'attente avant qu'une réponse leur parvienne.  
"Ultra Magnus ! Les décepticons, ils nous attaquent ! Déjà bons nombres d'entre nous sont morts et les soldats faiblissent ! " Starwind s'essouffla.  
"Starwind, écoute-moi bien, caches- toi ! Nous venons vous chercher ! " Ultra Magnus regarda autour de lui dans une pure frénésie. Sa compagne et sont étincelants sont en grave danger. "Nous devons y retourner ! Combien de temps jusqu'à Trypican ?!" Le robot brun s'avança "4 cylcles stellaires monsieur ...". C'est impossible. Ils ne tiendront jamais autant de temps.

"Ultra Magnus ! C'est un piège ! Tout cela était prévu depuis le début !" Starwind hurla dans la réalisation. Un piège ? Ultra Magnus s'approcha de l'ordinateur." Starwind, je t'en supplie caches-toi ... Je viens te chercher" il dit d'une voix tremblante d'émotion.  
"Vous ete en danger ! Vous devez absolu-ARGH" un cri de douleur suivit d'un fracas pouvait être entendu dans les haut-parleurs.  
"Starwind ? STARWIND !" Ultra Magnus claqua son poing de colère sur le clavier, les épaules tremblantes d'inquiétude. Il sentait la peur de sa compagne dans leur lien ainsi que celle de son petit étincelant. Il porta ses servos à son visage et hurla d'agacement. Il fallait qu'il y arrive le plus vite possible !  
"Hum ... Monsieur ?" Dit un bot d'une voix tremblante. Ultra Magnus descendit ses servos et regarda le bot en question. Il est confus. Tous les bots regardent derrière lui à la vitre avec des regards de peur. Il tourna la tête et ses optiques s'agrandirent. Là, dehors, en approche rapide vers eux, un énorme missile. Tous les bots commencèrent à hurler, courir et taper frénétiquement sur le clavier. Ultra Magnus s'approcha de la vitre. Il regarda droit devant lui, les optiques humide d'energon. Il repensa à sa compagne, sa belle Starwind et à son étincelant, qu'il ne verra jamais grandir. Il étouffa un sanglot rempli de regret.  
"**ALERTE-IMPACT DANS** : 20,19,18 ..."

Les hurlement avaient cessé. Les bots se rassemblaient tous à l'avant du navire, acceptant leur sort. Ultra Magnus envoya un dernier sentiment le plus puissant d'amour et de protection à sa compagne et à sa belle étincelant.  
"8,7,6 ..." Un bot renifla et cria au reste du groupe "jusqu'à ce que tous ne font qu'un !"  
Ultra Magnus se redressa et murmura "pardonne-moi " avant de déconnecter ses optiques.  
"2,1 ..."**BOOOOM**

{==Base souterraine==}

POV normale

"Vous ete en danger ! Vous devez absolu-ARGH"Starwind n'eut pas le temps de finir. Elle a été projetée en arrière contre une table de métal. Sa tête tournait et ses optiques clignotèrent pendant quelques instants avant de revenir à la normal. Elle gémit et s'essuya la bouche qui laissa une trainer d'energon puis leva les optiques furieuses à son agresseur. Le bot de tout-à-l 'heure, celui qui prenait un vil plaisir à démembrer ses victimes.  
"Alors comme ça on envoie un appel à l'aide sans nous prévenir ? Que c'est lâche". Il sourit avec un rictus et des optiques pourpres. Le bot s'avança vers Starwind et lui prit le visage entre ses chiffres, fort. Elle grimaça au contact brusque mais le regarda dans les optiques. Il s'approcha de son visage ignorant la pulsation de son spark frénétique.  
"Tu es une jolie Autobot, je devrais te garder comme animal de compagnie" lui dit-il d'un air moqueur. Starwind libéra son visage de son emprise et dégaina une de ces lames de bras. Avec un cri, elle la balança dans son coter qui le fit rugir de douleur et de colère. "Reviens la petite garce !" Starwind se leva le plus vite possible et sortit dans les couloirs, le bot dans son sillage. Elle continua de courir jusqu'au moment où elle sentit son compagnon de l'autre coter du lien. Beaucoup de sentiments s'y déversaient. Elle fronça les crêtes optiques quand tout à coup, elle hurla de douleur et s'effondra contre le mur le plus proche. Elle l'a senti mourir ... Son lien, est détruit. Elle haleta péniblement et serra son châssis dans l'inconfort total. Un gémissement métallique se fit entendre de son châssis. Le pauvre petit a du sentir la coupure de son lien avec son créateur mech. Elle tenta bien que mal à lui envoyer des sentiments d'amour. Maintenant plus qu'une chose ne comptait. Sortir d'ici et survivre au risque de voir mourir son étincelant. Une chose est sûre, si les deux créateurs meurent, l'étincelant mourra à son tour en n'ayant pas de support de vie. Starwind entendit des bruits de pas venir dans sa direction. Encore se maudit robot ! Elle se releva avec beaucoup de mal et courut dans un pod de sauvetage. Il faut faire vite ! Elle s'installa dans le siège et tapa sur plusieurs boutons pour pouvoir activer la capsule de sauvetage. Avec un dernier coup d'oeil, elle activa sa capsule.**WOOOSH**

"Conduite automatique activée." La voix métallique du pod surgit dans la capsule. Starwind s'installa mieux et examina ses blessures. Elle grimaça en voyant l'état de son épaule. Plusieurs câbles étaient coupés et un morceau de son armure lui manquait exposant ainsi son protoforme. Elle vérifia son CPU, énergon à 31%. Elle souffla et s'installa pour une stase bien méritée. Malheureusement, elle ne trouve pas le someil. Son compagnon est mort ... Le lien est coupé net. Quoi qu'il arrive, elle risque de mourir. La perte d'un Sparkmate est le plus grand choc don beaucoup de bots ne se remettent pas. La plupart sombrent dans la folie et meurent quelque temps après. Starwind laissa tomber une larme sur son visage. Elle ne fera pas exception.

"Alerte, impact dans : 3,2,1..." BAM.  
La porte du pod s'ouvrit brusquement et une Starwind plus que faible en sortit. Slag ! Décepticreep à la noix ! Le pod a pris un tir dans le flanc droit et il s'écrasa dans un lac, à coter de la base. Starwind se traina péniblement sur la berge. Elle s'effondra de fatigue et de douleur. Le choc lui a causé d'importants dégâts à la jambe en plus de son épaule. L'energon coulait à flots de ses blessures et sa vue s'estompe de plus en plus. Sa création pleurniche tranquillement dans sa cale mais starwind n'a plus la force de lui répondre. Des messages d'alertes apparaissent devant son CPU. Elle doit entrer dans une stase d'urgence et refermer les blessures.  
Energon à 18%.

{== 3 Groons plus tard==}

POV normale

Deux robots, un massif l'autre frêle, regardent avec satisfaction l'effondrement de ce qu'on appelait autrefois, Trypican. Dans leurs regards, on ne voyait que de la joie et de la fierté. La base elle-même c'est engouffrer et il ne reste plus que des crevasses et des trous. Dans le ciel éclairé par 3 lunes, volaient des robots aux optiques rouges, rentrant de leur gloire. D'autres empruntaient la voie pédestre.  
Les deux robots en question se rapprochaient d'un lieu de crash d'une capsule de sauvetage. Ils marchèrent tranquillement avant qu'un des deux ne s'esclaffe.  
"Unicron tout-puissant ! Une femme sur la rive !" Ils coururent vers l'endroit et s'agenouillèrent auprès de la femme. Dans la pénombre des lunes, la femme brillait d'un bleu ciel avec des touches d'argent et des ailes sur son dos.

Un des deux robots grogna d'une voix rugueuse "je la reconnais. C'est la petite garce !" Les optiques de la fembot clignotaient entre la vie et la mort, mais elle bougea légèrement la tête pour regarder ses ravisseurs. Ses chiffres, posés à côté de sa tête, se contractèrent doucement en signe de vie. Le plus petit robot de couleur argent regarda nerveusement entre la femme et son maitre. Qu'allait-il faire ?

Il eut sa réponse quand le plus grand robot sortit son arme et acheva la petite fembot. Le coup de feu rebondit dans toute la zone vide. Le plus petit regarda un moment abasourdi, ne pensant pas à son maitre pour être aussi cruel. Le plus grand eut un petit rire avant de ranger son arme dans son bras. La fembot eut le coup de feu dans le dos, entre ses ailes mettant fin à ses jours. Le bruit d'un jet pouvait être entendu dans le ciel. "Starscream en approche ! " s'écria le petit robot. Starscream descendu en pic juste avant de se transformer, regardant la scène d'un œil critique. "Pauvre idiot ! Nous aurions pu la récupérer pour la reproduction !" Il épingla le grand robot contre un arbre de métal et leva le poing pour frapper mais a été arrêté par un gazouillis. Il se retourna et regarda le bot déconnecté. Le robot sombre sortit de l'emprise de Starscream et s'approcha de la femme. Il la retourna sur le dos, ouvrant avec brutalité son châssis et en sortit un étincelant. Starscream n'en revenait pas. Comment a-t-il réussi à survivre ?!

L'étincelant pendait la tête en bas et son pede dans une serre. Il gémit pitoyablement et commença à sangloter.  
"Laissez-moi l'achever !" Le bot prit la tête de l'étincelant dans ses griffes et commença à serrer. Son casque craquait sous la pression et la douleur explosa, alors Il hurla de douleur et trembla sous la forte emprise. "Lâche-le ! Sombre crétin ! " cria Starscream indigné. Le bot le regarda simplement avant de grogner et laissant tomber l'étincelant au sol, brisant une optique dans le processus. La pauvre petite chose se recroquevilla et cherchait désespérément un lien créateur pour supporter sa petite vie. Plus rien. Il allait mourir.

Sa tête lui faisait terriblement mal et maintenant son optique était en feu ! Il gémit.  
Le petit robot regardait la scène avec dégout pur. Comment peuvent-ils jouer avec une vie ?  
Starscream attrapa la fembot et la jeta dans le lac. Ensuite, il se pencha pour récupérer l'étincelant et s'approcha d'un trou profond qu'avait causé la base en s'effondrant. Il tourna son regard vers ses deux compatriotes avant de revenir à l'étincelant dans ses bras. Sa bonne optique brillait de peur et de douleur, un de ses servo atteint le chiffre pointeur de Starscream et il ressentit une traction dans son spark. Le petit cherche à se synchroniser avec son étincelle. Répugnant.  
Avec un dernier regard de dégout, il balança le petit dans le trou sombre. "Adieu, jeune Autobot." Puis il se transforma et partit dans le ciel sombre. Le grand robot noir riait de plaisir avant de faire pareil et d'appeler son assistant. Le petit robot argent traina ses pedes au sol, regardant tristement le trou avant de rejoindre son maitre en colère et s'enfuir.

Le ciel se déchira, et une pluie acide se mit à tomber.

à suivre ...

Triste non ? :( dites-moi ce que vous en pensez dans les commentaires ! ^^

**PS** : qui sont les deux Decepticons ?


	8. Chapitre 7

Attention ! Triste chapitre :'(

Chapitre 7

POV Normal

Douleur. De la douleur partout ! Les gouttes de pluie acides qui roulent le long de son petit cadre et rongent peu à peu son protoforme. La noirceur qui l'entoure et le froid alimente sa panique.  
Le petit étincelant poussa un cri désespérer priant pour qu'on vienne le chercher et le bercer dans la chaleur. _Pourquoi suis-je tout seul ? Ou sont mes créateurs ? Mon lien ?_

Le petit grogna du fond de son vocaliser. Une plaque de métal l'écrasait au niveau du châssis et un de ses bras était en dessous. Son optique brisée lui faisait souffrir l'agonie, mais le pire, ce sont ses petites ailes tordues dans l'inconfort total. Pourquoi était-il là ? Il voulait tellement se synchroniser avec une autre étincelle pour pouvoir porter sa petite vie, et surtout, pour le rassurer.  
Il gratta le sol avec ses chiffres en essayant désespérément de se libérer de cette lourde tôle. Il s'essouffla vite et gazouilla dans l'énervement. Il chercha un lien créateur et tira de toutes ses forces de l'autre coter, mais rien n'y répondit. Les larmes de frustration, de peur et d'agonie lui montèrent aux optiques. C'est donc comme cela qu'il va finir ? Tout seul, au fond d'un trou attendant la mort proche ?

Il déplaça son regard vers le haut du trou où on voyait la lumière des lunes. Pour lui, c'était la fin. Son étincelle se dégrade rapidement et les messages d'alertes devant son CPU sont nombreux. En plus de cela, il commence à ressentir de la douleur au niveau de son réservoir. La faim. Il essaya de se déplacer mais la douleur l'en empêchait. Donc, il finira comme cela. Seul, la pluie acide le dévorant. Un frisson parcourut son petit cadre abîmé et il réprima un grognement. Il ne supporte plus cette douleur dans tout son corps et encore moins la faim le dévorant de l'intérieur. Mais le pire dans tout cela, il sent son étincelle se briser et mourir.

Il émit un petit reniflement. Il ne veut pas mourir maintenant. Il veut être porté par son Opiluk et bercer par son Daniluk. La douleur devient insupportable et les messages d'alertes sont encore plus nombreux mais il ne comprend pas ce que cela veut dire. Soudain, ses audios captèrent des voix et des pas lourds. Avec le dernier brin de force, il gazouilla dans une tentative désespérer pour l'aide avant de s'évanouir.

Optimus regarda le paysage dévaster ci-dessous. La ville de Trypican autrefois grande et luxuriante n'est maintenant plus qu'un tas de cendre. Les grandes tours sont effondrées et plusieurs corps, méconnaissable, sont un peu partout. Comment a-t-il pu laisser cela se produire ? Optimus leva un servo à ses optiques. Il se sent tellement coupable de ce massacre. Un autre servo vient se poser sur son épaule.  
"Optimus, recherchons les survivants. " Un bot jaune du nom de Ratchet se déplaçait à travers les décombres et scannait toute la zone.  
Un autre Bot noir s'avança, celui-ci soulevait de grandes plaques de métal pour essayer de trouver des robots coincés en dessous. Un autre bot argent s'accroupit au pied d'une pile de tôle tordue. Optimus secoua la tête. Il n'y aura aucun survivant. Déjà les secteurs jeunes ont été détruits donc l'espoir de voir leur race croitre, mais en plus, les femmes ont soient été kidnappés, soient sauvagement tuer.

Optimus regarda avec une optique douloureuse ses autobots. Ironhide cherchait désespérément dans les décombres et Jazz criait en espérant obtenir une réponse. Le groupe avança dans les décombres de la ville, les scanners de Ratchet numérisant tous les anciens bâtiments. Ironhide se retourna vers son chef désemparé. "Optimus, tout cela n'est pas de ta faute. C'est un piège lancé par les Décepticreeps !" Il grogna en activant les deux gros canons sur ses bras. Optimus se contenta de secouer la tête dans le déni. En tant que commandant des Autobots il aurait dû anticiper cette attaque !

"R.A.S de se coter monsieur" Jazz annonça en sautant d'un tas de décombres. Ratchet sortit d'un bâtiment qui tenait à peine debout et regarda son chef, baissant les optiques. Optimus souffla par ses évents et serra les poings "Il faut continuer à chercher ! Je suis sûr qu'il y a des survivants !" Dit-il avec conviction. Les autres se regardèrent, hésitant mais continuèrent leur travail. Ils arrivèrent bientôt près d'un lac, où se trouvait une ancienne base souterraine. Optimus sentit dans son Spark un léger brin d'espoir. La base a surement tenu ! "Autobots ! Trouver la base elle est forcément cachée quelque part ici." Ils acquièrent et se précipitèrent de l'autre côté du lac. On ne voyait pas grand-chose à cause de la noirceur de la nuit et des cendres. Optimus se mit à courir, l'espoir dans les optiques. Ratchet numérisa tous les recoins et devint vite confus. Jazz s'avança au coter de Ratchet. "Ratch, quelque chose ne va pas ?" Lui demanda-t-il. Ratchet se contenta de froncer les crêtes optiques avant de lui répondre d'un ton plutôt inquiet "je suis assez perplexe. Mes scanners indiquent que la base se trouve ici ... Mais il n'y a rien". Les optiques derrière la visière de Jazz s'agrandirent. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose ... Il allait répondre quand tout-à-coup ils entendirent Ironhide maudire.

"SLAGGIT ! Ratchet ! La base n'est plus qu'un cratère !" Il poussa son pied dans un bras sans propriétaire. Optimus, en ayant entendu Ironhide, accourut. Il regarda le bras d'un regard vide de sentiment "N-non. C'est impossible ... Il y avait tant de vie innocente et Prowl, Blaster mes amis ne peuvent pas être déconnectés." Avec un rugissement de colère, Optimus balança son pede dans un morceau de métal. Il était furieux. Il n'a jamais ressenti autant de douleur jusqu'à maintenant. Ses amis le regardèrent avec pitié dans leurs optiques. Ironhide s'avança pour calmer Optimus quand il s'arrêta net dans son élan. Il a entendu un bruit, ou non, cela ressemblait à un gémissement. Il regarda frénétiquement autour de lui dans le chaos. Ratchet remarqua son comportement étrange "Ironhide, que ce passe-t-il ?" Il lui demanda dans une voix basse. Jazz le regarda et activa son bouclier et son bras aimant. Ironhide ne lui répondit pas, au lieu de cela il marcha vers la source du bruit, un trou. Il s'accrocha aux parois et alluma ses lumières. Ce qu'il y vit lui a failli faire perdre équilibre. "PRIMUS ! Un étincelant !" S'écria-t-il. Ratchet était à côté du trou en moins de deux, activa son scanner et fit un balayage. "Il est vivant mais gravement blesser ! Jazz récupère-le !" Jazz descendit dans le trou avec grande faciliter et regarda le petit étincelant. La première chose qu'il vit, c'est l'énorme quantité d'energon partout sur le sol. Il souffla un instant avant de voir le plus gros problème. Une plaque de métal écrasait la pauvre petite chose au sol.

Optimus était sorti de sa rage aveuglante et regarda autour pour voir ou était passé son équipe. Il regarda avec confusion Ratchet et Ironhide près d'un trou, criant quelque chose. Il marcha près d'eux et regarda dans le trou. Comme les autres, il lui a fallu un instant avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui se passait. Ses optiques montrèrent une joie immense et un peu de fierté. _Cet étincelant a survécu ! _Ses servos tremblaient de soulagement mais aussi de peur. Il s'accroupit et cria à Jazz " Jazz ! Fait bien attention mon ami." Ratchet regarda avec angoisse le sauvetage quasi impossible de l'étincelant. Un jeune qui perd beaucoup d'energon à cet âge-là n'est vraiment pas bon signe.

Jazz souleva la plaque de métal le plus doucement possible afin de ne pas créer d'avantage de blessure. Il la jeta sur le coter et s'accroupit devant l'étincelant. "Jazz ! Fait attention quand tu le prends !" Hurla Ratchet. Jazz roula des optiques et mis doucement ses servos sous l'étincelant déchiré, le posant contre son châssis. Avec l'aide d'Ironhide et d'Optimus, il se hissa hors du trou, l'étincelant saignant à mort dans ses bras. Ratchet parcourut un tas de test sur le petit corps mou mais les résultats qu'il recevait étaient des plus inquiétants. Optimus déplaça son servo sur la tête du petit et le caressa avec son pouce. Son Spark lui faisait terriblement mal en voyant les vies détruites. Jazz berçait l'étincelant avant qu'il ne s'écria "Regarder ! Le petit, il bouge !"

POV Etincelant

Je sens une présence me bercer contre quelque chose de chaud et rassurant. Je ne bouge pas, par peur d'être rejeté comme l'autre robot aux optiques rouges. Je grince des dentas dans l'agonie. _Tout mon corps me fait terriblement mal !_ J'essaye d'ouvrir mon optique non défectueuse mais je n'y arrive pas. Je deviens vite paniquée lorsque des chiffres me caressèrent la tête avec beaucoup de douceur. Il y a beaucoup de voix autour de moi et la plupart semblaient être en colère … _C'est de ma faute ?_ Je serre mes chiffres en poing pour ne pas chirper dans la douleur que me procuraient mes ailes écrasées contre la source de chaleur. Je bouge dans l'inconfort avant de tressaillir par la voix forte "regarder ! Le petit, il bouge ! ".

Je commence à paniquer en entendant des déplacements autour de moi. Soudain, des servos fort me retirèrent de ma chaleur. _Je n'aime pas du tout cela et en plus, je n'y voie rien !_ Mon vocaliser s'allume et je pousse un petit cri indigné. "Du calme petit, je ne te veux aucun mal. Laisse-moi t'examiner de plus près. " Me dit une voix agacée. Il me fait peur. Je le sens tripoter mes membres sans trop de douceur et toucher mon dos et mes ailes. La douleur éclate et je rugis d'agonie. J'entends un léger rire avant qu'une voix bourrue parle "Ratchet tu es en train de le traumatiser. Laisse-moi faire !" Une autre paire de bras me récupère mais le son de la voix me fais encore plus peur donc je hurle plus fort. _Pourquoi ne me laisse-t-il pas tranquille ? _Je veux retourner dans la chaleur et faire disparaitre la douleur ! Mes plaques de bouches se mettent à trembler et la puissance de mon vocaliser augmente d'une octave.

Les servos qui me tenaient commencèrent à secouer dans une sorte de balancement mais avec ma vue coupée, ma peur à augmenter. _Il va me laisser tomber ! Non, pas une deuxième fois ! _Pris de panique, j'essaye de m'éloigner mais la prise est devenue plus forte. Mon petit spark bat à un rythme frénétique. La voix bourrue grogna avant qu'il ne me pose … dans une autre paire de servos ? Celui-ci est doux et je suis vite retrouvée plaquée contre un endroit chaud. Quelque chose me frotte le dos doucement et je sens les vibrations d'une voix profonde. Je renifle et me calme doucement. _Cette voix me plaît, je me sens en sécurité_.

POV Normal

Optimus regarda avec émerveillement l'étincelant se blottir dans son châssis. Ratchet et Ironhide regardèrent abasourdis. Jazz rigola dans son coin en voyant la tête de ses amis. Ironhide toussa " comment as-tu fait Optimus ? " Ratchet hocha la tête en accord. Optimus les regarda avec un sourire et haussa les épaules. Il continua de bercer l'étincelant sur son châssis en murmurant des mots réconfortants. Ratchet passa un scanner sur le petit et y vit le problème de la panique. Il s'avança et ouvrit une plaque derrière la tête de l'étincelant. Avec beaucoup de soin et de douceur, il reconnecta quelques fils. L'étincelant bougea dans l'inconfort avant de gazouiller dans l'extase.

POV Etincelant

Je sens quelqu'un ouvrir ma plaque à l'arrière de la tête. Cela me fait un peu peur mais je ne bouge pas, au son de la voix profonde. Je m'accroche le plus fort possible avant de réaliser que mon optique est à nouveau opérationnelle. Je l'allume et regarde autour de moi. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de lumière et je vois des particules flotter. Mon optique se posa sur un petit bot argenté qui me sourit sciemment. Je déplace mon regard et vois un grand bot noir avec un rictus sur son visage et les bras croisés. _Lui, il me fait peur_. Je sens des picotements dans mon dos et me retourne. Là se tenait un bot rouge et blanc avec une croix rouge sur son épaule. Je tourne mon regard au bot qui me tenait. Je sens mon petit spark se remplir de joie en voyant mon Opi me tenir ! Je chirp dans la joie pure et me blottis contre son châssis. _Il est venu me chercher !_ Je mets mes petits chiffres sur ses plaques de poitrines et serre le plus fort possible. J'ouvre mon lien et tente de l'appeler mais rien n'y vient. _Il ne m'aime plus ?_ Je lève la tête avec une optique larmoyante. Il me regarde curieusement et penche la tête sur le coter. _Non. Ce n'est pas Opi._ Je sens mon spark couler dans la défaite.

POV Normal

Ratchet garda une optique attentive au mouvement de l'étincelant. Le petit regarda chaque détail autour de lui avec beaucoup d'attention. Personne ne parlait mais regardait incertain au petit étincelant. Ils sursautèrent au petit cri de surprise. Il regardait Optimus avec une large optique avant de le serrer fort à la poitrine. Jazz ricana "Je crois que tu as la cote Optimus ! " Ironhide grogna à cela. Le petit ronronnait tranquillement.

"Ratchet, je crois qu'il y a un problème. L'étincelant essaye de se synchroniser avec ma propre étincelle. " Annonça Optimus d'un air inquiet. Ratchet se rapprocha d'Optimus et réalisa quelques scans en plus. Optimus observa le petit et pencha la tête sur le coter dans la confusion. Les petits chiffres de l'étincelant lui serraient le pare-brise. Il sent la présence du petit dans son étincelle mais que doit-il faire ? Soudain, le petit regarda Optimus avec une large optique rempli de larmes. Il devient vite confus et regarda Ratchet pour une explication.

Ratchet secoua la tête avec un sourire triste. Il regarda son chef dans l'optique avant de lui fournir une explication " Quand un étincelant perd ses deux créateurs, il va automatiquement rechercher un nouveau support de vie. Si le nouveau support ou plutôt, son nouveau créateur le lui refuse, il mourra en peu de temps. Et d'après mes calculs, il était dans ce trou depuis trop longtemps Optimus. Il ne survivra pas. " Déclara Ratchet en regardant tristement le jeune étincelant faible dans les bras de son chef. Optimus cligna des optiques et fronça les crêtes optiques. Non, il ne verra pas une nouvelle vie être détruite par sa faute.

Il serra le petit plus près de sa poitrine et recula de quelques pas. Il déconnecta ses optiques et se concentra sur le lien du petit. D'abord, il n'eut aucune réponse puis il sentit une petite traction, faible mais présente. Il s'enroula autour d'elle et l'entraîna auprès de son étincelle. La réponse arriva très vite. D'abord il sentit du vide puis une douce chaleur se déversa dans son étincelle. L'étincelant c'est synchroniser avec lui et des sentiments heureux, de peur et de douleur lui parvint. Un sourire éclata sur les plaques de bouche d'Optimus. Il caressa sa petite tête entre deux grands chiffres et roucoulait tranquillement. Le petit gazouillait dans le bonheur d'avoir un nouvel Opiluk. Ironhide rangea ses canons de retour dans ses bras et regarda Jazz qui, lui, était assis pour regarder la scène attachante. Ratchet décroisa les bras de son châssis et s'exprima d'une voix soulagée "donc Optimus, tu as maintenant une création mais est-tu prêt pour cela ? " Ironhide leva une crête optique à cela et Jazz souriait largement en hochant la tête à son chef.

Optimus baissa son regard sur l'étincelant dans ses bras massifs et le serra plus près de lui. Il envoya des sentiments de protection et d'amour dans le lien et le petit s'endormit, heureux. Il regarda le chaos autour de lui et reviens sur son étincelant. Oui, il a fait le bon choix. Il la protègera contre tout.

à suivre ...

Votre avis est le bienvenu !


	9. Chapitre 8

Bonsoir ou bonjour à tous !

Pardonnez-moi de ce petit retard mais j'ai eu beaucoup de boulot cette semaine x)

Si des mots vous semblent inconnus, n'hésitez pas à m'en informer ;)  
Sans plus attendre voici le, certes, petit chapitre.

P.S : J'ai un tout petit problème, j'ai l'impression que je suis trop hors caractère avec les personnages :/ donc si vous avez des conseils à me donner, je suis preneuse !

Chapitre 8

Après l'éprouvante découverte, l'équipe de sauvetage rentra dans une base secrète située dans la ville de Lacon. Quelques bots s'y sont réfugiés, des rescapés de l'attaque des Decepticons.

{==Base souterraine secrète de Lacon==}

Optimus marcha dans la bai médical portant son étincelant endormi contre lui. Ratchet suivit peu de temps après.  
Il regarda autour de lui avant de pousser un souffle d'air par ces évents. La journée a été longue et une bonne nuit de stase est la bienvenue.

Il s'assit sur une couchette de métal tout en continuant de caresser la tête du petit niché dans ses bras massifs. Il porta son regard sur lui et permit à un petit sourire de se glisser sur ses plaques de visage.  
Ratchet regarda la paire d'une optique heureuse avant de se ressaisir et retourner à son rictus habituel. Il se déplaça au comptoir où se trouvaient tous ses outils puis fouilla dans la caisse. Il laissa son esprit vagabonder sur les évènements de la journée. Il déconnecta ses optiques dans la frustration et serra les poings douloureusement. Comment ont-ils pu laisser cela se produire ? Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant un petit gazouillis suivi par un petit rire profond. Il ralluma ses optiques et se tourna vers Optimus. La scène qui l'accueillie restera gravée dans sa mémoire.

Optimus s'amusait à tirer doucement sur un des deux audios du mousseux pour n'obtenir qu'un grincement agacé du petit. L'étincelant pencha la tête sur le coter pour enlever la gêne sur son audio mais en vain. Optimus eut un petit rire en regardant le petit étincelant adorable. Il enleva ses deux chiffres de son audio et les posa contre son dos, entre les deux petites ailes puis il commença à frotter le point sensible. L'étincelant ronronna dans le confort et ferma les optiques en se penchant plus loin dans la chaleur du châssis. Ratchet adoucit son regard et sentit son spark se serrer. Il secoua la tête et retourna à sa caisse à outils. Il en sortit une petite scie, des écrous, un doux chiffon, de l'huile ainsi que quelques petites clés. Il les ramassa et s'approcha de la couchette où résidaient actuellement Optimus et l'étincelant.

Optimus regarda prudemment aux objets que détenait Ratchet. Un petit sifflement venant de son châssis lui fit détourner le regard. L'étincelant, en ayant repéré les objets étranges de Ratchet, se mit à trembler et essaya de se frayer un chemin sous les grandes mains d'Optimus pour s'y cacher. Ratchet roula des optiques et posa les outils de l'autre côté de la couchette. "Allons petit, je dois faire des tests sur ton petit cadre et mettre à jour ton CPU." parla Ratchet d'un ton légèrement agacé. Optimus continua de le suivre du regard, resserrant son emprise sur le petit d'une manière protectrice. Ratchet atteint le port de l'étincelant situé derrière sa tête puis y brancha un câble relier à un ordinateur. Il tapa sur quelques boutons ensuite il récupéra la petite scie. L'étincelant cria de terreur en voyant l'objet tranchant alors il gratta au châssis d'Optimus dans l'intention de se rendre dans la cale spécialement faite pour lui. Ratchet grogna alors qu'Optimus se mit à rire. Il récupéra l'étincelant pour le poser sur ses genoux, face à Ratchet.

Le petit regarda prudemment au médecin grincheux avant que celui-ci ne gémit bruyamment augmentant ainsi le rire d'Optimus. "Mon cher Ratchet, il semblerait que cet étincelant a reconnu votre caractère assez particulier" s'étouffa entre deux rires Optimus. Ratchet, quant à lui, renifla de mécontentement puis sortit son scan et passa sur le corps du plus jeune. Il regarda les résultats et du réprimer un petit frisson. L'étincelant avait une optique brisée, un bras sortit de ses agrégats, les deux ailes tordues et, pour couronner le tout, il avait faim sans compter le fait qu'il soit crasseux. Mais ces scans lui ont aussi montré que, cet étincelant, ce trouve être une petite femme. Il se tourna vers Optimus qui le regardait d'un air inquiet puis s'éclaircit le vocaliser " Optimus le petit est dans un état pitoyable. Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait pour rester en ligne aussi longtemps." Optimus cligna des optiques. "Elle ?" Lui demanda-t-il hésitant. Ratchet hocha la tête "oui, l'étincelant est une petite femme. De plus, votre étincelle c'est correctement synchroniser avec la sienne. Pour le moment, elle ne risque rien. Par ailleurs, si vous ne lui donner pas un bon bain elle risque de rouiller et attirer les parasites." Optimus hocha la tête pensivement.  
Ratchet reprit son chiffon entre ses chiffres et le porta sur les faces avant du petit étincelant. Celui-ci, surpris, poussa un petit chirp curieux. "Du calme jeune, je dois nettoyer ton optique." Ratchet murmura réconfortant. Le petit garda sa bonne optique sur le médecin et le laissa faire son travail. La douleur avait depuis longtemps disparu, enfin, depuis le moment ou le robot jaune étrange à brancher un câble froid derrière sa tête. Il continua à lorgner au médecin, laissant sa peur s'écouler par le lien. Pas même un klik plus tard, des sentiments d'apaisements venant de son Opiluk s'écoulèrent. Le petit siffla dans le bonheur puis s'accrocha aux chiffres du médecin, les tenants contre sa tête d'une manière câline. Ratchet stoppa son mouvement et regarda l'étincelant, sentant encore une fois son spark se serrer. Il regarda dans son optique et caressa doucement le côté de sa petite tête, souriant doucement. Optimus regarda l'échange silencieux entre son médecin et son étincelant. Il continua de déverser beaucoup de bons sentiments dans le lien. Le petit tourna un peu la tête, toujours en gardant le contact visuel avec le robot jaune puis fourra un de ces grands chiffres dans sa bouche. Ratchet cligna de surprise et retira son chiffre de la bouche de l'étincelant, un regard dégouter sur ses traits. Optimus rit à nouveau. Ratchet le regarda flagrant avant de sortir sa clé porte bonheur et de le menacer avec elle. Optimus se tut tout de suite, connaissant trop bien la vile clé. Ratchet souleva alors une crête optique et sourit de satisfaction. La salle retomba dans le silence, mais pas longtemps.

L'étincelant, toujours fixé sur la clé que détenait le drôle de robot se mit à rire hystériquement. Ratchet roula des optiques puis poussa un grognement clairement agacé. Optimus se contenta de sourire à son étincelant aimant le doux bruit que celui-ci faisait mais, en voyant le regard de son médecin, il caressa les petites ailes très doucement pour calmer sa fille. L'étincelant renifla et regarda son Opiluk d'une optique joyeuse. Ratchet récupéra les nouveaux agrégats sur la table à côté de la couchette pour remplacer ceux dans les bras qui sont tordus. Optimus, voyant l'intention du médecin, couvrit l'optique de sa fille. Elle siffla dans la curiosité et tenta de se défaire de son piège. Ratchet lança un regard reconnaissant à Optimus puis commença à retirer les boulons tordus du bras du petit. En quelques kliks, c'était régler. Optimus libéra son étincelant qui mordillait ses doigts dans la frustration d'être privé de sa capacité visuel mais heureusement, cela ne faisait aucun mal pour un si grand bot.  
Ratchet s'accroupit au niveau du petit et plaça ses chiffres derrière sa petite tête. Il tripota quelques fils, reconnecta d'autres fils, puis, en deux trois clics, l'optique défectueuse se ralluma.  
L'étincelant gazouilla très heureux et ensuite tapa dans ses petits servos.

Ratchet tourna lentement l'étincelant afin d'avoir un meilleur aperçu des ailes douloureuses. Il récupéra son chiffon et y déversa de l'huile dessus avant de masser les ailes très délicatement. Le petit souffla dans le soulagement puis, s'effondra la tête la première contre le châssis d'Optimus, la main de son Opiluk caressant ses audios. Ratchet finit son travail en retirant le câble du port de l'étincelant. Il rangea ses outils et s'essuya les chiffres sur un chiffon propre puis s'avança vers une étagère pour y récupérer un cube d'energon d'une couleur rose. Le médecin s'approcha d'Optimus et lui tendit le cube. Optimus le regarda curieusement "Ratchet, mes réservoirs sont pleins. Il s'agit de l'étincelant."Ratchet souffla et roula des optiques. Il poussa le cube dans les servos d'Optimus et lui fit signe de boire. Optimus le regarda confusément mais exécuta son souhait. Il ne manqua pas le regard de faim de son étincelant en le voyant boire, ce qui lui fit mal au spark. Il envoya des sentiments de réconfort dans le lien pour l'apaiser et lui donner un peu plus de patiente. Ratchet récupéra le cube maintenant vide et prit le bras droit d'Optimus dans ses servos gagnant un regard inquiet de son propriétaire. Il ramassa la scie, et avec un cri de surprise de l'étincelant, ouvrit un petit espace entre l'avant-bras et le poignet de son commandant.

Optimus sentit, dans son spark, son étincelant le tirant dans l'inquiétude. Il baissa le regard et se retrouva dans le sien, rempli de crainte, les petits servos le tenaient serrés au niveau de son pare-brise. Sa fille chirpa interrogatrice. Optimus sourit doucement "ne t'inquiète pas sparklet, cela ne crée aucune douleur" et pour prouver son point, il ouvra son lien de douleur qui n'émettait rien. L'étincelant gazouilla, heureux, et laissa retomber sa tête contre son Opiluk. Ratchet sortit, entre le bras et le servo, une espèce de petit tuyau en forme de cône, rigide. Il se releva et s'adressa à son chef "c'est avec cela qu'on nourrit les jeunes étincelants. Dans l'energon que nous buvons, il y a plusieurs métaux que les étincelants sont incapables d'utiliser. Vous ingurgiter de l'energon, puis il ressort par ici, correctement transformer." Ratchet fit un geste dédaigneux à Optimus, lui faisant comprendre de le tester. Optimus installa le petit au creux de son bras puis approcha le câble, ressemblant à une aiguille, devant la bouche de l'étincelant. Le jeune, connaissant déjà le système, s'empressa de boire. Il regarda joyeusement son Opiluk, se délectant de son energon. Ratchet renifla puis retourna à son travail, laissant le moment aux deux.

Optimus regarda son petit avec une lueur d'émerveillement. Ses petits servos lui tenaient l'avant-bras et ses optiques le regardaient de façons spectaculaires. De temps à autre, le petit arrêtait son repas avec un bâillement avant de s'empresser à y revenir. Cela fit rire Optimus. Ratchet regarda discrètement derrière son épaule, pensant à quel point cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu le rire de son commandant et encore moins celui d'un jeune étincelant. Il retourna à son travail, les optiques embrumées et un sourire doux sur ses plaques de visages.

Optimus observa l'étincelant s'endormir dans ses bras. Il passa tendrement son pouce sur les plaques de bouches de sa fille pour enlever le reste d'energon. Avec un dernier regard, il prononça son prénom.  
"Bienvenue, Moonlight".

à suivre ...

Bon, j'espère que cela vous a plu :/

**La signification du prénom** : J'ai décidée d'utiliser ce prénom car il symbolise bien mon personnage ^^ La partie Moon ou en français, lune, vient du fait que l'équipe d'Optimus ai trouvé l'étincelant pendant l'alignement des trois lunes de Cybertron, un évènement particulièrement rare chez eux. L'autre partie, Light ou en français, lumière, symbolise l'espoir qu'Optimus place sur cet étincelant.

Votre avis m'intéresse grandement !


	10. Chapitre 9

Nouvelle mise à jour !

Un OC qui apparaît dans l'histoire ne m'appartient pas.

Bonne lecture ! et comme toujours, votre avis m'intéresse !

Chapitre 9

{==base souterraine de Lacon, salle de réunion==}

POV Normal

"Optimus, les Decepticons ont disparu des radars. Ils sont partis vers le Nord mais je crains qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à revenir pour une seconde vague. " Expliqua un autobot, du nom de Air Raid à Optimus et à plusieurs autres robots dans la pièce. C'est un robot assez impressionnant de couleur blanc avec les extrémités rouges. Il a de grandes ailes dans le dos qui montre que c'est un robot doté de la capacité de voler.

Optimus hocha la tête doucement dans la compréhension. Un autre autobot s'avança vers l'avant de la pièce. Celui-ci est vert avec quelques partis en jaune. Il est grand et as sur ses avant-bras, une paire d'hélices meurtrières. Dans son dos il a deux rangées de petites fusées blanches et noirs toutes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres.

Il regarda un instant Optimus avant de parler d'une voix vive, " Air Raid, y a-t-il des survivants de l'ancienne base de Trypican ? " Air Raid secoua la tête dans la négativité.

"Malheureusement non Springer. Blaster, Prowl, Kup, First Aid, Blades ainsi que tous les rescapés sont déconnectés. Il n'y a aucune trace d'eux. " Air Raid souffla par ses évents dans une légère irritation.

Un autre robot, qui sautillait d'un pede à l'autre, se mit à parler. Vite. Très vite. " Aucun survivant ? Cela n'est pas possible ! Avez-vous cherché partout ? Sous chaque décombre ? Ils ne peuvent pas être déconnectés ! Ou peut-être que si ? Mais dans les autres refuges il doit bien y avoir des survivants ! Il faut continuer à chercher-humpf ! " Une clé vola à travers la pièce pour s'écraser contre la tête de Blurr, dur. Le robot bleu plissa les optiques dans la douleur et se frotta rapidement la tête. Blurr est connu sur Cybertron pour sa rapidité impressionnante à se déplacer mais surtout, à parler. Il a une forme élancée conçue pour la rapidité et est d'une couleur bleue foncé et bleu ciel. Sur le dessus de sa tête, il a une sorte de crête courbée vers l'arrière qui agit comme un gouvernail.

Optimus se pinça l'arête du nez. Rien de plus fatigant que Blurr. Il regarda Ratchet marcher vers Blurr et lui donner un regard sévère avant de se pencher pour récupérer sa clé au sol. Certains robots dans la pièce discutèrent entre eux sur leur problème actuel mais un en particulier semblaient ne pas se soucier de son entourage. Optimus regarda quelques instants le robot appuyer contre le mur du fond. Il allait parler quand Ironhide prit la parole.

"Prime ! On ne peut pas ignorer ce que vient de nous dire Blurr. Quand est-il des autres camps des réfugiés ? " Dit Ironhide avec sa voix grave et rugueuse. Les autres robots arrêtèrent leur discussion et regardèrent leur commandant avec des optiques larges de curiosités.

Optimus s'éclaircit le vocaliser dans l'inconfort. Il regarda un instant Ratchet pour une confirmation silencieuse s'il doit leur dire ou non. Son médecin hocha lentement la tête avec une optique sévère.

"Aucun des autres camps n'a survécu à l'attaque. Nous sommes les derniers survivants des trois villes. " Plusieurs soupirs d'horreur pouvaient être entendus des bots. Optimus plissa les optiques dans la douleur mais continua dans sa voix grave et profonde habituelle, " les secteurs jeunes ont tous été détruits et les femmes ont été pour la plupart déconnectés. " Cette fois-ci, les bots parlaient ouvertement de leur outrage. Plusieurs optiques flashaient blanc dans la colère froide et d'autres frappaient les chaises en métal dans la frustration.

Air Raid s'avança " quand est-il de Sentinel ? " cette déclaration attira le silence dans la pièce. Optimus regarda les bots et se redressa de toute sa hauteur. "Sentinel a survécu. Il est actuellement avec une équipe de sauvetage dans les ruines de Lacon. " Les robots semblaient se détendre en entendant cela. Optimus ne put repousser le pic de jalousie envers Sentinel. Ne fait-il pas un bon travail depuis qu'il a été sacré Prime ? Certes, il fait encore des erreurs mais ils ne croient quand même pas que tout cela est de sa faute ? Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant son lieutenant Jazz rire. Il parlait de lui et son équipe sur la découverte de son étincelant, Moonlight.

"Oui ! Vous auriez dû voir sa tête en découvrant le jeune étincelant dans le trou ! " Jazz parla d'un ton moqueur. Les autres robots dans la pièce rient de cela. Optimus sourit à son lieutenant. Dans chaque situation il arrive à redonner de la joie et c'est son point fort mais il faut se méfier de son aspect décontracté, car là-dessous se cache un réel combattant et espion.

"Autobots ! Vous pouvez disposer. " Parla Optimus d'une voix ferme. Les robots se dispersèrent à l'exception de Ratchet, Springer, Air Raid et le mystérieux mech qui était appuyé contre le mur du fond durant toute la conférence.

Le mech en question est rouge en couleur dominante et à quelques pièces de couleur noire. Il est de taille moyenne et par l'aspect de sa corpulence, il semble en avoir vécu pas mal dans sa vie. Son regard semble en dire beaucoup. Sévère et colérique mais au fond, tendre et attentionné.

Le mech en question se trouve être le deuxième lieutenant d'Optimus, **Stranno**.

Optimus marcha vers lui, "mon cher camarade tu n'as rien dit de toute la réunion." Springer hocha la tête en accord ainsi qu'Air Raid. Stranno s'enleva du mur et décroisa les bras de son châssis, le regard toujours aussi sévère. "Tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense Optimus. Le seul problème, les Decepticons. Il faut les éradiquer jusqu'au dernier sans aucune pitié. " Déclara-t-il sans ménagement.

Springer secoua la tête, furieux. " Comment peux-tu dire ça ?! Nous ne sommes pas des barbares ! Et nous ne voulons surement pas ressembler à ses monstres !" grogna-t-il en activant les hélices sur ses avant-bras. La réaction de Stranno n'était pas celle attendue. En une astroseconde, il sortit son Chain Gun, une sorte de mitrailleuse et la pointa agressive à Springer, le prenant de court. Il n'atteint pas la taille de Springer mais il reste tout de même très menaçant.

"Et ce qu'ils ont fait n'est pas barbare ?! Tuer de pauvres innocents sans aucune raison apparente ! Des étincelants, des fembots, et pleins d'autres ! Les monstres, ce sont eux ! " Rugit Stranno dans la colère brute. Springer ne recula pas d'un pas. Il est très impressionné mais jamais il ne reculera devant un robot. Il serra les poings dans la colère et Stranno fit de même, le regard transperçant l'âme de l'autre.

C'est à ce moment l'a qu'Optimus décide d'intervenir. Il se plaça entre les deux fumant et dit d'un ton qui ne laisse place à aucun jugement, "assez, vous deux. Vous avez tous les deux raisons mais ce n'est pas pour cela que vous devez vous battre. Nous sommes frères de guerre alors j'attends de vous de la coopération et de l'ordre. Disposez. " Les deux se jetèrent un dernier regard avant de disparaître derrière la porte.

Air Raid souffla une seconde fois. Optimus s'assit à la table au centre de la pièce et posa sa tête dans ses servos. Comment peut-il faire régner l'ordre dans cet état d'esprit là ? Ratchet s'approcha de son commandant et passa quelques scans sur lui. "Optimus, comment va l'étincelant ? " Demanda Ratchet concernée. Optimus se redressa, faisant craquer ses agrégats du cou "Elle recharge dans ma chambre en ce moment même. Je suis surpris que ma colère n'ait pas débordé dans son lien, la réveillant de sa stase. " Ratchet hocha la tête lentement, "Tu es un Bot qui sait comment gérer ses sentiments. Je ne suis pas le moins du monde surpris. " Optimus acquisa a cela. Sur ce point, Ratchet avait bien raison.

Air Raid s'étira avec un bâillement, "Optimus vous devriez retourner à votre étincelant. Elle ne va pas tarder à se réveiller et avoir faim. Votre présence sera plus que nécessaire. " Avec cela dit, Air Raid sortit de la pièce.

Ratchet regarda Optimus se lever difficilement de sa chaise et marcher lentement vers la porte, le laissant seul.

{Base souterraine de Lacon, 1 Breem plus tard=}

Optimus marchait dans les couloirs avec un seul but : retourner le plus vite possible dans sa chambre pour nourrir son étincelant et faire une bonne nuit de stase. Cela faisait 1 cycle solaire qu'il s'est synchronisé avec l'étincelant et déjà il sentait son lien devenir très puissant.

Perdu dans ses pensées il faillit renverser la pauvre Arcee hors de son chemin. Avec un mouvement fluide, il la récupéra par la taille empêchant ainsi qu'elle ne tombe à la renverse. "Ouah ! Optimus ! Je suis vraiment désolée ! " S'excusa la pauvre Arcee. Optimus sourit sciemment à la petite fembot. "Aucun mal Arcee, c'est de ma faute. J'aurais dû regarder où j'allais. "Arcee hocha la tête avec un sourire et marcha dans le sens opposé. La fembot était l'une des rares femmes à avoir survécu à l'attaque. Il y a deux autres fembots connues qui ont-elles aussi survécu sous le nom de Chromia et Elita-1. Optimus et Elita-1 sont très proches dans le sens amis. Chromia elle, semble avoir un léger faible pour Ironhide. Optimus gloussa à la penser. Les deux ne feraient pas bons ménages avec leurs caractères bien spéciaux.

Optimus reprit la route pour être coupé net dans son élan. Il sentit en lui, dans son lien créateur, une vive peur ne venant pas de lui. Ses optiques allaient larges dans la réalisation. Son étincelant est en danger.

Quelque chose ne va vraiment pas. Il sent la présence de la petite et d'après celle-ci, elle n'est pas seule. Quelqu'un est dans ses quartiers en ce moment même et nuit à sa fille.

Des messages d'alertes s'affichèrent devant son CPU.

_**Protocole d'auto-défense activée.**_

_**Protocole de sauvegarde étincelant activée.**_

_**Activation épée energon.**_

_**Activation masque de protection.**_

_**Réservoir energon à 68 %**_

_**Batterie rechargée à 31%**_

_**Obstruction du lien créateur activée.**_

Optimus laissa son instinct prendre le dessus. C'est avec des regards choquer des bots aux alentours qu'il boulonna dans les couloirs, une seule idée en tête : tout défoncer.

Il ne ressent plus rien mais la colère. Celui qui a osé toucher son précieux périra de ses propres servos. Il courut jusqu'à arriver devant la porte de ses propres quartiers, où se trouve son étincelant. C'est avec un immense rugissement qu'il plongea son épée energon au travers de la porte la coupant net en deux.

Il se fraya un chemin dans sa chambre, ignorant le cri de surprise de son étincelant et celui … de l'intrus ? Il regarda partout dans la salle essayant de trouver le danger. Ses optiques se posèrent sur une fine forme élancée près du "berceau" de sa fille. L'inconnu détenait son petit dans les bras et le serrait contre son châssis.

Optimus, dans sa rage aveuglante, se précipita vers l'avant dans la ferme intention de récupérer sa Moonlight.

à suivre ...


	11. Chapitre 10

Nouveau chapitre ^^

Alors tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour le chapitre 9 qui, comme vous l'aurez remarqué, n'était pas le bon x) Il a donc été remplacé par le bon. Encore toutes mes excuses !

J'espère que cette histoire vous plait autant qu'elle me plait :) et comme toujours, les avis sont les bienvenus !

_Lexique :_

**Racks** : douche

Chapitre 10

POV Normal

{==Quartiers d'Optimus==}

Tout c'est passer très vite. Optimus n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir sur la situation actuelle. Il savait une chose, une seule chose. Son étincelant n'est pas en sécurité et il est déterminé à le reprendre.

Il engendra la pièce en quelques pas et épingla l'intrus contre le mur du fond, faisant glapir ce dernier. Il pressa son servo contre la gorge du bot, les optiques blanches de colère. Il grogna en entendant sa fille gémir contre le châssis de l'inconnu puis avec un mouvement brusque, il l'arracha des bras et la fourra dans sa cale étincelant, au fin fond de son châssis. Il ignora le soupir de surprise de l'intrus et porta son regard sur lui, ou d'après son aspect, sur elle. Optimus cligna des optiques de confusion. Elle ?

Il relâcha immédiatement la fembot qui s'effondra au sol, gémissant. Son ordinateur de bataille revint à la normal et il pouvait maintenant réfléchir correctement. La colère dans ses optiques disparues complètement et à la place on pouvait y lire les regrets. Jamais dans sa vie il n'avait touché une femme et il s'était jurer que cela n'arriverait jamais. Il les respecte beaucoup trop pour commettre un tel acte. Il se baissa à un genou et posa un servo sur la petite épaule de la fembot. Elle tressaillit.

"Je vous demande pardon. Je n'aurais jamais dû vous attaquer de la sorte. Je vous prie d'accepter mes plus plates excuses." Dit Optimus dans la voix la plus sincère. Contre toute attente, la femme commença à rire. "Il n'y a aucun mal monsieur tout est de ma faute je n'aurais jamais dû rentrer dans vos quartiers en premier lieu." La femme leva les optiques avec un sourire timide. Optimus a dû admettre que cette femme est d'une grande beauté. Malgré le regard fatigué dans ces optiques son corps est très bien formé. Elle est de petite taille et de couleur jaune. Sur le dessus de sa tête se trouve deux petites antennes et dans son dos elle a une paire de petites ailettes. Sur ses bras et sur les épaules siège chacune une roue. Mais le plus beau reste son sourire aimable.

Optimus fu coupé dans sa rêverie par un petit gémissement provenant de l'autre côté de la pièce. La femme souffla de surprise les optiques grandes et les antennes raides. D'un bond, elle se leva et traversa la pièce jusqu'au mystérieux bruit. Elle se pencha et récupéra quelque chose dans ses bras.

Optimus se releva, curieux. Il regarde les ailes de la femme se contracter et il l'entendit murmurer des mots doux. Il s'approcha d'elle plus curieux que jamais. La fembot ayant entendue son approche lente, tourna la tête dans sa direction, les optiques le suivant du regard et son sourire sur ses plaques de bouche. Optimus s'arrêta, penchant la tête sur le coter. Un nouveau gémissement mais celui-ci venait de son châssis. La femme rigola doucement en se retournant complètement montrant ce qu'elle détenait à Optimus. Il souffla de surprise.

Là, nicher dans ces bras, un étincelant à peine plus vieux que sa Moonlight. Le petit couina dans la curiosité en regardant son créateur femme, se demandant ce qu'il lui donnait ce sourire. Optimus sursauta légèrement en entendant sa fille répondre du fin fond de sa cale aux couinements du jeune mech. Les optiques du petit s'agrandirent puis il tourna la tête dans la direction du bruit. Il gémit de peur en voyant que le son venait de l'imposant mech qui avait attaqué son Daniluk plus tôt.

La femme chuchota à son étincelant afin de le calmer, en le balançant doucement. Optimus pinça l'arête de son nez. Le jeune a été témoin de l'agression depuis le début. Non seulement il a attaqué une femme mais en plus il a effrayé la mort d'un étincelant.

Il senti un servo se placer sur son avant-bras, "hey, ce n'est pas grave. J'aurais fait pareil si mon petit était en danger." Une voix féminine lui dit. Optimus regarda la femme souriante. Le petit mech s'était calmé et regardait maintenant Optimus dans la crainte.

"Puis-je vous demandez pourquoi étiez-vous dans mes quartiers et surtout pourquoi avec ma fille ?" Lui demanda-t-il fermement. La femme regarda mal à l'aise pendant un instant. Elle souleva son étincelant en position verticale et passa un servo derrière sa tête, clairement embarrasser. "Eh bien, je marchais en direction de mes quartiers lorsque j'entendis un étincelant pleurer. Mon instinct m'a dit de suivre le son et c'est là que j'ai découvert votre petite femme toute seule entrain de pleurer tout son energon. Mon codage créateur m'a dit de consoler la petite." Elle finit son explication en regardant son petit mech jouer avec son armure. Elle le sera contre elle et lui sourit.

Optimus hocha la tête dans la compréhension. Il baissa son regard sur la mère et son enfant, leurs optiques se croisèrent. Il lui sourit et elle lui rendit son sourire, toute la gêne ayant disparu. Le charme fu rompu par l'entrée fracassante de Stranno.

"Monsieur ! J'ai entendu des hurlements depuis la salle des machines ! Et-" il s'arrêta dans sa diatribe en voyant la scène étrange. Il activa son chain gun et la pointa sur la femme faisant crier de surprise l'étincelant dans ses bras.

"Stranno ! Baisse ton arme tout de suite !" Hurla d'indignation Optimus. Stranno cligna des optiques mais exécuta l'ordre, le visage renfrogné. Il croisa les bras sur son châssis et souffla, ne jamais quitter la fembot du regard.

Optimus s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand soudains Jazz et Ironhide entrèrent dans la pièce, des optiques larges.

"Hey Prime, votre porte est cassé." Rigola Jazz en pointant bêtement la porte en morceaux. Ironhide roula des optiques et regarda son chef pour explication, les canons sur ses bras ronronnant à la vie.

Optimus secoua la tête et regarda la fembot qui se tenait dans le coin de la pièce tenant fermement à son étincelant. "Un malentendu. Maintenant je vous prierais de sortir de mes quartiers, j'ai un étincelant à laver." Optimus fit un petit geste du servo vers la "porte". Ils se regardèrent tous puis sortit de la pièce sans aucune protestation.

Optimus regarda la fembot sortir lentement mais avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, il la retint par le bras la faisant pivoter.  
"Excusez-moi, quelle est votre désignation ?" Lui demanda Optimus à bout de souffle. Elle se contenta de sourire avant de lui répondre doucement, "Sunray" puis elle sortit.

Optimus resta planté là, figé. Il sursauta légèrement en entendant quelqu'un s'éclaircir le vocaliser. Il se retourna à un ironhide en colère. Ils se regardèrent dans l'optique quelques instants avant qu'Ironhide ne commence à rire dans sa voix grumeleuse. Il s'avança vers son chef et lui mit un bon coup de servo sur l'épaule, se moquant de la situation.

Optimus regarda la fuite de son meilleur ami par la porte. Confus.  
Le gémissement de son châssis lui rappela qu'il était l'heure du bain pour sa fille. Il sourit et se dirigea vers les racks.

{==Racks==}

POV Normal

Optimus marcha dans l'immense pièce qui servait de douche. Une grande pièce de métal bleu et blanc qui contient six compartiments munis de sept puissants jets le long du mur. Quelques cristaux d'energon se sont formés avec la condensation des douches. Au milieu de la pièce se trouve une grande piscine fumante. Optimus s'arrêta devant un meuble en métal dans le coin de la pièce puis ouvrit son châssis, récupérant son étincelant dans son grand servo. La petite trilla dans la confusion à son nouvel environnement. Son Opiluk la regardait très attentivement en faisant attention à chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait. Elle gloussa dans le contentement. Oui, ce lieu lui plaisait beaucoup.

Elle se rapprocha du bord à grande vitesse manquant de peu de basculer si son Opi ne l'aurait pas arrêté à temps.  
Elle rigola à l'expression de peur écrite sur son visage. Optimus souffla de soulagement. "Tu ne dois pas recommencer ça, sweetspark." Lui dit-il en agitant un chiffre à elle. Moonlight regarda fixement le doigt de son Opi s'agiter devant ses optiques. Elle ne comprenait pas grand-chose mais d'après les drôles de sentiments s'écoulant dans son spark, ce n'était pas bon. Elle sentit ses optiques s'embrumer de larmes d'energon et sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler. Elle gémit pitoyablement. Son Opi ne l'aimait plus, elle ne sentait que de la colère.

Optimus regarda frénétiquement à sa fille. Qu'avait-il fait? Il l'a pris dans ses bras massifs et imita Sunray pour calmer les étincelants en difficulté. Il marmonna doucement dans ses audios tout en envoyant de tendres sentiments. Bientôt, les pleure se calmèrent et une Moonlight à nouveau curieuse cliqua dans sa langue étincelant. Elle jouait avec son reflet dans le pare-brise de son Opiluk. "Allez sweetspark, c'est l'heure du bain." Optimus s'avança vers l'un des compartiments et la posa au sol. Elle le regarda avec beaucoup de confusion tout en regardant l'étrange endroit où elle était assise. Optimus se recula et passa son servo derrière sa tête, ne sachant pas comment faire. Doit-il la laisser se baigner toute seule ou venir frotter son armure ? Il secoua la tête et appuya sur le bouton à l'extérieur pour enclencher la douche. Il se retourna dos face à la douche et attendit que celle-ci finisse, laissant un peu d'intimité.

La douche s'arrêta, et Optimus se retourna. Ses optiques s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Là, dans la douche, plus de Moonlight ! Il rentra rapidement dans la douche cherchant désespérément dans tous les recoins et même sous le cirage ! Mais rien. So spark battait frénétiquement et il essaya de penser clairement mais il est bien trop paniqué. Il allait contacter Ratchet dans le désespoir lorsqu'il entendit le son d'un rire de l'autre côté des racks. Optimus sortit vite de la douche et regarda dans toute la pièce, le spark pulsant follement. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Moonlight regardait tranquillement les cristaux d'energon sur le rebord de la grande baignoire. Ses petits servos touchant la pierre fragile avec beaucoup de délicatesse. Optimus se détendit en sentant la joie de sa petite dans le spark. Il sourit et lui renvoya les mêmes sentiments. La petite siffla de surprise et regarda autour de la pièce, optiques larges. Optimus rit doucement à lui pensant à quel point son étincelant est adorable. Il s'avança jusqu'à elle et s'accroupit à son niveau. La petite chirpa dans le contentement à son Opiluk. Optimus posa un grand servo sur le dessus de sa tête et fronça les crêtes optiques. Comment a-t-elle atterrit là ?!

Il passa ses servos sous les bras de sa fille et la souleva du sol, gagnant un couinement de surprise de celle-ci. Il lui tapota le dos et la ramena dans la douche. Cette fois-ci, il ira avec elle !

Optimus entra complètement dans la douche portant son étincelant avec un bras, et poussa le bouton. La vapeur chaude frappa leurs armures créant ainsi de longs ruisseaux d'eau. Moonlight regarda avec beaucoup de crainte et de peur, mais les sentiments de son Opiluk étaient des plus favorables. Elle tendit timidement un bras vers un des jets et tenta bien que mal à attraper la vapeur. Elle chirpa de surprise en ouvrant son servo et en n'y trouvant … rien !

Optimus gloussa à sa naïveté. Il se pencha et ramassa une sorte d'éponge noire et dure puis la trempa dans le produit de cirage. Il s'approcha de Moonlight avec l'éponge et soigneusement, commença à lui frotter la tête. Moonlight décala sa tête, ayant peur de l'objet étrange. Elle tendit un servo et attrapa l'étrange objet pour l'examiner de plus près. Optimus la laissa faire, aimant la voir curieuse de tout autour d'elle. Ses optiques s'adoucirent en voyant sa Moonlight mettre l'éponge dans sa bouche. Il gloussa, "non sweetspark, on ne met pas cela dans la bouche." Moonlight leva optiques innocentes vers lui. Elle regarda entre son Opi et l'éponge, se demandant quoi faire avec elle. Optimus allait se mettre à parler pour être interrompu par une éponge sur ses plaques de bouche.

Optimus reprit l'éponge entre ses chiffres et avec un sourire, frotta les ailes de la Moonlight. L'étincelant se détendit en ronronnant dans ses bras aimant la sensation de l'objet dans son dos. Optimus finit de nettoyer sa fille et sortit de la douche, allant sur une immense grille. Il appuya sur un bouton et un grand souffle de chaleur venant du sol, sécha leurs armures. Moonlight rigola à la drôle de sensation. A la fin du séchage, la petite s'installa dans le creux du bras de son Opi et ferma les optiques de fatigue. Optimus regarda le sommeil paisible de la petite, content de son travail malgré la frayeur. Il aurait à discuter de plusieurs choses à Ratchet.

Il sortit de la pièce en direction de ses quartiers portant bien contre lui son étincelant. Avant de faire une micro stase, il va falloir lui donner de l'energon ! Optimus pressa le pas.

POV Moonlight

Je regarde mon Opi avec un grand intérêt. Ses traits du visage me rappellent mon premier Opi. Je baisse la tête et regarde son pare-brise là où je peux voir mon reflet. Je pose mes servos de chaque côté de la vitre puis me penche vers l'avant. Je cri de surprise en me cognant la tête contre la barre de métal. J'entends un grognement sourd suivit d'amour dans le lien venant de mon Opi. Je lève les optiques et rencontre les siennes, rempli de sagesse et accueillante. Je repose ma tête contre son pare-brise et écoute les pulsations douces de son étincelle. Je soupir.

Opi continu de marcher pour ensuite entrer dans une grande salle remplie de robots de tous genres. Je tressaillis à l'attention soudaine. Opi resserre ses bras protecteurs autour de moi en m'envoyant beaucoup d'attention dans mon spark. Je tourne la tête pour faire face aux autres robots. _Ils sont tous tellement grands !_ Opi reprit la marche en direction d'un couloir à l'autre bout de la pièce ne prêtant pas beaucoup d'attention aux autres bots.

"Hey Prime !" un grand robot noir hurla d'une voix grave à travers la pièce. Opi s'arrêta de marcher et regarda dans la direction de la voix. Je sentis une légère colère avant qu'elle ne soit remplacée par de la fatigue. Je chirp curieuse.

Je retourne mon attention à l'imposant mech qui se tenait aux côtés d'Opi. Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'ils disent, mais d'après le regard ce n'est rien de bon. Le mech en question est un peu plus petit qu'Opi mais il reste tout de même très imposant, surtout pour ses étranges choses sur ses bras. Je penche la tête en regardant les drôles de machines. Soudain, le bras noir du mech se souleva à ma hauteur. Je regarde vers lui, confuse de ses actions. Le mech regardait sévère mais je sentais qu'il était un bon mech au fond.

Opi et le bot noir me regardaient intensivement. Je n'avais pas remarquée qu'ils se sont arrêtés de parler pour me prendre entrain de regarder les bras du mech.

Le mech noir poussa un grognement agacé et tendit à nouveau son bras, faisant ronronner à la vie les objets sur ses bras. Je tendis un servo tremblant pour toucher la machine. Je hurle de joie en sentant les tremblements qu'elle émettait. _Quelle sensation étrange !_

"Tout doux Ironhide." parla Opi d'une voix calme. Je retire mon servo rapidement en voyant d'autres robots s'approcher de nous et gémis de crainte. Un grand bot vert avec des hélices suivis d'un bot rouge s'arrêtèrent devant nous. Ils parlèrent à Opi tout en me regardant sans émotions. Je n'aime pas leurs regards. Je tourne ma tête dans le bras d'Opi. J'entends vaguement les sons de rires donc par curiosité, j'ouvre une optique et regarde. Plusieurs autres mechs se sont regroupé autour de nous en me pointant d'un chiffre. Opi rigola doucement.

Opi parla une dernière fois aux mechs et reprit la marche vers le couloir. Je me penche plus loin dans son bras pour regarder derière lui. La pluparts des bots se sont dispersés à nouveau dans la pièce sauf deux robots. Le premier c'est le mech noir qui m'a permis de toucher sa machine mais le deuxième ne me dit rien. Je trille à eux dans une sorte d'au revoir. Le mech noir baissa la tête et secoua un servo dans ma direction avant de les recroiser sur son châssis. Le rouge me regarda sans émotion mais je n'ai pas raté le petit sourire sur ses plaques de bouche.

J'allais me remettre dans ma position lorsque j'entendis un couinement familier au fond de la salle. Je regarde autour de la pièce en espérant trouver la source du bruit. _Je le reconnais !_ J'étais sur le point de siffler mais Opi sortit de la salle. Je soupir de frustration et me recouche en position horizontale. Opi baissa les optiques sur moi, le regard concerné. Il frotta un servo sur ma tête.

A suivre …

A la prochaine !


	12. Chapitre 11

Petite mise à jour !

Avis svp :)

Chapitre 11 Petite Étincelle

POV Normal

Quelque part de l'autre côté de Cybertron, dans la partie privée de lumière, les Decepticons pullulent.  
Après l'attaque des grandes villes, Megatron ordonna à ses guerriers de se retirer vers le côté sombre.  
Il a déjà tout un plan au sujet des Autobots. Sentinel c'est tromper en désignant Optimus comme chef. Et lui ? Désigner à combattre le mal ! Mais où serait le mal sans Decepticons ?

Megatron contempla son empire grandissant d'un sourire vil. Bientôt, une seconde grande attaque aura lieu, et l'Allspark sera sien. Il rit fort en pensant comme cela va être facile ! Son rire machiavélique rebondissant sur les murs qui l'entoure.

"Seigneur Megatron, nous avons un problème." Son bras droit, Starscream dit d'une voix tremblante en se baissant à ses pieds. Megatron rétrécit ses optiques au Decepticon. Une main griffue attrapa une aile de Starscream gagnant un grognement de son propriétaire, puis le balança en travers la pièce.

"Qui a-t-il Starscream ?" Parla d'une voix basse mais dangereuse Megatron. Starscream se releva en tremblant et regarda son chef d'une optique faible.  
"L-les femmes Autobots n'arrivent pas à garder nos étincelants et e-elle meurt ..." Megatron crissa les dentas à la déclaration de son second. Avec un rugissement puissant, il frappa ses servos griffus sur les murs et y laissa de longues marques. Stascream regarda son chef avec un petit sourire espiègle. Il attend le jour où il aura à son tour le pouvoir. Mais pour cela, il faut d'abord laisser Megatron tuer Optimus Prime et ses Autobots comme ça, il aura moins de travail à faire.  
"AMÈNE-MOI À LA MATERNUSINE!" Starscream grinça des dentas à la force du vocaliser de Megatron.  
"Oui, Seigneur Megatron." Il roula des optiques et conduisit son chef dans les couloirs.

{==Quartier d'Optimus==}

POV Moonlight

Je me réveille en sursaut suite au mouvement des bras de mon Opi. J'ouvre mes optiques fatiguées et le regarde en couinant de curiosité. Pourquoi a-t-il arrêté de marcher ?

Opi me regarde puis commence à rire,"nous y sommes sweetspark". Je regarde par-dessus mon épaule et vois la couchette ... Je hurle de terreur. Opi semble paniqué à mon éclat soudain mais se ressaisit rapidement en me prenant à la verticale contre son châssis. Je sens son servo me caresser le dos dans une tentative de me calmer. "Que ce passe-t-il ? Tu as peur de la couchette ?" Me demande-t-il dans une voix profonde. Je lève les optiques pour rencontrer les siens. Je bip à lui dans une réponse positive. Pendant un moment il regarde entre moi et la couchette, se demandant surement quoi faire. Je commence à gémir de peur en revoyant le cauchemar qui me hante tous les soirs. C'est toujours la même histoire. De l'amour, de la peur, un cri, des optiques rouges puis le trou noir. Je commence à trembler et serre Opi dans une poigne de mort.

POV Optimus

Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe avec mon petit étincelant. Mais ai-je le droit de dire la mienne ? A qui appartient-elle ? Je baisse mes optiques à son cadre frémissant. Ce n'est pas rare que les étincelants aient cauchemars mais je sens dans notre lien que ce ne sont pas de simples cauchemars mais bien des souvenirs.

Je serre inconsciemment Moonlight plus près de mon étincelle. Qui a bien pu la mettre dans cet état ? Qui sont ses créateurs ? Nous n'avions rien retrouvé dans les décombres mis à part quelques pièces détachées mais aucun corps. J'entends ma petite fille gémir. Elle me regardait avec des optiques effrayées. Je suis confus un instant avant de me rendre compte que mes sentiments de colère et de vengeance ont été absorbé par elle. Ses sentiments sont immédiatement remplacés par l'amour et l'acceptation. Je la sens se détendre légèrement mais pas assez à mon goût, elle a peur de moi.  
Je la repositionne vers le haut puis l'embrasse tendrement sur le dessus de sa petite tête. Elle se raidit puis commence à rigoler, entourant ses petites mains sur mes audios. Je glousse à son action.  
"Sweetspark, il faut que tu recharges un petit peu mais je reviens vite tu as ma parole." Je roucoule bas à elle.  
Elle regarde dans mes optiques et gémit un peu. Je souris tendrement et la replace dans mes bras massifs.

POV Normal

Optimus déposa son étincelant agité dans la couchette, passant deux doigts le long de ses petites ailes. Elle roucoula doucement puis se mit en position fœtale, ne jamais quittant son Opiluk du regard. Le commandant sentit son étincelle coulée à la vue de son petit à l'apparence misérable. Il se releva de la position semi-assise devant le berceau et partit vers la porte, ignorant les pleurs de sa fille et le tiraillement dans son spark. Il fait de son mieux pour ne pas grincer des dentas dans la douleur de la laisser dans cet état-là. C'est avec le spark lourd qu'Optimus décide d'aller voir Ratchet.

{==Base des Decepticons, Maternusine==}

POV Normal

Plusieurs corps recouverts d'energon jonchent le sol de la maternusine. La plupart sont des corps mutilés appartenant à des Fembots. Les Decepticons les utilisaient pour promouvoir leur race et en faire des Transformers plus puissants. Le cerveau du complot se trouve être Shockwave lui-même.

"Shockwave, comment avance notre programme ? " La voix de Megatron entra dans les Audios du robot violet. Shockwave se retourna pour faire face à son maître ainsi qu'à la crapule de Starscream.

"Seigneur Megatron, je crains qu'il y ait un petit problème venant de nos sujets. Les femmes se meurent et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. " Megatron serra les dentas à la déclaration de Shockwave dans le mépris total.

"Je ne supporte pas les faibles. Continu les expériences jusqu'à qu'un de nos sujets répondent positivement au test. " Megatron s'avança vers lui et lui prit le bras dans une poigne forte, "et cela vaut aussi pour toi. Ne me déçoit pas. " lui murmura-t-il dans l'audio droit. Shockway se tourna vers son chef, son optique légèrement plus foncée puis hocha la tête.

Megatron sortit de la pièce sans un dernier regard. Shockwave retourna à la table ou une femme de couleur verte siège actuellement. "Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? " lui demanda Starscream sans trop d'intérêt. Shockwave regarda Starscream intensément, "Elle est en stase profonde. Je lui implante un embryon étincelle dans le châssis. " Il posa ses servos de chaque coter de sa tête et la tourna légèrement sur le flanc gauche. Il pointa d'un chiffre le port USB se trouvant là-bas. "Je vais tester d'inverser les codes de sécurités ainsi que les pares feu qui empêche le corps étranger de se développer. " Expliqua Shockwave d'une voix monotone. Sartscream sourit méchamment à la femme sur la couchette, "bien, continuer comme ça je sens que nous sommes sur la bonne voie. " puis sans un autre mot, il sortit de la pièce.

Shockwave regarda la fuite du robot. S'il avait deux optiques, il les aurait roulés. Il se repencha au-dessus du châssis de la femme verte, prenant un chalumeau avec lui. Le travail doit être positif et achever.

{==Bai Med==}

POV Normal

Optimus entra dans la Bai médical de Ratchet légèrement nerveux. Le fait d'avoir laissé Monnlight toute seule le rend mal à l'aise. Il se dirigea vers Ratchet qui travaillait actuellement sur Ironhide et son bras endommagé.

"Arrête de bouger ou tu vas accentuer la blessure ! " Cria un Ratchet en menaçant Ironhide avec une clé. Ironhide grogna et lança un mauvais regard au médecin.

"Qui a-t-il Optimus ? " Le commandant s'effraya légèrement à la voix du médecin. Il cligna des optiques. Ratchet travaillait toujours sur Ironhide et n'avait même pas tourné la tête en signe de reconnaissance de sa présence. Il frissonna, c'est flippant !

"Je souhaitais vous parler mes amis. Au sujet des créateurs de la petite Moonlight. " Optimus s'assit sur la couchette en face d'Ironhide et de son médecin. Ratchet leva les optiques à son chef.

"Nous n'avons retrouvé aucun corps Optimus. Je ne peux pas déchiffrer le codage de Moonlight pour le moment. Si tu souhaites le lui faire, elle souffrira. " Ratchet soupira et passa deux chiffres sur ses optiques. "Quand on fait un décodage des circuits, ils surchauffent et les souvenirs envahissent le CPU du patient. C'est une étape très douloureuse et il y a un risque que le sujet n'y survive pas. "

Ironhide cria de douleur, "HEY ! Fait attention ! " Il retira son bras de l'emprise de mort du médecin. Ratchet cligna des optiques dans la confusion puis relâcha son bras.

Il souffla, "je ne veux pas le faire Optimus. C'est une technique de torture des Decepticons. " Optimus se releva de la couchette et posa un servo sur l'épaule de Ratchet.

"Tu n'auras en aucun cas besoin de le faire car je refuse catégoriquement." Optimus sourit en rassurant son médecin désemparé. Ironhide se racla le vocaliser, "Monsieur, quand est-il du Vangelis ? "

Ratchet regarda Optimus avec les mêmes optiques qu'Ironhide. Optimus se dirigea vers une des fenêtres, les servos derrière le dos. "Le vaisseau a été intercepté par un missile lancé par les Decepticons. Toutes les communications ont été coupé après l'impact, ne laissant aucun survivant." Optimus déconnecta ses optiques, "Il y avait 22 robots dans ce vaisseau y compris **Ultra Magnus**. " Ironhide grogna dans la réalisation tandis que Ratchet murmura dans sa barbe.

"Nous les vengerons Optimus. " Grogna le spécialiste des armes. Ironhide se leva de la couchette puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Ratchet ramassa les quelques outils sur la couchette pour ensuite les ranger soigneusement dans une boîte.

"Ratchet, nous devons retrouver les créateurs de Moonlight." Optimus serra les chiffres derrière son dos. Le médecin regarda Optimus d'un air surpris à la déclaration, "Optimus, tu sais aussi bien que moi que ses créateurs ne sont plus en ligne et qu'il sera difficile de les retrouver. Et puis, tu ne pourras jamais te séparer d'elle."

Optimus plissa les optiques. Ratchet avait raison, il ne pourra jamais la laisser aller. Pas après ce qu'il a ressenti lors de la synchronisation. Il se concentra davantage sur sa connexion qui rayonnait d'amour. Il sourit doucement puis se retourna vers Ratchet, hochant la tête dans l'accord. La connexion se coupa net faisant froncer les crêtes optiques d'Optimus. _Hum, elle a dû s'assoupir._

"Retourne à ton étincelant Optimus, c'est à cet âge-là qu'ils ont le plus besoin de leurs créateurs." Ratchet poussa le commandant dehors de la salle.

A suivre …

Alors ? La suite ?


	13. Chapter 11(bis)

J'ai trouvé que mon chapitre 11 est bien trop court donc je poste se petit bonus écrit entre midi et deux pendant ma pause :')

Bonus Chapitre 11

POV Normal

Optimus appuya sur quelques boutons devant la porte d'accès de ses quartiers, le Spark pulsant rapidement dans l'inquiétude. La porte s'ouvrit et le commandant entra doucement dans la pièce faisant attention de ne pas réveiller son petit étincelant. Il traversa en quelques enjambées discrètes la pièce, ne jamais allumant la lumière. Ayant atteint sa couchette, il regarda par-dessus le berceau métallique, légèrement confus que sa fille ne lui a pas fait sa fête comme tous les soirs. Il fronça les crêtes optiques. Elle lui boudait à cause d'avant ?

Optimus se pencha légèrement en avant, son corps planant sur le petit berceau. Il se concentra sur la connexion et tira un peu de l'autre côté. Il reçut une petite réponse mais elle semblait lointaine. Son servo plana au-dessus de la petite couchette et vient se poser lentement sur un petit talus. La texture est douce au toucher et molle. Attendez, quoi ?!

Le commandant sentit la panique monter en lui. Il courut à l'interrupteur et l'alluma, plongeant la pièce dans la lumière. "Moonlight ?!" Il appela dans l'angoisse. Aucune réponse. Il se précipita à côté du berceau puis enleva brusquement la petite couverture. Horreur ! Pas de Moonlight. Optimus sentit son Spark couler dans la panique, le vocaliser serrer.

"MOONLIGHT !" Optimus ouvrit la bouche dans un cri silencieux. Il s'accroupit dessous la couchette tentant désespérément de retrouver sa petite. Il chercha partout dans la pièce, les moindres recoins. Mais rien.  
Il souffla frénétiquement par ses évents, une tentative désespérée pour refroidir ses circuits en surchauffes. Il passa un servo sur sa tête, les optiques larges de terreur. Même devant les Decepticons il n'a jamais ressenti cette peur. Après quelques klik de réflexion, il s'assit sur la couchette, tremblant.

Elle ne doit pas être bien loin. Si c'est un kidnapping, quelqu'un l'aurait vue et ensuite signaler. Optimus déconnecta ses optiques puis tira de toutes ses forces sur le lien. Rien. Il étouffa un gémissement d'inquiétude avant de recommencer encore plus fort. Cette fois-ci il y a une réponse. Faible serte mais présente.

Sa fille lui envoya des sentiments de confusion au premier abord. Mais ensuite, des sentiments d'abandons ainsi que de la colère lui éclatèrent le Spark. Il gémit doucement mais tira son lien vers elle. La connexion est petite mais cela signifie qu'elle est encore dans la base.

D'un bond, il se releva de la couchette plus déterminé que jamais à la retrouver. Il mit en place son masque de bataille et sera les poings à ses côtés, bondissant dans les couloirs. Il suivit la trace de la connexion ignorant les questions de plusieurs robots passant par là. Bientôt il se retrouva dans la salle de ravitaillement. Ses optiques scrutèrent chaque robot disposé à plusieurs endroits et à plusieurs tables. Qui est avec son petit ?!

"Optimus !" Une voix féminine l'appela de la gauche. Optimus tourna la tête dans la direction de la voix. Il a très bien reconnu la douceur de celle-ci.  
La petite fembot jaune du nom de Sunray tenait quelque chose dans ses bras, un petit paquet. Les optiques d'Optimus s'agrandirent puis son masque se retira de ses plaques montrant sa bouche légèrement entrouverte de surprise.  
Là, nicher contre elle, Moonlight.

"MOONLIGHT!" Il traversa le reste du chemin qui les séparèrent le plus rapidement possible puis d'un coup de bras, attrapa Moonlight la serrant contre son visage. La petite glapit de surprise et posa ses servos sur le dessus de la tête de son Opi.

Ils restèrent comme ça un petit moment avant qu'Optimus la tint à bout de bras, le regard sévère. "Où étais tu passer ?! Tu ne dois jamais partir de mes quartiers sans mon autorisation est-ce bien clair ?!" La petite commença à couiner dans la peur. Ses optiques se remplirent de larmes à la colère de son Opi. Ce n'est pas de sa faute ! C'est lui qui la laisser toute seule !

Optimus serra son petit étincelant bien fort contre son châssis. Il murmura des mots doux à sa petite tout en caressant son dos pour plus de confort. Il leva les optiques à Sunray qui regardait la scène attachante d'un doux sourire. Optimus lui hocha la tête dans la reconnaissance. Il se retourna en direction de la porte ignorant les regards et le silence de tous les robots de la pièce.

La porte se referma lentement laissant les Autobots abasourdis à ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Leur chef montrant autant d'inquiétude et d'amour à un étincelant ? Depuis quand avait-il cet étincelant ?

"Je vous l'avais dit. Par ici les cubes d'energon de haute qualité." Le silence se perça par la voix grumeleuse de Stranno. Le robot rouge et noir se balançait d'avant en arrière sur sa chaise, les jambes reposantes sur le dessus de la table et les servos croiser sur son châssis. Sur son visage on peut y lire à la fois l'ennuie et l'amusement. Trois robots assis à la même table que lui se mirent à gémir de leur pari raté.

{==Quartier d'Optimus==}

POV Normal

Moonlight n'a plus fait un seul bruit depuis qu'Optimus l'a récupéré. Cela inquiétait le commandant. La peur de la perdre lui a fait faire perdre son contrôle longuement acquis. Il gémit intérieurement et serra Moonlight plus proche de son Spark dans une tentative d'apaiser sa colère contre lui. Ils arrivèrent dans ses quartiers plus fatigués que jamais de leur petite mésaventure. La petite gémit de peur en voyant la maudite petite couchette. Elle replongea sa tête dans le châssis d'Optimus, les servos pas près de lâcher son pare-brise. "Ne t'affole pas Sweetspark, je ne te forcerais plus à y aller. Pour le moment tu rechargeras avec moi le temps de trouver une solution." Son Opi lui expliqua calmement. Elle avait toujours peur de lui à cause de tout à l'heure mais ressentir son Spark contre le sien est la sensation la plus agréable pour un étincelant. Elle ronronna dans le contentement.

Optimus sourit, caressant ses petites ailes du bout de ses chiffres. Il se coucha sur sa propre couchette avec son petit étincelant confortablement posé sur son châssis, un servo le recouvrant entièrement. "Recharge dans la paix maintenant, Moonlight" la petite gazouilla aux vibrations que cause la profondeur de la voix de son Opiluk. Elle s'installa plus confortablement de façon à ce qu'elle soit juste en dessous du menton d'Optimus. Le souffle de son Opi la chatouillait ce qui la fit frissonner.

Optimus passa son deuxième servo sur le dessus de sa petite, la protégeant du froid de la pièce. Il envoya de tendres sentiments puis déconnecta ses optiques, souriant à la proximité.  
Demain, il demandera à Sunray ce qui s'est passé mais pour le moment, ils doivent recharger.

A suivre ...


	14. Chapitre 12

Bonsoir ! Voilà ! C'est avec beaucoup de patience que je vous livre la suite de mon histoire !

Je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard mais avec le bac qui se rapproche c'est pas évident :s

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 12

_Je l'ai regardée, et c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris que malgré toutes nos différences, nous ne faisions qu'un._

POV Moonlight

Je souffle dans l'ennuie. Cela faisait un bon moment que j'étais sorti de ma stase profonde et mon Opi rechargeait toujours en dessous de moi, immobile. Je repose lentement ma tête sur les câblages en dessous de moi. J'ai encore l'horrible sensation de la colère d'Opi dans mon Spark à cause de ma fuite. Je gémis doucement.

Ce n'était pas ma faute ! La petite couchette me donnait des cauchemars sur mes anciens créateurs et donc il fallait que je sorte de là ! Je me recroqueville un peu plus près du menton d'Opi, les optiques humides de liquide de refroidissement. Je repense à mon ancien Opi, et à ma Dani aussi. Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas avec moi ? Ne m'aimaient-ils plus ? Mon petit menton se met à trembler sous la pression des souvenirs douloureux.

Un grand servo vient se coucher au-dessus de moi. Je couine dans la surprise et lève la tête, les optiques larges. Là, mon Opi me regarde, légèrement fatigué de la mauvaise recharge mais me donne tout de même son beau sourire du matin. Je chirp dans la joie à la vue de lui. Je pose mes servos à plats, et tente de me redresser pour le saluer. Un grognement sous moi m'interrompit dans mon mouvement. Opi rigole de ma situation !

"Laisse-moi t'aider sweetspark." Une voix de baryton me dit. Opi me regarde avec ses optiques bleus profonds et avec un coup du servo, se redresse me plaquant contre son châssis. Je glapis doucement, mes systèmes pas entièrement opérationnels encore.  
Opi m'assoit sur ses genoux, un servo tenant mon dos. Je relève la tête vers lui, les optiques le scrutant du regard. Il soulève lentement un servo et en sorti l'aiguille d'alimentation. Mes optiques vont larges quand je comprends qu'il va me nourrir. Je siffle dans la joie et tape dans mes servos dans la joie de recevoir mon energon. Opi gloussa à mon acte mignon.  
Il approcha son poignet vers moi en signe de remplissage du réservoir que je pris avec grâce et faim.

"Ne boit pas trop vite, tu vas régurgiter sinon." J'entends faiblement la voix d'Opi qui est pleine d'adorations mais aussi de craintes.  
Après un Breem, je sens mon réservoir plein et le petit symbole du réservoir dans mon CPU s'éteint enfin. Opi range son poignet puis pose deux chiffres le long de mon cou, frottant les câbles sensibles se trouvant à cet endroit. Je souffle dans le contentement. Opi me souleva à nouveau contre son châssis puis marcha en direction de la porte.

POV Optimus

Je sors lentement de ma charge par un petit chatouillement au niveau du cou. Qu'est-ce ? J'allume une optique pour connaître la gêne. Mon sourire s'agrandit en observant Moonlight jouer avec mon armure, le regard perdu dans ses pensées. Je fronce légèrement les crêtes optiques en ressentant la douleur dans le lien. Un étincelant ne devrait pas ressentir cela à un si jeune âge. Soudain, la petite tourne la tête et m'accueillit avec un chirp des plus adorables. Le lien est maintenant inondé de sentiment de joie. Je regarde avec amour la petite essayant de se redresser pour mieux me regarder. Je lui souris puis pose un servo au-dessus d'elle, "laisse-moi t'aider sweetspark". Je me redresse lentement en gardant la petite contre mon châssis, près de mon étincelle. J'ouvre mon poignet et lui présente le tube que Ratchet m'avait débloqué. La petite cria de joie à son nouveau repas.

Je me laisse sourire en la regardant boire avec appétit. Avec cette guerre je n'ai jamais pensé avoir des étincelants mais voyant Moonlight, cette adorable petite, je ne peux y remédier.  
"Ne boit pas trop vite, tu vas régurgiter sinon." Je lui dis doucement dans une tentative de la ralentir. Elle semble m'ignorer mais continue de me regarder joyeusement.

Je la vois finir lentement son repas, trop rapidement à mon goût. Je retire mon poignet puis pose deux de mes chiffres sur les câbles de son cou dans une tentative de faire descendre le liquide dans son réservoir.  
Je passe un chiffre sur ma tempe, activant la communication interne tout en gardant une optique sur Moonlight,

**.: jazz, je souhaiterais que tu me trouve Sunray et que tu l'emmène dans le bureau des communications:.**  
**...  
.:Monsieur ! Oui tout de suite monsieur !:.**

La voix joyeuse de Jazz résonna dans mes récepteurs audios.  
Je secoue la tête dans l'amusement à son comportement déplacé. Je me redresse avec Moonlight puis me dirige vers le bureau des communications, plus curieux que jamais.

{==bureau des communications==}

POV Normal

Air Raid tapait sur son ordinateur les dernières données enregistrées du vaisseau Vangelis. Il fronça les crêtes optiques en repensant au crash supposé de ce navire. Comment ont-ils pu se faire avoir de la sorte ? Si ses souvenirs sont bons, la plupart des robots à bord étaient connus pour leur force et leur intelligence.

Il se pencha plus loin dans son siège, les bras croisés sur son châssis. N'y avait-il vraiment aucun moyen d'empêcher cela ? A moins que … Les optiques d'Air Raid s'élargirent. Et s'il y avait un traître parmi les passagers ? Quelqu'un qui avait envoyé les coordonnés du vaisseau aux Decepticons ou même réussi à activer le missile depuis le Vangelis ?

"Hey Air Raid, ça va ?" Une grosse voix bourrue interrompit ses pensées. Air Raid leva les optiques vers la source du bruit, un rictus sur ses plaques de visage. Il regarda fixement le lourd robot assit à une table au centre de la pièce. Celui-ci ricana à l'étrange expression du robot blanc et rouge tout en prenant une bouffée de son cigare.

"Tu devrais aller voir Ratchet pour un check-up, tu es bien trop sérieux ! Tu dois avoir un virus dans ton CPU" Hound rigola à sa propre blague tandis qu'Air Raid roula ses optiques au comportement déplacé de son ami. Le gros robot vert rouillé s'essuya les optiques en gloussant sur le point de perdre son précieux cigare.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, faisant sursauter les deux robots dans la pièce, et un court robot argent entra sans ménagement. "Yo les gars" Jazz marcha en direction de la table et prit un siège posant ses pedes sur le bord de la table.

Hound s'apprêtait à réprimander Jazz lorsqu'il vit du coin de ses optiques une fembot jaune frêle entrer avec timidité dans la salle. Elle s'avança lentement au côté de Jazz, les servos croisés devant elle. Air Raid se releva de son siège et se rapprocha de la fembot.

Il lui tendit un servo, "ma désignation est Air Raid. Quelle est la vôtre ? " La femme ouvrit la bouche mais Jazz la devança. "Son nom est Sunray et elle est déjà réservée au patron bot." Sunray sentit ses plaques de joues brûler dans l'embarras. Air Raid avala puis enleva son servo, clairement mal à l'aise.

"Je vous en prie, prenez place ne rester pas debout." Il désigna une chaise vide à côté de Hound. Sunray acquis timidement puis prit une place entre Hound et Jazz. Air Raid retourna sur son siège auprès de l'ordinateur, reprenant ses pensées d'avant.

Jazz regarda autour de la salle d'un œil critique et ennuyé. Son regard retomba sur la fembot Sunray qui n'avait pas bougée de sa chaise. Il sourit puis sa visière s'éclaircit, "alors, pour quand le collage étincelle ? " sa question entraîna une quinte de toux nerveuse de la part de Hound et un soupir exaspérer d'Air Raid.

Sunray rougit encore plus à cette déclaration. Collage ? Non. "Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi vous parlez monsieur" Elle resserra ses chiffres sous la table sous la colère. "D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas que ça soit de votre entreprise. " Hound gloussa, "j'aime bien cette petite ! "Pour prouver son point, il donna une tape amicale dans le dos de la jeune Autobot gagnant un sourire enchanté de sa part.

Jazz roula des optiques derrière sa visière. Bon, il doit trouver une autre âme à torturer sous ses questions embarrassantes. Ah ! Un bon candidat de couleur blanc et rouge. "Hey Air Raid, ne réfléchit pas trop, ton CPU n'est pas habituer à tant d'informations" Hound se remit à rire tandis que Sunray sourit timidement en regardant entre Jazz et Air Raid.

Air Raid se raidit, puis soudain, il se retourna avec son siège, le regard perplexe. Jazz sourit méchamment au mech blanc et rouge, attendant avec impatience sa colère. Air Raid sourit doucement en hochant la tête, "Et toi Jazz, fait attention ! Ta bouche est plus grande que ta taille." Il sourit encore plus, clairement fier de lui. Hound tomba dans une immense hilarité et Sunray se mit à rire en pointant du chiffre à Jazz.

Jazz grogna dans la colère. Il déteste qu'on se moque de lui sur sa taille. Il regarda les deux robots entrain de rires et Air Raid le regarder avec ce maudit sourire ! "Elle est très bonne celle-là Air Raid ! Je pensais que tu avais un virus mais je me suis trompé ! " Hound s'esclaffa entre deux rires. Sunray couvrit sa bouche avec un servo dans une tentative de calmer ses rires.

Le mech argenté grogna encore plus fort puis il se leva d'un bond, "et toi le gros lourdaud arrête de rire tu vas avaler ton cigare ! " la salle retomba dans le silence et des optiques choquées regardèrent à Jazz. Il sourit avec fierté puis se rassit, les bras croisés sur son châssis. Hound activa ses mitraillettes et les pointa au mech argent. "De quoi tu m'a traité ?! " Air Raid se releva de son siège les servos devant lui en signent de paix, "Hey ! On va se calmer ! "

A ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit et Optimus entra dans la pièce. Ses optiques se posèrent sur la scène devant lui, "que ce passe-t-il ici ? " Il regarda chaque robot avec intérêt. Jazz et Hound se faisaient face avec leurs armes activées tandis qu'Air Raid tentait de les séparer. Puis il regarda Sunray qui était sagement assise sur sa chaise, un sourire en place. Il hocha la tête à elle dans un signe silencieux de reconnaissance. Elle fit de même.

"Rien patron bot, juste une petite confrontation. Cela ne se reproduira plus." Hound grogna les derniers mots à Jazz. Optimus secoua la tête. Jamais ses deux-là ne vont s'entendre !

Le commandant se redressa, faisant ressortir son châssis dans une touche de «leadership»,

"Je vous prierais de quitter la pièce. Je souhaiterais parler seul à Sunray."

Air Raid et Hound se regardèrent dans la confusion puis haussèrent les épaules tout en partant en direction de la porte. Jazz regarda son chef avec un sourire espiègle. Il se dirigea vers la porte mais ne partit pas avant d'avoir fait un clin d'œil à Sunray, la faisant à nouveau rougir.

"Je m'excuse pour le comportement déplacé de mes hommes." Déclara Optimus avec un léger embarras. Sunray ricana doucement, "Ce n'est pas grave, je les apprécie." Le mech rouge et bleu sourit. Cette fembot est des plus étonnantes.

Optimus s'assit à l'une des chaises autour de la table directement en face avec Sunray. Quelques kliks passèrent dans un silence maladroit. Un léger rebond du fin fond du châssis d'Optimus brisa cet inconfort. Sunray regarda surpris tandis qu'Optimus toussota dans son poing.

"Moonlight est avec moi mais il semblerait qu'elle souhaiterait vous voir" il ouvrit son châssis en deux révélant ainsi son étincelle puis une petite ouverture à gauche qui révéla un étincelant curieux. Il passa un servo dans sa cale et y sortit Moonlight qui couina dans la joie d'être libérée. Optimus referma son châssis puis la posa sur le rebord de la table en faisant bien attention qu'elle ne tombe pas. La petite regarda autour d'elle dans la curiosité totale. Quel est cet étrange endroit ?

Moonlight regarda son Opi et cria dans son langage étincelant tentant de faire passer un message au plus ancien. "Elle est curieuse de son nouvel environnement et souhaite connaître plus de détails." Sunray expliqua dans une voix calme. L'étincelant cria de surprise et tourna sa tête vers la source de la voix. C'est la femme jaune ! Elle chirpa puis tendit ses petits servos vers la fembot assise de l'autre côter de la table.

Sunray rigola en récoltant la petite impatiente. Elle la berça contre son châssis directement au-dessus de son étincelle vrombissante. Moonlight ne tarda pas à se calmer et regarder ses environs, ses petits chiffres se contracter dans la concentration.

Optimus regarda surpris à ce qu'il venait de ce passé. "C-comment avez-vous fait ? " Il demanda incertain. Sunray gloussa, un chiffre caressant la tête de la petite dans ces bras, "les étincelants adore entendre les pulsations d'un Spark. C'est la sensation la plus calme et cela leur donne un sentiment de protection qui apaise leur système." Elle dit pensivement en repensant à son jeune mech entrain de recharger dans ses quartiers.

"Vous avez beaucoup d'expérience avec les jeunes étincelants. " la voix grave d'Optimus rebondit dans les murs de la pièce. Il sourit légèrement mais son sourire s'effaça en repensant à ce qu'il c'était passé la veille. "Sunray, comment avez-vous retrouvé Moonlight la nuit dernière ? "

La fembot jaune poussa un soupir de ses évents, le visage perdu dans ses pensées. Elle repensa à la veille, ce qui la fait sourire. "Eh bien, je me dirigeais vers la salle de réapprovisionnement pour remplir mes réservoirs d'energon-

**Flashback**

POV Sunray

_Aïe ! Ce maudit réservoir qui se vide si vite ! Je grogne dans l'exaspération. Je me dirige précipitamment vers la salle de réapprovisionnement en espérant faire vite pour nourrir mon petit mech qui attend mon retour avec impatience ! Je secoue la tête et pousse un soupir. Il grandit si vite. Je sens mon lien s'ouvrir et des sentiments d'impatience mon inondée. Oui oui ! Je me dépêche._

_Je marche rapidement dans les couloirs de la base avec un seul objectif en tête. Je m'apprêtais à tourner dans un autre couloir lorsque j'entendis un petit cri paniqué. Hum ? Je m'arrête et me retourne lentement, regardant dans les couloirs sombres et vides. Je hausse les épaules. Cela doit être mon CPU qui réagit à ma faim ! Je glousse à ma stupidité._

_Je commence à me retourner lorsqu'un nouveau cri plus persistent résonna dans les couloirs. Cette fois, ce n'était pas mon imagination ! Je marche lentement en direction du mystérieux bruit en plaçant un pede devant l'autre le plus discrètement possible. Je règle mes optiques de façon à ce qu'elles s'habituent à la noirceur du couloir. Une fois cela fait, je crie dans la surprise en découvrant l'auteur du bruit ! _

_Là, assis sur le sol devant moi, deux petites optiques bleues lumineuses._ _" Moonlight ! "_

_Je m'accroupis lentement devant elle en faisant attention à ne pas l'effrayer. Au contraire, elle semblait être calme et sans peur. Je la vois penchée sa petite tête sur le coter et j'entendis un faible gazouillis provenant de son vocaliser. Je la ramasse doucement et la serre à mon châssis, contre mon Spark. _

_"Ne t'inquiète pas sweetspark, je vais te ramener à Optimus. " A cela, la petite cria de joie et se mit à pleurer doucement en entendant la désignation de son créateur. La pauvre ! Toute seule dans ce couloir depuis surement un bon moment … Mais comment a-t-elle atterrit là ?!_

_Je la berce dans mes bras en direction de la salle de réapprovisionnement, un froncement de mes crêtes optiques dans la réflexion. Je vais lui donner un peu d'energon et après je la rendrais au chef des Autobots qui doit être mort d'inquiétude à l'heure qu'il est !_

Fin flashback

POV Normal

-puis c'est comme ça que nous nous sommes rencontrées dans la salle de réapprovisionnement." Sunray finit son histoire en baissant les optiques sur l'étincelant en recharge dans ses bras. Optimus regarda sceptique. Il va falloir qu'il découvre comment elle est sortie de ses quartiers !

Il se releva de sa chaise, les servos en poing à ses coter. "Je vous remercie Sunray, je vais faire en sorte que cela ne se reproduise plus. " Dit-il avec un petit sourire. Il regarda avec amour et fierté sa petite Moonlight endormie perché dans les bras de la fembot. Au fond de son Spark, il sentit une légère piqure de jalousie en voyant avec quelle maitrise elle arrivait à calmer son étincelant.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas causant la fembot jaune à glapir de surprise et l'étincelant à hurler de peur. Un mech vert avec des hélices entra dans la pièce, les optiques larges.

"Monsieur ! Nous avons des informations importantes à vous transmettre concernant le vaisseau Vangelis et les Decepticons ! " Springer dit dans un souffle. Il regarda brièvement à la femme et à l'étincelant avant de revenir dans l'optique de son supérieur. Optimus hocha la tête, le regard sombre. "Très bien, je serais là dans un Breem." Avec cela dit, Springer décolla aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

"Sunray, je souhaiterais que vous gardiez ma petite Moonlight le temps de la réunion. " Sunray hocha la tête, ne pas vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait. Moonlight gémissait encore dans le châssis de la fembot mais en entendent son Opiluk et les sentiments mitigés dans son lien, elle tourna la tête, les optiques larmoyantes. Elle leva ses deux petits bras vers son Opi dans un signe silencieux de ramassage.

Optimus regarda fixement son étincelant, sans aucune émotion sur ses plaques de visage. "Je reviendrais Moonlight." Il tourna son regard vers Sunray puis lui hocha la tête dans un signe de remerciement. Il tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce.

"Shhh tout va bien se passer. " Sunray tentait d'apaiser les pleurs de la petite, mais en vain. Moonlight regarda la porte ouverte où son Opi venait de sortir, la laissant derrière, encore une fois. Elle gémit et tira dans son lien créateur espérant trouver autre chose que du vide, le même vide que la fameuse nuit où elle a tout perdu. Elle tira une dernière fois mais cette fois-ci, une touche d'amour l'accueillit. Elle renifla puis reposa sa tête sur le châssis de la fembot, écoutant les pulsations de son Spark. Elle avait peur et voulait son Opiluk avec elle !

"Opi …"

A suivre …

Alors ? Aimez-vous ? Avis ! :D


	15. Chapitre 13

Nouveau chapitre :3 S'il vous plaît, il est important pour moi de connaitre votre opinion !

Je tiens à préciser que les choses vont s'accélérer !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 13

POV Normal

"C'est une supposition mais qui reste la seule option que nous possédons." L'Autobot Air Raid expliqua aux autres robots présents. Optimus se tenait devant la fenêtre, raide et vide d'émotion.  
"Mais comment un Decepticon parmi nos rangs aurait pu déjouer notre vigilance ?" Air Raid se retourna vers l'auteur de la question, Ironhide.  
Il se tenait aux côtés de Springer qui lui se trouvait au centre de la pièce. Air Raid se releva de sa chaise marmonnant, "c'est un Decepticon, il ne faut jamais sous-estimer notre ennemi." Il passa deux chiffres sur ses optiques et poussa un soupir.

"Alors, qu'allons-nous faire patron bot ?" Hound demanda patiemment. Les optiques se tournèrent vers leur chef Optimus qui contemplait les autres robots ci-dessous, le regard perdu dans le vide, "depuis des groons, nous nous battons pour deux buts complètement différents. Pourtant, nous sommes semblables. Alors pourquoi en sommes-nous arrivés là ?" Il ferma les optiques, "je ne peux enlever les images de corps mutilés de mon CPU. La vie est si précieuse. Nous, Autobots, sont censés la garder des Decepticons, destructeurs de vie."

Springer s'avança et prit la parole, "alors Optimus, que faisons-nous ?" Le commandant se retourna vers ses Autobots; Springer, Ironhide, Jazz, Stranno, Hound et Air Raid. "Ce que nous faisons de mieux, protéger les plus faibles." Avec cela dit, Optimus sortit de la salle.

"Le boss réagit étrangement depuis quelque temps vous ne trouvez-pas ?" Stranno demanda au reste de la salle, incertain. "Oui, c'est la pression d'être un Prime." Springer répondit avec un soupir exaspéré.  
Jazz se mit à rire sans raison apparente. Il enleva ses pedes du bureau où il s'était assis, "ouais, le patron a besoin de retrouver la foi, même si elle se trouve être dans la jeune Autobot." Il cligna de l'optique à Hound qui lui se mit à glousser légèrement. Ironhide leva les optiques de son nettoyage de ses canons, curieux de la tournure de la discussion.

Air Raid ne put s'empêcher de hocher la tête dans l'affirmation. C'est bien vrai, le commandant semble avoir une attirance pour cette fembot. "Moi, je parie que le collage étincelle est pour dans pas très longtemps." L'Autobot rouge et noir dit sans ménagement. Mais les regards de mort qu'il reçût juste après sa déclaration lui disent de ne pas continuer.  
Stranno souffla d'agacement, "vous avez peur de perdre parce que je gagne à tous les paris." Les autres robots soufflèrent un "mais bien sur" avant de se rediriger vers la sortie.

POV Moonlight

_Une voix …_

_J'aime la sensation des pulsations du Spark à côté de mes audios. Je me sens tellement bien et protéger._

_Une voix ..._

_Q-que ? Cette voix … je la connais… C'est celle qui me berçait lorsque j'avais peur et celle aussi qui me murmurait des mots doux …_

_Une voix …_

_J'aime cette voix si familière … Je me rapproche un peu plus près de la douce lueur que produisait le Spark à côté de ma cale étincelant … Un sentiment de sécurité …_

_Une voix …_

_Cette voix est différente mais je la connais aussi … C-c'est Opi ! Le son est étouffé par l'épaisseur du métal qui me sépare de l'extérieur mais je l'entends tous les jours… Elle est pleine d'amour, de protection mais surtout de promesse …_

_Une voix …_

_Mais cette voix ! C'est celle de mon autre Opi ? Je me rapproche un peu plus du Spark de mon créateur, elle brille d'un beau bleu et par moments, elle s'agrandit en envoyant de petites lignes qui illuminent toute ma cale … Je suis heureuse, Opi est là avec ma Dani et mon autre Opi …_

_Moonlight …_

_Je sens comme une traction qui me tire lentement de ma recharge …_

{==Quartiers de Sunray==}

POV Normal

Sunray appela doucement l'étincelant endormi dans ses bras. Ils étaient presque arrivés à ses quartiers personnels. Moonlight marmonnait dans les bras de l'Autobot jaune, complètement inconscient du monde extérieur …

Sunray sourit doucement. Elle rêve d'Optimus. Son vocaliser s'alluma et elle rappela doucement Moonlight dans une autre tentative de la réveiller. Cette fois-ci, elle se réveilla, les optiques montrant beaucoup de confusion à son entourage. Sunray rit doucement à la tête légèrement choquée de l'étincelant.

Elle tapa sur 4 boutons à sa porte et avec un léger appel d'air, elle s'ouvrit révélant des quartiers impeccables. Moonlight siffla dans l'admiration, optiques larges. Sunray entra dans ses quartiers, appuyant sur des boutons différents pour contrôler la luminosité de la pièce. Là, dans le coin de la pièce, une petite couchette avec assis là, son ami.

Moonlight gazouilla fort dans la surprise et la joie de revoir son ami. L'autre étincelant lui répondit, montrant clairement le même enthousiasme. Sunray rit des deux étincelants impatients de se voir après une si longue séparation. La petite dans ses bras se mit à se débattre de son emprise, voulant aller rencontrer son ami de jeu.

"Oui oui ! Un peu de patience, jeunes ! " Sunray rigola. Elle s'accroupit et posa doucement Moonlight sur le sol qui rampa avec vitesse vers la couchette du jeune mech. Sa création, lui, se leva et marcha avec facilité vers la plus jeune. Moonlight s'arrêta et s'assit sur son arrière, regardant le mech avec surprise. Le petit Autobot jaune s'accroupit au niveau des optiques de la plus petite, puis sans avertissement, il la poussa un peu fort gagnant un cri de surprise de Moonlight.

"**Bumblebee**, fait attention s'il te plaît." Réprimanda la créatrice du petit mech jaune. Bumblebee leva les optiques timidement et siffla un rapide "pardon". Moonlight se redressa puis se mit à rire hystériquement tapant dans ses petits servos, clairement amusée de la situation. Bumblebee sourit aux pitreries de la petite. Il s'assit en tailleur sur le sol en face d'elle, faisant un petit signe du servo pour lui dire bonjour.

Moonlight se calma et regarda maintenant le plus âgé, un sourire bien en place. Soudain, elle sentit dans sa tête une sorte de présence.

_"Bonjour !"_

Moonlight regarda autour d'elle pour connaître l'auteur de la mystérieuse voix. Bumblebee commença à rire,

_"C'est moi qui te parle."_

Elle se retourna vers le mech jaune, optiques écarquiller,

_"Comment fais-tu cela ?"_

Bumblebee sourit,

_"C'est un lien de communication interne que seul les étincelants possèdent. Il est spécialement créé pour ceux qui ne peuvent pas encore parler."_

Moonlight siffla dans le bonheur,

_"C'est vraiment génial ! J'aime ça …"_

Bumblebee hocha la tête en accord,

_"Oui moi aussi. Il existe aussi une communication interne spécialement pour les créateurs et les étincelants, mais, il faut le faire avec le lien du Spark. Cela demande beaucoup de concentration. Regarde ! "_

Le jeune mech plissa les optiques sans bouger. Quelques kliks passèrent et soudain, la Daniluk de Bumblebee se retourna, un petit rire sortant du vocaliser. Elle marcha en direction des deux étincelants assis sur le sol puis s'assit elle aussi, les jambes croisées.

Elle regarda Bumblebee puis à Moonlight, hochant la tête. "Okay, je vois que Bumblebbe t'a appris la communication interne." Sunray sourit gentiment à l'étincelant d'Optimus. Moonlight regarda choquer entre la paire. Est-ce que c'est possible entre elle et Opi ?

Moonloght se concentra fort sur le lien créateur dans son Spark. Elle attendit quelques kliks mais rien ne se passa. Elle souffla dans le désespoir. Bumblebee et Sunray rirent tous les deux à la plus petite. "Sweetspark, cela demande beaucoup de concentration de la part des deux. Si Optimus fait quelque chose d'important, il ne risque de ne pas ressentir ta demande." Moonlight baissa les optiques, déçue.

Sunray fit un petit sourire triste, posant un servo sur le dessus de la tête de Moonlight tandis que Bumblebee gazouilla à sa jeune amie dans le but de la réconforter.

{==Quelque part, de l'autre coter de Cybertron==}

POV Normal

Dans le fin fond de la base des Decepticons, des évènements étranges se produisent. Beaucoup d'Autobots, pour la plupart des fembots, gisent dans des cellules rouillées, attendent leur mort proche. Une femme de couleur verte, allongée sur le sol humide, renifla tranquillement à elle dans l'agonie. I Orns, un Decepticon violet avec une seule optique travaillait sur elle et sur un embryon étincelle dans le but d'améliorer leurs soldats. Cet embryon c'est accroché à elle avec succès jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Elle gémit de douleur, son visage plissé dans l'agonie. Son servo tentait d'atteindre une petite chose de métal se trouvant non loin de sa position couchée. Un étincelant d'argent aux optiques violettes à l'apparence fragile gisait dans une position misérable, brisé.

La porte grinça ouverte et un immense robot blindé violet entra dans la cellule. Plusieurs robots se trouvant là soufflèrent de peur et se dissipèrent dans les recoins de la cellule. Shockwave scanna la pièce à la recherche de quelque chose. Son optique se posa sur une fembot verte en train de mourir sur le sol, tentant désespérément d'atteindre son expérience. Il grogna. L'expérience numéro 473 à échouer, le petit est mort-né.

Il traversa la pièce plus menaçant que jamais pour atteindre le petit étincelant argent. Il l'attrapa par l'un des pedes et sans un mot, sortit de la cellule.

…

{==1 Deca cycle plus tard==}

POV Normal

"Opi ! " Une Moonlight plus qu'impatiente cria dans les audios d'Optimus, encore endormi sur sa couchette. Il gémit doucement puis ouvrit les optiques pour être accueilli par sa création assise sur son châssis le regardant avec des optiques mignonnes. Il sourit à elle.

"Oui sweetspark, je suis éveillé" le sourire qu'elle lui rendit est inestimable. Sans un mot, il l'empoigna et commença à chatouiller son câblage sensible sur son coter. Elle rit fort et tenta désespérément de sortir de son emprise mais en vain. Bientôt, les deux d'entre eux s'essoufflèrent de leur combat et une Moonlight rayonnante ainsi qu'un Optimus de bonne humeur se dirigèrent dans les nombreux couloirs de la base. Aujourd'hui est le 4ème Deca cycle sans avoir eu aucune attaque de Decepticon, ni un mouvement de leur part.

Aujourd'hui, les portes de la base secrète vont s'élever pour laisser sortir les nombreux rescapés des dernières attaques. Lacon a été reconstruit pour y accueillir tout le monde.

Optimus sentit une pointe d'inquiétude. Et si tout cela n'était qu'un rêve ? Il connaissait Megatron mieux que quiconque et ce n'est surement pas lui qui va abandonner. Il était connu pour sa soif de destruction massive ainsi que son envie de régner sur cette planète. Il ferma les optiques, se concentrant davantage sur son lien créateur. Moonlight répondit,

"_Opi ?_ "

Optimus sourit. Il aime la petite voix innocente de sa Moonlight quand il l'appelle dans le lien. Il sentit un petit servo cogner contre les parois de sa cale étincelant, dans l'ombre de son Spark. Sa fille devient impatiente par le manque de réponse.

_"Oui sweetspark, je suis là. Nous allons ouvrir les grandes portes de la base. Sunray est à mes coter avec Bumblebee."_

Un sentiment joyeux suivit par la nostalgie lui remplit le lien,

_"Je sais. Puis-je sortir ? "_

Optimus ouvrit lentement son châssis, révélant son Spark. Il tendit un servo et une Moonlight joyeuse d'être libérée sortit, gazouillant. "Hey Moonlight ! " La petite se retourna vers le son de la voix qui appartenait à Sunray. Elle se trouvait dans le coter droit d'Optimus, atteignant à peine son coude. Et aux pedes de Sunray, Bumblebee l'accueillit avec un chirp heureux.

Moonlight regarda entre Optimus et Bumblebee dans une demande silencieuse d'être abaissée au sol pour y rejoindre son ami. Le grand commandant s'accroupit et posa délicatement Moonlight aux coter de Bumblebee qui s'empressa de lui faire la conversation.

Tous les Autobots attendirent avec grande impatience l'ouverture des portes. Tout le monde est là. Air Raid, Blurr, Hound, Ironhide, Jazz, Ratchet, Stranno, Arcee, Chromia, Springer, et de nombreux autres robots de tous genres.

Le grand commandant hocha la tête vers deux immenses robots tenant les portes fermées. Ils hochèrent la tête puis avec un grand coup de bras, ils ouvrirent les portes, révélant la lumière du soleil qui brillait dans les tours de Lacon. Une grande ombre ainsi que plusieurs autres apparurent dans leurs champs de vision. Sentinel !

Le grand mech entra dans la base, suivit par son équipe composée de Mirage, Wheeljack, les jumeaux Sideswipe et Sunstreaker. "Cybertronian, Cybertronienne, dès maintenant, vous allez pouvoir rejoindre la ville de Lacon que moi-même et mon équipe- il fit signe aux Autobots derrière lui,-avons soigneusement nettoyés." Toute la salle éclata dans des applaudissements au puissant Sentinel.

Optimus fronça les crêtes optiques. Il sent que quelque chose va bientôt se passer et cela n'annonce rien de bon. Le chef des Autobots observa comment les autres robots se précipitèrent vers la sortie, certains s'arrêtant chez Sentinel et son équipe pour les remercier. Optimus s'abaissa pour y récupérer Moonlight qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis l'entrée de Sentinel. Il fut surpris de trouver des larmes d'energon sur les plaques de visage de Moonlight.

"Que ce passe-t-il Moon ? " Il demanda prudemment. Celle-ci tourna son regard dans l'autre sens, plongeant sa tête contre le châssis de son Opi, gémissant.

"Bien, nous allons partir maintenant. "Une voix féminine l'interrompit. Optimus leva les optiques à Sunray qui détenait un Bumblebee endormi dans ses bras. Il sentit une immense tristesse dans son Spark à l'idée de la voir moins souvent. Sans son aide, il n'aurait jamais pu réussir à soulever Moonlight. Avec le temps qu'il a passé avec elle, ils étaient devenus de très bons amis.

Optimus hocha la tête, "j'espère vous revoir le plus vite possible. Prenez soin de vous. " Sunray leva timidement les optiques au chef, montrant de la tristesse et de la … déception ? "Oui, nous nous reverrons un jour, peut-être. " Elle sourit tendrement puis se dirigea vers la lumière de la ville.

"Hum Optimus, j'espère que tu plaisantes ? Tu ne vas pas la laisser partir comme ça ! " Jazz réprimanda à la légère. Optimus cligna des optiques confusément au plus petit robot. "Ouais je risque moi aussi de ne pas comprendre. " Stranno répondit, les bras croisés sur son châssis et un regard sévère. Optimus regarda son medecin pour une sorte d'explication mais celui-ci n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de détourner les optiques.

Avec la grande tristesse ainsi qu'un sentiment inconnu dans le Spark, il devint vite en colère. "Nous ne sommes plus en guerre. Nous n'avons plus besoin de nous cacher en craignant la mort. Vous devriez reprendre là ou vous vous été arrêté, **soldats**. " Il se retourna, et partit dans la lumière du soleil couchant.

Hound se gratta l'arrière de la tête, mal à l'aise, "Je crois que le Patron bot ne connait pas le sentiment d'un Sparkmate potentiel. " Ratchet hocha la tête en accord, "Ils risquent d'en souffrir tous les deux s'ils ne suivent pas leur Spark. " Il toucha quelque bouton sur son ordinateur de bras, la réflexion intense.

Optimus marcha vers une des grandes tours d'argent, tenant fermement à son étincelant. Il fronça les crêtes optiques. Quelle était cette colère si soudaine ? Un couinement venant de Moonlight l'interpela. Elle regardait curieusement autour d'elle et à son nouvel environnement. Il sourit intérieurement.

_"Oui sweetspark, c'est ici qu'on va vivre."_ Optimus leva les optiques au sommet de la tour. Moonlight gémit.

_"Opi … J'ai peur. "_

_**Fin**_

Non je plaisante, à suivre ! ^^


	16. Chapitre 14

Voilà un petit chapitre ^^" J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Je vais rajouter de plus en plus d'OC dans ma fic mais la plupart appartiennent à des fans de tf qui m'ont gentiment confiés leurs persos.

Merci à eux !

Chapitre 14

{=18 Vorns plus tard=}

"Plus vite bande d'ingrats ! Aller !"

La pluie et l'orage font rage dans le ciel. De temps à autre, une grande lumière traverse la nuit noire suivit d'un immense rugissement, le tonnerre. Mais cela ne semble pas déranger le moins du monde les organismes robotiques à la cueillette d'un étrange liquide bleu. Leurs optiques rouges sangs scrutant les moindres crevasses de la montagne de Crystal, au Nord de Kaon.

"Maître … Nous avons tout ramassé, il ne reste plus rien …" Sonna la voix apeurée d'un robot argent. Le soi-disant "Maître" sourit méchamment en baissant les optiques sur le bot à genoux devant lui. Il se baissa à son niveau et lui murmura dans l'audio droit, "Ai-je donné le droit de me répondre ? " Le bot au sol ouvrit la bouche pour répondre lorsqu'un servo percuta ses plaques de visage, le renversant au sol. Le persécuteur sauta en arrière, riant à gorge déployer, "remettez-vous au travail ! Et plus vite que ça ! "

A quelques mètres de là, un peu plus haut de l'endroit où les Decepticons pullulaient, une petite colline. Sur cette colline, cachée entre les rochers, deux pairs d'optiques bleues un peu trop curieuses. "N-non ! Reviens ici ! Moonlight !" La jeune Autobot bleue et argent ignora les plaidoiries de son camarade et s'avança un peu plus près de la scène, les pedes le plus silencieux possible. Elle s'affaissa contre un rocher en contrebas et regarda par-dessus aux Decepticons en pleine action. Ses optiques s'élargissent de crainte et d'émerveillement, "Wouah !"

Le petit Autobot noir et rouge gémit de peur en tordant ses chiffres dans l'angoisse. "Moonlight ! " Il chuchota dans l'espérance qu'elle l'entende et qu'elle revienne vers lui. Il avala puis s'avança le plus doucement possible vers la position de la fembot. Au loin, on pouvait entendre les cris du commandant Starscream à ses Decepticons. Le petit robot arriva aux coter de Moonlight, les jambes tremblantes et les optiques larges. La fembot le regarda par-dessus son épaule gauche, "Niltrex, il faut absolument que tu voies ça ! "

Niltrex avala bruyamment puis, avec beaucoup de courage, passa la tête sur le coter gauche du rocher. Ses optiques se posèrent sur Starscream qui empiétait un pauvre bot argent sur le sol. Niltrex souffla. _Celui-là ne sait que donner des ordres !_ Il secoua la tête et tourna son regard à la fembot à côté de lui, "Moon, nous devons partir avant qu'on se fasse repérer- ses paroles moururent au son d'une branche qui craque. Niltrex avala nerveusement, ayant trop peur de se retourner. Moonlight activa son taser et se retourna d'un bond, les optiques plissé vers l'intrus. Là, tapis dans l'ombre, une paire d'optiques bleues. Niltrex poussa un soupir de surprise tandis que Moonlight grogna dans son vocaliser. Elle s'avança vers l'intrus d'un pas incertain mais les optiques fixée sur celui caché dans l'ombre.

La figure cachée se mit à rire, "Hey hey ! Du calme ce n'est que moi ! " Un Autobot jaune, orange et rouge sortit d'entre les arbres. Il possède une paire de porte aile dans le dos, un châssis imposant avec deux phares, une crête sur son front mais le plus choquant, c'est sa cicatrice qui part de son optique gauche et qui descend le long de sa mâchoire. L'étranger sourit sciemment puis il fit un mouvement du servo en signe de salut. Niltrex souffla fort de soulagement tandis que Moonlight rangea son taser et croisa les bras sur son châssis, un sourire aux lèvres. Niltrex marmonna dans sa barbe, il se releva du rocher où il était appuyé et se dirigea vers les deux Autobots. "Knockoff ! Une chance que ça soit toi ! Un peu plus et je mourrais d'une crise d'allumage ! " Pour prouver son point, il posa un servo sur son châssis et imita un bot en arrêt de Spark. Moonlight rit de bon cœur aux pitreries de son ami. Elle regarda Knockoff, "mais dis-moi, que fais-tu ici ? "

L'Autobot jaune et orange se frotta l'arrière de la tête, "la même chose que vous, je visite." Il s'appuya d'une jambe à l'autre, d'un air serein. Moonlight roula les optiques, souriant à ses deux amis. Knockoff tourna la tête au son des cris venant d'en dessous de la colline. Il marcha lentement vers le rocher où étaient Niltrex et Moonlight. "Que font ces Decepticons ici ? " Il demanda plutôt sévèrement. Moonlight toussota dans son poing, "Je ne sais pas. Ils sont là depuis un bon moment. Je pense qu'ils préparent quelque chose." Knockoff détourna le regard des Decepticons et regarda directement dans les optiques de Moonlight, "allons prévenir Optimus."

…

Starscream continua de crier à ses serviteurs tels des parasites. Il sera les poings de frustration à leur lenteur. Une figure imposante du coin de ses optiques attira son attention. Shockwave s'avança entre les bots argents, sa bonne optique regardant tout mouvement. Il s'approcha de Starscream, "Seigneur Megatron sera plus que satisfait. Rentrons à la base." Starscream hocha la tête sceptique, "Vous avez entendu ? Alors emballez-moi ça et plus vite que ça ! " Un mouvement sur la colline l'interrompit. Il regarda comme trois figures coururent entre les cimes des arbres. Ses optiques s'assombrirent et ses dentas grincèrent dans l'énervement. _Stupide Autobots !_ Il se retourna à ses troupes, criant plus fort de ce dépêcher.

A suivre …

Excusez-moi pour la confusion. Tout sera expliqué dans le prochain chapitre

Comme toujours, avis sont les bienvenus !

L'OC **Knockoff** appartient à** knockoff37.**

J'ai besoin de faire un point sur mes fictions.

Comment trouvez-vous mes histoires ? Chapitres ? Le caractère des personnages ?

J'ai vraiment vraiment besoin d'un avis positif ou négatif afin de savoir s'il est nécessaire de continuer et/ou de modifier certaines choses.

C'est très important pour moi.

Merci de votre compréhension !  
VP


	17. Chapitre 15

Nouveau chapitre !

L'OC **Reichak** ne m'appartient pas ^^

Chapitre 15

{==Base des Decepticons, Kaon==}

POV Normal

Starscream avança nerveusement dans la salle du trône. Son équipe et lui avaient réussi la mission initiale mais un petit problème nommé "Autobots" est venu perturber leur plan. Il grinça de colère ses dentas. Comment ose-t-il ?!

"Starscream ! J'espère que tu m'apportes de bonne nouvelle." La voix de Megatron résonna dans ses audios. Le grand seigneur regarde Starscream d'une optique sombre, un sourire malsain dessiner sur ses plaques de bouche. Il était perché sur son trône, le dos contre un des bras de l'immense chaise, une jambe reposant sur le deuxième repose bras et l'autre jambe sur le sol. Une attitude complètement déplacée du point de vue de Starscream. Il roula des optiques le plus discrètement possible et s'avança.

"Seigneur Megatron, la mission c'est dérouler sans aucun incident." Balbutia l'avion de chasse. Il tordit nerveusement ses chiffres entre eux, regardant à son seigneur pour tout signe de violence. Megatron tordit son sourire en un rictus et ses plaques de visage ne montrèrent rien d'autre que du désaccord. Il se leva d'un bond fracassant et s'approcha de son second.

"Je vois quand tu me mens Starscream. Sais-tu ce qui arrive à ce qui me ment ? " Les optiques du second élargissent dans la peur et il hocha frénétiquement la tête, avalant bruyamment dans son vocaliser. Megatron attrapa son aile dans une poigne de mort faisant glapir de douleur ce dernier.

"Qu'est-il arrivé ? Réponds-moi !" il secoua furieusement Starscream.

"Aie aie aie ! L-les Autobots ! Ils-ils étaient là ! J-je n'ai pas vu qui c'était ! Argh – Megatron relâcha violemment Starscream qui retomba avec un bruit sourd sur le sol.

Il jeta ses bras en l'air et rugit de colère. Les Autobots ? Sur leur territoire ? Jamais ! Il regarda à travers la pièce, réfléchissant à son prochain plan. Cela faisait des Vorns qu'ils ne s'étaient pas croisés et maintenant, ils serraient de retour ? Serait cette soi-disant rumeur qu'Optimus avait un héritier ? Il grogna à nouveau.

"M-maître ?" murmura incertain Starscream. Il c'était relever du sol et se cachait maintenant derrière le trône de Megatron, trop peur des représailles.

Megatron se tourna vers la source de la voix avant d'hurler le nom d'un serviteur Decepticon, "Reichak !"

Quelques kliks passèrent, puis les grandes portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau et un grand bot noir et vert entra dans la salle. Starscream avala dans la peur à cette nouvelle figure entrant dans la pièce. Il ne l'avait jamais vue mais d'après sa carrure, il en a vécu beaucoup.

L'immense bot marcha tranquillement vers Megatron sans aucune peur apparente. Ses larges épaules lourdement armées, ses bras puissants légèrement abimés par l'expérience, deux roues sur l'extérieur de ses jambes et des optiques rouges sangs encadrées par une tête imposante tirant dans une forme carrée.

"Reichak – répéta pour la seconde fois Megatron – tu vas en mission de reconnaissance dans les Terres des Autobots. Fais-moi part de tout ce que tu y trouve." Le tyran s'assois à nouveau sur son trône et fit un geste du servo vers la sortit. Reichak hocha sèchement la tête puis se dirigea sans un mot vers les portes blindées.

Starscream sortit de sa cachette et se tourna vers Megatron, "mon seigneur, sans vouloir vous offenser, êtes-vous sur de vouloir faire confiance à ce … Decepticon ? " il regarda entre les portes et Megatron, légèrement sous le choc.

Megatron s'affaissa en arrière dans son siège, les griffes de ses servos s'étendant devant lui, "il a une vengeance personnelle auprès des Autobots. Il remplira sa mission mieux que personne" Il rit sombrement.

{==centre de recherche, Iacon==}

POV Normal

Le bruit des touches de clavier causé par de nombreux robots chercheurs est le seul bruit dans la salle. Tous sont concentrés sur leurs recherches approfondies de leur planète tant aimée. Et dans ce silence infini, le glorieux Optimus Prime s'avance lentement. Son visage ne montre aucune émotion mais dans son regard, on pouvait y lire la sagesse longuement gagnée durant toutes ces années passées. On pouvait aussi y voir une sorte de douleur cachée derrière un masque de métal.

Il s'arrêta devant la fenêtre donnant sur la ville de Iacon. Il repensa à sa fille actuellement en vagabondage dans la région. Il sourit intérieurement en repensant à quel point elle à grandit en une jeune et belle Autobot pleine de vie et de curiosité. Il déconnecta ses optiques et se concentra sur un souvenir.

**Flashback**

POV Optimus

_"Opi ! Opi ! Opi !" la voix joyeuse de ma fille entra dans mes audios. Je m'abaisse à temps pour la récupérer du sol et la porter à mon châssis. Ses optiques me regardent joyeusement et sa petite bouche s'ouvre et se ferme dans l'intention de parler. _

_"Opi ! Regarde ! Je deviens bleue ! " Elle me tendit son bras droit à mon visage. Là, sur son armure du bras, une légère teinte de bleue commence à apparaître. Je lui souris tendrement et l'embrasse sur la barre. _

_"Oui Moonlight, je vois ça. Tu es donc de couleur bleue." Son sourire s'efface lentement et à la place, elle fronce les crêtes optiques. _

_"M-mais … je voulais être comme toi …" son menton se mit à trembler et ses optiques se remplissent de larmes. Elle posa sa tête dans mes câbles de cou, ses bras m'attrapant dans une poigne de fer puis elle se mit à sangloter, "j-je veux pas être … snif, bleue ! "_

_Je ris en la balancent doucement, "mais le bleu est une très jolie couleur ! Regarde-moi, je suis aussi bleu." Je la vois relever lentement la tête et me contempler de haut en bas. Elle renifla, " oui, mais tu as du rouge aussi … Je veux être comme toi ! " me dit-elle avec conviction. _

_Je ris de bon cœur à la vivacité de ma fille, caressant avec douceur les ailes dans son dos, "peut-être un jour, Sweetspark."_

**Fin flashback**

POV Normal

Optimus sourit intérieurement à ce souvenir des plus adorables, un sentiment de fierté envahissant son Spark. Moonlight était devenue sa vie depuis le jour où il a posé ses optiques sur elle. Il tira de l'autre côté du lien, dans celui de sa fille en espérant recevoir une réponse. Pas même un klik plus tard, il reçut une rapide réponse légèrement atténuer par la crainte. Il fronça les crêtes optiques.

"Monsieur, voici mon rapport." Une voix féminine sortit Optimus de sa rêverie. Il se tourna vers Arcee puis récupéra le datapad tendu, "merci Arcee. Des nouvelles ? "

La fembot violette hocha la tête, "oui, Chromia, Ironhide et moi-même continuons de creusés. Nous avons retrouvés de vieilles reliques appartenant au temple de Simfur." Optimus hocha la tête, "bien. Continuez à creuser nous sommes dans la bonne direction." Arcee quitta la pièce sans aucun bruit.

"Hey hey hey ! Comment ça va là-dedans ? Arrivons-nous à des résultats Optimus ? Comment va votre fille ? Oh ! Et les jeunes recrues ? Il ne vous reste pas un peu d'energon ? Vous ai-je déjà raconté la fois où moi et – Optimus leva un servo pour faire taire le bot agaçant.

"Blurr, avez-vous – la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et plusieurs bots entrèrent dans la pièce, leur moteur sifflant de l'effort.

"Optimus ! Les Decepticons, ils sont de retour ! " Les trois Autobots dirent à l'unisson. Ils se regardèrent confus quelques instants avant de retourner au leader. Moonlight s'avança, "Opi, nous les avons vues ! Ils étaient près de la montagne de Crystal. "

Le regard d'Optimus s'assombrit. Comment ose-t-elle s'aventurer près de la montagne de Crystal ?

L'autre Autobots, Knockoff, tentait de ralentir son Spark pulsant frénétiquement. Il se courba en avant, ses évents vrombissant follement dans une tentative de refroidir ses systèmes en surchauffes.

Niltrex se tenait derrière Moonlight, légèrement peur de la réaction de son père vis-à-vis de leur petite "mésaventure".

Optimus croisa les bras derrière son dos puis s'approcha du trio, "vous êtes sortis des limites de nos terres. J'ai répété d'innombrable fois à quel point cela était dangereux." Moonlight et Niltrex baissèrent la tête dans la honte et la soumission, regardant à présent leurs pedes.

L'autobot Knockoff, après s'être remis de sa surchauffe, s'avança à son tour, "sans vouloir vous manquer de respect monsieur, si nous n'étions pas là, jamais nous ne l'aurions découvert." Il se redressa et regarda droit dans les optiques de son supérieur.

Optimus attendrit son regard, "c'est pour cela que je vous félicite tous les trois. Vous avez fait preuve de courage mais aussi d'irresponsabilité. Moonlight, nous en reparlerons plus tard." Il dit d'une voix noble, "vous pouvez disposer." Il se retourna vers la fenêtre.

Niltrex souffla de soulagement, tirant sur le bras de Moonlight. Knockoff décroisa les bras de son châssis et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Moonlight regarda derrière son épaule à son père, les optiques tristes. Elle a surtout vu de la déception dans ses optiques. Comment a-t-elle pu lui faire ça ?! Une larme silencieuse roula le long de ses joues et sur le sol.

La porte se referma et la salle retomba dans un silence gêné. Optimus soupira. Une fois de plus, ils se sont donnés en spectacle devant une grande partie des robots chercheurs. Il pinça l'arrête de son nez et déconnecta ses optiques. Il ne peut plus se permettre de laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus sur lui.

Blurr, qui était resté silencieux durant toute la scène aussi incroyable que cela semble être, n'a pas manqué les larmes silencieuses de Moonlight.

{==extérieur du centre de recherche, Iacon==]

POV Moonlight

Je me sens vraiment horrible. Comment ai-je pu lui faire autant peur ? Il a raison ! C'était vraiment irresponsable de ma pars et en plus, j'ai failli risquer la vie de mes deux meilleurs amis. Je m'arrête et jette un rapide coup d'œil à Niltrex et Knockoff qui discutait joyeusement de tout et de rien. Je souris tristement à mes amis. J'aurais pu les perdre.

Je tourne mon regard vers le ciel, le soleil m'aveuglant le temps que je règle mes optiques. Il fait si bon … La paix règne sur Cybertron … mais pour combien de temps encore ?

Soudain, deux bras m'encerclent la taille et me tirent dans une étreinte d'ours. Je glapis de surprise et tente de me libérer de mon agresseur. Une tête vient se poser dans le creux de mon cou et des clics et gazouillis sortirent de mon ravisseur.

"Lâchez-moi ! " je hurle de colère et de peur. Je vois au loin Niltrex et Knockoff me regarder confusément. Bon, vont-ils me venir en aide ou continuer à me regarder bêtement ?

Puis, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, mes deux amis se mirent à rires. Je fronce les crêtes optiques à leurs pitreries. Qui a-t-il d'aussi drôle ?!

La prise se desserra et mon agresseur me reposa au sol. Je me tourne et ouvris la bouche pour lui hurler dessus mais en voyant qui était l'inconnu, je la referme immédiatement. A la place, je souris aussi loin que je peux et lui saute dessus.

"Bee ! Tu es de retour ! " Je l'embrasse de toutes mes forces, ma tête reposant sur son châssis. Je l'entends faire des bruits métalliques et le sens me caresser le dos.

Je lève la tête, riant de son expression joyeuse et de ses joues bleutées avec embarras. Cela faisait 3 Cycles Stellaires que Bumblebee était parti dans un camp d'entraînement pour devenir scout. Je voulais y allez avec lui, mais mon père a catégoriquement refusé. Il préfèrerait me voir assise derrière un ordinateur, quelle ennuie !

"Hey Bee ! Cela faisait longtemps." S'exprima joyeusement Knockoff. Niltrex sautillait d'un pede à l'autre, ne pouvant plus contenir sa joie. Bumblebee leur fit un petit signe du servo suivit de plusieurs gazouillis adorables.

Du coin de mes optiques, j'aperçue un étrange bot sortir du centre de recherche. Je fronce les crêtes optiques, le suivant du regard. Il est assez svelte, de couleur dominante noire et certaines parties de son armure son blanche. Il s'arrêta de marcher et me regarda avec crainte écrite dans ses optiques bleues. Il semblait hésiter en me voyant le regarder. Je ressens quelque chose … Comme, un sentiment de compréhension mélangé à une nouvelle sensation.

Le charme est rompu lorsque celui-ci secoue la tête et court dans la rue la plus proche. Etrange …

"Eh oh ! Moon ! Tu recharges debout ? " Mon ami Knockoff me demande en passant plusieurs fois son bras dans ma vision. Je secoue la tête et les regarde tous confusément.

"Euh … oui oui je vais bien …" je dis en regardant dans la rue sombre. Niltrex suit mon regard puis regarde entre Bumblebee et Knockoff, hochant les épaules.

"Boooon, et bien nous allons fêter le retour de Bee ! " J'entends dire Knockoff. Il me prend par le bras et me force à marcher dans la direction opposée mais mon regard est toujours dans cette rue. J'ai encore un étrange sentiment me hantant le Spark … Mon lien s'ouvre et je sens de la confusion suivit d'amour venant de mon Opi. Je gémis.

_Opi …_

A suivre …

Votre avis m'intéresse comme toujours :D

Comment trouvez-vous l'enchaînement de mes chapitres ? Les parutions ? La longueur ?

Merci ! **VP**


	18. Chapitre 16

Hey ! I'm back !

Je suis désolé pour le long temps d'attente mais malheureusement je n'avais plus internet ^^" Donc voici un nouveau chapitre de ma fiction ) j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes ! :D

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 16

{==quartiers de Moonlight==}

POV Normal

Moonlight se réveilla de sa stase légèrement grognonne. Elle gémit et couvrit son visage et ses optiques avec son bras. Hier soir, elle et ses amis sont allés faire une petite fête avec un certain energon de haute qualité pour le retour de Bumblebee. _Ratchet va nous faire la misère s'il le découvre._  
Moonlight se releva de sa couchette, appréciant le bruit des engrenages qui craquent. Elle posa sa tête en arrière sur le mur et regarda le plafond, absorber par les souvenirs.

**Flashkack**

"Encore un aller !"

Moonlight pencha la tête en arrière pour faire couler l'energon de haute qualité dans sa gorge et dans ses systèmes. Ils étaient dans un bar de Iacon pas très connu mais bien fréquenté.

"Elle ne le finira pas ! "

Elle fracassa le cube vide sur la table et regarda les robots autour d'elle avec des optiques brumeuses. Sa forme se balançait d'un coter à l'autre et ses servos tenaient le bord de la table métallique dans une poigne de mort.

"Hum … Moon ça va ? "

Moonlight leva un chiffre et ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba en arrière sur le sol. Plusieurs bots autours se mirent à rirent aux éclats. Niltrex, qui regardait la scène depuis le début et qui avait choisi de rester sobre, se leva de sa chaise et attrapa un des bras de Moonlight pour la relever du sol. Il posa son bras dans le dos de Moon et la hissa sur ses pedes chancelants. Il jeta plusieurs regards tueurs aux bots qui se moquaient de la situation puis commença à se diriger vers la sortie.

"Hey ! Vous partez déjà ? " Cria Bumblebee qui semblait encore bien après 12 cubes d'energons de haute qualité. Il pencha la tête sur le coter et agrandit ses optiques dans un regard de chien battu.

Niltrex roula les optiques puis souffla, "Moon ne supporte pas la haute qualité. Puis imagine qu'Optimus découvre ça ! " Les optiques de Bumblebee s'agrandirent davantage dans l'imagination. _Par Primus …_

Niltrex, Moonlight et Bumblebee s'apprêtaient à sortir lorsqu'une grosse voix bourrue les interpela, "Eh vous là ! Vous n'avez pas l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose ?! " Le grand mech vert kaki pointait derrière lui un bot rouge et orange sur une des tables du bar.

Bumblebee couvrit sa bouche pour cacher ses gloussements en voyant Knockoff se trémousser comme un ver en chantant de fausse note avec un cube d'energon à moitié vide dans le servo. Le pauvre bot ne semblait plus savoir ce qu'il faisait et ni où il était. Le scout se rapprocha de la table et attrapa Knockoff par le bras pour le faire descendre. Mauvaise idée, il perdit l'équilibre et tomba la tête la première dans le torse de Bumblebee.

Bumblebee s'éclaircit le vocaliser, clairement embarrasser de la situation. Il secoua Knockoff pour le faire bouger mais sans succès, le bot est allé en stase profonde. Il soupira de frustration puis il décida de trainer Knockoff par les bras jusqu'à la sortie en ignorant autant que possible les rires des autres robots dans la salle.

**Fin flashback**

Moonlight gloussa aux souvenirs qui lui restaient de cette nuit. Ça fait du bien de sortir un peu. C'est de plus en plus ennuyant ici.

Elle étira ses bras en arrière puis se dirigea vers la porte de ses quartiers. Il faut absolument qu'elle parle à son Opiluk.

{==bureau d'Optimus Prime, Iacon==}

"Optimus, je dois te demander quelque chose d'important." Déclara Moonlight du coin du bureau du commandant, les chiffres se tordants dans la nervosité. Elle leva les optiques à son Opiluk qui lui tournait le dos. Elle fronça les crêtes optiques et gonfla son châssis dans le courage, "j'aimerais participer à un camp d'entraînement comme Bumblebee."

Les épaules du Prime se raidirent et son dos se courba vers l'arrière. Optimus se retourna lentement vers sa fille se trouvant à quelques pas de lui.  
Il la regarda dans les optiques avec une lueur sévère, "où étais-tu la nuit dernière ?"  
Moonlight grimaça au ton qu'il empruntait, "j'étais avec mes amis. On fêtait le retour de Bumblebee." Lui dit-elle avec un sourire innocent. Optimus fronça les crêtes optiques, pas convaincu de sa réponse. Il s'approcha plus près de la fembot, "Je ne tolèrerais pas cette attitude. Tu n'as pas à t'éloigner comme ça de nos quartiers d'habitations et tu le sais très bien."

Moonlight serra les poings à ses coter, "mais Opi ! Il ne m'est rien arrivé ! Nous sommes tous là sans aucun dommage."

Optimus regarda tristement à sa fille, "Je le sais bien. Mais il est de mon devoir de te protéger."

Moonlight grinça des dentas dans la colère, "Oui oui oui ! La sécurité avant tout ! Mais je te dis que tout va bien et j'aimerais vraiment participer à un camp d'entrainement …" elle marmonna la fin de sa phrase avec la tête baissée. Le commandant restait bien en place sans montrer aucune émotion externe, mais à l'intérieur, c'est un réel combat.

Optimus secoua la tête, "je veux que tu retournes à nos quartiers dès à présent et nous en discuterons à mon retour – _Moonlight traversa la pièce en quelques enjambés devant le chef Autobots_ – "Non ! Je ne rentrerais pas tant que tu ne m'as pas dit la réponse !" elle grogna au visage de son Opiluk.

La salle tomba dans un grand silence gêné. Le seul bruit pouvant être entendu est le ronronnement des évents en furies. Optimus posa une main sur l'épaule de la fembot, "Moon, écoute-moi _– elle retira violemment le servo de son épaule et s'éloigna derrière le bureau de la salle_ – "Non ! C'est toi qui m'écoutes ! Tu ne montres plus aucun sentiment à personne même vis-à-vis de moi et je ne ressens plus rien dans le lien créateur. Depuis que Sunray a été désactivé tu es devenu un lâche ! " Elle pointa un chiffre dans sa direction.

Les paroles de Moonlight piquèrent le grand commandant au plus profond de son Spark. Non seulement elle pensait qu'il n'avait plus d'émotions mais en plus elle à évoquer la mort de Sunray … Quelque chose de sombre et froid vint s'installer dans son Spark, quelque chose de mauvais.

Optimus plissa les optiques dans une colère aveuglante et rugit, "ASSEZ !"

Moonlight referma immédiatement la bouche dans le choc. Jamais de toute sa vie son Opiluk lui avait hurlé dessus.

"Tu retournes dans nos quartiers et je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de ce camp d'entraînement. C'est un ordre." Il pointa la porte de sortie. Moonlight déglutit, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de ce passé à l'instant. Elle marcha en direction de la porte, les optiques brumeuses en sentant le regard mécontent d'Optimus dans le dos de sa tête.

Elle s'apprêtait à sortir mais la colère et la déception en décidèrent autrement, "je te déteste." Puis elle sortit en courant.

Optimus cligna à plusieurs reprises les optiques, son processeur essayant de comprendre en vain le sens de cette phrase … Qu-que venait-elle de dire ? Il continua de regarder la porte comme s'il était figé dans le temps. Jamais dans sa longue vie il n'avait ressenti pareille douleur dans son Spark.

...

{==rue de Iacon==}

Moonlight marcha rapidement dans les rues de Iacon en évitant dans le possible de rentrer dans quelqu'un. Elle slaloma entre les nombreux robots en s'excusant, sentant qu'elle va bientôt fondre en larmes. Elle fronça les crêtes optiques dans l'angoisse. Pourquoi ne comprend-t-il pas ? Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter cela ? Pensa-t-elle profondément. Moonlight était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne vis pas un robot venir en contresens. Au moment où elle leva les optiques, le bot en question la percuta de plein fouet.

"Aïe !" Moonlight et l'inconnu crièrent à l'unisson. Elle posa un servo sur le dessus de son casque là où il y a eu le plus gros impact et sans aucun doute une brèche. Elle grinça des dentas et alluma ses optiques. Sa bouche s'ouvrit dans le choc. Là, devant elle, le mystérieux bot noir et blanc qui l'avait beaucoup intrigué le jour où elle et ses amis ont vus les Decepticons en pleines actions.

Le jeune mech regardait nerveusement le sol et sa bouche s'ouvrait et se refermait sans cesse. Il tordit ses chiffres tremblants devant lui dans une sorte de déstressant.

Moonlight le regarda intensément, comme si elle voulait le déchiffrer. Ce bot est vraiment étrange ... Elle ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser, mais le mech décida de s'enfuir à ce moment. Elle regarda confusément la fuite du bot vers une partie reculer des rues de Iacon.

Moonlight se mordit la lèvre. _Dois-je le suivre ? J'ai vraiment l'impression que ce bot a quelque chose de spécial ... Mais quoi ?  
_Ses jambes se déplacèrent toutes seules vers la direction qu'à emprunter le robot noir et blanc.

{==forêt métallique de Namur==}

POV Moonlight

Je m'enfonce plus profondément dans la sombre forêt, la drôle de sensation de retour. Je fronce les crêtes optiques et pose un servo sur ma chambre Spark. Pourquoi ai-je un mauvais pressentiment ?

Je marche tranquillement entre les branches et les brindilles éparpillées sur le sol en gardant mes optiques fixées devant moi. Je tourne autour d'un gros arbre et entre dans une petite clairière. Je passe un bras au-dessus de mes optiques pour atténuer la lumière des soleils et regarde en contre-bas. Tout semblait calme, quelques petits bruits métalliques résonnèrent de temps à autre et par moments une légère brise souffle. Je descends dans le creux en veillant à bien placer mes pedes le plus silencieusement possible. J'atterris avec un petit "plock" au centre de la clairière. Mais où est passé ce bot ?

Un petit robot volant atterrit juste devant moi, me regardant étrangement. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et émis quelques petits sifflements. Je souris doucement à l'adorable petite chose. Il me regarde sans peur mais avec beaucoup de curiosité. Je tends un chiffre à lui pour le toucher mais en voyant mon approche, il recula et s'envola.

Je replie mon bras vers moi avec un souffle de surprise, mes optiques suivant la fuite de l'étrange chose. Soudain, tous les bruits autour de moi s'interrompirent brusquement, faisant régner le silence dans la clairière. Je fronce les crêtes optiques. Que se passe-t-il ?

CRACK

Je relève la tête d'un bond et serre mes servos dans des poings. Mon Spark s'accélère considérablement et mon vocaliser se serre dans l'angoisse. Mes optiques vont larges et je sens mon cadre commencer à trembler. Mon processeur me dit qu'une seule chose, cours.

POV Normal

Moonlight se leva d'un bond et courut droit dans la profondeur de la forêt. Ses audios bourdonnèrent et la seule chose qu'elle entendait, c'était les pulsations frénétiques de son Spark. Du coin de ses optiques elle voyait une chose immense lui courir après, une chose aux optiques rouges. Ses pedes accélérèrent la course pour tenter de semer son agresseur.

"Ahhh !" Moonlight perdit l'équilibre et s'écrasa au sol, lui créant une blessure profonde aux côtes. Elle se releva sur ses coudes et gémit de douleur en serrant son coter lancinant. Elle tourna la tête en arrière pour voir si son agresseur était toujours à sa poursuite, mais rien. Elle se releva lentement du sol et posa un pede pour l'équilibre. Ou était-elle maintenant ?

Moonlight se raidit en entendant les lourdes traces justes derrière elle. Elle ne perdit pas une seconde pour courir droit devant elle, envoyant sans arrêt des messages de secours à la tour de Iacon et à son Opiluk. Elle sauta par-dessus un immense ravin et se cacha derrière un gros arbre légèrement tordu. Son Spark pulsait tellement fort dans la peur qu'il pouvait presque éclater de son châssis. Ses évents soufflaient à plein régime pour tenter de refroidir ses systèmes en surchauffes.

Moonlight se pencha en avant et posa deux chiffres sur sa tempe en regardant de temps à autre derrière l'arbre.

**.:Aidez-moi je vous en supplie !:.** Elle grimaça quand sa communication se coupa avec de forts grésillements de l'autre côté. Scrap !

Des bruits de pas lourds résonnèrent dans ses audios. Moonlight se raidit. Elle se pencha doucement contre l'arbre et veilla à ce qu'aucun de ses membres ne dépasse de la structure. Elle éteignit vite ses évents et posa un servo sur sa bouche.

L'inconnu marcha tranquillement entre les arbres en regardant chaque petit détail. Ses optiques passaient d'arbre en arbre et ses scanners s'activaient autour de la zone.

"Je sais que tu es là, petit Autobot."

Le servo de Moonlight se serra davantage sur sa bouche dans une tentative d'étouffer chaque son. Les câbles de son cou se gonflèrent par l'apport massif d'energon suivant son angoisse et sa peur. Ses optiques s'agrandirent et des larmes de liquide de refroidissement en sorties. Elle pressa son autre servo sur sa blessure au niveau des côtes avec une grimace de douleur.  
Tout son cadre tremblait au point où ses pedes glissaient peu à peu du sol.

Le mystérieux agresseur se rapprocha de plus en plus près de l'arbre où se trouvait Moonlight. Une tache bleue lumineuse sur une branche au sol attira son attention. Il se baissa et tendit un grand chiffre à l'épais liquide qui semblait tout frais. Donc, sa proie est blessée...  
Il sourit diaboliquement et suivit du regard les autres traîner d'energon jusqu'à un gros arbre.

Moonlight gémit de peur. Elle se demandait comment elle allait faire pour échapper à ce tueur. Elle sentit de l'energon couler d'entre ses chiffres et sur le sol métallique, créant une flaque de plus en plus épaisse. Si ça continue comme ça, elle va tomber en stase d'urgence. Elle ouvrit un lien de communication et retenta de trouver de l'aide mais la réponse est encore la même.  
_Bon, il faut que je regarde qui cela peut bien être ..._

Moonlight descendit son servo de sa bouche et rassembla son courage. Elle posa bien sa tête contre l'arbre puis elle la tourna un tout petit peu dans l'espérance d'avoir un bon aperçu. Au moment où elle avait de la visibilité, un tir ricocha juste devant sa tête sur l'écorce de l'arbre.

"Je t'ai trouvée." Dit une voix bourrue juste à côté d'elle. Moonlight hurla de peur quand un servo gris vint l'attraper avec brutalité par le bras et la balança à terre. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des optiques dans une tentative de les recadrer face à cette chute mais le bruit familier d'un canon armé la figea.

"Bye bye, petit Autobot." Le grand mech centra son canon de l'épaule droite sur la fembot au sol et se prépara à tirer. Le son d'une arme à feu retentit mais pas celui sur Moonlight.

Le canon du grand mech explosa en plusieurs morceaux de métal qui rebondirent sur le sol avec un bruit sourd. Il hurla dans la colère en voyant son canon complètement détruit.  
Il se retourna face aux arbres derrière lui pour essayer de trouver la mystérieuse menace.

"Montres-toi et affronte-moi !" Cria-t-il à personne en particulier. Moonlight se redressa en tremblant du sol, regardant avec espoir dans la même direction que son agresseur. Elle plissa les optiques au manque de luminosité car il se faisait de plus en plus tard et les soleils disparaissaient déjà. Dans le fond de la clairière, entre un arbre et un rocher, on pouvait y voir une forme. Cette forme regardait vers eux, ses optiques bleues couverte par une visière amplifiant ainsi la luminosité qu'elles dégageaient.

"Tu n'as pas changé après tous ce temps, Reichak" la voix de la mystérieuse ombre retentit dans la clairière. Reichak grinça des dentas et grogna en serrant les poings dans la colère, reconnaissant très bien cette voix.

Moonlight hoqueta et ses optiques s'agrandirent dans la réalisation. Que vient-il faire ici ?! Elle regarda nerveusement Reichak qui se tenait à côté d'elle dans une position qui signifiait qu'il ne va pas tarder à exploser. Elle déplaça son pede en arrière le plus silencieusement possible sans jamais retirer son regard. _Il faut que je sorte d'ici !_

Le mech descendit de son perchoir et s'approcha de la paire dans une démarche pleine de confiance. Il regarda Moonlight avec beaucoup de pitié en voyant la blessure profonde. Elle le regardait en retour avec un visage terrorisé et la bouche entre ouverte tenant fermement à son coter blesser.

Reichak prit une position de combat, "rends-moi ce qui me reviens de droit, Stranno ! " il hurla de rage puis il fonça droit sur lui. Stranno ne perdit pas une seconde a activé ses propres armes et contrer le premier coup venu. Il sortit sa lame de bras et la balança dans la jambe de Reichak. Le decepticon rugit de douleur mais ne se laissa pas déstabiliser. Il décrocha un poing dans le châssis de Stranno qui lui a fait voler en arrière contre un arbre. Reichak sourit dans la satisfaction mais son sourire disparu en voyant Stranno se relever et le charger avec cette fois-ci, ses mitraillettes sorties et visées droit sur lui. Avec un cri de guerre, Stranno tira dans toutes les directions. Les balles ricochèrent sur toutes les surfaces et certaines même traversaient les arbres.

Moonlight sauta à terre dans une position fœtale et couvrit sa tête dans une tentative pour se protéger des balles. Reichak couvrit ses optiques et marcha à l'aveuglette essayant de ne pas trébucher, il sentit plusieurs balles traversées son armure et faire dégouliner son energon sur le sol. Stranno rangea ses mitraillettes et balança son poing en pleine figure de Reichak, le faisant tomber à terre. Il s'apprêta à le frapper à nouveau mais le servo gris du Decepticon retint son poing. Il serra le plus fort possible sa poigne jusqu'à ce que le pauvre membre ne soit plus qu'un vulgaire morceau de métal tordu. Stranno gémit de douleur. Avec son autre bras valide, il attrapa une branche au sol et l'explosa contre le coter gauche du visage de Reichak. Stranno profita de ce moment de confusion pour dégoter sa lame et transpercer le bas du châssis du Decepticon. Reichak hurla et posa ses servos contre la blessure. Il recula de quelques pas chancelant en arrière puis il tomba au sol, raide mort.

Moonlight enleva les bras de sa tête et regarda le triste spectacle. Stranno retira sa visière et regarda en contre-bas au Decepticon avec un regard de tristesse. Il secoua la tête et regarda Moonlight avec un sourire de soulagement. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'aida à remonter sur ses pedes.

"Les secours sont en route." Dit-il d'une voix épuisé. Moonlight tourna la tête vers lui, ne sachant pas comment le remercier. Ses optiques devinrent brumeuses et sa bouche trembla sous l'émotion. Son coter lui faisait souffrir l'agonie et de plus en plus de messages d'alertes envahirent son CPU. Elle s'apprêta à parler lorsqu'elle vit une immense ombre derrière Stranno. Ses optiques s'agrandirent et ses servos couvrirent sa bouche. Stranno regarda confusément Moonlight puis il sentit un souffle froid dans son dos. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'une immense massue s'abattit en plein dans son dos l'envoyant voler au sol. Il gémit à l'atroce douleur et tenta de se relever que pour être surpris qu'il ne puisse plus.

Un énorme pied métallique se posa à quelques centimètres de sa tête, "dommage, tu as perdu." Reichak chuchota en regardant le cadre pitoyable de Stranno. L'Autobot au sol tenta désespérément de se relever mais en vain. Il releva sa massue au-dessus de sa tête pour mettre fin à ses jours mais un flash de bleu et gris le surpris.

"NOOON !" Moonlight sortit de sa stupeur et bondit sur ses pedes. Elle courut droit sur Reichak avec toute la force qu'elle possédait et l'attrapa par la taille pour le faire basculer au sol. Ils tombèrent tous les deux dans un empêtrement de membres. Le decepticon balança Moonlight hors de lui et se releva, les optiques en feu. Il attrapa Moonlight par un pede et la souleva dans les airs.

Il approcha sa massue près du visage de la femme, "on m'avait dit que tu étais coriace, mais tout ce que je voie, c'est une pauvre fembot sans défense." Il sourit en voyant Moonlight trembler et essayer de retirer sa tête du danger. Elle regarda le cadre de Stranno sans vie sur le sol et quelque chose dans le processeur de Moon se brisa, un sentiment de déjà vécu.

Il ricana au pathétique spectacle mais son rire s'arrêta lorsqu'il entendit plusieurs lourdes traces venir dans sa direction. Grrrr ! Les Autobots arrivent. Il secoua une dernière fois Moonlight par le pede puis il la balança avec force contre un rocher avant de se transformer en véhicule et rouler loin.

Moonlight glissa au sol, n'ayant plus de force et sentant qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps. Ses systèmes ralentirent tous et ses évents se coupèrent peu à peu. Sa tête toucha le sol frais, les étoiles de Cybertron brillant haut dans le ciel et sur son armure bleue. Bientôt, elle sentit ses audios commencer à se couper et ses optiques devenir floues. Dans le fond de son esprit, elle entendit plusieurs transformations et des voix paniquées. Le sol près d'elle trembla et une paire de bras chaud l'enveloppa contre la chaleur d'un châssis. Elle grimaça à la douleur que cela lui apporta mais elle se sentit enfin en sécurité.

Elle entendit une dernière voix, "Optimus ! Il faut se dépêcher de les emmener à ma Bai Med ! " Puis elle succomba à la stase d'urgence.

A suivre …

Voilà ! Rahhh ! Mauvaise Moonlight qui a de nouveau déçu Optimus ) Bad bad ! lol

N'hésitez pas à commenter ma fic et me dire ce que vous en pensez ^^


	19. Chaptitre 17

Bon, je viens de terminer mais malheureusement je suis trop fatiguée pour corriger les petites fautes … J'ai donc décidée de vous dévoiler mon chapitre 17 !

C'était soit attendre une semaine entière pour le poster ou soit le poster comme ça !

Alors, après mon séjour à l'internat, je vous promets de le corriger !

En attendant, bonne lecture :p

Chapitre 17

**{==Bai Med==}**

POV Moonlight

J'entends des voix autour de moi.

"_Moonlight, Moonlight ! Tu m'entends ? Optimus, elle revient à nous …_"

Je reconnais cette voix, c'est Ratchet. Je gémis doucement et bouge un petit peu ma tête sur le coter. Mes optiques brûlent mais ce n'est rien comparé à la douleur à mes côtes. Je glapis lorsque je sens une paire de bras me redresser lentement contre la barre de la couchette dans une position assise.

Tout à coup, je sens un servo se poser contre ma joue, "s'il te plaît Moon, ouvre tes optiques."

Je le reconnais, c'est Opi qui me parle. Il y a une grande quantité d'émotion dans sa voix, les regrets de la douleur et du soulagement. Je suis soudainement envahi par mes propres émotions. Je sens mon vocaliser se serrer dans l'angoisse et la joie … Je suis vivante !

J'active enfin mes optiques avec beaucoup de difficulté et louche légèrement à la luminosité de la pièce. D'abord, je ne vois que des formes floutés, puis au fur et à mesure, je reconnais le cadre de Ratchet qui me regarde avec inquiétude puis à celui d'Optimus qui était à coter de ma couchette, un servo dans mon dos et un léger sourire sur ses plaques de bouche. En le voyant, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lui retourner le sourire, mes optiques devenant brumeuses. Avec un accès de joie, je saute dans les bras de mon Opi, ignorant mes blessures nouvellement réparés. Je suis si heureuse de le voir ici … J'enterre ma tête dans son châssis, un sourire sur mes lèvres et des larmes d'energon tombantes. Un servo vient se placer derrière ma tête et me frotte doucement les audios … comme au bon vieux temps.

Nous restons comme ça un long moment avant qu'Optimus ne se dégage le vocaliser, "je suis si soulager de te voir en une seule pièce. Quand j'ai reçu le message de détresse de Stranno, j'ai cru que jamais je n'allais te revoir …"

Je souris tendrement à ma figure paternelle, "je suis plus coriace que tu ne l'imagine." Optimus sourit un peu à cela. Il posa sa tête au-dessus de la mienne et souffla par ses évents. Du coin de mes optiques, je vois Ratchet partir de la salle, nous laissant un peu d'intimité.

_Un peu plus tard …_

POV Moonlight

Je suis allongée sur ma couchette avec mes jambes croisées devant moi, un datapad dans mes servos. Après mon petit moment avec Optimus, Ratchet était revenu pour me faire d'autres examens longs et ennuyeux … D'après lui, je pourrais sortir de cet endroit en fin de matinée. Je lève les optiques de ma lecture et vois Ratchet se diriger vers moi avec un plateau d'argent contenant très certainement des outils de tortures.

"Tu te rétablie très bien. D'ici quelques Breems tu pourra sortir de ma Bai Med." Il me dit en posant ses outils à coter de ma couchette. _Je fronce les crêtes optiques, que fait-il ?_ Il s'arrête soudainement et me regarde sérieusement, "j'ai réalisé plusieurs scans sur ton châssis et il faut que tu comprennes que tu commences à être en âge pour transporter un étincelant. " Mes optiques s'agrandissent et je sens mes plaques de visage surchauffer.

Ratchet croise les bras sur son châssis et commence à sourire d'amusement à ma réaction, "tu n'as pas à être gêner c'est la vie ! C'est très important pour la prospérassions de la race Cybertronienne -

"Non ! Je ne veux pas savoir Ratchet ! " Je le coupe brutalement en mettant un servo contre ma tête dans la gêne totale, mes joues devenant de plus en plus bleues.

J'entends Ratchet glousser, "Mais je ne pense pas t'avoir enseigné la reproduction Cybertonienne ! Alors laisse-moi t'expliquer le fonctionnement –

"NON NON ET NON ! " Je bouche mes audios et ferme mes optiques. Je ne souhaite pas savoir ! Surtout venant de Ratchet … Ugh

Je sens des vibrations à coter de ma couchette, je devine que c'est Ratchet qui part. J'ouvre une de mes optiques et vois le médecin à son ordinateur, le dos face à moi. Je retire mes servos de ma tête et souffle par mes évents, il était moins une !

"Et dit voir, parmi ta petite bande d'amis, il n'y en a pas un qui te plait ?" Je saute presque de la couchette en entendant la voix de Ratchet. Je le regarde confusément, il a encore le dos tourner à moi !

Je me racle le vocaliser, "rien du tout ! Ce sont juste mes amis et rien d'autre !" la fin de ma phrase sortie comme un avertissement. Je déteste ça !

Ratchet se met à ricaner, "très bien, très bien. Mais si tu as une quelconque question, revient me voir ! Je suis médecin ne l'oublie pas ! " Il me regarda sévèrement en agitant sa clé à moi. J'avale bruyamment et hoche plusieurs fois la tête. Il sourit dans la victoire et retourne à son ordinateur.

Je roule mes optiques puis récupère mon datapad ennuyant sur l'histoire de Cybertron, encore un cadeau de mon Opiluk …

"Aïe !"

Je sursaute légèrement au cri soudain. Le bruit venait d'une couchette à l'autre bout de la Bai Med ou séjournait actuellement Stranno.

"Arrête de te comporter comme un étincelant et laisse-moi travailler !" Une fembot verte réprimanda le mech sur la couchette. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, c'est la Sparkmate de Stranno. La belle fembot travail comme infirmière de Ratchet depuis plusieurs Cycles stellaires. Je rigole légèrement en voyant le couple se chamailler et Ratchet secouer la tête à leurs pitreries.

Les portes de la Bai Med s'ouvrirent avec fracas et trois bots entrèrent dans la pièce en regardant dans tous les sens. Je ralentie mon Spark frénétique et regarda avec grande joie mes trois amis. Bumblebee Niltrex et Knockoff posèrent leurs optiques sur ma couchette et coururent à moi pour me prendre dans une étreinte serrer.

"Moon ! Je suis si heureux de te voir "

"Hé hé, je savais qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre toi."

"La prochaine fois, tu sortiras sous ma garde ! "

Je ris à mes amis qui n'arrêtent pas de me poser toutes sortent de questions et je les serres plus fort dans mes bras, c'est si bon de les revoir !

**{==3 Breems plus tard==}**

POV Normal

Moonlight traversa avec agilité et férocité les couloirs du centre de recherche. Apres c'être réveillée de sa stase d'urgence dans la bai Med de Ratchet, elle décida d'aller s'entrainer avec Bumblebee en cachette. Elle grimaça en sachant qu'après c'être réconforter avec Optimus lui faire un coup pareil pourrait lui revenir chère …

Elle sourit en repensant à ses amis qui sont venus la voir plutôt. Ils étaient restés auprès d'elle jusqu'à qu'elle reçoit enfin l'autorisation de sortir de Ratchet. Elle frissonna quand les paroles du médecin résonnèrent dans ses audios. Comment peut-il lui demander ça ?! C'est privé !

La fembot bleue tourna dans un coin et se retrouva face à une grande porte avec des écriteaux bleus lumineux sur le dessus. Elle fronça les crêtes optiques et posa un chiffre sur sa bouche dans la réflexion. _Raahhh ! Je ne comprends pas l'ancien Cybertronien !_

Moonlight regarda de gauche à droite pour voir s'il y avait un robot dans les parages puis en voyant qu'il n'y avait personne, elle ouvrit rapidement la porte et plongea dans la pièce. Elle posa son cadre contre la porte et soupira avec un léger rire, "je n'aime pas les règles, j'aime l'aventure !"  
Ses optiques se concentrèrent maintenant sur la salle. Elle est assez sombre et légèrement froide voir même humide. Au fond de la pièce, face à la porte et à quelques pas de Moonlight, séjourne un grand ordinateur qui émet une douce lueur bleue. Elle plissa les optiques et s'avança prudemment, son Spark Battant la chamade dans l'excitation. _Si Opi savait ça ..._

Le simple fait de se dire ça lui donna de l'élan pour se rapprocher jusqu'au clavier. Elle regarda les nombreuses touches du clavier avec un certain intérêt. Beaucoup de symboles et de formes marquant les petits carrés éclairés par la lueur de l'écran. Moonlight leva les optiques à l'écran bleu, puis d'un coup de chiffre sur l'une des touches, la lueur amplifia.

Des symboles Cybertronien ainsi que des formes apparurent sur l'écran. Des genres de véhicules extraterrestres de toutes couleurs et de toutes formes. Moonlight émit un petit son dans la surprise et dans l'émerveillement. En haut de l'écran, haut dessus des véhicules était écrit un mot, Terre.

Les chiffres agiles de Moonlight tiquèrent sur le clavier de l'ordinateur. Des photos de véhicules de tous type défilèrent sur l'écran. La plupart ont des caractéristiques époustouflantes tel que la vitesse et le moteur, de quoi faire ronronner de plaisir un bot.

"Non, non, non, j'aime pas la couleur, non, elle paraît trop agressive ..." Moonlight regarda d'un œil critique chaque véhicule qu'elle faisait défiler jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne tombe sur une image de voiture un peu particulière à ses optiques. Elle fronça les crêtes optiques et se rapprocha de l'écran pour avoir un meilleur aperçu.

Une jolie voiture bleue assez sportive et féminine. Des phares avant allongés et des jantes argentées. Elle a des courbes douces mais prononcer. Moonlight déchiffra son nom ; Lotus Evora. Un large sourire apparu sur ses plaques de visage dans l'adoration du véhicule. Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose la démanger dans son coter droit ... Comme, quelque chose qui doit être libérer, mais quoi ?

Elle posa ses servos sur son coter et regarda nerveusement autour d'elle avant de revenir à l'image devant elle. Quand ses optiques se posèrent sur l'écran, un flash lumineux en sortit et scanna toutes les fonctionnalités du véhicule bleu. Aussi vite que le flash apparu, il disparut, laissant un sentiment d'inconfort dans son cadre.

Moonlight regarda ses bras et ses jambes dans la confusion jusqu'au moment où ses pièces d'armures se mirent à bouger de leurs emplacements d'origine. Panique attrapa le Spark de la fembot. Que m'arrive-t-il ?! En quelques kliks, toutes les parties du cadre de Moonlight ont pris une forme différente jusqu'à ressembler comme deux gouttes d'eau à la Lotus Evora. _Bon, et maintenant je fais quoi ?_

Le moteur s'alluma et les phares de la voiture s'illuminèrent. Moonlight roula autour de la pièce pour s'habituer à la nouvelle sensation de son mode-alt. Elle rit joyeusement et accéléra un peu plus en faisant des boucles et des dérapages. Un sentiment de liberté envahi son Spark et une montée d'adrénaline lui donna envie d'en avoir plus ... Elle frappa ses freins.

_Il faut que je sorte l'essayer dehors !_

Moonlight ne savait juste pas comment se re transformer en mode bipède... _Super ! Comment vais-je faire maintenant ? _Son moteur rugit dans la frustration de ne pas savoir comment se transformer à nouveau ...  
_  
Je dois contacter Ratchet, il saura comment faire._

**{==Bai Med==}**

POV Normal

Ratchet répara les derniers câbles cassé dans le dos de Stranno en ignorant les gémissements de douleur du mech. Ses chiffres travaillaient avec rapidités et précisions, tout ce qu'il faut pour être un excellent Medibot. Starfire se tenait de l'autre côté de la couchette à regarder le travail de Ratchet avec fascination, son servo tenant le servo de Stranno dans une poigne ferme mais rassurante.

La communication interne de Ratchet s'activa. Il arrêta son mouvement et appuya un chiffre contre sa tempe. Il écouta la voix de Moonlight de l'autre coter de la connexion avec une pointe d'amusement. Alors comme ça, elle a touché à l'ordinateur principal … Elle va l'entendre.

Il coupa la communication et expliqua à Starfire qu'elle devait finir le travail toute seul, il à un travail urgent à régler.

**{==Ordinateur principal==}**

POV Normal

"Moonlight ? Moonlight ! Où te caches-tu !" Ratchet avança dans la pièce sombre à la recherche de la fembot bleue d'Optimus. Ses optiques intelligentes regardèrent de gauche à droite puis à l'écran d'ordinateur où l'image du véhicule résidait encore. Il secoua la tête et roula ses optiques en soufflant d'agacement. Les jeunes alors ! Aucune patience !

Un moteur ronronna à la vie et le médecin regarda comme une Lotus Evora roula jusqu'à ses pieds. Elle s'était cachée sous une grande table de métal entre des cartons. Il posa ses bras sur ses hanches et regarda sévèrement à Moonlight, "depuis quand on touche à tout ? Ton Opiluk ne t'a jamais appris les bonnes manières ? " La voiture ronronna légèrement et recula à la réprimande.

L'expression de Ratchet ramolli un petit peu. Il posa un genou et un servo à terre, juste à coter de la voiture, "alors c'est très simple Moon, tu te concentre très fort sur ton mode bipède jusqu'à ce que tu ressentes une pression dans ton Spark."

Le moteur de l'Evora rugit et recula du médecin. Quelques longs kliks passèrent puis le bruit familier des plaques de métal qui se déplacent atteints les audios de Ratchet. Il se releva et sourit à Moonlight qui était maintenant devant lui dans son mode robot. La fembot avait gagné un peu de corpulence avec la nouvelle acquisition de son mode- alt. Elle était beaucoup plus adulte maintenant. Ses bras, ses jambes ainsi que son châssis portaient de belles et grandes plaques d'armures bleues, lui donnant un look de combattant.

La fembot se regarda de la tête aux pedes avec des souffles d'émerveillements. Après son admiration, elle regarda Ratchet avec un immense sourire, "pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit ça, Ratchet ? Les autres ont déjà un mode-alt ?" Elle demanda dans sa voix remplie d'excitation.

Le médecin croisa ses bras sur son châssis, "non pas encore, mais c'était prévu. Tu n'étais pas censé le savoir ! C'était une surprise de ton Opiluk." Il expliqua passivement. Il sourit intérieurement en voyant l'expression horrifier de Moonlight en apprenant la nouvelle.

"De … mon Opiluk ?" Elle grimaça en disant cela. Ses optiques sont larges et ses servos serrent ses biceps dans la panique.

"Je pense que le fait de lui dire te suffira comme punition. Mais la prochaine fois, je te ferais récurer toute ma Bai Med !" Il secoua un chiffre devant le visage de Moonlight d'un air menaçant.

La fembot hocha frénétiquement la tête puis sortit en courant vers ses quartiers d'habitations et surtout, vers Optimus.

**{==rue de Iacon==}**

POV Moonlight

Je marche rapidement jusqu'à ma maison, notre maison. J'ai comme une boule dans le Spark qui me tiraille constamment et mon CPU qui me répète sans cesse que j'ai encore fais une bêtise … Je gâche toujours tout !

Je commence à marmonner lorsqu'un bras argent me retient et me fais pivoter face à son propriétaire. Mes optiques s'agrandissent et je commence à sourire largement en voyant deux bots que je connais très bien !

"Hey Moony ! Comment vas-tu depuis tout ce temps ?! Tu n'as quand même pas oubliée l'incroyable Jazz non ?" Jazz me dit dans sa voix moqueuse habituelle. Sa visière me regarde intensément et sa position est toujours aussi décontracter.

"Ravi de te revoir Moon, tu nous as manqué !" Hound me dit avec joie, ses bras grands ouverts à moi. Je souris encore plus et me jette à eux deux en riant aux éclats. Cela faisait bien des Cycles Stellaires que je ne les avais pas vues !

Jazz me tapota le dos tandis que Hound me serra encore plus fort, "tu es devenue une fembot ravissante ! Tu ressembles de plus en plus à **ton** Opiluk !" Jazz souffla un peu et regarda intensément à Hound, sa visière devenant blanches. Je fronce un peu les crêtes optiques à l'étrangeté de la situation. Il me cache quelque chose ?

Jazz me regarde soudainement et me hoche la tête, me confirmant la parole de Hound. Je le regarde en retour d'un air un peu surpris puis je commence à reculer, "c'est vraiment un plaisir de vous revoir les gars mais je dois voir Optimus au plus vite –

"Il est partit Moon …" Hound me coupe brutalement. Je cligne des optiques dans la confusion, partit ?

"Q-quoi ? Comment ça partit ? Pour aller où ?!" Je demande frénétiquement en regardant à mes amis de longue date. Tous les deux regardent à leurs pedes, gêner.

Le premier à parler était Jazz, "le patron bot est partie en mission avec une petite équipe. Nous n'étions pas censé te le dire … Tu ne devais pas partir aussi vite de la Bai Med."

Hound s'avança rapidement, "Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Il va vite revenir ! Il m'a demandé de veiller sur toi en attendant son retour de chez les Decepticons – Jazz frappa l'arrière de la tête du gros mech vert. Il grogna dans la douleur et se frotta le casque puis il posa un servo choquer sur ses plaques de bouches, oups ?

Jazz et Hound regardèrent comme Moonlight recula peu à peu d'eux, ses optiques montrant la trahison et la douleur. Elle secoua la tête puis s'enfuie.

POV Normal

Moonlight courut dehors de la ville, le Spark serré. Elle traversa les rues désertes ne se souciant pas du bruit que ses pedes faisaient contre les murs. Il faut qu'elle sorte d'ici au plus vite !

Elle arriva à l'extérieur de la ville et dans la forêt de Simfur qu'elle traversa sans peur. Les bruits inquiétant de la forêt aurait effrayé quiconque voulait entrer, mais pas elle. Même le souvenir frais de sa petite mésaventure n'est rien comparé à la peur qu'elle ressentait maintenant.

Moonlight s'assit sur une petite colline donnant sur la ville. Elle serra ses genoux contre son châssis et posa sa tête sur le dessus d'eux. Ses optiques brillèrent dans la tristesse et ses servos tenaient ses jambes serrées contre elle. Comment a-t-il pu l'abandonner de la sorte ? Est-ce une punition pour avoir osé lui parler de la sorte ?

"Hey"

Elle tourna la tête pour voir son ami, Knockoff. Le bot la regardait avec un petit sourire sur ses plaques de bouche, ses optiques scintillantes au clair de lune. Il marcha à coter d'elle et s'assit en tailleurs, regardant la lune. Moonlight détourna le regard de son ami et regarda la pleine lune elle aussi. Pleins de petites étoiles brillaient haut dans le ciel nocturne de la nuit, créant ainsi une belle harmonie.

Knockoff souffla à coter d'elle, "la vue est magnifique vue d'ici …" il regardait fixement le ciel.

Moonlight le regarda à son tour, "oui, j'aime venir ici quand je me sens seule …" elle baissa les optiques d'un air malheureux.

Knockoff se pencha légèrement vers l'avant pour avoir un meilleur aperçu de son amie. Il pouvait voir que ses optiques scintillaient dans les larmes de tristesse et de douleur. Son Spark se serra douloureusement en la voyant comme ça alors d'un coup de bras, il l'attira dans une étreinte serré.

"Hey tout va bien se passer fait-moi confiance. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'Optimus part en mission non ? Il finit toujours par revenir, pour toi." Moonlight renifla contre son châssis, les bras attrapant fermement les pièces d'armures dans son dos, en dessous de ses portes ailes.

"J'ai terriblement peur de me retrouver à nouveau seule Knockoff … Et si cette fois il ne revenait pas ? Que vais-je devenir ?" Elle murmura la dernière partie de sa phrase, le vocaliser bien trop serrer dans l'angoisse.

Knockoff resserra son emprise sur elle d'une manière protectrice, "Tu ne te retrouveras jamais seule Moon, je serais là et tes autres amis aussi. Quoi qu'il arrive, nous serons avec toi."

Moonlight hocha la tête en reniflant. Oui, elle ne sera jamais seule. D'un coup, elle se mit à ricaner contre son châssis, ses épaules secouantes. Knockoff fronça les crêtes optiques dans la confusion, pourquoi elle rigole maintenant ?

"Euuuh, j'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ?" Demanda-t-il dans un ton un peu vexer. Il ne comprenait pas sa soudaine joie dans une situation aussi désolante mais d'un autre côté, il est heureux de la faire rire.

Moonlight s'écarta de Knockoff et posa un servo sur sa bouche dans l'espérance d'étouffer les sons. Elle venait de se souvenir de ce que Bumblebee lui avait raconté au sujet de la petite fête pour son retour. Elle essuya quelques larmes d'energon de son visage et regarda au bot orange et rouge, "non non rien du tout, je viens juste de me souvenir de quelque chose …" elle gloussa à la fin de sa phrase.

Knockoff regarda curieusement à elle, les servos poser sur ses hanches, "et c'est quoi se souvenir tellement drôle ?"

"Oh ! Rien de spécial juste un certain bot rouge et orange qui après avoir bu plusieurs cubes d'energon de haute qualité c'est mis à chanter comme quoi il voulait changer de couleur en dansant sur les tables du bar !" Elle rigolait haut et fort maintenant à l'expression choquer sur le visage de Knockoff. C'est juste incroyable !

Knockoff avala nerveusement et posa un servo derrière sa tête avec un sourire forcé sur ses plaques de bouche, "ehhh j'ai vraiment dit ça moi ?" c'est un peu humiliant mais ça devait vraiment être drôle à voir ! Soudain, l'expression choquer du mech changea en quelque chose de diabolique, sa balafre au visage devenant plus sombre avec l'inclinaison de son visage.

Moonlight qui gloussait encore n'avait pas remarqué le soudain changement dans l'atmosphère. Elle se calma rapidement et regarda Knockoff d'un air un peu surpris, "ben quoi ?"

Le mech sourit encore plus méchamment et d'un bond, il sauta sur elle avec une attaque de chatouille. Ses chiffres agiles passèrent entres les crevasses de son armures et dans les endroits sensibles faisait hurler de rire Moonlight. Elle tenta bien que mal de repousser la menace mais impossible, il était trop rapide !

Bientôt, les deux bots étaient allongés sur le sol, essoufflé de leur petite querelle et regardaient le ciel en parlant des étoiles.

"Euh, en qu'elle couleur je voulais changer ?"

"hum hum, rose."

A suivre …

Hé hé ^^ encore désolée pour les fautes :/

Je corrige correctement bientôt !

Hâte de vous revoir pour la suite de Hideaway :p


	20. Chapitre 18

Bonjour ! Je vous présente mon plus gros chapitre de tous les temps ! XD _**6850**_ mots ! pfiou :')

**Attention !** C'est un chapitre très important pour le reste de l'histoire )

Il y aura également un peu plus de romance de celui-ci ^-^ Dites-moi si vous aimez !

Chapitre 18

"Starscream ..."

"Oui seigneur Megatron ?"

"Prépare des troupes de Vehicons."

"Mon seigneur ?"

"Vous partez à la chasse aux Autobots."

**{==Centre de recherche==}**

POV Normal

Moonlight courut dans les longs couloirs du centre de recherche suivi de près par Niltrex, Bumblebee ainsi que Knockoff. Les quatre amis rirent comme des fous et s'amusaient à embêter l'autre.

"Par ici !" Moonlight hurla aux trois mech derrière elle. Ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte métallique avec des anciens écriteaux Cybertronien.  
Bumblebee et Knockoff arrivèrent eux aussi en se battant de plus en plus méchamment. Moon roula des optiques et regarda à Niltrex qui se tenait à côté d'elle et regardait les deux autres d'un œil critique, "bon, on peut continuer ?"

Knockoff arrêta de frapper Bumblebee et regarda d'un air lassé à Niltrex, "on ne fait que s'amuser - aie !" Bumblebee se jeta sur Knockoff et le renversa au sol, criant de victoire. Knockoff grogna et balança Bee au sol, se bagarrant une fois de plus.

Moonlight souffla d'amusement aux pitreries des deux puis se retourna et ouvrit la lourde porte. La lumière bleue de l'ordinateur central entoura les robots dans une douce lueur. Les deux mech au sol arrêtèrent de se battre et levèrent la tête dans la surprise à l'étrange couleur sur leur cadre. Niltrex et Moon s'approchèrent de l'ordinateur. Les doigts agiles de Moonlight tiquèrent sur le clavier et soudain des modèles de voitures extraterrestres apparurent.

Les deux mech dans le couloir se précipitèrent pour rejoindre les autres, "wouah ! J'adore celle-là ! Et celle-là tu l'as vue ?!" Les optiques de Knockoff brillèrent dans l'excitation et l'émerveillement. Bumblebee hocha la tête dans l'accord à presque tous les modèles qui défilent sur l'écran.

"Vous devez vous concentrer sur la voiture qui vous plait et ensuite vous la scannerez automatiquement." Moonlight expliqua en marchant dans la pièce. Niltrex hurla en voyant un modèle à deux roues. C'est une moto assez bien portante de couleur noire avec des barres rouges sur les flancs. Il plissa les optiques au nom de la machine, Ducati Diavel.

Il sautilla dans la joie et frappa dans ses servos, "je veux celui-là !" Soudain, ses optiques devinrent blanches et un rayon lumineux scanna toutes les caractéristiques de la moto. Comme Moonlight, certains endroits de son cadre devinrent plus massifs. Niltrex se transforma immédiatement après et savoura le nouveau bruit de son mode alt. Les deux autres mech scannèrent à leur tour un mode alt et se transformèrent aussi, profitant ainsi de la nouvelle sensation.

Knockoff prit une McLaren P1 qui récupéra les mêmes couleurs de base, orange, rouge et jaune.

Bumblebee, lui, a opté pour une Urbana 500 avec des bandes noires de course.

Les trois mech roulaient à travers la pièce, leurs moteurs hurlants de fureur et de vitesse non atteinte. Moonlight applaudi, "bien ! Maintenant, retransformez-vous!"

Les 3 véhicules s'arrêtèrent devant Moon puis après quelques Kliks, les trois mech étaient de retour dans leurs formes classiques. Bumblebee cria de joie et sauta dans tous les sens, "j'adore j'adore j'adore ! Il faut qu'on se fasse une course tous ensemble !" Knockoff accepta immédiatement, l'excitation son comble. Niltrex, lui, regarda plutôt mal-à-l'aise à tout ça, "euh je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée ..." Dit-il incertain. Moonlight sourit tendrement à lui et mis un bras autour de ses épaules, "ça va aller ne t'inquiète pas."

Knockoff souffla d'ennui et croisa ses bras sur son châssis, "pffff ! Bon on y va oui ou non ?!" Bumblebee frappa dans ses servos et hocha frénétiquement la tête en regardant à Moonlight avec des optiques de chiot. La fembot bleu et argent rigola à l'expression que les deux mechs lui donnaient, de vrais étincelants !

"Allez ! Tout le monde dehors !" Moonlight hurla en faisant signe de sortir. Les quatre Autobots coururent dans les couloirs en criant comme des fous, l'adrénaline refaisant surface. Ils arrivèrent à la porte de sortie et ne l'ouvrirent que pour y être accueilli par un spectacle des plus abasourdissants.

La garde d'Elite d'Optimus est là, ils sont rentrés de leur périple et aussi incroyable que cela puisse être, ils sont tous vivant. Certains comme Springer, Bulkhead ou encore Air Raid sont assez amochés ce qui prouve qu'ils ont dû se battre ... Optimus est celui qui a le moins de blessures.

Moonlight sortit de sa stupeur et se précipita vers les combattants, en particulier un mech rouge et bleu, "Opi !"

Optimus leva un peu la tête et sourit en voyant sa jeune fembot courir pour lui. Il lui avait brisé le Spark de ne rien lui dire sur son départ... Mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui. Il ouvrit les bras et l'attrapa fermement, enterrant sa tête dans son cou et respirant son parfum unique de métal. Il ferma les optiques et laissa pour une fois ses émotions faire surface en public, "tu m'as tellement manqué... J'ai eu peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ..."

Moonlight hoqueta à travers ses larmes, le son de sa voix étouffée par le blindage épais de son châssis. Optimus sourit et la serra encore plus fort, "tu m'as aussi manqué Sweetspark mais je t'ai promis une chose Moon, quoi qu'il arrive, je reviendrais pour toi et je ne laisserais jamais personne te faire du mal, jamais !" Il dit fermement et pour prouver son point, il ouvrit pleinement son lien créateur qu'il n'avait plus entièrement ouvert depuis longtemps et y déversa tous les sentiments d'amour, d'acceptation ainsi que de protection qu'il éprouvait pour sa fille.

Moonlight sortit légèrement la tête du châssis et fronça les crêtes optiques, un peu confuse car cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus goûté au lien créateur. Après un certain temps, elle sourit grandement et se jeta à nouveau au Prime, riant de joie comme un étincelant recevant l'attention de son créateur.

Les autres robots autour d'eux n'osaient pas bouger par peur de briser le moment familial rare se déroulent juste devant leurs optiques. Les amis de Moonlight restaient tranquillement dans l'embrasure de la porte en observant chaque guerrier qui était revenus de combat. Bulkhead renifla et essuya une larme, adorant les retrouvailles plus que touchantes. Springer et Air Raid regardèrent du coin de l'optique au mech qui se comportait vraiment comme un petit étincelant ... Il pleure !

"Hey mec, tu chiales ?" Demanda un Autobot or et rouge du nom de Powerglide. Les autres commencèrent à rire et regardèrent à Bulkhead qui tentait bien que mal à cacher ses émotions.

"C'est plus fort que moi !" La dépanneuse renifla fort et essuya ses optiques. Powerglide secoua la tête et rigola légèrement.

Optimus et Moonlight sortirent de leur grosse étreinte et regardèrent amusés à Bulkhead. Le gros robot ne s'était toujours pas calmé et les autres riaient encore de bon cœur, heureux d'être encore en vie. Optimus regarda Moonlight, un sourire à son visage, "je voudrais te montrer quelque chose, viens avec moi." Moonlight hocha la tête et suivit son Opiluk en direction de son lieu d'habitation.

**{==Quartiers Prime==}**

POV Normal

Moonlight et Optimus entrèrent dans leur lieu d'habitation. Le grand mech marcha en direction du canapé et le pointa d'un chiffre pour que Moonlight s'asseye. Il partit dans une autre pièce et revint bientôt avec une boîte métallique de couleur bleue foncée. Il la posa sur les genoux de Moonlight et s'assit à côté d'elle, "j'ai trouvé ceci pendant notre mission et j'ai pensé que ça serait un cadeau idéal pour toi." Le grand commandant sourit un peu et observa la réaction de Moon avec un léger sentiment d'appréhension dans son Spark.

Moonlight regarda curieusement la boite sur ses genoux, les servos tenant le haut de la boite et sa bouche ouverte en surprise. Elle pencha la tête sur le coter et souleva légèrement la boîte pour y jeter un coup d'œil sous le dessous. Elle sursauta un peu lorsque quelque chose rebondit à l'intérieur.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ? " Elle demanda avec légère méfiance dans sa voix, ses optiques toujours fixées sur le couvercle. Optimus se décala un peu vers elle, "ouvre." La fembot bleue posa ses deux servos sur le rebord de la boîte et avec des chiffres agiles, elle l'ouvrit. Ses optiques se fermèrent comme si elle s'attendait à ce que quelque chose lui saute au visage mais rien, alors elle regarda à l'intérieur.

Au fond de la boîte se trouvait un petit robot d'une forme draconienne blanche. La créature activa ses optiques verts feuilles et gloussa à l'étrange personnage l'observant durant sa stase. Elle siffla et pencha la tête sur le coter dans la confusion en étendant ses ailes métalliques afin de débloquer les engrenages. Moonlight glapit et faillit renverser la boîte et la créature sur le sol, "quelle est cette chose !"

Optimus rit et posa un servo sur le coter de la boîte pour l'empêcher de tomber, "je l'ai trouvé dans les décombres ce matin, je ne pouvais pas le laisser déconnecté alors je l'ai ramené." La petite chose blanche bailla de tous ses crocs puis se redressa sur le bord de la boîte. Avec la force de ses pattes avant, elle se hissa hors de la boîte et sur les genoux d'Optimus. Le mech sourit et caressa la créature sur tout le dos et sur ses longues oreilles pendantes.

Moonlight rit un peu en voyant son Opiluk agir comme ça … Peut-être que ça lui fera plus de bien à lui qu'à elle … Elle posa un servo sur l'une des ailes de la créature et savoura la sensation que produisait le métal lisse.

"Je vais l'appeler, Jinx." Moon sourit encore plus lorsque Jinx frotta sa petite tête contre son bras.

Optimus hocha la tête en accord, "c'est parfait." Il posa un bras autour des épaules de Moon et la tapota un peu, savourant leur petit moment ensemble.

**[==5 Cycles Stellaires plus tard==]**

POV Moonlight

Les journées passent et moi je continue mes explorations avec mes trois meilleurs amis. Nous n'avons plus fait de mauvaise rencontre avec les Decepticons depuis ma mésaventure avec Reichak. Stranno s'est rétabli de ses blessures et s'entraîne maintenant avec Jazz et Ironhide au stand de tir. Il m'a dit qu'il ne veut plus jamais être en position de faiblesse devant un Decepticon, non plus jamais ! J'avais ressenti une certaine admiration à ses paroles, comme quelque chose qui me poussais à devenir plus forte.

Je marche tranquillement le long des remparts de la ville de Iacon, savourant le soleil tapant sur ma carrosserie. Je regarde au loin dans le désert de métal et observe comment la chaleur du soleil créa un flou dans le paysage. Le bruit d'un moteur en pleine puissance me sortit de mes penser. Je plisse un peu les optiques et je vois une moto noire et rouge rouler à toute allure vers moi, c'est Niltrex. Je recule un peu lorsque celui-ci freina à quelques mètres de moi et se transforma.

Il regarda autour de lui et soudain, il court vers moi, m'attrape le bras et se cacha derrière moi. Je le regarde curieusement puis je m'aperçois qu'il tremble. Je fronce les crêtes optiques, "Niltrex ? Que se passe-t-il ?" Je demande d'une voix un peu aigue. Il fixa quelque chose devant moi et leva un bras tremblant en pointant du chiffre deux points noirs se rapprochant très rapidement.

Deux autres moteurs à pleines vitesses rugissent et foncent droit sur nous. Je déglutis un peu, ne voyant pas qui cela peut-être. Je sens Niltrex se presser dans mon dos et augmenter ses tremblements. Les deux véhicules tournèrent en rond autour de nous avant de se transformer. Je souffle de soulagement, c'est Bumblebee et Knockoff !

"Ha ha ha ! Avoue tu as eu peur de nous !" Knockoff me nargue en croisant ses bras sur son châssis. Bumblebbe rigola en posant ses bras sur ses hanches. Ha ha, très drôle. Je roule mes optiques et souffle, observant que Niltrex se décide enfin à sortir de derrière moi. Bumblebee cria d'indignation et pointa à Niltrex tandis que Knockoff se jeta sur lui et l'attrapa par l'arrière du cou, "Hey toi ! Tu étais censé faire une course avec nous !" KO secoua un peu Niltrex pour faire valoir son point.

"J-j'ai jamais dit que je participerais à votre course !" Niltrex répliqua en essayant de se délivrer de la poigne. Bumblebee grogna puis me regarda, "Moon, ça te dire de faire la course avec nous ?" Il serra ses servos entre eux et me regarda avec des optiques rondes. Je réfléchis un instant, ne sachant pas si cela était une bonne idée… Knockoff relâcha Niltrex et me regardait maintenant avec un sourire coquin.

Je souris et croise mes bras sur mon châssis, "d'accord, mais ne venez pas pleurer parce que j'ai gagné !" Les deux mech se mirent à rires à ma déclaration, clairement pas impressionné. Je marche lentement vers eux et hurla à leur visage très rapidement, "prêt ! Feu ! Go ! Partez !" Je me transforme vite et roule à pleine vitesse en ligne droite.

Bumblebee cria derrière moi, "Hey ! C'est de la triche ! " Ils se transformèrent eux aussi et essayèrent de me rattraper. La Mac Laren ne tarda pas à me rattraper, se mettant au même niveau que moi. L'Urbana 500 arriva vite derrière moi, zigzagant pour essayer de me perturber. Je fis rugir mon moteur et passa à la vitesse supérieur, doublant légèrement Knockoff. Son moteur rugit aussi et bientôt il me dépassa un peu. Quelque chose claqua dans mon arrière. Je repositionne un peu mes rétros et observe que c'est Bumblebee qui essaye maintenant de me faire perdre le contrôle. Je commence à zigzaguer de plus en plus violemment jusqu'à me retrouver faire des tonneaux sur le sol dur. Je gémis intérieurement à la douleur qu'éprouvait tout mon cadre, plusieurs endroits de ma carrosserie complètement anéantie ou tordue. Je finis enfin ma course en me transformant hâtivement pour retomber sur ma jambe puis sur le dos, explosant une aile dans le processus.

"Moonlight !" J'entends une voix qui m'appelle mais le son est étouffé par le sifflement dans mes audios. Mes optiques sont fermées hermétiquement et je sens un filet d'energon couler hors de mon cadre. Bientôt, une paire de bras m'attrapa la tête et me posa sur des genoux, "va chercher des secours Bumblebee !" Hurla une voix plus que paniquée. Je souris intérieurement, sacré Knockoff, toujours là pour aider les autres. Mon châssis me fait de plus en plus mal, comme une pression qui l'enfonce vers l'intérieur et empêche mon Spark de fonctionner correctement. Je tords mon visage dans la douleur extrême, de vieux souvenir flashant dans mon CPU.

_Quelque chose de sombre me tien par le pedes la tête à l'envers …_

_Un sourire répugnant et des optiques rouges me fixant méchamment …_

_Mon optique qui me fait souffrir l'agonie …_

J'ouvre la bouche et poussa un petit cri de douleur du fond de mon vocaliser. Je ne sais pas si c'est la douleur physique ou morale qui me poussa à faire la chose suivante, mais je tendis mon servo et attrapa la chose la plus proche qui était le servo de Knockoff même pour la vie chère. Il me serra en retour et avec l'autre servo me prit la joue en la caressant avec son pouce. Je ne sais pas combien de temps on était là, mais bientôt j'entendis d'autres moteurs beaucoup plus féroces venir à notre rencontre.

POV Normal

"Par ici venez !" Bumblebee hurla en pointant du chiffre la paire couchée au sol. Ratchet ainsi qu'Optimus arrivèrent juste devant eux et se transformèrent, l'inquiétude écrites sur leurs visages. Optimus s'accroupit devant Moonlight et lui prit le visage, "Moon s'il te plait parle-moi …" Moonlight gémit mais n'ouvrit toujours pas ses optiques.

Ratchet poussa les deux Autobots hors de son chemin et posa à plat Moonlight. Il sortit pleins d'ustensiles et scanna rapidement le cadre de la fembot. Il marmonna dans sa barbe puis commença à sortir un cube d'energon rose. Optimus et Knockoff restèrent debout, ne sachant pas quoi faire ainsi que la crainte inscrite sur leurs visages. Bumblebee se tenait raide, ses optiques montrant de la tristesse et beaucoup de remords … C'est à cause de lui qu'elle est dans cet état-là … Il n'a jamais voulu lui faire du mal !

Avec un rare accès de rage, il balança ses bras en l'air et commença à crier à tue-tête comme quoi il était un imbécile total. Knockoff regarda Bumblebee puis s'énerva à son tour. Il se dirigea vers Bee et le frappa dans la mâchoire, "oh ! On n'a pas besoin de quelqu'un qui hurle ! Moon est dans un état critique alors tu arrêtes tout de suite et tu nous aides ! Compris ?!" Bumblebbe regarda confusément son ami, se frottant la mâchoire plus dans la surprise que la douleur. Il arrondit ses optiques et hocha frénétiquement la tête.

Optimus n'a pas manqué le ton de panique de Knockoff. Il doit lui en parler lorsque toute cette histoire sera réglée mais pour le moment, il doit être là pour Moonlight. Ratchet ordonna à Optimus de prendre Moonlight pour sa Med Bai le plus rapidement possible ce qu'il fit sans aucune contrainte, Bumblebee et Knockoff suivant de près.

Ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie puis Ratchet prit en charge directement Moonlight, "vous pouvez tous disposer maintenant, je me charge d'elle." Dit-il sans quitter des optiques sont travail. Optimus regarda méfiant quelques instants mais sa fille le regarda avec un petit sourire et un hochement de tête. Sa communication interne s'ouvrit et la voix de Moonlight résonna dans sa tête, _ça va aller je te le promets ! _Optimus sourit en retour puis quitta la pièce. Bumblebee gazouilla péniblement et serra fort Moonlight avant de lui faire un signe d'adieu et de sortir. Knockoff regarda sévèrement le médecin puis sourit à Moonlight et sortit lui aussi.

Il plongea Moonlight dans une stase forcée afin de pouvoir correctement travailler sur sa blessure.

_Un peu plus tard …_

Ratchet effectuait maintenant des tests de résistance sur Moonlight. Il passa plusieurs scans sur son cadre en vérifiant l'apport en energon ainsi que les pulsations de son Spark, rien que la routine. Mais il fut surpris lorsque son scan montra des signes anormaux au niveau de sa chambre Spark. Il approfondit la puissance du scan et réessaya jusqu'à ce qu'un graphisme apparût sur son écran d'ordinateur. Il plissa les optiques à l'écran puis entra les différentes commandes de tests. Il y avait un petit souci au niveau sentimental apparemment. Son Spark serait en train de chercher un Sparkmate potentiel et aurait invraisemblablement trouvé un … Mais qui ?

Un gémissement venant de la couchette interpela le médecin dans la réflexion intense. Moonlight s'étira et ouvrit les optiques, se sentant nettement mieux. Elle se redressa sur la couchette puis sourit à Ratchet, "bonjour Ratchet !"

Le médecin lui sourit en retour et hocha la tête, "comment te sens-tu ? "

La fembot roula ses mécaniques plusieurs fois puis sourit grandement, "je me sens vraiment au top ! Merci Ratchy !"

Ratchet ignora le surnom débile et regarda plus intensément à Moonlight, croisant ses bras sur son large châssis, "et le Spark ? Aucunes douleurs ? " Il souleva une crête optique lorsque celle-ci hésita à répondre, "non je vais très bien !" elle dit d'une voix innocente. Ratchet s'apprêta à lui poser d'autres questions mais Moonlight a déjà courues à la porte et dans les couloirs.

Il secoua la tête puis roula ses optiques, _ahhhh les jeunes …_

**{==2 Orns plus tards==}**

POV Normal

Moonlight sortit de ses quartiers et se dirigea dans les rues de Iacon. Elle se sentait vraiment bien ce soir, apaiser et le Spark leger. Elle apprécia le bruit résonnant de ses pedes sur le métal, la froideur de la nuit refroidissant son cadre encore un peu chaud. Quelques bots sont encore dans la rue, se baladant et profitant du ciel découvert. Moonlight salua poliment chaque robot croisant son chemin qui eux la regardaient avec respect en sachant très bien qui elle est.

Une légère brise souffla donnant ainsi quelques petits frissons. Elle ferma les optiques et ouvrit les bras pour accueillir la tendresse de la nuit. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses plaques à lèvres.

"Bonsoir" un robot orange salua gentiment lorsqu'il passa à côté de Moonlight. La fembot rouvrit ses optiques et regarda passer le robot, hochant la tête en salut. Elle prit un bon coup d'air dans ses évents et continua sa route jusqu'à son endroit secret.

Bientôt, elle arriva sur une petite colline donnant sur la grande ville sereine. Mais comme la plupart des soirs, elle n'est pas seule. Un bot rouge et orange est assis avec son dos à elle, la tête tourné vers les étoiles. Moonlight sourit, depuis que Knockoff était venu lui remonter le moral les deux amis se retrouvèrent ici presque tous les soirs à penser et à discuter de tout.

"Bonsoir Knockoff." Le bot assis sursauta légèrement, ne s'attendant pas à quelqu'un à cette heure. Knockoff se retourna et sourit à la fembot, "bonsoir Moon." Moonlight marcha à côté de lui et se posa en tailleur, les servos sur ses genoux, "que fait tu en cette si belle soirée " demanda-t-elle en le regardant. Le mech ricana un peu, "borf, comme toujours. J'ai mon entraînement intensif qui me pèse. Et toi?"

Le sourire de Moonlight disparu, "j'aimerais apprendre à me défendre... J'en ai assez d'être faible ... Il faut que je change." Elle baissa les optiques, triste et troublé. La gêne dans son Spark recommença subitement, lui enlevant le souffle qu'elle tenait dans ses évents. Elle plissa les optiques dans la confusion et posa un servo sur son châssis.

Knockoff ne remarqua rien, toujours la tête plonger dans les étoiles, "tu sais, je pourrais t'apprendre, on n'est pas obligé d'en parler à Optimus, on le fera en cachette." Dit-il d'un ton rêveur. Moon, elle, grimaçait encore de la douleur étrange, "oui j'aimerais bien ..." Soudain, la douleur disparue et la fembot souffla de soulagement, tombant en arrière avec les bras et les jambes écarter. Knockoff regarda par-dessus son épaule à Moon puis fit de même qu'elle, regardant une fois de plus le ciel.

**{==base d'entraînement==}**

POV Normal

"Plus vite Moon, plus vite !"

Moonlight courut entre les pics de feu le plus vite possible mais ses systèmes ne suivent pas la cadence. Elle manqua de peu de se faire écraser par une plaque de métal tombante ainsi que de se faire poignarder. Le parcours est simple d'après Knockoff. Il suffit de traverser le champ de mines, passer entre les poteaux en feu, éviter les plaques de métal tombantes, esquiver les lances pour enfin finir devant un bassin de métal en fusion. Elle se traîna au sol jusqu'aux pedes de Knockoff, ses systèmes vrombissants de l'effort exagéré.

"Bon, c'est pas trop mal mais si tu veux vraiment t'améliorer, il va falloir redoubler d'efforts." Le mech marcha en même temps qu'il parlait. Moonlight fronça les crêtes optiques et regarda Knockoff depuis le sol. Elle n'aime pas du tout le ton qu'il utilise avec elle ...

Knockoff se retourna brutalement et sortit ses deux katanas, pointant agressivement Moonlight avec, "allé ! Leve-toi et bats toi avec moi !" Moonlight fut surprise par l'action brutale. Elle hoqueta un peu et se releva doucement en tremblant à ses pedes, la crainte capturant son Spark. A peine elle se tenait debout que Knockoff l'attaqua en lui balançant son pedes dans les jambes. Elle l'évita de justesse en faisant un bond en arrière puis elle se couvrit la tête avec ses bras.

Knockoff grogna et jeta sa lame dans le coter de Moon sans la blesser juste pour lui montrer comment elle est vulnérable dans cette position, "il ne faut pas se recroqueviller sur toi-même ! Sors tes armes et réplique !" Pour prouver son point, il utilisa le manche de son autre katana et la poinçonna dans le bas-ventre. Moonlight hurla de douleur et retomba une fois de plus au sol, ses bras serrant son ventre endolori par le coup dur. Le mech orange et rouge ne tarda pas à en remettre une couche, "Moon tu dois te relever ! C'est pour ton bien ! Si quelqu'un te fait du mal, tu dois savoir comment te défendre car je ne serai pas toujours là."

Moonlight cligna des optiques, une grimace sur ses plaques de visage. Elle lança un regard venimeux à son bourreau puis se releva encore une fois. Cette fois-ci, elle hurla de colère et se jeta sur son agresseur en balançant ses poings sur son châssis et au visage. Knockoff n'eut aucun mal à tout éviter. Au bout d'un moment il commença à en avoir marre alors il lui attrapa les poignets, la retourna, la plaqua contre son châssis avant de l'expulser fort en retour sur le sol. Malheureusement, le bras de Moonlight était dans la mauvaise position lors de la chute et se déboîta au niveau de la jointure du coude et ses chiffres ont tous étés complètement explosés.

Le hurlement glaça l'energon de Knockoff. Il sortit de sa frénésie et baissa les optiques sur la fembot faible à quelques pas de lui. Il recula un peu de surprise et de choc à ce qu'il venait de faire. A-t-il simplement perdu le contrôle ? Il voulait simplement aider Moonlight à devenir plus forte ! Il secoua la tête et se précipita au bot sur le sol.

Moonlight releva la tête vers Knockoff, ses optiques ne montrant que de la trahison et de la colère, "ne t'approche pas de moi !" Elle cria au visage du mech confus. Elle baissa ses optiques au sol et se mit à verser des larmes d'energon, son vocaliser tordu dans l'émotion. Elle se demanda mainte et mainte fois comment a-t-il pu être aussi cruel avec elle !

Elle replia son bras contre son châssis et le berça avec son autre bras, se balançant d'avant en arrière. Knockoff fronça les crêtes optiques et se rapprocha à nouveau de Moonlight, "Moon, je suis désolé je ne voulais pas ..."

La tête de Moonlight se retourna brutalement vers lui puis elle le poussa de toutes ses forces sur le châssis, l'envoyant voler en arrière, "j'ai dit ne t'approche plus de moi ! Jamais !" Elle se leva et courut hors de la base d'entraînement, ses sanglots faisant encore échos sur les murs.

Knockoff posa un servo sur son châssis là ou Moon l'avait poussé. Ses chiffres frottèrent l'endroit mais pas dans la douleur physique, une douleur morale. Jamais dans sa vie il n'a voulu lui faire de mal ... Jamais ! Ses optiques ne montrèrent que des regrets et de la colère envers lui-même. Avec un accès de rage, il bondit sur ses pedes, attrapa ses deux katanas et explosa tout sur son passage.

Il a besoin d'être seul pour le moment !

**{==Quartiers personnels==}**

POV Normal

Moonlight claqua ouverte la porte et se jeta sur sa couchette, pleurant tout l'energon de son cadre. Son Spark lui faisait mal sans parler de son bras mutilé ... Elle gémit et plissa les optiques, les dentas mordant ses chiffres. Elle se retourna sur le dos et posa son bras sur son ventre, regardant son état. Les écrous sont sortis de leur emplacement d'origine et un bout de métal bleu est un peu tordu mais rien de bien grave mise à part la douleur ... Sans compter ses chiffres !

Elle ferma les optiques et prit plusieurs souffles dans ses évents, sa colère envers Knockoff est encore bien fraîche dans son CPU. Elle se demanda encore comment a-t-il pu faire quelque chose comme ça ?! Il ne lui a jamais rien fait de mal et là il s'est complètement défoulé sur elle ! C'est peut-être de sa faute après tout ... Peut-être que Knockoff ne l'a jamais réellement apprécié...

Cette dernière pensée plongea Moonlight dans de puissants sanglots de désespoirs. La douleur dans son Spark devint d'autant plus forte que les fois précédentes sauf que maintenant, la douleur vient par vagues gênantes qui la font hoqueter de surprise.

Moon ne s'en souciait plus. Elle l'ignora et cria toute sa peine et sa douleur dans ses quartiers personnels. Au bout d'un Breem, elle se calma à des reniflements. Elle se retourna face au mur et monta ses jambes contre son châssis, son bras valide les entourant pour le soutien. Les bruits de pedes sur le sol en métal de sa chambre résonnèrent dans ses audios. Moonlight ne veut même pas voir qui cela peut-être.

L'inconnu s'assit sur le bord de la couchette et posa un servo sur son épaule, frottant pour tenter de calmer sa peine. Moonlight sentit ses chiffres habiles frotter les câbles sensibles dans son dos et ses ailes. Curiosité obtenue le meilleur de lui-même et Moonlight se retourna pour voir qui cela pouvait être. Un grand et gros mech vert kaki lui sourit, "pourquoi tant de tristesse ma petite ? Tu veux en parler ?"

Moonlight sentit du soulagement en voyant que c'était Hound. Il a toujours eu une place spéciale dans son Spark et se situait un peu comme Optimus. Elle renifla et essuya ses optiques, "ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ça va aller ..." Son vocaliser émit plusieurs gazouillis, montrant qu'il commençait à vraiment fatiguer. Hound fronça les crêtes optiques, ses doigts continuant de frotter l'armure bleue, "je m'inquiète pour ta santé mentale. Raconte-moi ta mésaventure." Il pointa d'un chiffre à son bras amoché. Moonlight baissa les optiques, "je suis tombée ... Rien de bien grave ..." Elle ne souhaite pas dire que c'est Knockoff qui lui a fait cela car elle ne veut pas qu'il soit réprimandé par Optimus.

Hound la regarda du coin de l'optique d'un air sévère, pas du tout convaincu, "humm ..." La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit un peu et une tête blanche avec des optiques vertes apparues. C'est la petite créature blanche qu'Optimus avait offert à Moonlight après être rentré. Jinx gazouilla un peu et gratta la porte avec ses pattes griffues pour l'ouvrir pleinement. La créature ailée entra dans la salle avec des pas furtifs et se dirigea aux pedes de Hound, se frottant contre sa jambe blindée. Jinx le regarda et pencha la tête sur le coter, ses optiques grandissantes et se rétractantes. Il prit de l'élan et sauta sur la couchette et sur Moonlight.

La fembot sourit un peu et taquina la créature sur ses genoux, "Hound, voici Jinx. C'est un cadeau de mon Opiluk."

Hound ricana, "il a une bonne tête se petit !" Il passa un gros chiffre le long de la colonne vertébrale de Jinx, appréciant son couinement de bonheur.

Ils restèrent comme ça encore quelques breems puis Hound se releva, "Moonlight je compte sur toi pour aller voir Ratchet et en parler à Optimus de cette "chute"..." Il la regarda sévèrement puis cligna de l'optique et sortit de la chambre. Moonlight sourit un peu et serra Jinx fort contre elle avec son bras valide.

**{==Petite colline, Iacon==}**

_Un peu plus tard ..._

POV Normal

La journée était passée assez rapidement du point de vue de Moonlight. Après sa petite conversation avec Hound, elle s'est présentée à Ratchet pour lui demander de lui réparer au mieux son bras et ses chiffres endommagés. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'une ligne mince de soudure grise sur la plaque de métal de son coude et une légère douleur. Par contre, ses chiffres sont encore très sensibles et elle a du mal à les utiliser pleinement.

La lune de Cybertron est très haute dans le ciel sombre et plusieurs étoiles scintillent tout autour d'elle dans une agréable harmonie. Moonlight est actuellement couchée sur le flanc droit, son bras nouvellement réparé soigneusement poser contre son châssis. Son processeur est encore sur l'entraînement de ce matin avec Knockoff. Elle gémit et plissa les optiques. Il avait vraiment l'air furieux après elle ... Peut-être était-ce de sa faute ? Peut-être qu'elle n'était tout simplement pas à la hauteur ? Peut-être... Qu'elle est une ratée ?

Cette dernière pensée replongea Moonlight dans un fort sanglot incontrôlable. Même son Opiluk ne pourrait pas attiser sa peine de Spark. Elle sentit des vibrations sur le sol derrière elle, comme avec Hound dans ses quartiers sauf que ceux-là n'étaient pas de la même ampleur. Ses sanglots se calmèrent un peu et elle activa au plus haut point ses audios afin de découvrir qui cela pouvait être une fois de plus ... Ne pouvaient-ils pas la laisser seule ?!

"Moonlight ?!" Les optiques de Moonlight s'agrandirent et sa bouche s'ouvrit dans une expression de choc ... Son energon ralenti dans son système et ses servos se mirent à trembler. Ne me dite pas que ...

Les pedes se remirent à marcher jusqu'à qu'ils se trouvent juste derrière elle. Le Spark de Moonlight commença à pulser vraiment rapidement dans la peur et le stress, attendant les prochaines paroles du mech.

Un soupir éclata le silence tendu. Moonlight sentit ses optiques s'humidifier une fois de plus dans l'energon et elle rabattit une fois de plus ses jambes contre son châssis, son bras toujours en sécurité. Son autre servo vient se mettre sur le coude soudé et elle frotta pensivement, encore en colère.

Soudain, elle sentit une paire de bras orange et rouge l'envelopper par derrière et la tirer dans un châssis chaud, la tête du bot dans son cou. Les deux restèrent comme ça sans bouger, peur de casser le silence déjà tendu.

"Je suis terriblement désolé Moonlight, je ne voulais pas te blesser ..." Knockoff murmura dans son audio gauche. Il baissa son optique sur le bras amoché et parcouru un chiffre sur la soudure. Culpabilité envahit son Spark. Il ferma les optiques et prit une profonde inspiration dans ses évents, frottant son chiffre sur le bras de Moon. La fembot ne bougea pas et écouta attentivement les paroles du mech. Certes ses excuses ont l'air très sincère mais qui dit que ça ne va pas recommencer ?

Un autre moment silencieux passa, puis Knockoff brisa une fois de plus le silence, "Moon ... ?" Sa voix sortait comme si elle n'avait plus été utilisé pendant plusieurs joor, complètement rauque sous la pression des regrets. En entendant cela, Moonlight retourna un peu la tête vers lui et le regarda, "je te pardonne." Elle dit sans émotion. Elle baissa les optiques sur le servo noir qui lui tenait précieusement le bras. Elle sourit un peu et passa son propre servo par-dessus celui de Knockoff. Le mech derrière elle se détendit sous sa touche et il posa sa tête à l'arrière de celle de Moonlight, soupirant de soulagement.

Moonlight se redressa et sentit une pointe de déception lorsque Knockoff retira ses bras de sa taille. Elle leva les optiques dans les siens d'un air sévère, "plus jamais tu ne me traiteras de la sorte, tu m'as compris ?" Dit-elle dans un ton qui ne laissait place à aucun argument. Knockoff sourit et hocha furieusement la tête, "oui Mdame !" L'expression de Moonlight s'attendrit et bientôt elle commença à rire de joie. Ses épaules secouaient par la force de son rire et ses bras tiens son ventre.

Knockoff sourit doucement à elle, heureux de la voir à nouveau souriante. Mais au fond de lui, il a toujours la mauvaise conscience de ce qui lui a fait ... Son Spark lui faisait encore mal de l'avoir blessé. Son sourire disparu lentement lorsque le visage de Moonlight se tordit dans une expression de douleur. Knockoff se pencha vers elle, "Moon que se passe-t-il ?"

Moonlight ferma une optique et grimaça, "rien du tout ne t'inquiète pas pour moi." Knockoff sentit de la colère à son manque de confiance envers lui. Il soupira de frustration, "Moonlight dis-moi immédiatement ce qui ne va pas !" Il dit d'un ton de réprimande. Moonlight roula ses optiques et tendit ses chiffres douloureux à Knockoff. Le mech observa que c'était le bras où il a dû la blesser lors de son entraînement... Et d'après la forme de ses chiffres ils ont dû être explosés ... Il déglutit péniblement et sa colère se dirigea vers lui à présent. Moonlight hoqueta à son expression furieuse et elle retira lentement son bras de la vision de KO, baissant les optiques dans la crainte.

Panique s'installa dans le Spark de Knockoff. Ça n'était pas dirigé contre elle ! Il avança son servo et captura soigneusement son bras blessé. Il déplia gentiment ses chiffres en faisant attention à ne pas la blesser davantage puis il se pencha pour y déposer un doux baiser sur chacun d'eux.

Le CPU de Moonlight était dans un état second, n'arrivant pas à traiter l'information se passant juste devant elle. La fembot ouvrit un peu la bouche et ses optiques suivaient chacun de ses mouvements. A chaque nouveau baiser sur ses chiffres, le Spark de Moonlight s'emballa violemment. C'est là que la réalité fit surface, elle était éperdument amoureuse de ce bot ...

Knockoff finit son action puis emballa ses propres chiffres au-dessus des siens, caressant le contour tendrement. Le mech ne dit rien mais leva les optiques et fixa Moonlight avec une expression sérieuse et protectrice. Elle pouvait y voir quelque chose de spécial dans son regard, un regard rien que pour elle. La fembot pencha la tête sur le coter et apporta son autre servo sur le coter balafré de Knockoff. Le mech ferma les optiques et profita de la sensation nouvelle sur sa cicatrice. Les chiffres de Moonlight caressèrent tendrement les crevasses avec son pouce, souriant doucement. Elle se pencha doucement vers l'avant afin de ne pas effrayer Knockoff et avec une grande douceur, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Knockoff ouvrit les optiques dans la surprise mais fondit vite dans le baiser. Son Spark pulsait de plus en plus rapidement et son servo trouva un chemin sur la joue de Moon, l'attirant un peu plus dans le baiser. Les deux restèrent comme ça quelques kliks puis se séparèrent en posant leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre avec leur Spark pulsant au même rythme.

Moonlight sourit timidement puis poussa le mech au sol, "le dernier arrivé à perdu !" Elle cria à Knockoff en le pointant du doigt avant de se transformer et de filer comme une flèche dans son mode Lotus Evora. Knockoff sortit de sa stupeur puis sourit d'un air taquin, "tu veux jouer ? Pas de problème !" Il se transforma à son tour et la poursuivit dans la nuit noire. Les deux véhicules firent rugir de colère leur moteur pour essayer de prendre de la vitesse en esquivant les arbres et les rochers. Moonlight était actuellement en tête mais pas pour longtemps.

Knockoff profita d'un petit moment de faiblesse pour passer une vitesse et doubler Moon d'une traite. Il cria intérieurement de victoire lorsque la Lotus Evora se retrouva de plus en plus loin derrière lui. Knockoff ralenti sa course avant de finalement s'arrêter puis se transformer, attendant le retour de Moonlight qui est à la traîne. Il sourit puis croisa les jambes, sifflotant à lui-même et repensant au moment partager avec sa Moonlight tout-a-l 'heure.

Mais il ne savait pas que Moonlight ne reviendra pas ...

**{==Quelque part autour de Iacon==}**

POV Moonlight

Mon moteur se fatigua vite et c'est avec beaucoup de dégoût que je vois Knockoff me doubler en un rien de temps ... Rahhh ! Je m'arrête sur le bas coter et me transforme en mode bipède. Je frotte mes servos entre-deux puis regarde la trainer de poussière qu'à laisser Knockoff dans son sillage. Je roule mes optiques puis sourit, commençant à marcher dans sa direction.

Quelque chose me frappa fort dans le dos de ma tête m'entraînant à basculer sur le sol, complètement déboussolé. Je gémis puis hurle lorsqu'une chose noire couvrit ma vision et m'entraine à travers les arbres.

Mon monde est allé noir ...

**{==Bureau d'Optimus==}**

POV Normal

Optimus triait encore les derniers datapads de la journée avant de rejoindre sa petite Moonlight dans ses quartiers. Il avait vraiment hâte de finir pour passer un peu de temps seul avec elle ... Il lui manquait beaucoup.

Le grand commandant hurla de douleur et s'écroula sur le sol en renversant sa chaise et tous les datapads dans le processus. Il cria fort et se cramponna au bureau pour le soutien. Bientôt, la vive douleur dans son Spark disparu et ne laissa plus qu'un néant. Il cligna des optiques et gémit en se relevant difficilement du sol. Il posa un servo sur son châssis puis la terrible vérité atteint son CPU ... Plus de lien créateur !

Il releva la tête et chercha désespérément à le récupérer, sans aucune réponse en arrière. La panique s'installa en lui puis avec beaucoup de difficultés il se hissa sur ses pedes et se jeta dans le couloir.

"RATCHET !"

A suivre …

Ha ha ! :p Alors ? Comment avez-vous trouvé ? ^^ Avis please :3


	21. Chapter 19

Exceptionnellement, je sors un nouveau chapitre de PE ^^ j'avais trop envie d'écrire !

Donc nous nous dirigeons de plus en plus vers l'angoisse profonde et la mort ! J'espère que vous allez apprécier :)

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 19

POV Normal

_La peur ..._

Sentiment incontrôlable qui nous fait perdre tous nos moyens face au danger.

C'est dans ces moments-là que nous repensons aux merveilleux souvenirs de l'époque où nous étions bien, sans soucis avec les personnes que l'on aime.

Nous nous rattachons à ces souvenirs et prions les Dieux que tout cela n'est qu'un horrible cauchemar.

Mais la réalité des choses nous ramène vite dans le droit chemin.

"Plus vite bande d'incapables !"

Moonlight gémit lorsqu'un servo puissant entra en contact avec le dos de sa tête. Elle ne voyait rien car une chose sombre lui couvrait les optiques. Ses bras sont liés derrière son dos plutôt fortement et la présence derrière elle lui tenait l'arrière du cou. Elle souffla faiblement dans la crainte de ne pas voir où elle marchait et ses audios captèrent des autres voix étouffées.

"Voici notre capture du jour, Seigneur Megatron."

Moonlight hoqueta dans la peur lorsqu'elle entendit la dénomination tellement crainte par tout le monde. Son Spark a été pris dans une pure frénésie lorsque la présence à ses coter la jeta sans ménagement sur le sol froid et sale. Elle tomba à plat sur son visage et ses genoux grattèrent méchamment le sol. Un silence tomba dans la pièce mais elle pouvait sentir les optiques viles et sadiques sur son cadre tremblotant. Moonlight sursauta lorsqu'un servo froid l'attrapa à nouveau l'arrière de la tête et la releva face au ciel.

"Une fembot ? D'où vient-elle ?"

La voix grumeleuse du bot lui tenant le visage lui donna un haut le Spark, Megatron. Elle grinça des dentas lorsque celui-ci tourna son visage dans plusieurs angles sûrement pour avoir un meilleur aperçut d'elle. Ses optiques se remplir d'energon et les larmes bleutées glissèrent le long de ses joues en dessous de son cache optiques. Elle souffla un peu lorsqu'elle sentit un chiffre griffu lui essuyer une larme, "quelle est ta désignation, femme ?" Demanda la voix d'un ton ferme.

Moonlight déglutit et trembla, "Moonlight, sire ..." Le servo se retira subitement de son visage et le bot explosa un fou rire qui résonna fortement sur les murs de métal autour d'elle. Elle retomba sur ses genoux et l'ancienne présence la rattrapa à l'arrière du cou dans une poigne étouffante.

"Starscream ! Emmènent nos nouveaux invités là où ils appartiennent !"

Moonlight cria lorsqu'un servo lui arracha le cache optique d'un coup sec. Elle gémit et cligna des optiques à la vue nouvellement retrouvée. Elle tourna la tête et observa avec surprise que d'autres robots sont dans la même position qu'elle, face au trône de Megatron. Elle fronça les crêtes optiques, que cherche-t-il à nous faire ? Elle porta son regard vers le trône vide du Seigneur Megatron.

Un bot noir aux optiques rouge sangs entra dans sa vision. Il sourit vilement et la balança sur son épaule en quittant la pièce sombre.

**{==Bricks, Décepticons==}**

POV Moonlight

Je hurle de peur lorsque le robot qui me détenait plutôt maladroitement me jeta sur le sol crasseux d'une cellule. Je gémis puis réactives mes optiques qui s'étaient désactivés par la puissance du choc. Je relève lentement ma tête en sursautant légèrement lorsque la porte derrière moi claqua subitement. Mes optiques ont dû prendre un moment pour se réadapter à la luminosité de la pièce. Mes servos et mes genoux se mettent sous moi pour me stabiliser pour ensuite me redresser. La cellule est vraiment sombre et je vois que d'autres robots sont aussi présents et dans le même état pitoyable que moi. Leurs optiques bleues me regardent avec peur et certains essayent même de s'enfoncer plus loin dans les coins de la cellule. A ma grande surprise, je suis la seule fembot dans cette cellule.

Je frotte mes optiques avec des chiffres tremblotants puis je me traîne jusqu'à un coin inoccupé de ma cellule. Le métal de ma carrosserie grince sur le sol humide et je sens de plus en plus de fatigue me capturer. Lorsque mon dos frappe le mur, je me laisse complètement aller et fais enfin coulées mes larmes que je détenais depuis mon face à face avec Megatron. Mes optiques regardent malheureusement le sol, ma bouche en ligne mince. J'essaie tant bien que mal de retenir les bruits de mes sanglots mais sans succès. Je remonte mon regard désespéré où se trouvaient les autres robots qui eux me rendaient un regard de peur. Je déglutis puis regarde mes chiffres pour essayer de me distraire. Mes servos sont posés sur mes cuisses et mes jambes sont étendues devant moi dans une position qui montre mon abandon.

Après mes sanglots, je ne sens plus la force de rester éveiller. Mes optiques se ferment et ma tête penche toujours plus sur le coter. Mon Spark ralenti considérablement puis je rentre dans une stase légère.

**{==Bai Med, Autobots==}**

POV Normal

Optimus séjournait actuellement sur une couchette médicale dans l'infirmerie de Ratchet. Après la terrible douleur dans son Spark, il a immédiatement contacté le médecin qui lui a demandé de venir tout de suite. Donc Ratchet faisait un tas de tests sur Optimus et inscrivait les résultats sur un datapad.

Il arrêta d'écrire puis se retourna à son chef sur la couchette, "le lien n'est pas détruit il est tout simplement estompé au maximum. As-tu vu Moonlight récemment ?"

Optimus baissa les optiques, "pas depuis ce matin. Elle est partie je ne sais où pour se dégourdir les jambes dans son mode alt." Il referma la bouche et grinça des dentas dans la colère. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas gardé une optique sur elle ?!

Ratchet hocha la tête puis s'empressa de l'inscrire sur le datapad. Ses chiffres travaillaient habilement sur la tablette jusqu'au moment où un fracas se fit entendre dans le couloir. Ratchet roula ses optiques et se dirigea vers la porte. Optimus, lui, se releva de la couchette en grimaçant intérieurement à la douleur de son Spark.

Ratchet eut juste le temps de s'écarter de la porte lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit brutalement pour laisser entrer deux bots très nerveux. Bumblebee et Knockoff s'approchèrent d'Optimus, "Optimus ! Moonlight est introuvable !" Cria le scout jaune et noir. Knockoff s'approcha lui aussi et regarda très sérieusement à Optimus, "quelqu'un a dû l'emmener. J'étais avec elle lorsqu'elle ... Lorsqu'elle ..." Il s'étouffa sur ses mots puis il baissa les optiques à ses pedes.

"Eh oh ! On se calme et on m'explique ce qui se passe ici !" Hurla Ratchet en s'approchant des bots près de la couchette. Bumblebee se retourna vers Ratchet et pressa ses poings sur les côtés, "nous avons cherché partout Moonlight sans aucun résultat …" Knockoff hocha furieusement la tête dans l'accord. Optimus fronça les crêtes optiques puis se releva de toute sa hauteur, "nous envoyons immédiatement des troupes de recherches." Bumblebee regarda Optimus très sérieusement, "monsieur, Moonlight n'est pas la seule qui manque à l'appel." Ratchet sortit de sa stupeur puis retourna Bumblebee face à lui, "tu veux dire qu'il y en a d'autres ?!"

"Oui, nous avons à faire aux Décepticons." Cette fois-ci c'est Knockoff qui a répondu. Le bot se tenait raide de colère, les bras croisés sur son châssis et le regard sombre. Ratchet referma aussitôt la bouche et regarda à Optimus pour savoir quoi faire. Le grand commandant regardait actuellement le sol de l'infirmerie, un combat intérieur sur ses sentiments. Non seulement Moonlight a disparu mais en plus il manque d'autres Autobots ?! Une immense angoisse ainsi que de la tristesse se déferla sur lui et dans son Spark. Il sortit de sa réflexion puis marcha en direction de la porte, masque de bataille en place, "Ratchet, rassemble tes outils, on va en avoir besoin."

**{==Bricks, Decepticons==}**

POV Normal

Moonlight bougea inconfortablement contre le mur dans l'espérance de trouver une bonne position pour dormir. Sa stase n'était vraiment pas des plus bénéfiques. Son CPU travaillait à plein régimes et lui donnait des visions du passé.

_Beaucoup de bruit autour d'elle …_

_Des voix profondes qui grondent de colère …_

_De la douleur, de la douleur partout !_

Elle gémit, ses chiffres grattant le sol sale de la grande cellule. Les autres robots autour d'elle n'osaient pas bouger d'un poil, bien trop peur de se faire remarquer. Ils ont tous les optiques bleues et le logo Autobot gravées sur une partie de leurs armures.

La porte de la cellule grinça ouverte et un mech à talon entra suivi de deux autres robots violets. Il croisa les bras derrière son dos, ses pedes faisant du bruit quand il se déplaçait. Il tourna sa tête vers un coin où se trouvaient plusieurs Autobots, une grimace de dégout sur ses plaques de visage.

"Levez-vous ! " Il cria dans sa voix aigüe exaspérée. Les robots s'empressèrent d'exécuter l'ordre du seeker sauf une fembot dans le coin opposé de la cellule, couchée. Il souleva une crête optique et se dirigea vers elle. Moonlight ne s'était toujours pas réveillée de sa stase cauchemardesque et son cadre tremblait par spasme. Le Decepticon roula ses optiques et donna un puissant coup de pede dans le ventre de Moonlight.

Ses optiques s'ouvrirent subitement par la douleur incroyable et elle hurla en serrant son ventre endolori. Le seeker se baissa à son niveau, un servo posé sur son genou, "tu n'as pas entendu l'ordre du puissant Starscream ?! Lèves-toi immédiatement ! " Il lui cria au visage. Moonlight tentait de se ressaisir et rouvrit les optiques en prenant des souffles peinés. Starscream se releva et fit signe à tout le monde de le suivre, les deux véhicons pointant leurs armes sur les Autobots.

Moonlight grimaça en essayant de retrouver son équilibre sans aggraver sa blessure au ventre. Elle marcha doucement en grimaçant après chaque mouvement. Ils se dirigèrent dans un long couloir sombre, le silence et la tension à son plus haut niveau. Elle pouvait presque entendre les pulsations des Sparks des autres robots. Où allons-nous ? Ils passèrent à côté d'un laboratoire où plusieurs Decepticons s'agitaient en faisant des signes à quelque chose. Moonlight fronça les crêtes optiques lorsqu'une immense créature essaya d'attraper un des scientifiques. Un predacon semblerait-il. La créature grise, verte et violette possédait quatre tentacules dans son dos et une crinière jaune descendant le long de son cou.

Le reste du groupe avança mais Moonlight se rapprocha de la vitre donnant sur le laboratoire, perdu dans ses pensées. Elle regarda comme la créature semblait féroce et prête à tuer. D'autres Decepticons arrivèrent et frappèrent la créature jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sous contrôle. La bête tomba sur le sol en poussant un cri de détresse. Le dragon tourna la tête vers la vitre au-dessus d'elle et regarda craintivement à Moonlight. La fembot suffoqua lorsqu'elle vit qu'il manquait l'optique droite du Predacon. Son autre optique est d'un rouge incandescent et ses crocs puissants sont prêts à tout déchirer.

Moonlight se ressaisit et courut pour rattraper le groupe. Elle pria pour que le commandant Starscream ne remarque pas son absence ! Elle les rattrapa et souffla de soulagement quand personne ne se retourna vers elle. Après un moment de marche à travers la base, ils arrivèrent enfin à leur destination finale.

Starscream ouvrit une grande et lourde porte puis entra en levant les bras, "voici la salle d'entrainement où nous allons vous évaluer ! " Il ricana un peu et marcha dans la pièce. Les Autobots regardaient tous avec surprise à l'immense pièce remplie de toutes sortes d'objets et d'armes. Ils sentirent de la crainte envahir leur Spark aux paroles du seeker. Nous évaluer ? Mais pourquoi ? Les véhicons bousculèrent les Autobots pour qu'ils entrent pleinement dans la grande salle. A l'autre bout de la pièce, une autre porte s'ouvrit et d'autres robots entrèrent. Le leader de la troupe est d'un violet profond et ne porte qu'une seule optique rouge. Le grand Decepticon s'approcha de Starscream au milieu de la salle pour parler de quelque chose.

Moonlight observa timidement les autres robots qui sont arrivés et qui, apparemment, sont aussi des Autobots. Elle déglutit et serra ses chiffres ensemble pour ne pas faire une crise de panique. Les robots derrière elle commencèrent à chuchoter entre eux en essayant de comprendre la situation. Soudain, les deux Decepticons se retournèrent vers eux. Le cyclope leva le bras et fit signe aux véhicons de son groupe d'apporter ses otages. Les deux groupes s'empressèrent de se rejoindre.

Les optiques de Moonlight s'agrandirent de surprise et de soulagement lorsqu'elle vit que dans l'autre groupe se trouvaient Niltrex ! Son Spark sauta dans son châssis et elle courut à son ami qui ne l'avait pas encore remarqué. Elle poussa quelques robots puis attrapa Niltrex dans une étreinte, "tu es là ! Par Primus ! " Niltrex ne bougea pas, bien trop surpris de voir Moonlight ici. Au bout de quelques kliks, il se secoua mentalement et prit Moonlight dans une étreinte serrée, "Moo-Moon ! Toi aussi ? C'est horrible …"

"Hey ! Arrêter de faire du bruit ! " Starscream cria d'indignation, ses ailes raides dans son dos et ses grandes crêtes optiques dans une expression comique. Les Autobots arrêtèrent leurs discussions et regardèrent maintenant aux deux Decepticons devant eux. Moonlight attrapa le servo de Niltrex et le serra très fort pour tenter de se rassurer.

"Starscream, nous n'avons pas récupéré assez d'Autobots. Nous n'en avons que 14." Starscream se retourna vers Shockwave, son expression dans une sorte de conflit intérieur. Il se redressa et regarda les Autobots puis au scientifique, "b-oui et alors ? On aura moins de travail ! " L'optique de Shockwave devint plus sombre puis il hocha la tête.

"Et alors ? Que comptez-vous faire de nous ?! "

"Oui ! Pourquoi vous nous avez kidnappé ?!"

Les robots commencèrent à s'impatientez et à s'énerver. Un grand mech se leva et pointa méchamment un chiffre aux Decepticons, "quand le Prime entendra que la rumeur des Decepticons est vrai, il viendra vous exterminer ! ARGHH !" l'Autobot vert et brun se prit un missile en plein dans le Spark, tombant raide mort sur le sol. Starscream retira son bras et regarda au reste du groupe silencieux, "bien, d'autres suggestions ? " Il sourit quand aucune réponse n'atteint ses audios. Il recroisa ses bras derrière son dos et marcha dans la pièce, talons résonnant, "pendant trois cycles solaires, nous allons évaluez vos compétences et garderons les quatre meilleurs d'entre vous. Les autres qui échoueront seront immédiatement tués. Les choisis intègreront les rangs Decepticons et suivront le Seigneur Megatron ! " Plusieurs Autobots commencèrent à répliquer mais Shockwave les fit taire en activant son gros canon.

Le CPU de Moonlight était dans un brouillard atroce. Ses optiques regardaient le corps sans vie de l'Autobots, un trou immense au centre de sa poitrine. Elle avait envie de purger de dégoût … Les paroles de Starscream tournaient en boucle dans son processeur. Elle va mourir … Elle ferma les optiques et laissa courir une larme bleutée sur le sol. Elle regrette tellement de ne pas avoir écouté Knockoff et de ne pas avoir suivi son entrainement. Niltrex remarqua la larme sur le sol et se retourna vers Moonlight, "hey, ça va aller ne t'inquiète pas …" Il murmura puis déglutit, ne sachant pas lui-même comment tout cela va finir. Il passa un bras autour des épaules de Moon et la secoua un peu.

Starscream se racla le vocaliser, "bon ! Et bien nous allons commencer tout de suite !" Il ricana et se mit sur le coter avec Shockwave non loin. Il attrapa une télécommande et appuya sur plusieurs boutons. Les Autobots sursautèrent de surprise et de peur lorsque les lumières simplifièrent et le sol trembla sous leurs pedes. Plusieurs éléments sortirent du sol et créèrent un parcours du combattant. Le souffle de Moonlight se prit dans ses évents et elle recula instinctivement dans l'angoisse. C'est un cauchemar ! Elle est tétanisée par la peur.

Shockwave regarda le groupe d'Autobots, "vous traverserez se parcourt le plus vite possible. Le but, ne pas mourir mais si vous trichez, je m'occuperais de vous personnellement." Son optique tomba sur Moonlight. _Une fembot ? Pitoyable ! Mais si elle réussit, je demanderais à Megatron de me l'offrir … _

Starscream sauta sur ses pedes, "GO ! " Il hurla et pointa le bout du parcours. Les Autobots se regardèrent puis avec un cri de guerre, ils foncèrent droit devant eux. Moonlight continuait de reculer, ignorant les bots la bousculant. Niltrex lui attrapa le bras et ses paroles résonnèrent dans ses audios, "Moon ! Il faut y aller ! " Il la tira tout droit vers la mort.

Ses pedes franchirent la limite puis elle courut droit devant elle pour la vie chère. Des missiles et des explosions la manquèrent de peu mais réussit quand même à lui causer des dégâts. Elle continua d'avancer et suivit Niltrex qui se trouvait à quelques pas devant elle. Sa vision se troubla et ses audios sifflèrent par le bruit mais elle continua son périple.

Des trous se formèrent dans le sol, découvrant des pics au fond d'eux. Les Autobots sautèrent par-dessus puis continuèrent vers la fin. Du gaz vert se répandit autour d'eux et entra dans leurs systèmes de refroidissement. Moonlight hurla de douleur et tomba au sol en serrant sa gorge. Elle se pencha en avant et plissa les optiques dans l'agonie. Sa vision devint plus sombre et elle se retrouva incapable de bouger. Tout autour d'elle commença à tourner au ralenti et elle n'entendit plus que son propre Spark dans ses audios ainsi que le son étouffer des missiles tombants. Elle posa ses servos sur ses genoux et regarda les Autobots courir pour leur vie. Elle tourna un peu la tête vers la droite juste au moment ou un missile entra en contact avec un des Autobots.

L'Autobot blanc et bleu explosa en mile morceau déversant de l'energon partout autour de lui et sur Moonlight. La force de l'impact envoya Moonlight voler en arrière et contre un autre Autobot. Le grand mech gémit un peu mais l'attrapa par les épaules et la secoua, "oh ! Il ne faut pas abandonner maintenant ! Viens, suis-moi ! " Il mit un bras autour de ses épaules et couru le plus vite possible vers l'arrivée. Ils franchirent la ligne en sautant à plat ventre à côté des autres survivants. Le mech souffla longuement puis plaça Moonlight sur le dos en tapotant légèrement son visage, "c'est bon, on y est. " Il se releva et rejoignit les autres.

Moonlight toussa et se redressa en gémissant. Elle était recouverte d'energon des pedes à la tête. Elle mit ses servos devant elle et regarda l'étendue des dégâts sur son cadre. Par chance, elle n'a que la peinture qui est légèrement effleurée. Elle leva les optiques et vit Niltrex, la tête entre ses genoux, son cadre tremblant. Elle souffla longuement pour tenter de retrouver son calme.

Starscream se transforma au-dessus d'eux et atterrit en mode robot, "bien bien bien ! Seulement deux pertes ! Je m'attendais à pire." Il regarda ses griffes puis sourit méchamment. Shockwave apparut à travers la fumée du parcours, son grand canon activer à ses coter. Il marcha à travers les Autobots et jeta un coup d'œil à Moonlight lorsqu'il passa devant elle. Son regard transperçant donna un malaise au sein du Spark de la fembot.

Shockwave se dirigea vers la porte de sortie, "mon groupe me suis." Il grogna. Les quelques Autobots se regardèrent puis suivirent le mech effrayant. Starscream ricana bêtement puis se tourna vers son groupe, "vous avez eu de la chance ! Mais voyons voir comment vous vous débrouillerez demain !" Il fit signe aux Autobots de le suivre vers les bricks.

**{==2 Groons plus tards, Bricks==}**

POV Normal

"Alors écoutez-moi bien ! Il faut que l'on trouve une issue de secours pour pouvoir contacter la ville de Iacon et le Prime. Nous devons trouver l'ordre de passage des gardes afin de pouvoir coopérer…"

Moonlight est dos contre le mur et regarde les 5 robots composé leur plan de fuite. Le traumatisme du parcours la hante encore. Elle souleva un bras et regarda l'energon séché de tout à l'heure. Elle ouvrit la bouche dans le dégout et regarda ailleurs. Les images de la mort du bot tournaient encore dans son CPU mainte et mainte fois. Elle ferma les optiques et mit sa tête en arrière contre le mur, essayant de ne pas sangloter.

Son réservoir commença à grogner et Moonlight ressentit de la faim. Elle gémit et posa un servo contre sa tête. Les mechs dans la cellule ne la regardaient même pas, comme si elle n'existait pas. Le robot qui l'a sauvé est celui qui réalise le plan pour s'enfuir. Il parlait avec professionnalisme et semblait connaître ce genre de situation. Moon fronça les crêtes optiques et rouvrit un peu les optiques pour observer les quatre mechs. Elle souffla d'ennui et tourna son regard dans le coin sombre de la cellule. Elle repensa à son Opiluk, ses amis … Savent-ils qu'elle a disparu ? Sont-ils inquiets ? Elle referma les optiques et déglutit pour ne pas pleurer ouvertement.

**{==alentours de Iacon==}**

POV Normal

Knockoff regarde la lune au-dessus de lui. Il a décidé de venir un peu sur la petite colline où Moon et lui discutaient souvent. Il serra les poings de colère et de reproche. Sa mâchoire se ferma et il crissa les dentas ensemble. Il prit plusieurs souffles dans ses évents pour tenter de calmer son moteur vrombissant. Il se concentra sur son Spark pulsant puis repensa à la dernière fois que lui et Moonlight s'étaient vus.

_Le baiser qu'ils avaient partagés … Son sourire timide et son regard innocent …_

Il rouvrit les optiques dans la fureur et se leva d'un bond. Ses chiffres sont tellement serrés entre-deux que les câbles de ses bras ressortent plus que d'habitude. Il n'avait jamais ressenti pareil colère ! Il pourrait tuer chaque Decepticons qui se mettrait en travers son chemin ! Une seule chose tournait dans son processeur, retrouver Moonlight et la ramener à la sécurité avec lui !

Il se transforma en P1 et roula à toute allure vers le camp de base.

**{==camp de base==}**

POV Normal

Optimus regardait tous ses soldats prêts pour la bataille. Une troupe est désignée pour faire des recherches tandis que l'autre, les plus forts et robustes seront là pour défendre et attaquer. Parmi eux se trouvent Hound, Ironhide, Drift, Stranno, Air Raid et Spinger. Dans le groupe de recherche il y a Bumblebee, Arcee, Blurr, Jazz, Starfire et Knockoff. Ce dernier n'est pas très heureux à l'idée d'être placé dans le groupe de recherche, il voulait surtout se battre aux coter des soldats.

Ratchet s'avança aux coter d'Optimus, les bras derrière son dos et un regard sévère sur ses plaques de visage. Il doit rester sur place au cas où il y aurait des blesser. Il regarda Optimus quelques instants, observant comment il essaye de cacher ses véritables sentiments au plus profond de lui, même si ses optiques montrent tout le contraire de cela.

Le grand commandant donna un signe de tête aux Autobots qui partirent immédiatement dehors de la ville. Optimus relâcha un peu ses épaules et se pinça l'arête de son nez, "que faire si nous arrivons trop tard Ratchet …" Le médecin se retrouva à court de mots en entendant son commandant parler avec tellement d'angoisse et de désespoir. Il se racla le vocaliser et se secoua mentalement, "ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, elle est forte ! " Il posa un servo sur l'avant-bras d'Optimus et le tapota avant de se retirer et de se diriger vers son infirmerie.

Optimus ferma les optiques et secoua la tête dans la négation. Il marcha vers l'extérieur de la base et regarda le ciel, "j'ai toujours cru voir du bon en toi Megatron, je pensais pouvoir changer ton idéologie mais aujourd'hui, je me rends compte que je m'étais trompé …" Il baissa la tête et marcha vers l'intérieur de la base, une dernière pensée en tête.

_Je te détruirais comme tu m'as détruit !_

Une paire d'optique bleue regarda le commandant partir de derrière des caisses d'energon, l'inconnu ayant entendu les paroles …

A suivre …

Dites-moi si vous aimez se nouveau chapitre :D Je continue comme ça ? Ou je dois modifier un peu ?

A bientôt !


	22. Chapitre 20

Un nouveau chapitre pas si petit que ça ) je m'excuse pour la longue attente je n'avais plus trop envie d'écrire x) mais c'est revenu ^^

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 20

**{==Base secrète, Decepticons==}**

POV Normal

"Voici la deuxième épreuve. Celle-ci montrera votre force d'esprit ainsi que votre courage."

Moonlight leva timidement les optiques pour observer le commandant Starscream expliquer la suite des "activités". Elle rabaissa sa tête et essaya de ne pas trembler de peur. Elle tourna un peu la tête sur le coter pour voir Niltrex à deux bots plus loin d'elle. Les deux groupes de prisonniers sont ensemble à genoux et en ligne face à Starscream.

"Si vous survivez, il ne vous restera plus qu'une seule épreuve puis vous intégrerez les rangs Decepticons !"

Niltrex tourna son regard vers Moonlight puis lui fit un petit sourire rassurant ainsi qu'un hochement de tête. Moonlight sourit faiblement en retour puis retourna son regard vers Starscream qui n'avait toujours pas fini son discours. Elle commençait à devenir de plus en plus nerveuse et elle ressentait la peur émanant des autres bots à côtés d'elle. Elle souffla difficilement puis essaya de calmer son Spark pulsant beaucoup trop rapidement lui laissant une sorte de malaise. Niltrex remarqua que Moonlight avait du mal à rester calme par ses gestes répétitifs ainsi que sa respiration sifflante. Elle va faire une crise de panique ...

Niltrex jeta un coup d'œil discret au commandant et aux vehicons se trouvant autour d'eux. Dans le fond de la pièce, le mech à une optique regarde Moonlight avec insistance. Il hoqueta légèrement puis regarda Moonlight pour tenter de lui dire de se calmer.

"Bien ! Commençons !" Starscream cria du haut de son vocaliser aigu puis fit signe aux prisonniers de le suivre. Les mech se regardèrent puis hochèrent la tête, un plan déjà formé dans leur CPU. Moonlight remarqua que ce sont les prisonniers de sa cellule qui ont comploté la veille. Elle se leva en essayant de ne pas retomber dans la peur et les tremblements puis rejoignit Niltrex. Le mech l'attrapa par la taille puis la serra contre lui, "essaye de ne pas montrer ta peur et tout ira bien ..." Il lui murmura dans l'audio afin que personne d'autre ne l'entende, "ici, c'est chacun pour soi Moonlight..." Il lui tapota l'épaule puis avança plus vite pour rattraper les autres.

Starscream ouvrit des portes en métal plus foncé que les murs et entra en balançant ses bras en l'air, "entrer et prenez place !" Shockwave réapparut d'une autre porte au fond de la salle sombre. Le cyclope croisa les gros bras derrière son dos puis observa chaque sujet entrant. La salle est assez spacieuse avec une grande table au milieu ainsi que des couchettes métalliques tout autour. Un grand ordinateur séjourne dans le coin gauche de la pièce, juste derrière Shockwave.

Starscream se retourna et faillit rire aux expressions surprises des prisonniers. Il regarda Moonlight quelques instants avec un petit sourire vil puis il décala un peu son regard derrière elle, il hocha la tête. Moonlight cligna des optiques dans la confusion et s'apprêta à se retourner lorsqu'une puissante poussée la bouscula sur le sol. Tous les autres mech ont eux aussi été poussé puis avec une rare violence, les véhicons les frappèrent puis les ligotèrent. Les larmes montèrent aux optiques de Moonlight et elle essaya de couvrir sa tête pour éviter les gros dégâts. A chaque coup qu'elle recevait, elle siffla et sa bouche se tordit en une grimace de douleur. Le véhicon arrêta de la frapper et à la place, il lui retira violemment les bras de sa tête et la souleva. Il la traina jusqu'à des chaines de métal suspendus au plafond et y enferma ses poignets.

Moonlight relâcha complètement son corps vers l'avant, ses pedes traînant malheureusement sur le sol. Ses optiques grésillèrent et un filet d'energon tombait de son front et dans son optique. Petit à petit, elle reprit ses esprits puis elle se redressa dans la panique. Ses poignets saignaient dans le cercle autour d'eux et elle pouvait à peine toucher le sol. Ses audios revinrent à la normal puis les cris de peur des autres prisonniers lui glaça l'energon. Elle tourna la tête pour voir que tout le monde étaient dans la même position qu'elle, les poignets attachés et les pedes ne touchant presque pas le sol. Niltrex se retrouve à l'autre bout de la pièce en face de Moonlight. Ils sont tous en cercle avec au centre la fameuse table. Les couchettes se sont rétractées pour laisser place à ...

Une salle de torture.

**{==Autobots, Iacon==}**

POV Normal

2 jours qu'elle a disparue et toujours rien !

Optimus balança une autre de ses armoires qui contenaient de précieux datapads sur le sol. Il est complètement désespéré. Au fil des kliks qui passent, la possibilité que Moonlight soit, ou se fasse tuer devient plus importante. Les recherches n'ont toujours rien donné. L'équipe de recherche reste dans les environs de Iacon tandis que le groupe d'attaque se rapproche de Kaon avec grande discrétion.

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit et la figure de Ratchet se présenta. Il ouvrit largement ses optiques en voyant Optimus dans une telle perte de son sang-froid si bien gardé. Il se rapprocha de lui en évitant les datapads au sol, "Optimus tu dois te ressaisir et poursuivre les recherches. Moonlight a besoin de tout le monde." Il arriva aux côtés d'Optimus puis posa un servo rassurant sur sa large épaule.

Le commandant regardait tristement le sol, ne faisant pas attention à son entourage. Il est entièrement focalisé sur sa petite Moonlight qui risque sa propre vie aux mains de ses monstres ! Il détourna le regard jusque dans celui de Ratchet, "et que faire si c'est déjà trop tard ? ..." Demanda-t-il dans une voix de perdant. Ratchet sourit tristement puis secoua un peu son épaule, "elle est plus forte que tu ne le crois. Te rappel-tu quand nous l'avions trouvé dans ce sombre trou ? Entrain d'agonir ? Seule ?" Optimus pencha un peu la tête en arrière en repensant aux sombres souvenirs angoissants. Il se souvenait comme si c'était hier.

"Et voit-tu comment elle est devenue maintenant ? Une jeune fembot plein de rêves et de joie. Elle est forte, grâce à toi Optimus." Continua Ratchet après lui avoir tapoté une dernière fois l'épaule puis quitter ses quartiers.

Optimus dirigea lentement son regard vers la porte où Ratchet vient de sortir. Son regard est vide d'émotion, mais à l'intérieur de lui, c'est un vrai combat. Tout cela est bien vrai, Moonlight est forte ! Il serra les poings dans la détermination puis décida de rejoindre ses troupes de recherche.

**{==Salle de torture, Decepticons==}**

POV Moonlight

La douleur est insupportable. Ce Shockwave utilise des bâtons électromagnétiques pour nous électrocuter directement sur le protoforme en passant entre nos armures. Je jette ma tête en arrière et laisse couler un cri d'agonie puissant. Je sens mon vocaliser commencer à fatiguer à force de hurler autant. Les autres dans la salle essayaient tant bien que mal à ne pas montrer leur faiblesse devant leurs ennemis. Je rouvre difficilement mes optiques puis baisse le regard sur le véhicon qui retira enfin le bâton de mes côtes. Je souffle de soulagement et laisse tout mon poids sur les chaînes de mes poignets.

Du coin de mes optiques, je vois Shockwave prendre d'autres instruments sur la table centrale puis les inspecter avec son unique optique rouge. Je cligne un peu des optiques puis grimace une fois de plus en serrant les dentas ensemble. Je vois Niltrex hurler de douleur lorsqu'il reçut un coup de bâton électrique dans son épaule. C'est à ce moment-là que je perdis tout mon sang-froid. Je déglutis péniblement et laisse toutes les larmes d'energon courir librement sur mes joues meurtries par les nombreux coups et tombées sur le sol crasseux de la salle.

Shockwave tourna son regard sur moi, ignorant les autres mechs criant de douleur. Il sert dans ses gros servos une fiole avec un liquide doré en elle puis commença à se rapprocher de moi. Mon souffle se prit dans ma gorge et tous mes membres se mirent à trembler dans la peur. Le véhicon qui me battait se retira subitement pour laisser place à Shockwave. Il s'arrêta devant moi puis me regarda, "nous avons besoin de guerriers forts, pas de vulgaire fembot sans défense. " Me dit-il avec profond mépris dans sa voix.

Ma lèvre inférieure commence à trembler lorsque je le vois déboucher l'étrange fiole qu'il tenait précieusement entre ses doigts. Il attrapa une de mes jambes et y déversa quelques gouttes de ce fameux liquide sur mon armure. Une douleur vive éclata dans ma jambe et dans mon CPU. Je contracte tous mes câbles et cri le plus fort possible en plissant mes optiques. Le liquide ronge mon métal et s'incruste dans mon protoforme en détruisant toutes les petites connexions nerveuses relier à mon CPU. Bientôt, je ne sens plus ma jambe. Avec toute cette douleur, je commence à somnoler et ralentir les souffles dans mes évents. Mes optiques deviennent lourdes et je n'entends plus que mon Spark sifflant dans mes audios.

Tout est devenu noir …

**{==Autobots, alentour de Iacon==}**

POV Normal

La troupe de recherche se dirige à présent vers une petite forêt d'arbres cybertronien vers l'ancienne ville de Trypican. Les soldats se dirigent avec prudence et discrétion dans la forêt sombre. Ils ne veulent pas se faire repérer par des Decepticons ! La plupart des bots n'ont encore jamais réellement combattus face à un Decepticons car ils sont jeunes. Le scout Bumblebee est celui qui prend vraiment au sérieux cette expédition. Les autres n'arrêtent pas de se plaindre que c'est une cause perdue depuis longtemps.

Parmis eux se trouvait Knockoff, guerrier intrépide qui ne recule devant rien. Il marchait non loin devant avec Bumblebee à ses côtés. Les deux bots sont des amis très proches de Moonlight, à la fois amicalement et sentimentalement. Knockoff slalomait entre les branches et les arbres en essayant d'ignorer les plaintes de ses camarades à l'arrière.

"Moi je vous dis que c'est fichu ! On devrait mieux rentrer !" Un bot rouge et jaune marmonna pendant qu'il marchait. Les autres firent un bruit en accord avec cela. Knockoff s'arrêta subitement dans ses actions, les optiques furieuses et la mâchoire serrer. Il prit une profonde inspiration puis se retourna vers eux, "ce n'est pas fichu, elle est vivante, je le sens." Dit-il en fermant les optiques. Le robot qui avait parlé rit légèrement, "ah oui ? Et comment peux-tu en être sur ? Tu n'es pas mate à ce que je sache !" Les autres se mirent à rirent.

Bumblebee se précipita vers son ami pour ne pas qu'il ne commette une erreur. Il attrapa son bras et le regarda gentiment, "laisses les, ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils disent." Knockoff tourna un peu la tête vers Bee et hocha simplement la tête. Les deux reprirent la route mais le bot en question rétorqua encore une fois, "et puis, ça n'est pas une grosse perte !" Il dit en un souffle. La, Knockoff ne perdit plus une seule seconde. Il attrapa ses deux katanas dans son dos et se précipita avec un cri de guerre vers le bot. Il leva son bras gauche au-dessus de la tête du mech tandis que l'autre pointa dangereusement son bas-ventre avec son arme. Il avait tellement envie de l'achever ! Mais cela ferait de lui un Decepticon ... Et il ne veut pas de ça ...

Bumblebee courut vite pour empêcher le drame mais soupira de soulagement lorsque Knockoff s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du mech irrespectueux. L'autobot rouge et jaune déglutit et commença à trembler de peur, "tu-tu ne vas quand même pas-" Knockoff retira brutalement ses armes de lui et les replaça dans son dos, "tu n'en vaux pas la peine. Je travaille en solo à présent." Il jeta un dernier regard à Bumblebee puis courut au fin fond de la forêt. Bumblebee voulait l'arrêter mais c'était une cause perdue d'avance. Knockoff a toujours été très solitaire, et le fait de perdre encore Moonlight est un vrai supplice.

Le bot derrière Bee ricana, "qu'il parte ! Ça nous fera des vacances ..." Il se dépoussiéra puis continua vers la direction de Trypican. Bumblebee fronça les crêtes optiques mais décida de ne rien dire. Il attendit que le reste de la troupe suivent pour continuer lui aussi.  
**  
{==Salle de torture, Decepticons==}**

POV Moonlight

Je reviens lentement en ligne. Je sens mes systèmes se rallumer l'un après l'autre ainsi que mon CPU redémarré. Avant que mes optiques se réactivent, une liste de check-up s'affiche dans ma vision avec plusieurs alertes à différents endroits de mon protoforme. Je gémis lentement et bouge un peu ma tête sur le coter. Mes servos se resserrent et mes engrenages commencent à grincer de la longue attente dans la même position. Avant d'activer mes optiques, j'utilise mes audios pour connaître les présences autour de moi.

La salle est dans un silence presque mortel à part quelques gémissements par ci, par là. Ma bouche se crispe puis j'allume enfin mes optiques en les plissant un peu avec le peu de luminosité. Ma tête tombe vers l'avant et mes souffles sont fragiles. J'essaye de me redresser en m'appuyant sur les chaînes qui me retiennent par les poignets et pose lentement ma jambe non blessée. Les croutes d'energon qui s'étaient formé à mes poignets se rouvrirent subitement et coulèrent le long de mes bras et sur mon châssis.

Je pince mes lèvres ensembles lorsque je sentis à nouveau l'horrible douleur dans ma jambe, là où l'étrange produit c'est incruster. J'ose baisser mon regard sur ma jambe et grimace de dégout lorsque mes capteurs attrapèrent une odeur écœurante de métal fondu. Je plisse mes optiques et détourne la tête sur le coter. Les larmes d'energon me reviennent aux optiques et coulent lentement sur mon visage déchiré.

"Moonlight ? …"

Je rouvre mes optiques lorsque j'entendis la faible voix de Niltrex m'appeler au fond à droite de la pièce. Je tourne mon regard vers lui et sens mon vocaliser se serrer dans l'angoisse et la surprise. Niltrex est dans un piteux état. Il pend mollement sur ses chaînes et la plupart de son armure avait disparu, surement fondu par le produit chimique. Ses optiques grésillent et il essaye de me sourire pour me rassurer, ou pour se rassurer, "ne t'inquiète pas Moon, ça va aller …" Il siffla et frissonna.

Je cligne des optiques et sens une panique s'installer en moi. Je regarde autour de la salle pour voir si les autres bots étaient en vie. La plupart sont encore inconscients, d'autres gémissent et essayent de se libérer de leurs chaînes. Je ne vois aucun des Decepticons dans la salle, où sont-ils ?

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Starscream entra dans la pièce, "alors petits Autobots, comment allez-vous ? " nous demanda-t-il en se frottant les griffes ensemble avec un petit sourire mesquin. Certains Autobots grognèrent et crachèrent des injures, "que le sang d'Unicron te brûle ! " l'Autobot qui m'avait sauvé à la première étape se redressa et regarda furieusement Starscream, "jamais vous ne réussirez à nous changer en l'un des vôtres, jamais ! " ses optiques s'assombrirent avec chaque parole prononcée.

Starscream le regarda de haut en bas puis se rapprocha de lui, ses talons claquant sur le sol. Ses ailes dans son dos se redressèrent et ses optiques brillèrent une intensité de rouge plus profonde, "tu as l'air bien sûr de toi, Autobot." Il cracha un peu sur le mot "Autobot". Le mech brun ne baissa pas le regard face à Starscream, au contraire il le regardait avec défi. Un long silence tendu s'installa puis Starscream commença à rire hystériquement. Il posa ses servos contre son ventre et se courba en arrière par la force de son rire sadique. Soudain, il s'arrêta de rire et balança son servos griffu dans le bas-ventre d'un Autobot se trouvant derrière lui. Starscream sourit en voyant le visage du mech se tordre de douleur, sa bouche figée dans la surprise. Il retira lentement ses griffes de son ventre et y laissa l'energon fuir abondamment des trous. L'Autobot tomba rapidement inconscient, mort.

Le mech brun ne bougea pas d'un écrou, son regard soutenu toujours fixant Starscream avec fureur et dégout. Le seeker se rapprocha de l'audio gauche du mech et siffla, "tu n'es qu'un pauvre imbécile, regarde ce que tu as fait ! Tout cela est de ta faute …" Starscream sourit à nouveau et regarda le visage du mech déchiré par la culpabilité. Il rit encore un peu et se retourna pour partir vers la porte. Avant de sortir, il jeta un dernier regard dans ma direction puis me lança un petit sourire venimeux.

Ma panique se réinstalle petit à petit dans mon Spark quand je vois le pauvre Autobot vide de son energon pendant mollement à ses chaînes. Mon menton tremble doucement et je lâche un souffle de terreur à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je secoue violemment la tête et me concentre sur des souvenirs heureux, malgré mon angoisse et ma panique. Je me revois assise sur cette petite colline donnant sur la ville de Iacon, quelqu'un à mes coter. Knockoff me manque terriblement. Que fait-il maintenant ? Est-il à ma recherche ? Se soucie-t-il de moi ? Et Optimus ? Je renifle un peu et essaye de ne pas penser à mon horrible blessure à ma jambe.

**{==Forêt de Simfur, avec Knockoff==}**

POV Normal

Comment ose-t-il ! Cette espèce de … de mech incapable !

Knockoff fumait de colère. Il n'en revenait toujours pas de l'audace du bot de tout à l'heure ! Moonlight mérite tous les secours du monde ! Le Spark de Knockoff battait furieusement par la colère qu'il ressentait. Il aimerait tellement aller plus vite dans ses recherches ! Il a décidé d'agir seul pour pouvoir s'arrêter lorsqu'il en a envie et seulement quand c'est nécessaire. Ses optiques étaient presque blanches de colère et tous ses engrenages sont tendus au plus haut niveau. Jamais il n'aurait dû laisser Moonlight sans surveillance !

Il s'arrêta net dans ses pas, ses portes ailes tombantes légèrement. Il baissa le regard au sol et se sentit soudainement accabler de tristesse. Il s'assit sur un rocher et posa sa tête entre ses servos, larmes d'energon lui montant aux optiques. _Tout cela est de ma faute … Pardonne-moi …_

S'il n'avait pas joué avec elle à la course-poursuite, rien de cela ne serait arrivé. Knockoff tomba dans un profond sanglot de regret. Quand Moonlight avait le plus besoin de lui, il n'était pas là pour elle. Les souvenirs de l'entrainement qu'il lui avait fait subir lui entrèrent dans le processeur. Son regard de peur et de trahison lorsqu'il l'avait bousculé méchamment sur le sol, entraînant son bras à se déboiter. Il déglutit pour calmer ses larmes mais ses épaules tremblèrent par la tristesse. Son Spark lui faisait tellement souffrir l'agonie par le manque de la présence de Moonlight.

Il se calma peu à peu puis se releva pour continuer ses recherches, plus que déterminer à la retrouver et lui demander encore une fois pardon.

**{==Forêt de Simfur, avec Bumblebee==}**

POV Normal

"Aller on ne traîne pas ! " Bumblebee fit signe aux autres de le suivre à travers une couche épaisse d'arbres métalliques. Il regarda autour de lui, inquiet pour son ami qui est parti depuis près de 1 Groon. Il avait essayé de le contacter par mais sans grand succès. Le bot est introuvable, coupé de tout. Bumblebee déglutit quand il pensa qu'il fallait prévenir Optimus que son soldat Knockoff avait décidé d'agir seul … Arcee s'avança aux coter de Bumblebee et le regarda avec sympathie, "et maintenant, où allons-nous ? " le scout jaune et noir regarda son équipe de recherche. Ils avaient formés deux équipes pour aller plus vite dans leur recherche. Quatre Autobots ainsi qu'Arcee et lui, le reste se trouve dans l'équipe de Jazz.

"Nous continuons dans la direction des ruines de Trypican."

**{==2 Groons plus tard, Decepticons==}**

POV Normal

La porte se rouvrit et le Decepticon violet uni optique entra. Il marcha en direction de la table centrale et rangea ses instruments de torture. Des véhicons entrèrent aussi et marchèrent en direction des détenus en coupant toutes les chaînes qui les retenaient aux poignets. Moonlight gémit un peu et se courba dans la peur lorsqu'un véhicon s'approcha d'elle pour couper ses chaînes. Elle tomba comme une marionnette qui perd ses fils sur le sol avec un bruit sourd suivit d'un gémissement de douleur et de fatigue.

Le véhicon la ramassa et l'entraîna par le bras vers la sortie. Elle n'avait plus aucune force et ses genoux grattèrent nonchalamment le sol dur. Ils prirent un virage puis le son d'une porte atteint les audios de Moonlight. Le véhicon souleva violemment la fembot et la balança dans un coin dans la cellule. Il balança une dernière fois son pedes dans son bas-ventre puis sortit, un petit rire résonnant dans les murs.

Moonlight gémit douloureusement, la vive douleur d'un réservoir vide ainsi que le martèlement constant de l'endroit où le pede du véhicon avait frappé. Elle essaya de se relever mais retomba aussitôt, la force n'étant plus avec elle. Elle rapprocha son genou valide contre son châssis et étendit son autre jambe blessée de sorte à ce qu'elle ne cause aucun autre dommage.

La porte se rouvrit suivie par d'autres gémissements appartenant aux mechs de sa cellule. Elle ouvrit un peu les optiques avec un rictus sur son visage et vit que le mech brun essayait de se redresser contre un mur, laissant des traces d'energon dessus. Un servo tenait son coter qui suintait et l'autre soutenait son corps. Les autres Autobots restaient sur le sol, gémissant.

Moonlight referma ses optiques et se concentra sur autre chose pour ne pas ressentir la faim dans son réservoir. D'autres messages d'alertes s'affichèrent dans son CPU, tous plus graves l'un que l'autre. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et couvrit son visage dans ses servos sales.

Les souvenirs des cris de douleur ainsi que les meurtres …

**{==Salle de conférence, Autobots==}**

POV Normal

"Il faut lancer une attaque imminente !"

L'Autobot Brawn cria en frappant le bureau de la salle de conférence. Tous les Autobots se mirent à parler tous en même temps, à la fois d'accord et d'autres en désaccords.

"C'est du suicide !"

"Il n'y a que ça à faire !"

Optimus se pinça l'arête de son nez et secoua la tête aux engueulades de ses confrères. Mirage, Cliffjumper ainsi que Tracks se levèrent et élevèrent la voix, de plus en plus dans la colère. Cliffjumper se rapprocha de Brawn et lui pointa un chiffre, "tu es complètement fou ! " Brawn grogna et bouscula Cliffjumper, "le seul fou que je vois ici, c'est toi !" Les deux commencèrent à se jeter de regards de mort alors Tracks s'interposa entre les deux, "calmez-vous vous deux ! " Il posa un servo sur chaque châssis des mechs pour les garder éloigné. Brawn retira violemment son servo de lui, "toi, ne me touche pas ! Tu n'es pas digne de cela ! " Les optiques de Tracks s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche se crispa dans la fureur. Il grogna et se jeta au cou de Brawn, "ah ouais ?!" une bataille entre tous les mechs commença.

Optimus soupira intérieurement à ses soldats qui ne pensent qu'à se battre au lieu de réfléchir ! Le seul mech qui restait calme dans la pièce n'est autre que Blurr, pour une fois. Il semblait prendre plaisir à voir les autres se bagarrer et criait de temps à autre un petit "cogne ! Cogne plus fort !"

Le commandant en eut assez et se releva en claquant son poing sur la table, "assez ! " La salle retomba dans un profond silence puis tous les bots s'excusèrent l'un après l'autre. Optimus se redressa et croisa les bras derrière son dos, "la situation est grave ! Non seulement ma fille a disparu mais les Decepticons sont à nouveau opérationnels et vous, vous ne pensez qu'à vous battre !" Les Autobots baissèrent la tête dans la soumission, des regrets inscrits sur leur visage. Optimus ouvrit la bouche pour continuer mais la porte s'ouvrit.

Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers un bot noir et blanc qui entra doucement dans la pièce, un petit sourire sur ses plaques de visage, "ai-je manqué quelque chose ? "

Optimus le regarda de haut en bas puis se pencha un peu en avant, "qui êtes-vous."

Le mech semblait un peu timide au premier abord, mais bientôt il reprit confiance et se redressa pour faire honneur à Optimus, "Arcade Monsieur ! Et je viens vous aider à retrouver votre fille ! "

A suivre …

Pfiouuuuu ! Chapitre fini :D Laissez-moi un commentaire si le cœur vous en dit ! ) à bientôt !


	23. Chapitre 21

Nouveau chapitre ! :D l'angoisse monte mes amis ! Peut-être allons-nous mêmes vers la tragédie ? Qui sait ! ;) En tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres :) voir même plus ! :D

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 21

**{==Salle de conférences, Autobots==}**

POV Normal

Optimus regarda curieusement le jeune bot qui était entré. Son armure noir et blanche et son corps svelte montrent bien qu'il est fait pour la rapidité. Le mech entra pleinement dans la salle en regardant autour de lui avec une lueur de crainte dans ses optiques bleues. Il baissa le regard puis se dirigea vers Optimus, "Monsieur, je connais personnellement les Decepticons et je peux déjà vous dire qu'il ne sera pas facile de retrouver votre fille." Optimus serra la mâchoire et plissa les opiques.

Les autres bots dans la salle commencèrent à s'énerver, "et qui nous dit que tu n'es pas l'un d'entre eux ?!" Tracks cria en pointant son chiffre dans sa direction. Mirage croisa ses bras sur son châssis puis hocha la tête dans l'accord. Arcade recula un peu puis déglutit, "n-non ! Biensur que non ! Je n'ai rien à voir avec eux ..." il grogna en serrant les poings dans la colère. Optimus leva une crête optique puis calma Tracks et Mirage, "calmez-vous, il est peut-être notre seule chance de la retrouver." Il regarda à nouveau Arcade et lui fit signe de continuer.

Le mech secoua la tête et se racla le vocaliser, "hum ! Bon ! Les Decepticons recherchent des nouveaux bots, jeunes de préférence, pour agrandir leur armée." Il se dirigea vers la table centrale puis déroula l'une des cartes s'y trouvant. Il glissa son chiffre le long de la carte en marmonnant à lui-même avant de s'arrêter sur un point, "ici !" les bots s'empressèrent de venir autour d'Arcade pour voir l'endroit. C'était à côté de Kaon, près de la forêt de Simfur.

"Ici se trouve l'une des bases souterraines d'entraînement des Decepticons !" il dit fièrement en croisant ses bras sur son châssis. Les mechs commencèrent à parler entre-deux sur le comment du pourquoi en planifiant une attaque. Optimus hocha simplement la tête puis regarda droit dans les optiques d'Arcade, "tu as dit l'une des bases, il y en a d'autres ?"

Arcade hocha la tête en rabaissant son regard sur la carte, "oui, je ne les connais pas toutes mais celle-ci est la principale, j'en suis sûr." Optimus plaça ses servos au-dessus de la table puis observa la carte. Mirage se rapprocha d'Optimus, "pouvons-nous vraiment lui faire confiance Optimus ?" il lui demanda d'une voix basse. Optimus ne bougea pas, "nous n'avons pas le choix, c'est notre seul espoir pour le moment." il répondit dans sa voix de baryton habituel.

Les seuls qui ne se sont pas encore exprimés sont Brawn et Cliffjumper. Les deux mechs étaient complètement silencieux depuis l'engueulade de tout à l'heure. Ils restaient debout et ne bougeaient pas, aucune expression sur leurs visages. Optimus résista à rouler des optiques dans la honte de voir son équipe en conflit.

Arcae chancela un peu sur ses pedes, "donc ? Que pensez-vous faire ?" il demanda en regardant Optimus. Les autres bots regardèrent aussi Optimus, attendant la réponse tant attendue.

Le commandant se redressa, "envoyer une équipe sur le terrain." Tracks, Brawn et Mirage s'activèrent pour donner les ordres à leur compatriote. Ils prirent place aux ordinateurs et tapèrent sur les claviers. Optimus lança un regard à Arcade puis se rapprocha de lui, "pour l'instant je t'accorde ma confiance, fais-en bon usage." sa voix et son regard étaient un avertissement pour le jeune mech noir et blanc. Il déglutit puis hocha frénétiquement la tête, "o-oui oui Monsieur ! Je ne vous décevrais pas ..." Optimus hocha simplement la tête avant de rejoindre son équipe derrière les ordinateurs.

**{==Forêt de Simfur, avec Bumblebee==}**

POV Normal

L'équipe de Bumblebee sortit enfin de la forêt. La lumière des soleils dans le ciel les éblouissants un peu après être resté longtemps dans l'obscurité de la sombre forêt. Arcee couvrit ses optiques avec sa main et regarda en l'air, "nous y sommes Bumblebee, les ruines de Trypican." les autres soufflèrent, "enfin ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ..." le mech rouge et jaune grogna en se penchant sur ses genoux. Bumblebee roula ses optiques puis sourit gentiment à Arcee, "oui, nous y sommes."

Ils continuèrent à avancer en sautant de rochers en rochers. Tout le paysage n'est que désert et ruines des anciennes grandes tours qu'était autrefois, Trypican. Un pincement attrapa tous les bots du groupe. Personne ne parlait en signe de respect et de paix pour ceux qui sont tombés ici ...

Ils arrivèrent en bas des gravats et marchèrent maintenant sur des morceaux de bâtiments poussiéreux. Le vent s'éleva et des nuages de saletés s'élevèrent dans l'air. Les bots continuèrent d'avancer en file indienne en couvrant leurs optiques du vent soufflant. Tout est malsain ici ... Une pression s'installe peu à peu dans chaque bot, ressentant la mort des innocents. Le vent souffle contre des pierres donnant ainsi l'impression que des cris en ressortent, des sifflements aigus résonnent dans le vide intersidéral.

Bumblebee ne s'arrêta pas, même lorsqu'il passa à côté d'un vieux corps de bot à moitié carboniser. Le reste de la troupe n'eut pas le même sang-froid que le scout, "beurk ! On peut partir d'ici ?! J'aime pas cet endroit !" le même mech qui râle depuis le début de l'escapade s'exclama une fois encore. Les autres ne dirent rien mais observèrent du coin des optiques avec frissons le corps horrible.

Arcee arriva près de Bee, "je ne peux vraiment plus le supporter lui ..." Le mech jaune rit un peu, "moi non plus Arcee !" il sourit puis continua de marcher. L'un des mechs courut jusqu'à Bumblebee et le regarda, "et où allons-nous exactement ?" il évita de justesse de tomber dans un trou.

Bumblebee ne s'arrêta pas mais répondit tout de même, "ou se trouvait la tour centrale de Trypican, voir si les Decepticons sont passé par ici." le mech s'arrêta et regarda d'un air ébahi Bumblebee. Si les Decepticons étaient ici ? Mais pourquoi ? Dans quel but ? Il n'y a plus rien depuis des siècles ! Néanmoins, il continua de le suivre dans le silence.

Bee sortit son GPS, "ça devrait être ici ..." il leva les optiques et regarda autour d'eux. Rien ne tient debout, tout est briser et sur le sol ... Arcee tapota le bras de Bee et lui fit signe au sol. Il la regarda puis sourit tristement, "oui, tu as raison. J'ai complètement oublié ..." Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête, même la tour se trouve sous leurs pedes, "bon et bien ils ne sont pas passé par là ... Retournons à la base pour faire part des nouvelles à Optimus-"

"Hey ! Par ici ! Venez voir ça !"

Le cri d'un des bots résonna dans le paysage aride. C'est la voix du mech rouge et jaune ! Arcee leva les optiques vers Bumblebee, "on va voir ? J'espère que c'est sérieux ..." elle grogna en balançant ses bras à ses côtés. Bumblebee hocha la tête à Arcee puis lui tapota l'épaule, "oui, il a intérêt." Ils marchèrent avec le reste de l'équipe jusqu'au signal du bot. Ils arrivèrent près d'une grande falaise qui ressemblait plus à un affaissement de terrain. Arcee posa ses servos sur ses hanches et regarda avec mépris le mech, "alors quoi !"

Le bot rouge et jaune sourit de victoire puis pointa un endroit en bas de la falaise. Bumblebee plissa les optiques et se pencha un peu en avant. Il mit un servo au-dessus de ses optiques et se concentra dans le paysage chaotique. L'un des mechs s'esclaffa, "là regardez !" il baissa Bee à son niveau et pointa l'endroit.

C'est entre les nombreux morceaux de métal et gravas, un immense trou menant sous les décombres. Bumblebee sortit son capteur et scanna la région, "aucun signe de vie, quoiqu'il c'est passer ici, ça date déjà." Arcee n'était pas totalement convaincue. Elle avait entendu tellement d'histoires sur la ville de Trypican et ce qu'il s'est réellement passer ... Elle frissonna un peu.

"Bon, retournons à la base." s'exprima Bee après un long moment de réflexion. Les bots hochèrent tous la tête puis suivirent Bumblebee sur le chemin du retour. Une seule personne ne suivait pas, Arcee restait encore sur place, regardant longuement le trou. Le vent qui soufflait en contrebas créait des petits tourbillons de poussières qui donnaient cette impression de flou dans le paysage. Arcee plissa les optiques en se penchant un peu vers l'avant, ses petites ailes dans son dos raides dans l'alerte. Elle continua de réfléchir sur les nombreuses histoires qu'elle avait entendues durant les siècles passés. Ce trou n'est pas naturel, c'est vraiment étrange ... On dirait que ... Les optiques d'Arcee s'agrandirent lorsqu'elle comprit enfin. Elle suffoqua dans la réalisation puis regarda autour d'elle frénétiquement, "Bee ... BUMBLEBEE !" Elle tituba un peu et faillit tomber à la renverse.

Bumblebee, en remarquant l'absence d'Arcee, commença à paniquer, "Arcee ? Arcee !" Son Spark pulsa la chamade et il sentit comme une pierre tomber dans son bas-ventre lorsqu'il entendit le cri d'Arcee, "ARCEE !" Il commença à courir dans la direction de sa voix, plissant les optiques dans le brouillard. Les autres se regardèrent puis suivirent du mieux possible sans perdre de vue le jeune scout.

"BUMBLEBEE !"

Le mech jaune courut encore plus vite jusqu'au moment où il aperçut la silhouette d'Arcee, "Arcee ! Par ici !" Il continua de marcher contre le vent jusqu'à attraper Arcee par le bras, "que se passe-t-il ?!" Arcee couvrit ses optiques et dégagea son bras de l'emprise de Bumblebee, elle avait l'air hystérique.

Elle regarda autour d'elle avec des optiques larges, parlant toute seule. Elle bégaya quelques instants puis le regarda droit dans les optiques, "Bee ! Ou sommes-nous exactement ?!" Bumblebee fronça un peu les crêtes optiques, "ben, à Trypican ?" il dit d'une voix incertaine. Arcee lança ses servos en avant, "oui, mais à quel endroit précisément ?" Bumblebee compris enfin où elle voulait en venir. Il sortit immédiatement son GPS et l'activa. Arcee le tira par le bras en direction de la falaise et attendit avec impatience, son pede tapant le sol dans la nervosité.

Bip bip bip !

Bumblebee retira la poussière recouvrant l'écran du GPS puis lu les données, "nous sommes ..." ses mots moururent dans son vocaliser puis il leva les optiques dans ceux de Arcee avec surprise.

"Nous sommes au-dessus de l'ancienne base secrète des Autobots ..."

**{==Forêt de Simfur, avec Knockoff==}**

POV Normal

Knockoff continua son périple dans la grande forêt, toujours seul. Il n'avait pas rechargé depuis près de deux Groons et ressentait la fatigue mais il ne voulait toujours pas s'arrêter. Les heures sont comptées !

Il courut le plus silencieusement entre les branches en suivant des traces de pas sur le sol et d'après la taille, c'est un grand bot. Il se dirigeait vers le Nord, à l'opposé du groupe de Bumblebee. Il se dit que peut-être, les chances de retrouver Moonlight sont plus fortes comme ça ... Il regarda son GPS à son bras tout en continuant de marcher et vit qu'il était à l'Est de Kaon, 30 kilomètres pour être exact. Il toucha quelques boutons sur son GPS lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de branches craquer derrière lui.

Il s'arrêta net et avec une incroyable rapidité, ll sortit ses deux katanas dans une position de défense devant lui. Il s'accroupit un peu et regarda avec insistance à travers les nombreux branchages devant lui. Il plissa les optiques en contrôlant la respiration de ses évents pour entendre chaque petit bruit autour de lui. Il augmenta la sensibilité de ses audios puis se releva le plus lentement possible, ses katanas toujours bien en place dans la défense. Ses optiques devinrent plus sombres dans la concentration et sa bouche était fine, montrant ainsi son état d'alerte.

Au bout d'un moment d'absence de bruit suspect, il rangea lentement ses katanas dans son dos puis se retourna pour continuer son chemin. Il regarda ses pedes lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait vraiment plus aucun bruit autour de lui, comme s'il y avait quelque chose d'effrayant ...

Une ombre plana au-dessus de lui et au moment où il se retourna, il se prit un puissant coup de poing dans le visage et vola en arrière sur le sol. Sa carrosserie frotta sur le sol en créant de petites étincelles jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête enfin. Il secoua un peu la tête, complètement sonné par la puissance du coup. Il leva un servo à sa bouche et y essuya l'energon frais coulant sur son menton et sur le sol.

Lorsque ses optiques arrêtèrent enfin de grésiller, il vit qui était son agresseur avec un profond dégoût. Le mech noir n'est autre qu'un répugnant Décepticons ... Son insigne violette et ses optiques rouges les preuves frappantes de sa patrie ...

Le mech ricana bêtement, "que fait un petit Autobot seul au milieu d'une grande forêt sombre ?" Il claqua ses grands servos entre-deux et craqua les câbles de son cou, en roulant ses épaules blindées.

Knockoff toussa un peu en se redressant sur ses bras, "je pourrais dire la même chose pour toi, gros tas." il jeta son regard sombre dans sa direction et cracha les mots avec fureur. L'expression de joie du Decepticon se transforma en une expression de colère. Il rugit fortement et courut en direction de Knockoff avec ses flingues sortis, "tu vas regretter tes mots !" Il hurla en se préparant à tirer.

Knockoff se releva d'un bond et attendit que le Décepticon tire pour se baisser et pivoter sur ses jambes pour lui balancer un bon coup de pede dans l'arrière des genoux. Le mech trébucha et se prit l'arbre en pleine tête. Knockoff profita des quelques instants de confusion du mech pour sortir ses deux katanas et foncer droit sur lui.

Le Decepticon grogna de douleur mais se retourna à temps pour chopper Knockoff par le bras et lui faire lâcher ses katanas sur le sol par la pression douloureuse. Il glapit un peu et siffla entre ses dents lorsque les mech commenca à tordre son bras dans le mauvais sens. Le Decepticon rit méchamment puis leva son genou pour l'enfoncer dans le ventre de Knockoff à plusieurs reprises. Après quelques longs instants douloureux, Knockoff se dégagea violemment du mech et roula sur le sol pour attraper ses katanas. Il se releva sur ses pieds et regarda le Decepticon avec fureur à peine contenue.

Le mech noir grogna entre ses dents puis courut à nouveau vers Knockoff dans la ferme intention de le tuer. L'Autobot attendit le bon moment puis avec une grande agilité, il décala sa tête de là où le poing du Decepticon était censé atterrir puis il donna un puissant coup de genou dans son coude qui claqua dans l'autre sens. Le Décepticon rugit de douleur et regarda son bras maintenant sorti de ses engrenages d'origines. Knockoff ne perdit pas une seconde à sauter dans le dos du mech puis enfoncé un de ses katanas directement dans la tête et l'autre dans la chambre Spark. Energon vola partout sur le sol et sur le cadre de Knockoff.

Le Decepticon tomba au sol, raide mort. Knockoff retira ses katanas et s'essuya la bouche et le visage couvert d'energon frais, "vous me dégoutez." il se dépoussiéra la carrosserie et testa son bras pour voir s'il n'y avait pas de gros dégâts. Le pire reste son ventre ... Il grimaça un peu mais ne perdit pas plus de temps, il reprit la marche avec une petite claudication, laissant le corps sanglant du Décepticon derrière lui ...

**{==Cellule, Decepticons==}**

POV Moonlight

Je sors de ma stase très lentement lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler doucement. J'entre ouvrent mes optiques et tournent ma tête vers la source du bruit.

"Hey, fembot."

C'est le mech brun qui se vidait petit à petit de son energon. Il grimace lorsqu'il m'appelle et appuie plus fort sur sa blessure à ses côtés. Elle n'est vraiment pas belle à voir ... Il y avait de l'energon sécher tout autour qui commençait déjà à changer de couleur avec l'infection. Ma bouche se tord en une expression de pur dégout, alors je détourne le regard au plafond.

"Je te connais ..."

Mon energon se glace à cette révélation. Je déglutis d'angoisse et tourna à nouveau ma tête dans sa direction. Il me fixe avec ses optiques fatiguées et un petit sourire, "j'ai connu ton père." Je cligne des optiques dans la confusion, que veut-il dire par là ? Je me redresse avec difficulté en m'apprêtant à lui demander de m'expliquer mais la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit avec fracas.

"Debout là-dedans !"

Deux véhicons entrèrent avec une espèce de bâton noir dans leurs servos, une lueur sadique dans les visières rouges. Je fronce les crêtes optiques puis je me redresse du mieux que je peux sur mes bras, dos contre le mur. Un des véhicon s'approcha du mech brun puis s'agenouilla devant lui, "hum, celui-ci ne survivra pas." il prit son bâton et l'enfonça légèrement dans la vilaine blessure.

Le mech jeta sa tête en arrière et gémit fortement de douleur, optiques fermées. Ses servos se crispèrent et il sursauta un peu. Le véhicon retira son bâton maintenant couvert d'energon sale et se leva, "bon, nous avons ordre de vous amener à la prochaine étape, la dernière." Il grogna méchamment la fin de sa phrase en nous regardant. L'un des véhicons tourna la tête et me regarda étrangement. Les souffles dans mes évents accélèrent considérablement et mon servo monte inconsciemment vers mon châssis. Je le fixe aussi, la peur reflétant dans mes optiques.

Le véhicon se rapprocha de moi puis se baissa à mon niveau, "c'est bien rare de nos jours les fembots ..." il me regarde de haut en bas avec un certain désir sale. Je déglutis mais ne bouge pas d'un poil. Du coin de ma vision, je le vois monter son servo pour me toucher, alors je me décale le plus possible contre le mur. Il retire son servo, "rare, mais pas intouchable." il grogna en se rapprochant un peu de moi avant de se retirer puis de baisser le regard sur ma jambe blesser, "hum, toi non plus tu ne feras pas long feu à la troisième étape." Il posa un servo sur la blessure de ma jambe et serra un peu ses chiffres dedans. Je sursaute et glapit à la douleur vive qui éclate. Il se mit à rire puis il se releva en direction de son compatriote.

"Bon, levez-vous et suivez-nous sans discussion !"

Je les regarde avec des optiques humides et ma bouche entre ouverte. Je vois les autres bots commencer à se lever avec difficultés sauf le mech brun qui prenait des souffles très rapides dans ses évents, les optiques toujours fermées et son servo serrer contre sa blessure. Il souffre énormément ...

L'un des véhicons regarda le mech brun et grogna, "Hey ! Debout !" il marcha rapidement vers le bot au sol et commença à le frapper. Prit d'un élan héroïque ou plutôt, complétement crétin, je hurle le plus fort possible, larmes débordantes, "ARRETER !"

Le véhicon arrêta de tabasser le mech et se retourna lentement vers moi, la visière rouge sang de colère, "qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?" je ferme immédiatement la bouche en me pressant davantage contre le mur. Le véhicon pencha la tête sur le coter en claquant son bâton dans son servo, "je crois ne pas avoir bien entendu." il se rapprocha de moi dans la ferme intention de me faire regretter ma parole. Mes optiques vont larges et mon Spark s'emballe dans l'immense peur.

Il leva son bâton au-dessus de ma tête et l'abattit droit sur ma joue. Je vole en arrière par l'impact et m'écrase sur le sol. Je suffoque par la douleur aiguë et crispe mes chiffres, mes jambes se tordantes sous moi. Le véhicon rit et leva le bâton pour me blesser à nouveau mais l'autre véhicon le stoppa avec son bras," NON ! Ils devront être en bon état pour la dernière étape ..." il le regarda avec insistance jusqu'à ce qu'il relâche son bras, "ok ! ok !" l'autre hocha la tête et repartit vers la porte avec les autres.

Le mech rabaissa sa visière vers moi puis ouvrit la bouche pour me cracha dessus, "pitoyable." il rit encore et rejoint son camarade vers la porte. Moi, je peine à me relever ... Ma joue saigne abondamment. Je passe mes chiffres sur la blessure et grimace encore à la terrible douleur. C'est une ligne qui traverse toute ma joue et l'energon s'écoule jusque le long de mon menton. Je crispe ma mâchoire de colère puis je me relève avec difficulté sur mes jambes faibles. Mon réservoir me donne de terribles crampes par le manque de carburant ... J'arrive enfin à me redresser mais laisse un sifflement sortir de ma bouche quand je pose ma jambe blessée sur le sol. La blessure ressemble un peu à celle du mech ... Mais en moins grave.

Je m'avance vers les autres en boitant mais m'arrête à côté du mech agonisant sur le sol. Il n'a toujours pas bougé et ses optiques sont encore fermées. De temps à autre, il ouvre un peu la bouche et laisse sortir des bruits d'agonie terribles suivit d'un gargouillis dans son vocaliser, un autre problème. Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça ... S'il ne bouge pas, les véhicons vont encore le tabasser. D'ailleurs, je les vois s'impatienter à la porte de la cellule, ils tapent du pede.

Je rabaisse mon regard sur le bot brun puis m'accroupis à côté de lui, "aller, il faut y aller ..." je lui murmure doucement dans l'audio avant de mettre un bras autour de ses épaules et de le soulever le plus doucement possible. Mon energon se glaça lorsqu'il hurla dans la douleur en crispant tout son corps. Je le vois serrer ses dentas et prendre de puissantes inspirations dans ses évents, il n'a toujours pas ouvert ses optiques ... Je le regarde avec pitié puis passe son bras autour de mes épaules pour soutenir son énorme poids.

Je clopine jusqu'à la porte à côté des autres mechs qui m'aidèrent immédiatement à transporter le pauvre bot. Lorsqu'il est enfin debout pleinement, il titube sur ses pedes mais ouvre enfin ses optiques. Elles sont vitreuses, signe de maladie. Je lui souris tristement en posant un servo réconfortant dans son dos.

Les véhicons gloussèrent, les bras croisés sur leur châssis, "bon on y va !" ils se retournèrent et commencèrent à marcher dans les longs couloirs sombres assez rapidement. Nous, on suit du mieux que nous pouvons. Je suis dans les derniers à cause de ma jambe blesser. Nous passons de nombreuses portes et bai vitrées donnants sur des salles de tortures, expériences et autres trucs scientifiques répugnants. Nous repassons devant la salle où j'avais vu la créature draconienne. Elle est toujours là, dans un coin de la pièce, enchaînée. Je m'arrête quelques instants en posant mes servos sur la vitre. La créature a surement senti ma présence car elle leva l'optique rouge sang dans ma direction. Elle ouvre un peu la gueule et laisse couler un long sifflement reptilien en découvrant ses dentas pointues. Sa longue langue en fourche sortait un peu, lui donnant un air de machine à tuer.

Je penche un peu la tête sur le côté, complètement intriguée. Soudain la créature referma la bouche et pencha elle aussi la tête, l'air d'être aussi intriguée que moi. Ses quatre tentacules dans son dos serpentaient tout autour d'elle et sa grande queue entourait ses pattes. Mais la chose qui m'a le plus interpelé se trouve être son optique qui est passé du rouge sang au vert lumineux.

Je me retourne soudainement lorsque je vis que j'étais très, TRES en retard ! Ils vont me tuer ! Je commence à paniquer puis court en clopinant pour rattraper le reste de la troupe. Heureusement qu'ils ne sont pas très rapides ... Je me positionne à côté du mech brun soutenu par un autre mech blanc et bleu, "ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en occupe." il sourit faiblement et me fait signe à son insigne sur son épaule, un médecin ! Soulagement attrape enfin mon Spark. Je souris en retour et lui murmure un faible merci avant de continuer à marcher vers notre destin ...

La fameuse troisième étape ...

A suivre ...

Hi hi ... Suis-je cruel ? :( je suis désolé ^^" mais j'aime ça ! :D

Comment avez-vous trouvé cela ? Les commentaires sont toujours accueillis les bras ouverts ! ^^

PS : j'ai commencé une nouvelle fic du nom de "Amnésie", dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ;) mais pas d'inquiétudes, je n'abandonne aucunes de mes autres fics :p j'aime juste les défis *.*

A bientôt !


	24. Chapitre 22

Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Comment allez-vous ?

Je vous présente mon deuxième plus gros chapitre de cette fic, la 3ème fameuse étape qui représente 4800 mots du chapitre ^^" donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira et ne paraîtra pas trop long ...

Je vous conseille d'aller voir l'histoire du personnage Knockoff, elle se nomme La Grande Aventure ^-^ il y a aussi Moonlight dans le fabuleux récit :p et vous risquez d'avoir des agréables surprises /^_^"\

Sinon, je pense vous remettre mon vocabulaire ici pour une remise à niveau ;) (Pardon si défois j'utilise le terme humain ^^", pas fait exprès)

Lexique :

_Temps Anatomie_

**Astroseconde** : ½ secondes **Optique** : yeux

**Breem** : 8.3 minutes **Châssis** : poitrine

**Deca Cycle** : 1 mois **Plastron** : visage

**Groon **: 1 heure **Servos** : main

**Joor** : 6 heures **Audio **: oreille

**Klik** : 1.2 minutes **Denta** : dent

**Nano-klik **: 1 seconde **Chiffre** : doigt

**Orn** : une semaine **Pede** : pied

**Cycle solaire **: une journée **Events** : conduit pour l'air

**Cycle Stellaire **: 1 année

**Vorn** : 83 ans

**Opiluk** : père

Sans plus attendre, le chapitre 22 mesdames et messieurs !

Chapitre 22

**{==Base Decepticons==}**

POV Normal

Tous les prisonniers arrivèrent dans une grande salle spacieuse assez bien éclairée. Les véhicons les guidèrent sur le côté avec l'autre groupe de prisonniers. Moonlight passa entre les mechs pour chercher son ami, Niltrex. Le petit robot noir et rouge était entre deux autres bots de deux fois sa taille, il tremblait et regardait le sol d'un air las.

"Niltrex !" Moonlight arriva vers lui et le prit dans ses bras, "tu es encore en vie, merci ..." elle ferma les optiques et laissa couler des larmes de soulagement. Niltrex secoua la tête pour sortir de ses pensées puis serra Moonlight à son tour, "oui, et toi aussi par Primus ... Tu vas bien ?" Il se retira d'elle et la regarda de haut en bas d'un air inquiet. Moonlight sourit un peu puis lui hocha la tête, "oui ne t'inquiète pas ça va ..." elle se frotta les bras pour enlever les frissons de peur.

Des autres véhicons suivies par Starscream et Shockwave entrèrent dans la salle. Automatiquement Moonlight se tendit en voyant le cyclope arriver, c'est quand même à cause de lui toute cette souffrance sur les protoformes ... Elle se raidit et regarda droit devant elle. Starscream cria quelques choses à quatre Véhicons qui sortirent rapidement par une porte de l'autre côté de la salle. Le seeker se racla le vocaliser puis plaça ses bras derrière son dos, "bon, bienvenu à tous pour cette troisième étapes." il rit un peu en regardant chaque candidats avec ses optiques rouges sangs.

Shockwave s'avança pour se mettre aux côtés de Starscream et adapter une posture stoïque. Son optique est toujours fixée sur Moonlight et ses servos sont serrer en poings. Niltrex vit le malaise de Moonlight alors il lui tapota gentiment l'épaule pour la calmer, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Starscream fronça les crêtes optiques en voyant le reste des candidats, il n'en restait plus tellement ... Peu importe ! Ça fera l'affaire.

"Bien, vous n'êtes plus que 7 ça devrait être rapide." il balança son servo d'un air dédaigneux puis bailla. Lui et Shockwave échangèrent un dernier petit regard mesquin avant de se diriger vers deux sièges à gauche de la pièce. Moonlight se retourna brusquement lorsque l'Autobot brun s'écroula au sol, vider de sa force. Le mech médecin essaya de ralentir sa chute puis le déposa doucement, sa tête sur ses genoux. Moonlight s'accroupit rapidement à côté de lui et plaça une main sur son épaule, "hey, reste avec nous !" les autres mechs regardèrent bêtement la scène puis murmuraient entre-deux.

Starscream et Shockwave se retournèrent au raffut soudain. Ils virent les Autobots en rond autour de la fembot, d'un mech bleu et blanc et d'un autre mech brun, haletant de douleur. Starscream grogna de colère et se précipita à travers les Autobots, "laissez-moi passé ! Poussez-vous !" il bouscula tout le monde et regarda le bot agonisant sur le sol. Il cligna des optiques puis sourit doucement, "qu'allons-nous faire de toi ?" Il tapota son pede sur le sol dans la réflexion intense en regardant le plafond.

Moonlight ne leva même pas les optiques à Starscream mais continua de rassurer le mech brun, ignorant ses paroles. Shockwave se rapprocha à son tour mais ne regarda même pas les bots au sol, "laissons-le." dit-il en fixant Starscream d'un regard insistant. Moonlight se tendit lorsque le mech violet était à peine à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle continua de regarder le mech brun en s'agrippant à son bras.

Starscream gloussa puis hocha la tête au scientifique avant de retourner vers leurs sièges respectif, "je sens que nous allons bien rire !" il hoqueta, ses ailes raides dans son dos dans l'excitation. Le médecin Autobots qui détenait le malade regarda tristement Moonlight pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'a plus aucune chance ... Les autres mechs s'écartèrent à nouveau pour leur donner la place de se relever. Niltrex aida Moonlight avec sa jambe blessé puis aida le mech brun à tenir sur ses pedes fragiles.

Les véhicons qui étaient sorties revinrent à nouveau mais pas seuls ...

Un grand robot massif argent entra avec des pas lourds. Ses optiques sont rouge sang et des dentas pointues sortent de sa bouche. Starscream se releva de son siège avec un grand sourire sadique, "je vous présente votre pire cauchemar. Le but de cette étape est de renverser votre ennemi au sol dans le temps imparti. Seuls les plus forts d'entre vous intègreront nos rangs. Si vous échouez, vous mourrez." Son sourire vicieux s'agrandit en voyant les Autobots se raidirent.

Moonlight baissa le regard au sol, prit dans une panique incontrôlable. Ses servos se mirent à trembler alors elle les serra contre ses cuisses puis contrôla le souffle dans ses évents. Elle leva enfin les optiques et regarda avec crainte le mech argent impatient au centre de la pièce. Il n'arrêtait pas de faire des allé venus en regardant avec faim le groupe d'Autobot. Moonlight fronça les crêtes optiques, la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte. Son Spark résonnait dans ses Audios créant ainsi un sifflement aigu. Elle a l'impression de connaître se mech ...

Starscream ricana bêtement puis se jeta à nouveau dans son siège à côté de Shockwave, "que le jeu commence !" il ricana plus fortement et sautilla d'excitation. Les Autobots, eux, se regardèrent tous, ne sachant pas comment commencer et par où aller. Starscream devint vite nerveux et râla, "bon aller ! Toi ! Tu ne nous sera d'aucune utilité, go !" Moonlight suivit du regard le chiffre pointé de Starscream. Son vocaliser se serra et ses optiques s'humidifièrent lorsqu'elle vit qu'il parlait au mech brun ... Le médecin Autobot fronça les crêtes optiques et resserra sa prise sur le pauvre bot avant de crier en arrière au Seeker, "vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?! Il est en très mauvais état !" Starscream lança sa tête en arrière dans son rire, "une raison de plus de l'envoyer en premier !" Le médecin allait répliquer mais Shockwave se leva de son siège et serra ses poings dans la menace silencieuse.

Moonlight s'abaissa aux côtés du médecin et posa un servo sur son épaule, "on ne va quand même pas ..." Un grognement au centre de la salle empêcha Moonlight de finir sa phrase. Elle leva les optiques apeurées au mech argent qui les regardent sévèrement, impatient à nouveau. Moonlight rabaissa son regard plein de larmes au mech détenu par le médecin. Elle trouve cela tellement injuste !

A la surprise des Autobots, le mech brun ouvrit ses optiques brumeuses et regarda le plafond, "je vais y aller ..." il murmura les paroles à travers son vocaliser grésillent. Il utilisa toutes ses forces pour se redresser puis se lever sur ses jambes tremblantes. Le médecin et Moonlight l'aidèrent à tenir debout en tenant chacun un bras. Niltrex s'approcha de lui et lui tapota l'épaule doucement, "merci pour tout tes services." il sourit tristement puis se mit sur le côté. Moonlight voulait répliquer, engueuler Niltrex mais il n'avait pas tort, il ne survivra pas, ni même ici, ni même ailleurs.

L'Autobot brun dégagea ses bras de l'emprise du médecin et de Moonlight puis marcha en direction du Decepticon avec beaucoup de difficulté. Il grimaça à chaque pas qu'il faisait, la douleur à ses côtés incroyablement puissante. Il arriva devant l'imposant mech argent mais ne leva pas les optiques, trop peur de regarder la mort en face. Moonlight posa ses servos contre sa bouche pour étouffer les sons de ses pleurs, elle avait tellement peur ...

Avec un cri de rage puissant, le Decepticon agrippa le mech brun par le cou et le souleva du sol pour le mettre nez à nez avec lui, "regarde-moi ! Regarde bien !" l"Autobot souleva immédiatement ses servos aux poignets du Decepticon pour le dégager, mais la force lui manque ... Il leva enfin les optiques bleues vers les rouge sangs du mech le détenant. Une peur incommensurable lui attrapa le Spark. Il ouvrit la bouche et avec un courage extrême, il cria, "jusqu'à ce que tous ne font qu'un !"

Le Decepticon rugit une nouvelle fois puis balança le bot brun au sol avant de lever son pedes et d'écraser sa tête. Moonlight couvrit immédiatement ses optiques et laissa échapper un cri de surprise et de terreur. Le Decepticon releva son pedes et regarda avec satisfaction les petites étincelles sortant de l'amas de métal. Il se pencha en avant et planta ses griffes dans la chambre Spark pour y retirer l'étincelle de vie puis la balancer sur le côté. L'energon gicla partout, des gouttes perlantes des griffes du mech viennent s'écraser sur le sol.

Moonlight tremblait par ses pleurs et sa terreur. Elle sursauta et cria de peur lorsque des bras chaud vinrent la tirer contre un châssis, "shhhh ... calme-toi ..." Niltrex essaya de calmer Moonlight. Il avait autant de mal qu'elle à regarder la scène répugnante. Lui aussi est mort de peur mais il essaye de ne pas le montrer. Deux Véhicons s'empressèrent de venir chercher le corps pour le sortir de la salle et nettoyer l'energon.

Starscream n'arrêtait pas de rire et de frapper dans ses servos, "ha ha ha ! Au suivant !" Il pointa son chiffre sur un autre mech de couleur vert et jaune. L'Autobot déglutit puis s'avança vers le Decepticon tueur. Moonlight passa ses bras autour de ceux de Niltrex et serra fort, ne voulant pas qu'il parte. Elle garda les optiques bien fermées et enterra sa tête dans son cou pour étouffer les cris résonnant dans la salle. Niltrex posa son menton sur l'épaule de la fembot et regarda ailleurs, les dentas serrer.

"Suivant !" Cria Starscream après un certain temps. Niltrex osa relever la tête et regarder le combat maintenant fini. Il déglutit péniblement en voyant que le pauvre mech n'avait lui non plus pas survécu ... Il détourna rapidement le regard au risque de purger partout. Il ne restait plus grand chose de lui ... Starscream appeler un nouvel Autobot à combattre, cette fois-ci un mech gris et beige.

Le combat commença dans une pure frénésie. Le bot était un ancien combattant de l'armée d'Optimus et connaissait les arts martiaux. Ils se bâtèrent avec fureur et acharnement. Les cris de guerre résonnèrent dans les audios des bots présent dans la salle. Le Decepticon avait un peu de mal à tenir sur ses pedes avec la puissance des coups mais réussi tout de même à attraper un des poings de son adversaire et le balancer au sol. Avec toute sa colère, il arracha le membre de ses engrenages et enfonça son pedes dans la chambre Spark.

Niltrex resserra automatiquement sa prise sur Moonlight et faisait en sorte qu'elle n'entende rien de ce qui se passe. Elle n'arrêtait pas de trembler et de pleurer dans son épaule, "nous allons mourir ..." elle murmura au bout d'un petit moment. Niltrex arrêta de se balancer et fronça les crêtes optiques. Il approcha ses lèvres près de l'audio gauche de Moonlight, "non, ne dis pas ça, tu es forte, il y a bien un moyen ..." Il releva les optiques et vit que Starscream avait déjà appelé au suivant. C'était le fameux médecin bleu et blanc.

Le mech marcha en direction du Decepticon d'un air décidé. Il le regarda droit dans les optiques, la colère émanant de son cadre plutôt fort. Il arriva devant lui et croisa ses bras sur son châssis, "alors mon gros, déjà je peux vous dire que vous êtes en mauvaise santé rien qu'a l'apparence de vos dentas rouillés-" le mech argent rugit de colère et fracassa son poing sur le médecin qui l'évita plutôt avec facilité, "deuxièmement, votre bras droit doit vous faire mal car vous n'utilisez que votre bras gauche pour frapper." avec cela dit, il sortit un tournevis de son avant-bras et sauta sur ses pedes pour aller le planter dans l'épaule droite du Decepticon. Le bot hurla de douleur et posa ses griffes autour de l'objet planté dans son épaule pour le retirer d'un coup sec, "c'est tout ce que tu as à dire ?!" il grogna avec les dentas serrées.

Le médecin croisa les bras derrière son dos et se balança sur ses pedes, "hum non, je décrète un autre souci majeur." il haussa un sourcil narquois au Decepticon puis sourit. Le mech gris s'essuya la bouche et se pencha vers le médecin d'un air menaçant, "ah oui ? Et lequel ?"

L'Autobot leva un chiffre et regarda en l'air d'un air pensif, "vous êtes laid, pas poli du tout et rien d'autre qu'un Decepticon sans cervelle." Une fois fini, il recroisa ses bras derrière son dos et sourit d'un air moqueur. Là, le Decepticon en question regarda réellement bête pendant un court moment. Il avait un regard surpris sur son visage puis une fois qu'il reprit ses esprits, il rugit à nouveau et fonça droit sur le médecin.

Moonlight et Niltrex étaient toujours coller ensemble dans les bras de l'autre à prier que leur tour ne vient jamais. Le jeune bot noir et rouge releva la tête du cou de Moonlight et regarda avec surprise les deux bots se battant actuellement. Le médecin se déplace avec grâce et agilité tandis que le gros Decepticon fait des pas saccadés et abruptes. Il fronça les crêtes optiques et analysa toute la scène. Le médecin utilisait sa rapidité pour rendre confus le Decepticon en passant d'un coin à l'autre. Un moment il passa même entre ses grandes jambes pour se retrouver derrière lui et activer sa petite scie circulaire. A l' instant où l'imposant Decepticon se retourna pour lui donner le coup de grâce, le medecin donna un coup de scie dans le genou du mech argent qui tomba au sol hurlant de douleur.

"STOP !" Starscream se releva de son siège et claqua des chiffres pour avoir l'attention. D'abord il regarda avec dégoût les deux bots au centre puis il sourit, "toi, petit Autobot, tu intègrera nos rangs." Il descendit son chiffre à côté de lui pour qu'il vienne. Le médecin se releva de sa position accroupit puis regarda devant lui, la honte traversant son visage. Il se dirigea vers Starscream et Shockwave sans un regard aux autres Autobots, bien trop dégouter de lui-même.

Starscream sourit puis observa le reste des concurrents en ignorant les grognements de mécontentements du combattant Decepticon. Il ne restait plus que trois bots sur les 7, "toi, le mech à l'apparence fétiche, c'est ton tour." Moonlight se crispa lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il parlait de Niltrex. Ses optiques s'agrandirent de peur et elle attrapa Niltrex par la taille, "n-non ! N'y va pas !" elle pleura en le regardant avec pitié. Niltrex posa ses servos de chaque côté de son visage et frotta ses pouces sur ses joues, "ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien. On se retrouve du côté des gagnants ?" Il sourit gentiment à elle en masquant du mieux possible sa terreur. Moonlight ne répondit pas, elle continuait de le regarder désespérément avec sa lèvre inférieure qui tremble.

"Aller ! On a pas toute la journée !" Niltrex sursauta un peu et ferma les optiques lorsque la voix aigüe de Starscream résonna dans l'impatience. Il regarda une dernière fois Moonlight puis se leva et marcha en direction de son destin. Moonlight, elle, laissa tomber ses bras à ses côtés, le regard perdu sur le sol.

Niltrex arriva en face de l'imposant mech et se risqua de lever les optiques vers son ennemi. Une puissante haine s'installa dans son réservoir en voyant la tête horrible du Decepticon, il avait envie de purger partout de dégoût. A peine Starscream donna le feu vert que Niltrex se prit un puissant coup de poing en plein visage. Il vola en arrière avec un cri de douleur et s'écrasa à quelques pas des deux derniers Autobots. Moonlight se releva d'un bond et voulu courir pour aider Niltrex mais le bot avec elle l'en empêcha.

Niltrex se redressa et secoua plusieurs fois la tête en attendant que son CPU et ses optiques refonctionnent pleinement. Le Decepticon rit puis se rapprocha de lui à grand pas. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse, et vite ! Il se releva en titubant un peu mais son ennemi était plus rapide que lui. Le mech argent empoigna Niltrex par le cou et le souleva au-dessus de sa tête avec un cri de guerre avant de le lancer sur le sol. L'impact causa quelques dégâts au processeur du mech noir et rouge et ses signes vitaux baissent anormalement, signe d'une anomalie sur son protoforme.

Le Decepticon rit sombrement et ramassa Niltrex par la jambe, "faible, sans valeur, un Autobot raté." il tourna son visage en face de lui puis leva ses griffes près de ses optiques bleues. Niltrex ramassa le plus grand des courages et cracha au visage du mech argent qui le lâcha rapidement sur le sol. L'Autobot profita de son moment d'égarement pour trouver une solution. La salle possède des armes accrochées aux murs ainsi que des étagères soutenants d'immenses et lourds poteaux métalliques. Il sourit et se mit à courir vers le mur le plus proche de lui, des massues. Pendant ce temps-là, le Decepticon enleva enfin la bave de ses optiques et vit Niltrex courir vers les lourdes armes. Il commença à rire puis il croisa ses bras sur son châssis, "des massues ? Sérieusement, elles font le triple de ton poids."

Niltrex ignora les moqueries et s'arrêta devant une massue plutôt grande avec un long manche retenu par des câbles en acier. Le Decepticon rit, "je vais abréger tes souffrances !" avec cela dit, il courut droit sur le mech noir et rouge, toutes griffes sorties. Niltrex attendit le bon moment pour s'écarter et délier les câbles qui lâchèrent toutes les massues sur le mech argent.

Shockwave regarda avec intérêt la technique de ruse qu'emploi l'Autobot, très intelligent ! Il claqua nerveusement ses chiffres contre le repose bras et voulu pouffer de rire en voyant son confrère ensevelit sous les massues, un peu assommé. Ce n'est pas pour rien que Starscream voulait de lui, c'est un des meilleurs soldats de Megatron. Beaucoup de bots parlent de lui comme une légende qui n'a jamais été pousser à bout, jamais échoué, près à tuer n'importe quel innocent.

Niltrex était à bout de souffle, les optiques rivées sur son rival toujours au tapis, il avait réussi ... Starscream l'appela pour se mettre aux côtés du médecin attendant patiemment que ce cauchemar soit enfin fini. Lorsqu'il marcha en direction des trônes, il lança un regard plein d'espoirs à Moonlight avec un sourire confiant. Il fallait qu'elle réussisse !

Pour dire que Moonlight était soulagé serait un euphémisme ! Elle voulait pleurer de joie à l'idée de savoir que Niltrex était à présent hors de danger. Mais la terreur la repris petit à petit en sachant que ça va être son tour ... Starscream appela le dernier mech du groupe à venir combattre, donc elle sera la dernière ...

Moonlight détourna le regard au mur pour ne pas voir le Decepticon à nouveau opérationnel fracasser le pauvre bot qui ne sait même pas se défendre ... Les cris de douleurs lui suffisait amplement pour deviner qui c'est qui gagnait. En même pas 2 kliks, l'Autobot était déjà au tapis, mort des terribles blessures infligées. Ca y est, c'est son tour.

Elle n'entendit même pas les paroles de Starscream tellement son Spark pulsait dans ses audios. Sa vision devint flou et ses jambes se mirent à trembler, elle se sentait déboussoler ... Tous les regards étaient portés sur elle et sa forme fragile. Shockwave avait une attention particulière sur Moonlight. Il la regarda de haut en bas avec son unique optique, des plans déjà se formant dans son processeur. Il pourrait l'utiliser pour la cause Decepticon ? Une fembot c'est unique !

Starscream roula ses optiques et souffla d'agacement, "j'espère que tu vas au moins donner du vrai spectacle, on s'ennuie !" il décarra dans une voix dramatique avant de se laisser tomber en arrière sur son siège. Moonlight n'était toujours pas revenu à ses esprits jusqu'au moment où le Decepticon cria pour elle, "HEY ! A ton tour !" La fembot sursauta et recula instinctivement. Le mech gris grogna d'énervement et d'impatience, alors il se précipita sur elle. Moonlight hurla lorsqu'il l'attrapa par le cou et la serra de toutes ses forces, "on fait moins la maligne hein ?" il plongea son regard dans le sien avec un sourire écœurant.

Moonlight ouvrit la bouche dans un cri silencieux et essaya de se délivrer de son emprise en enfonçant ses chiffres dans les poignets du mech. Elle balança ses pedes dans le réservoir du Decepticon qui la relâcha avec un rire vicieux. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour retrouver ses marques et se relever sur ses jambes. Elle entendit en arrière-plan, le rire de Starscream et les chuchotements d'encouragement de Niltrex. Quelque chose d'humide et collant coula le long de son front et dans ses optiques. Elle posa ses chiffres contre une grande entaille ou suintait de l'energon frais.

Le Decepticon pencha la tête sur le côté, "j'ai l'impression que tu ne sais pas te battre." il se laissa sourire méchamment et étendit ses griffes devant lui, "vous êtes une race à part vous, les fembots, en voie de disparition à cause de votre pitoyable faiblesse !" le mech cracha ses paroles avec une voix venimeuse. Moonlight baissa le regard au sol, complètement intimidé. Le Decepticon vit cela et continua de la tourmenter, "c'était une de mes activités préféré à l'époque ou la guerre était révolue ... Tuer les petites fembots de ton genre."

Moonlight se mordit l'intérieur de la joue dans l'énervement. Elle serra ses chiffres au point d'avoir mal aux articulations, elle en a tellement marre ! Quelque chose de nouveau s'installa en elle, quelque chose de sombre et froid, la vengeance. Soudain, elle ne ressentit plus de la peur, mais un sentiment qui donne très chaud et nous ferait faire n'importe quoi. Lorsque le Decepticon ouvrit la bouche pour parler à nouveau, Moonlight lança son poing en plein dans sa joue métallique avec un hurlement, "FERME-LA !"

Tout le monde se tut face à cet acte presque incroyable. Le mech argent recula de quelques pas par la force de l'impact et regarda Moonlight d'un air hébété. Il leva un servo et posa ses griffes contre sa joue meurtrie, il va la tuer ...

Avant même que la fembot se rendit compte de ses actes, le Decepticon l'empoigna et la plaqua contre lui, "tu vas me le payer pour ce que tu viens de faire ..." Les systèmes de Moonlight ralentirent considérablement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle connaissait cette voix ... C'est la même voix d'un de ses cauchemars ou ... souvenirs ?!

C'est cette même voix qui était là avant qu'elle soit plongée dans le noir total, dans l'oubli ...

Un souffle fragile sortit d'entre les lèvres de Moonlight. Ses optiques commencèrent à se ternir à cause de la réalisation et de ses souvenirs. Son cadre tout entier devint vite mou contre son agresseur, perdant presque connaissance.

Le Decepticon rit plus fort et approcha sa bouche de l'audio de Moonlight, " tu aurais du mourir depuis bien longtemps !" il resserra sa prise sur le ventre de Moonlight dans la ferme intention de la couper en deux. Des larmes de chocs s'échappèrent de ses optiques, sentant la mort venir petit à petit à elle. Tout autour d'elle n'était que brouillard, elle ne sentait déjà plus ses jambes et les engrenages de ses bras craques dans le mauvais sens.

De l'autre côté de la salle, Niltrex regarde la scène, impuissant ...

La tête de Moonlight pencha de plus en plus en avant par la force qui la plie en deux. De l'energon se mit à couler le long de ses lèvres et sur son châssis, elle déglutit et regarda le mur en face d'elle, "Knockoff ..." le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit, le seul bot qu'elle voulait revoir plus que tout, le seul bot ... Que son Spark appel depuis longtemps. Moonlight se laissa sourire puis ferma les optiques dans la douleur, tout est fini.

"C'EST LA FILLE DU PRIME !"

Starscream et Shockwave tournèrent la tête vers le bot qui venait de crier. Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers Niltrex, "Quoi ! Que dis-tu ?!" l'Autobot baissa le regard au sol avant de regarder Starscream avec détermination, "oui ! Si vous la tué, Megatron voudra votre peau !" Shockwave tourna son regard vers le Decepticon qui tuait Moonlight puis frappa l'épaule de Starscream pour avoir son attention, "quoi !" le Seeker se retourna violement et regarda la direction que montrait le cyclope.

"Grahhh ! Barricade ! Lâche-là espèce de crétin !" Starscream prit sa forme d'avion et fonça droit sur le duo. Barricade grogna d'agacement et relâcha le corps mou de Moonlight sur le sol avec un bruit sourd. Ses optiques sont fermées mais elle n'est pas encore inconsciente, juste dans une terrible douleur. Starscream se retransforma en plein vol et atterrit juste devant la fembot. Il s'accroupit devant elle et lui souleva l'épaule pour voir son visage, "est-ce vrai ? Dit-moi la vérité !" il hurla à son plastron.

Shockwave attrapa le bras de Niltrex et s'approcha des autres. Il sortit son gros gun et le posa contre la tempe de Moonlight, le chiffre sur la gâchette. Niltrex laissa couler des larmes de ses optiques en priant pour que Moonlight dise la vérité. La fembot bleue gémit puis releva difficilement sa tête vers Starscream, "oui, je le suis ..." Dès cet instant, elle savait qu'elle était en très mauvaise posture. Quand Megatron va apprendre cela, elle sera utilisée contre son Opiluk, Optimus.

Starscream rapprocha son visage plus près de celui de Moonlight et examina chaque trait de caractères. Il fronça les crêtes optiques, "tu ne ressembles même pas à lui ! Tu ressembles à ..." Il se tut soudainement puis commença à pouffer de rire, "Bah ! Je n'y crois pas ! Tu ressembles à cet abrutit d'Autobot qu'on a explosé avec le Vangelys !" Il n'arrêtait pas de rire aux éclats au point d'avoir des larmes d'energon dans ses optiques rouges.

Moonlight, à travers ses souffrances, ne comprenait pas son insinuation. Elle ressemblait à qui ? Elle tourna lentement la tête vers Niltrex qui regardait le sol d'un air coupable et détruit, il s'en veut d'avoir dit qu'elle avait un lien avec le Commandant des Autobots. Shockwave rangea son arme dans son bras et relâcha le bras de Niltrex pour qu'il puisse récupérer Moonlight dans ses bras, "je suis tellement désolé ..." il posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou et pleura doucement.

Le médecin bleu et blanc s'empressa d'aller aux côtés de la fembot grièvement blesser pour examiner son ventre. Le métal est complètement tordu et il pouvait voir que de l'energon s'écoulait des fentes de son armure, une blessure interne ... Ses bras aussi son tordus par la force de la poigne.

Starscream retrouva ses esprits et s'essuya les larmes de rire, "dans ce cas, tu dois être la fameuse fille adoptive du Prime que tout le monde parle !" Moonlight cligna plusieurs fois des optiques et regarda Starscream, "f-fille adoptive ...?" Starscream ignora sa question et se dirigea vers la porte, "Megatron sera plus qu'heureux de faire ta connaissance !" Shockwave attrapa le bras de Moonlight et la releva pour ensuite la trainer vers la porte. Elle n'arrivait plus à tenir sur ses jambes et ses bras réagissaient très mal donc elle perdait vite l'équilibre.

Niltrex et le médecin commencèrent à se diriger vers Moonlight pour l'aider mais Barricade leur barra la route pour ensuite les conduire vers une autre sortie.

**{==Iacon, Autobots==}**

POV Normal

C'est déjà la nuit du côté Autobot, 4 jours que Moonlight et tant d'autre ont disparus ...

Les recherches sont de plus en plus longues et s'étendent sur des kilomètres à la ronde. La plupart des soldats avaient déjà abandonné tous espoirs de les retrouver vivants, pour d'autres, c'est une perte de temps.

Optimus est actuellement posé sur sa couchette dans ses quartiers personnels qu'il partage avec Moonlight depuis sa tendre enfance. C'est une véritable torture pour lui de rester là à attendre ... Mais il doit encadrer ses équipes sur le terrain.

Il regarda pensivement le plafond, un bras sur son châssis et l'autre sous sa tête. Tout est silencieux dans la maison, il entend même les pulsations de son étincelle dans son châssis blindées. Durant ses quatre jours, il n'a jamais cessé de chercher une connexion dans le lien créateur qu'il partage avec sa petite Moonlight. Surtout quand il doit se reposer ! Il tire de l'autre côté en espérant recevoir autre chose que du vide et des grésillements incessant. Ratchet lui avait dit mainte et mainte fois qu'il fallait qu'il envisage la possibilité que Moonlight soit déconnecté ...

La porte grinça ouverte et une petite tête blanche passa à travers la fissure. Optimus tourna la tête vers la source du bruit et vit que c'était Jinx, le cadeau qu'il a fait à Moonlight deux jours avant sa disparition. La petite créature entra complètement dans la pièce puis s'assit en penchant la tête sur le côté. Ses optiques vertes étaient fixées sur le grand commandant puis elle poussa un petit cri métallique qui ressemblait à un gazouillement.

Optimus ne bougea pas, il restait plonger dans le regard de la petite créature en pensant à sa fille, et à ce qu'elle lui dirait maintenant ...

Jinx se secoua et écarta ses grandes ailes blanches dans un étirement avant de se diriger vers la couchette et sauter sur Optimus. Elle s'installa sur son châssis et tourna plusieurs fois sur elle-même pour trouver la bonne positon, se mettre en boule. Optimus sourit faiblement puis posa un de ses grands servos au-dessus de Jinx, "donne-moi la clé du mystère et la volonté de continuer." il gronda dans sa voix de baryton.

Comme il s'en doutait, la créature ne répondit pas. Il continua de passer ses chiffres le long de son dos et sur ses ailes, un air pensif sur son visage fatigué. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas recharger de la nuit, comme les nuits précédentes.

**{==Forêt de Simfur==}**

POV Normal

La forêt est très sombre et l'atmosphère c'est considérablement refroidit. Le ciel est dégager et la pleine lune ainsi que les étoiles sont très apparentes, tout est silencieux.

Posé sur une grande branche d'un arbre métallique, Knockoff essaye de trouver le sommeil. Il est couché sur le dos, face à la lune et ses bras soutiennent sa tête. Son CPU est trop actif pour recharger. Il n'arrête pas de penser à Moonlight et ce qu'elle doit endurer chez ses fous ... Il avait tellement la rage et le désespoir qui lui rongent le réservoir. Il voulait tellement la tenir contre lui, retour à la sécurité.

Ses pensées se tournèrent une fois de plus aux nombreuses fois qu'ils se sont vus à la petite colline à observer les étoiles et à rire sur leur journée. Il se laissa sourire quand il vit la petite bouille de Moonlight entrain de bouder. Son Spark pulsa plus rapidement lorsqu'il se rappela des nombreuses fois où il voulait l'embrasser ...

Ah, le fameux délicieux baiser qu'ils ont partagé. Il n'arrive pas à l'oublier et ne veut surtout pas l'oublier ! C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie mais aussi le plus grand cauchemar ! Inconsciemment, il laissa couler une petite larme le long de sa joue. Il cligna des optiques puis fronça les crêtes optiques. Il ne veut pas montrer sa faiblesse ! Même quand il est seul !

Des bruits de pas dans la noirceur de la forêt le mirent directement sur ses gardes. Il se retourna très lentement vers la source du bruit et plissa les optiques. C'est deux Decepticons qui patrouillent. Oui, Knockoff se trouve près des frontières de Kaon. Les deux mechs blindés discutaient entre eux et passèrent juste sous l'arbre de Knockoff, "ha ha ha ! Oui c'était vraiment drôle à voir !"

Knockoff se baissa le plus possible en tenant la branche entre ses servos, les optiques fixées sur les deux Decepticons. Il serra la branche dans une poigne de mort et contrôla l'air passant dans ses évents.

"Mais as-tu entendu ? Apparemment ça a été un vrai massacre ! Barricade était bien trop fort pour eux !" un des Decepticon s'esclaffa entrainant l'autre à pouffer de rire, "ha ha ! bien fait pour eux ! Sales Autobots ..."

Knockoff du sceller ses lèvres entres elles pour ne pas grogner de fureur à ses deux imbéciles ! Il continua de les observer du haut de sa branche jusqu'à qu'ils n'étaient plus en vue. De qui parlaient-ils ? Un massacre ? Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentit son réservoir se tordre de crainte. Et s'ils parlaient de Moonlight ? Il gémit doucement à la douleur dans son Spark et ferma les optiques, il faut qu'ils les suivent ! Ils vont surement lui apprendre pleins de choses.

Knockoff se redressa très doucement et avec des pas agiles, il redescendit de l'arbre. Il réajusta correctement ses katanas puis partit le plus discrètement possible à la poursuite des deux Decepticons.

A suivre ...

Et voilà un bon gros chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus et que l'angoisse et l'action étaient suffisamment présentes ici ! Merci de me donner votre ressentit dans les commentaires :) j'en ai besoin pour continuer T-T

Sinon, si vous avez une question, n'importe laquelle qui soient, n'hésitez pas ! Vous pouvez aussi venir voir ma page Facebook VendettaPrimus pour voir de magnifiques dessins de mes persos réaliser par différents artistes (même moi !) et participer à des sondages pour mes fics :p

Je vous dis à bientôt ! :p


	25. Chapitre 23

Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Comment allez-vous ?

Alors déjà je tiens à m'excuser pour la longue attente pour chacune de mes histoires mais disons que j'ai eu un très grand moment de difficulté qui ma pousser à arrêter l'écrit …

Donc je ne peux que remercier les nombreuses personnes qui m'ont soutenus et aider à retrouver le goût de l'écrit ^^ Merci à tous !

Donc voici mon nouveau chapitre ! Je vais essayer de retrouver un rythme correcte pour toutes mes histoires !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 23

**{==Base Decepticon, salle du Trône==}**

POV Normal

Starscream poussa Moonlight dans la salle du trône en ignorant son petit cri de douleur. Il faut dire que la petite fembot bleue est dans un état pitoyable ... De l'energon frais s'écoulait de ses blessures multiples sur son cadre, mais la pire venant de son ventre par la force qu'à exercer Barricade en essayant de la couper en deux. Moonlight frissonna inconsciemment en essayant de marcher droit et de voir à travers le brouillard qu'émettent ses optiques. Elle tituba sur ses pedes sur le point de s'effondrer au sol lorsque Starscream l'attrapa par le bras et la redressa plutôt méchamment, "on ne traîne pas !" Il siffla dans l'audio droit de Moonlight.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux pieds des marchent du trône de Megatron, Starscream lâcha le bras de Moonlight qui s'effondra sur ses genoux avec un son étouffer sortant de son vocaliser. Elle se pencha d'avant en arrière par la fatigue et la douleur mais ne tomba pas complétement sur le sol crasseux, au lieu de cela, elle leva ses optiques traumatisées et rempli de larmes de désespoirs vers le seigneur de guerre, Megatron. Le tyran se tenait sur son trône, les jambes devant lui et ses bras reposant sur les accoudoirs de son siège rempli de piques. Ses chiffres tapotèrent nerveusement le métal et son sourire répugnant prit une plus grande ampleur sur son visage, "alors, c'est donc toi."

Moonlight dirigea immédiatement son regard droit dans les optiques rouges sangs de Megatron après avoir entendu sa voix bourrue. Tout son cadre se mit à trembler de peur face au pire cauchemar des Autobots. Elle rabaissa son regard et sa tête vers le sol en déglutissant, ses servos vinrent se poser à plat sur le sol dans la soumission.

Starscream rit nerveusement en plaçant ses bras devant lui, "ha ha ! Je vous promets seigneur Megatron, que c'est bel et bien la fille du Prime ! Nous l'avons enfin !" Il sautilla sur ses pedes avec un rire machiavélique en pointant Moonlight avec un chiffre long et griffu. Son rire mourut immédiatement lorsque Megatron bondit sur ses pedes d'un air menaçant, "la ferme Starscream ! Je vais en juger par moi-même."

Megatron descendît doucement les quelques marches pour arriver directement devant la fembot à genoux. Il croisa ses bras derrière son dos et souleva une crête optique en la fixant longuement. Après un petit moment, il commença à marcher autour d'elle en l'a scrutant de la tête aux pedes, observant chaque courbe, chaque pièce de métal et chaque couleur. Il revint dans sa position initiale puis se redressa pour paraître plus intimidant, "regarde-moi."

Moonlight ne bougea pas d'un écrou de son emplacement d'origine, ayant bien trop peur de Megatron. Ses optiques étaient toujours fixées sur le sol devant elle et ses chiffres tremblaient sous le silence pesant de la salle. Lorsque Megatron lui ordonna de le regarder, Moonlight sentit les pulsations de son Spark prendre de la vitesse. Elle déglutit à nouveau puis avec hésitation, elle leva les optiques bleues dans ceux de Megatron. Le mech la regarda en silence sans aucune expression sur ses plaques de visage, il était concentré sur les aspects de la fembot. Moonlight sentit ses plaques de joues surchauffer lorsque la bouche du tyran se tordit dans une grimace de colère et ses dentas grincèrent entre-eux, "je ne vois aucune ressemblance avec le Prime ! Tue-là !" Megatron hurla à Starscream.

Le Seeker sursauta de peur au cri puissant de son maître puis courut vers l'avant à coter de Moonlight," mais ! Sire ! C'est elle ! Je la reconnais ! Elle n'est pas la vraie fille du Prime car elle a été adoptée !" Megatron lança son regard glacial vers Starscream, "que dis-tu ? Optimus aurait pris un étincelant ?" Starscream hocha furieusement la tête dans l'affirmation avant de rire à nouveau, "oui ! Exactement ! Mais regarder Seigneur Megatron, regarder bien à qui elle ressemble !" La fin de sa phrase sortit dans un cri d'hystérie mélanger à de la joie, s'attendant à une récompense pour ce qu'il a découvert.

Megatron se pencha en avant vers Moonlight pour bien voir les contours de son visage dans la pénombre. Elle n'avait pas parlé ni bouger depuis son arrivée dans la salle, ayant bien trop peur de mourir et puis ses blessures n'arrangent pas les choses … Starscream ne tenait plus en place et avait donc la nécessiter de sautiller sur ses pedes à talons pour exprimer sa nervosité. Megatron prit le menton de Moonlight entre ses griffes acérer, "alors c'est vrai … Tu ne ressembles pas au Prime mais je reconnais bien l'Autobot qui ta créer." Il passa son pouce sur la plaque de joue de la fembot en ignorant son souffle de crainte. Moonlight déglutit et voulue regarder ailleurs mais sa terreur l'en empêcha. Mais de quoi parle-t-il ?!

Megatron se releva d'un coup en relâchant le visage de Moonlight puis regarda sombrement Starscream, "laisse-nous." Le Seeker s'arrêta soudainement de sauter dans la joie et pencha la tête sur le côté d'un air déçu. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais se dit que se n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée face à Megatron, alors il tourna les talons et sortit sans un mot.

Moonlight gardait toujours la tête baissé dans la peur et la soumission. Lorsque Megatron se releva brutalement, elle sursauta légèrement en s'attendant au pire. Avec courage, elle releva la tête pour voir que Megatron avait son dos à elle et ne bougeait pas, comme s'il était plongé dans ses pensées sombres. Elle retira lentement ses servos du sol pour les posés sur ses cuisses afin qu'elle soit droite et non plus en train de regarder bêtement le sol. Le silence devint vite gênant pour elle alors elle fronça les crêtes optiques et ouvrit la bouche, "qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? " son vocaliser grésilla par les nombreux cris de tout à l'heure.

Les épaules de Megatron se contractèrent puis il pencha la tête sur le côté pour la regarder, "ne t'est-tu jamais posée la question pourquoi tu ne ressemblais pas au Prime ? Ou peut-être qu'il agissait étrangement avec toi ? " Il rit un peu puis se retourna complètement face à Moonlight, les bras toujours dans le dos et un regard froid. Elle se crispa involontairement sous son regard mais ne baissa plus les optiques, "n-non … pas vraiment …" elle bafouilla sur ses mots, pas sûre d'elle-même.

Le sourire de Megatron prit plus de place sur ses plaques de visage, "je connais ton histoire, et les bots qui t'on crée. " Les optiques de Moonlight s'humidifièrent, "m-mais je n'ai pas été adopté ! Optimus est mon vrai Opiluk ! " Elle haussa le ton, ne voulant pas croire à ses mensonges. Megatron rit un peu plus de son ignorance, "non, Optimus Prime n'est rien d'autre qu'un menteur ! Il n'a jamais eu d'étincelant comme il n'a jamais eu de Sparkmate ! A ton avis, pourquoi te l'avoir caché ? S'il ne te l'a pas dit c'est parce qu'il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul à nouveau ! Il t'a adopté car il n'a pas eu le choix." Ses mots crus piquèrent Moonlight au plus profond d'elle, directement dans son Spark. Les larmes débordèrent de ses optiques et sur le sol, "v-vous mentez ! Je ne vous crois pas …" sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler sous les multiples émotions.

Megatron décroisa ses bras de son dos, "tes vrais créateurs ne t'aimaient pas." La bouche de Moonlight s'ouvrit dans la douleur de la vérité. Elle rabaissa sa tête pour la posée contre ses genoux, les servos autour de ses audios et ses épaules se mirent à secouer par la force de ses sanglots. Megatron s'accroupit devant Moonlight puis posa un servo griffu dans son dos, "je sais que c'est douloureux mais parfois la vérité sonne mieux que le mensonge de tout une vie. Tes créateurs t'ont abandonné, seule et blessée. L'équipe Prime t'a trouvé mais personne ne voulait de toi, alors Optimus s'est senti obliger de te reprendre afin d'avoir plus de soldat pour faire la guerre."

Moonlight secoua frénétiquement la tête, "non non arrêter s'il vous plait … Tout ça n'est que mensonge !" Elle resserra sa prise sur ses audios et ses pleures amplifièrent. Tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est d'être laissée seule et mourir en paix ! Mais Megatron à d'autres plans pour elle. Il sourit à nouveau d'un air mesquin puis se releva, "pourquoi je te mentirais ? Je n'ai que faire de toi ! " Lorsque Moonlight releva la tête pour le regarder, il donna un rapide coup de main dans les airs pour montrer à quel point cela le rend indifférent. Il regarda du coin de l'optique comme cela affectait la jeune fembot en plein débat émotionnel. Il savait exactement ou toucher pour la faire craquer.

Quelques kliks s'écoulèrent dans le plus grand des calmes, seuls quelques petits reniflements venant de Moonlight pouvaient être entendus. Elle s'était à nouveau redresser en regardant fixement devant elle, aucune émotion sur ses plaques de visage. Megatron vit qu'il avait réussi à la corrompre, alors il se redirigea vers son trône pour s'y assoir en attendant que la fembot vienne vers lui. Il observa ses griffes dans l'ennui ainsi que son canon sur le bras lorsque Moonlight le regarda à nouveau avec une lueur de désespoir dans les optiques. Il devait admettre qu'elle était très jolie pour être la simple fille de l'Autobot Ultra Magnus, surement à cause de son créateur femme.

Moonlight prit une inspiration dans ses évents, "comment sont morts mes créateurs …" Elle demanda d'une voix complètement vaincu. Elle était tellement sous le choc … Un nouveau sentiment de solitude c'est installer dans son Spark, toute sa vie n'est que mensonge … Optimus et tous les autres ne l'ont jamais vraiment aimés, elle a toujours été un fardeau pour tout le monde. Elle laissa un nouveau petit sanglot venir à elle et elle posa un servo contre sa bouche, personne ne viendra pour elle …

Megatron semblait réfléchir pendant un court instant, "ton créateur mech est mort à cause d'un missile et pour ton créateur femme je l'ignore." Il rabaissa son servo griffu pour regarder à nouveau Moonlight et essayer de déchiffrer ses pensées. Pour une fois, il n'a pas menti. Elle hocha simplement la tête en s'essuyant les optiques. Sa tristesse était passée et elle ne ressentait plus que du dégoût envers tout le monde. Pourquoi lui avoir menti durant tout ce temps ?! Quel intérêt ?! Moonlight ferma la bouche et serra ses poings avant de se relever sur ses pedes, ignorant totalement la douleur au ventre et à sa jambe, elle a juste besoin d'un peu de repos.

Megatron vit qu'elle peinait à rester debout par ses blessures, alors il appela les gardes à la grande porte pour qu'ils emmènent Moonlight à l'infirmerie. Il l'a regarda sortir en boitant avec une optique insistante puis se rabaissa contre son président, un petit rire aux lèvres. Il sait exactement comment utiliser la pauvre petite fembot.

**{==Forêt de Simfur==}**

POV Normal

Les deux Véhicons ne savaient toujours pas qu'ils étaient suivis. Ils continuaient de bavarder sur tout et n'importe quoi sans jamais se rendre compte qu'une ombre les écoutait attentivement.

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il faut toujours mettre les cubes vides sur leur côté droit !" un des deux Véhicons s'exclama tandis que l'autre souffla d'agacement à sa stupidité, "tu es vraiment trop bête, un cube, c'est carré ! Donc tous les côtés sont de la même taille ! " Le premier s'arrêta un instant avant de comprendre enfin le sens de sa phrase, "ahhhhh ! Mais oui ! Donc si les côtés sont de la même taille, se sont tous des côtés droits ! " Il s'avança vers son camarade en tapotant le côté de sa tête, "je ne suis pas bête numéro 6 ! " puis il continua de marcher.

Le 6 s'arrêta et regarda d'un air ébahi son confrère. Existe-t-il plus crétin que lui ? Il secoua la tête en soupirant très fortement puis se mit à courir pour rejoindre Numéro 112. Il n'y a pas à dire, les derniers Véhicons produits sont les plus … simple d'esprit ?

La fameuse ombre qui les suivait se cacha derrière un buisson en s'accroupissant au maximum. Ses katanas ranger dans son dos font du bruit par moment mais pas assez pour éveiller la curiosité de ses deux imbéciles, quoi de mieux pour Knockoff ! Il attendit quelques instants derrière le buisson métallique en écoutant attentivement l'une des nombreuses stupidités que les deux bots ont sortis. Il voulait gémir d'agacement et leur tordre le cou pour qu'ils arrêtent leur bavardage incessant mais ils sont le seuls moyen de retrouver Moonlight … Alors il se baissa à nouveau et attendit qu'ils se déplacent une fois de plus.

**{==Iacon, Tour centrale==}**

POV Normal

La troupe de recherche de Bumblebee entrèrent précipitamment dans la pièce principale des recherches menées par Optimus et son équipe.

Optimus se retourna face au vacarme en fronçant les crêtes optiques, "Bumblebee, Arcee, que faites-vous ici ? " Il regarda chaque membre de l'équipe d'une optique vigilante en passant par le bot orange et rouge qui avait du mal à reprendre des souffles dans ses évents.

"Optimus ! Nous sommes arrivés jusqu'au ruines de l'ancienne ville de Trypican ! Nous avons découverts quelques choses …" ses mots moururent lorsqu'il vit derrière Optimus, l'équipe des attaquants complètement amochées, c'est l'équipe de Stranno … Un frisson parcourut le jeune scout en voyant beaucoup d'energon sur le sol et les médecins s'affoler autour des bots, "euh … Que s'est-il passé ? " Arcee passa à côté de Bumblebee pour aller aider Hound qui avait un morceau de bras en moins.

Optimus regarda brièvement derrière lui puis il soupira longuement, ne voulant pas cacher des choses à son jeune soldat, "l'équipe c'est fait prendre en embuscade par les Decepticons, ils savaient exactement où et quand les attaquer mais heureusement, nous n'avons pas eu de perte, pas cette fois …" la voix d'Optimus montra bien son angoisse et sa crainte de ne pas pouvoir sauver sa fille et les autres bots à temps.

Bumblebee hocha simplement la tête puis laissa trainer son regard sur Stranno qui se faisait soigner par Starfire, sa sparkmate. Il sourit tristement puis une pensée lui vint à l'esprit, qui a donné l'idée d'attaquer ?! Il se retourna vers Optimus et le regarda d'un air paniqué, "Optimus ! Qui vous a dit d'attaquer là-bas ?! " Arcee, en ayant entendue les cris de Bumblebee, se retourna de son travail et regarda Optimus. Les autres dans la salle se turent pour aussi connaître la réponse. Quelqu'un les as envoyés là-bas en sachant que les Decepticons les attendaient.

Optimus regarda ses troupes puis croisa ses bras derrière son dos, "Celui qui a influencer mon choix se trouve être Arcade. Je vous prie de me pardonner pour ma bêtise, jamais je n'aurais dû faire confiance à un bot avec si peu d'antécédent. Je vous promets que je serais plus vigilent et assurerait votre protection à l'avenir."

Stranno regardait Optimus de là où il était appuyé. De l'energon coulait à flot de sa tête et ses optiques reflétait la trahison ainsi que la douleur. Il n'en croyait pas ses audios, Arcade, son fils, aurait fait une telle chose ?! Il n'a jamais rien fait de mal ! Starfire posa ses servos contre sa bouche pour cacher son choc. Elle avait envie de crier après Optimus et lui dire à quel point il se trompe !

Optimus se sentait dévaster intérieurement. Il ne supportait pas de voir ses troupes souffrir et malmener par les Decepticons, tout ce qu'il veut, c'est que la guerre s'arrête et que tout soit comme avant. Il posa son regard sur Bumblebee qui lui donnait un regard d'espoir, s'attendant à ce que son chef arrange une fois de plus la situation. Ses pensées s'égarèrent sur une certaine fembot jaune qu'il n'a pas réussi à sauver il y a Vorns en arrière …

Il secoua la tête puis prit une posture qui demande le respect, "Bumblebee, qu'a tu découvert ?" Arcee s'avança à côté de Bumblebee puis regarda directement Optimus avec insistance, "Monsieur, sans vouloir vous commander ne pensez-vous pas qu'on devrait attraper le traître ?" elle serra ses poings à ses côtés. Optimus lança un rapide coup d'œil à Stranno et sa compagne qui semblaient toujours autant dévaster de son résonnement puis rabaissa son regard au sol, "Ce n'est pas la priorité pour le moment. Maintenant pourriez-vous me -" Il s'arrêta dans sa phrase lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il manquait un membre du groupe de recherche, "Ou est Knockoff ? "

C'est au tour du mech orange et rouge de parler, "Il a décidé de se la jouer solo." Il se repositionna sur ses pedes et observa ses chiffres avec un petit sourire en coin. Optimus fronça les crêtes optiques puis se tourna rapidement vers Bumblebee, "il a quoi ?! " Le jeune scout mis ses servos en avant et recula de quelques pas, "i-il ne voulait pas rester dans le groupe à cause de certaines mauvaises langues !" Il dirigea son regard vers le fameux mech rouge qui ricanait dans son coin.

"Ce n'est pas possible …" Air Raid s'exprima enfin. Le pauvre mech était affalé sur un brancard en attendant ses soins. Il gémit puis souffla dans ses évents en posant un bras au-dessus de ses optiques. Hound se releva en s'étirant, "moi je dis qu'on peut faire confiance au petit." Dit-il dans une voix un peu fatiguée. Arcee se tordait nerveusement les chiffres dans la colère et l'indécision, ont-ils eut juste de le laisser aller tout seul ?

Optimus secoua la tête dans la négation, se sentant très déçu de son soldat, "je ne suis pas d'accord, qu'il rentre tout de suite c'est trop dangereux. " Il sentait de la colère vive monté petit à petit en lui. Bumblebee hocha frénétiquement la tête puis plaça deux chiffres contre sa tempe pour essayer de contacter Knockoff. Il soupira lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il a coupé sa communication interne, "il est non joignable … Monsieur. " Un soupir collectif éclata dans la salle.

Les épaules d'Optimus se crispèrent puis avec un cri de guerre, il frappa son poing sur la table en laissant une fissure, il est furieux. Alors il décida d'utiliser le canal de communication spécialement fait pour les cas d'extrême urgence. Il ouvrit une communication à l'aide d'un ordinateur puis cria dans le micro, "Knockoff ! Replis immédiat ! C'est un ordre !"

**{==Forêt de Simfur==}**

POV Normal

Knockoff soupira enfin de soulagement lorsque les deux crétins de Véhicons reprirent la route. Il continuait toujours de les suivre dans la plus grande discrétion, n'ayant pas encore fait monter le soupçon en eux. Il faut dire qu'il a de plus en plus de mal à supporter leur bavardage incessant sans jamais donner aucun indice de l'endroit où pourrait être Moonlight … Rien que de penser à elle lui donna un mal de Spark immense suivit d'une tristesse incomparable, mais il n'abandonnera pas ! Jamais !

**Gzzzzzz Knockoff ! ZZZzzzzz**

Les optiques de Knockoff s'élargirent lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son chef sortir de son communicateur, il l'avait pourtant éteint ! Il s'arrêta immédiatement de courir puis se cacha derrière un arbre. Il tapota frénétiquement sur son communicateur dans l'espoir de l'arrêter, son Spark augmentant en ayant vue du coin de l'optique que les Véhicons s'étaient arrêter en regardant autour d'eux.

**Gzziiiiiiii Replis immédiat ! FRRRZZzzz C'est un ordCLACK**

Il réussit enfin à arrêter le dispositif de communication puis posa sa tête en arrière contre l'arbre en fermant les optiques. Optimus est stupide ou quoi ?! Où est l'urgence ici ?! Knockof voulait grogner dans son vocaliser mais se retint car il n'est pas seul … Il déglutit puis avec beaucoup de délicatesse, il regarda derrière l'arbre. Il fronça les crêtes optiques lorsqu'il ne vit personne … Commet ont-ils faits ?! Il laissa un souffle passer dans ses évents puis se retourna à nouveau mais un objet entra en collision avec sa tête.

Knockoff tomba à la renverse, complètement assommer et sentant ses systèmes s'éteindre pour la stase d'urgence. Il ne pouvait ni bouger, ni parler et ses optiques commençaient déjà à devenir flous mais il vit tout de même deux visages se ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau lui sourire diaboliquement. Avant qu'il ne perde complètement connaissance, il entendit la voix d'un des Véhicons, "Megatron sera plus qu'heureux quand il apprendra qu'on aura capturé un soldat de la garde d'Elite ! " L'autre ricana puis commença à trainer Knockoff.

Son monde devint noir …

A suivre …

Voilà ! Comment avez-vous trouvé ? ^^ A votre avis, que va-t-il se passer ? Avis !

A bientôt !


	26. Chapitre 24

Bonjour mes amis, voici un nouveau chapitre tout fraîchement sorti de mon esprit x)

Alors je m'excuse d'avance pour les petites fautes qui m'ont échappées x)

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 24

**{==Decepticons==}**

POV Normal

Knockoff ne voyait rien et n'entendait rien, il n'arrivait même plus à bouger ses membres qui pendent malheureusement à ses côter. Il sait juste qu'il est déplacé car ses pedes et ses genoux grattent le sol. Petit à petit, son processeur et son CPU se réactivèrent et donnèrent le résumé de son état physique. Apparemment il a reçu un gros coup au niveau de la tête, brisant de peu un de ses audios. Bientôt, tous ses sens se réactivèrent et il peut enfin bouger !

Le premier réflexe de l'Autobot est de se dégager de l'emprise le traînant au sol. Knockoff remonta ses jambes pour poser ses pedes sur le sol afin d'avoir un appui correct avant de tirer violemment ses bras. Il tomba au sol et entendit deux voix surprises que Knockoff reconnu bien, c'est les deux crétins de Vehicons. Le mech orange mit ses chiffres autour d'un sac noir qui couvrait ses optiques et tira dessus. D'abord, il eut un temps d'adaptation à l'éclairage mais repris vite ses esprits puis sortit ses katanas, près à trancher les deux imbéciles le regardant avec choc et surprises.

"M-Mais ! Et ! " L'un des Véhicon cria de surprise en se retournant face à face avec l'Autobot. L'autre Véhicon sortit immédiatement son pistolet et le pointa sur Knockoff, "tu ne pourras pas t'échapper aussi facilement ! " Il grogna en restant fixement pointé sur le mech. Knockoff ne bougea pas d'un écrou, il n'avait pas tort … Vue la salle sombre et le temps qu'il a été trainé jusqu'ici, la base doit être immense.

Le Véhicon sourit sous son masque de bataille puis rangea son pistolet dans son bras. L'autre le regarda bizarrement mais sortit aussi de sa position de combat avec un rire moqueur. Knockoff cligna plusieurs fois des optiques ne baissa pas les armes, "qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire !" Il a du mal à se remettre de son coup à la tête de tout à l'heure, il se sent encore fragile et instable, son CPU a du mal à analyser la situation.

Une grande main attrapa l'épaule de l'Autobot dans une poigne de fer et le souleva du sol tandis qu'une autre main frappa ses katanas loin. Knockoff rugit de douleur et se crispa en se débattant. Ses mouvements sont ralentis et il n'arrive pas à remettre ses idées en place, stupide Véhicons ! Son agresseur le plaqua contre lui puis marcha un peu plus profondément dans la salle jusqu'à arriver à des chaines suspendues au plafond. En moins de deux, il attrapa les bras de Knockoff et lui enchaîna les servos dans les chaines douloureuses.

Il cligna à nouveau des optiques en secouant la tête afin d'enlever le brouillard continuel qu'il voit à travers ses optiques et dans son CPU. Ses pedes touchaient à peine le sol … Il laissa son poids aller vers l'avant dans l'épuisement. Il prit plusieurs inspirations dans ses évents puis leva la tête. Sans surprise, le bot qui l'avait agressé n'est autre que Shockwave, se bot répugnant sans pitié ! Le mech violet uni optique marchait autour d'une table centrale avec plusieurs outils étranges disposés dessus.

Les deux Véhicons arrêtèrent de rires et sous les ordres de Shockwave, ils sortirent de la salle d'un air boudeur. C'est là que Knockoff prit quelques kliks pour analyser l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il n'y a qu'une seule porte, juste en face de lui avec deux lumières sur les côtés. Les murs sont d'un gris foncé métallique humides avec des formations de cristaux d'energon. Des chaînes rouillées pendant du plafond, mais le pire, c'est le sol. Le sol est recouvert d'une substance bleu violacée et d'autres débris répugnants appartenant très certainement à de pauvres bots.

Shockwave se retourna enfin vers Knockoff et le fixa avec son optique rouge, "d'où viens-tu." Demanda-t-il sèchement à l'Autobot. Il ramassa un petit bâton et le tournoya dans ses chiffres sales. Knockoff laissa retomber sa tête vers l'avant avec un petit rire, "je crois que la réponse ne te plairait pas …" il laissa sous-entendre une insulte. Shockowave, lui, ne rigola pas avec lui et se contenta de le regarder fixement avec raideur.

Quand Knockoff se calma, il releva les optiques rieuses vers Shockwave en haussant les crêtes optiques, "ben alors ? On n'a pas d'humour ? " Shockwave s'avança doucement vers l'Autobot, toujours avec son bâton entre ses chiffres, "d'où viens-tu. " Cette fois, la phrase sonnait comme un ordre. Le sourire de Knockoff disparu et à la place il regarda méchamment Shockwave, "tu ne me fait pas peur." Il serra et desserra sa mâchoire.

Le Decepticon souleva son servo et mit la pointe du bâton juste devant l'optique de Knockoff, "ça peut s'arranger."

**{==Decepticons, infirmerie==}**

POV Normal

Knockout en avait plus qu'assez. D'abord on le dérange en plein polissage pour lui demander de réparer deux idiots d'Autobots qui venaient de gagner leurs places chez les Decepticons puis maintenant une fembot ! En plus un des mechs était aussi un médecin qui n'a pas arrêté de le rabaisser … Bref ! Ce n'est vraiment pas son jour !

Il ordonna aux gardes de poser la fembot sur la couchette médicale pendant qu'il cherche son matériel de soin. Il attrapa un peu de tout puis chassa les gardes, "bon aller ! Dehors ! J'ai du travail." Il attendit que la porte claque pour rouler des optiques et poser son matériel si précieux sur une table à côté de la couchette. Il mit chaque instrument dans l'ordre qu'il voulait puis regarda sa patiente en un froncement de crête optique. La petite fembot amochée pleurait silencieusement, son cadre ravagé par les sanglots.

Knockout resta quelques kliks à la regarder pleurer d'un air ennuyer et impassible, "c'est fini oui ? Tu mouille ma couchette et mon sol." Quand il vit que ça n'arrangeait rien, il souffla d'agacement en roulant ses optiques. Moonlight, elle, avait la tête tourné vers le côté et ses optiques restaient fixées sur l'armoire dans le coin de l'infirmerie. Ses pleurs et son chagrin sont inconsolable, comment réussir quand on brisé moralement et physiquement ?

Le medecin rouge secoua la tête puis commença à examiner ses blessures. Il nota tout sur un datapad d'un air sérieux, "tu as pris vraiment cher. " Il ricana un peu de sa bêtise. Elle avait de nombreuses blessures, surtout au niveau du ventre et de la jambe. Des morceaux d'armure tordus dans des angles improbables ainsi que des contusions sur le protoforme, "il va falloir refaire certains endroits de l'armure et aussi …" Il sourit et attendit que Moonlight le regarde pour hausser les crêtes optiques, "la retirer pour que je répare ton protoforme."

Les optiques de Moonlight s'élargissent et elle se sentit soudainement très chaud, "q-quoi ?! N-non ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !" Elle se redressa sur la couchette en se poussant vers l'arrière loin du médecin. Knockout commença à s'impatienter avec elle, "j'ai tous les droits ! Alors maintenant tu restes tranquille ! " Il hurla en prenant une position intimidante. Moonlight sursauta à la voix forte puis ferma les optiques en tournant la tête sur le côté. Ses lèvres tremblaient et ses doigts bougeaient nerveusement, n'y a-t-il pas pire honte ?

Knockout ne perdit pas un klik à prendre son outil et à commencer à retirer l'armure de la pauvre fembot. A la grande stupéfaction de Moonlight, le médecin y allait très doucement dans ses gestes. Elle arrêta de pleurer et se risqua de regarder le mech rouge cerise dans son travail. Elle doit admettre qu'il est très agréable à regarder … Il a des épaules imposantes et des optiques d'un beau rouge … Moonlight se retrouva vite à rougir à nouveau.

Bientôt, toutes son armure bleue était sur le sol et son protoforme fin exposé. Elle déglutit péniblement et décida de détourner le regard à nouveau. Tout son cadre tremblait de peur et de honte ! Knockout ramassa l'armure et la déposa dans un coin, "je pourrais la repeindre et l'améliorer." Dit-il plus à lui-même qu'à Moonlight. Il haussa les épaules et retourna à son patient attendant sur la couchette. Il sortit un chiffon doux puis avec précaution, il tapota les endroits qui suintaient d'energon.

Moonlight siffla de douleur quand le médecin posa son chiffon sur chaque plaie. Elle rouvrit les optiques et desserra les dentas quand elle s'habitua à la sensation, "merci …" Elle ne sait pas pourquoi, mais elle se sentait obliger de le lui dire. Knockout ne répondit pas, il ne leva même pas les optiques hors de son travail soigneux. Il n'avait pas l'habitude que ses patients le remercie pour son travail … Alors il l'ignora, même s'il était touché. Il passa maintenant à l'étape du soudage. Il activa un petit chalumeau puis mit un bâton de métal en travers au-dessus de la plaie pour la refermer.

Moonlight cria de douleur et s'accrocha aux rebords de la couchette avec des gémissements. Knockout s'arrêta un instant puis la regarda en levant les crêtes optiques, "chochotte." Il sourit un peu puis continua son travail. Après un bon groon, le protoforme de Moonlight était à nouveau opérationnel. Knockout se redressa et s'essuya les servos ainsi que son matériel, "il va falloir que tu restes comme ça un petit moment le temps que je répare ton armure." Moonlight faillit tomber de la couchette à la nouvelle, "M-mais !" Knockout leva un chiffre pour la faire taire, "l'infirmerie sera fermer, tu ne risques rien, surtout avec un protoforme comme ça …" Il la regarda de haut en bas d'un air hautain puis ricana bêtement avant de ramasser l'armure bleue et de partir dans une autre pièce.

Les mots du médecin piquèrent Moonlight à vif, elle pensait qu'il était différent des autres mais apparemment non. Les larmes lui piquèrent à nouveau les optiques mais elle se retint de pleurer. Elle se recoucha sur la couchette et croisa ses bras sur son châssis, elle n'aime pas du tout être aussi vulnérable … Elle posa sa tête contre le dossier et regarda le plafond, laissant ses sombres pensées envahir son CPU. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle réfléchissait sur sa vie, de la colère froide prit possession de son Spark.

**{==Autobots, Tour centrale==}**

POV normal

Optimus regarda ici-bas à sa grande fenêtre donnant sur la ville de Iacon. Ses grands bras sont croisés derrière son dos et son expression est vide d'émotion. Ils sont tellement loin de retrouver Moonlight et les autres … Sans compter que Knockoff n'à donner aucunes nouvelles depuis qu'ils ont essayés de le contacter. Des rumeurs circuleraient comme quoi le soldat se serait fait enlever par les Decepticons.

"Optimus, nous allons y arriver." Ratchet posa son servos sur l'épaule du commandant pour l'apaiser. Optimus ne répondit pas, mais ses optiques s'assombrirent considérablement. Le grand Prime à une boule dans le vocaliser et il serait prêt à fondre en larmes de colère et de désespoir. Ratchet sourit tristement mais décida de le laisser seul à nouveau. Il tapota quelques fois son épaule puis repartit en direction de son infirmerie pour soigner les quelques soldats qui sont encore en besoin de soins.

Les lumières de la ville s'illuminèrent à la tombée de la nuit, des reflets des grandes tours voisines plus petites se propageaient sur les vitres de la tour centrale. Optimus soupira un grand coup et pour la énième fois, il ouvrit son lien créateur dans l'espoir d'avoir une réponse de sa petite Moon. Il fallait le dire, lui et ses soldats ne savent plus quoi faire ni ou aller … Ils continuent de former des troupes de recherches en espérant trouver une petite piste.

**{==Forêt de Simfur, côté Kaon==}**

POV Normal

Arcade marchait sur, comme qui dirait, un endroit ravagé par la guerre. Le feu rougeoyant rongeait encore des corps incandescent et des bouts de métaux sur le sol. La nuit sombre donnait un plus grand contraste de cette affreuse scène silencieuse … C'est à cause de lui que plusieurs bots ont perdu la vie ici, il ne souhaitait pas cela mais c'était le seul moyen … Le seul moyen de la venger.

Le bot noir et blanc marcha entre le feu, les poings serré à ses côtés et un visage sombre de colère et de dégoût. Il n'a rien contre Optimus et ses soldats, il voulait aussi aider Moonlight, mais ce qui a été fait ne pouvait pas rester impuni. Arcade ressentit une haine terrible, le bot qu'il voulait voir n'était même pas présent ! Il voulait tellement lui rendre des comptes ! Il tomba à genoux dans les cendres, la tristesse et les regrets apparaissant dans son Spark fragile.

"Pour toi, ma sœur …"

**{==Infirmerie, Decepticons==}**

POV Moonlight

J'attends encore sur la couchette de l'infirmerie pour le retour du bot rouge cerise. Mes pedes bougent nerveusement et mes chiffres tapotent ma cuisse, je n'aime pas être exposée comme ça ! C'est très désagréable … J'ai aucune protection sur moi donc je suis vulnérable. Je regarde autour de moi une fois de plus, j'ai peur que quelqu'un rentre. Je me détends un peu en soufflant longuement puis je ferme mes optiques en ressentant une légère douleur à mes blessures. Ma douleur physique n'égale pas ma douleur morale. Je n'arrive toujours pas a y croire qu'on m'a mentit depuis toujours …

Je ravale vite mes larmes et ma tristesse lorsque la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre et le médecin réapparaît, "bon ! J'ai fait de mon mieux avec ce torchon ! J'y ai apporté quelques modifications." S'exprime-t-il d'un air hautain. Je fronce les crêtes optiques puis abaisse mon regard sur mon armure, enfin, ce qui reste de mon ancienne armure. Le mech commence à me remettre toutes les pièces maintenant plus robustes et quelques peu modifié à certains endroits, même la couleur n'est plus pareille ! C'est un bleu plus profond maintenant.

"Ne bouge pas ! Je t'apporte mon grand miroir." Dit le mech rouge avant de courir puis m'apporter son fameux miroir. Je le remercie d'un hochement de tête puis me lève pour me regarder dans la glace. Surprise ! Je parais beaucoup plus forte la dedans ! Certaines pièces sont noires maintenant ! Sur mon épaule gauche, une insigne violette, " Qu'est-ce ? " je m'interroge en regardant le médecin.

Le bot ricane puis observe ses griffes, "Ceci, ma chère, est l'insigne de notre genre, Decepticon. Tu fais partit des nôtres maintenant." Il rabaissa ses griffes puis me regarda sombrement avec un sourire. Moi, je détourne mon regard pour m'observer une fois de plus dans la glace. Je ne regarde pas trop mal, ça représente bien mon état d'esprit, sombre, triste et en colère. Je serre inconsciemment mes poings à mes côtés, sentant mon Spark pulser de plus en plus rapidement dans l'énervement. Je fronce mes crêtes optiques et laisse un petit grognement sortir de mon vocaliser, "c'est parfait."

Je me tourne vers le mech, "quelle est votre désignation ? " le mech cligna plusieurs fois des optiques dans l'incrédulité, "euh … Knockout, pourquoi ?" je me retourne à nouveau pour m'admirer, "pour savoir à qui j'ai à faire." Dis-je d'une voix ferme. Je vois du coin de mes optiques Knockout se raidirent puis me regarder nerveusement, "b-bon ! Je-je pense que le Seigneur Megatron veut vous voir !" Je ne réponds pas mais lui hoche la tête.

Deux Véhicons entrèrent dans l'infirmerie pour me conduire à nouveau à Megatron.

**{== Salle du trône==}**

POV Moonlight

Les deux Véhicons ouvrirent les grandes portent puis me laissèrent passée. Je fus surprise de voir le fameux Seeker, Starscream, en train de parler rapidement en bégayant à Megatron, ils n'ont pas entendus ni vus mon entré.

"M-mais Seigneur Megatron ! C'est de la folie ! " Starscream cria en mettant ses servos joints devant lui. Megatron descendit rapidement de son trône s'apprêtant à frapper son second lorsqu'il m'aperçut du coin des optiques, "nous en avons finis pour le moment." Starscream vit lui aussi que j'étais présente, alors il hocha simplement la tête en grognant puis sortit rapidement de la salle.

"Avance-toi, n'ai pas peur." Je déglutis, sentant une petite panique monté dans mon Spark. Je marche lentement jusqu'à arriver devant les marche du trône de megatron. Je ne peux me résoudre à lever les optiques pour le regarder, il paraît trop impressionnant. J'entends ses pedes lourds frapper le sol, signe qu'il s'avance vers moi, "tu n'as rien à craindre avec nous." Je lève très doucement mes optiques pour le voir à quelques centimètres de moi.

Megatron sourit puis ramasse mon visage entre ses griffes, "je vois que Knockout à fait un merveilleux travail de peinture sur toi, tu es belle et tu parais plus forte ! " Je laisse un petit sourire incertain parcourir mes lèvres. Le tyran sourit aussi avec ses dents pointues apparentes, "je sais que tu as vécu d'horrible choses, mais vois cela comme un sauvetage ! Un jour ou l'autre, tout le monde t'aurait abandonné." Son chiffre caressa le contour de mon visage.

Ses mots me frappèrent comme un poing reçu dans le réservoir, ça me fais tellement mal … Des larmes incontrôlables viennent couler de mes optiques et sur le servo de Megatron. Je ferme les optiques, ayant peur qu'il me frappe pour cela mais rien ne vient. Je rouvre mes optiques puis le vois dans la même position, en train de me regarder, "tu seras bien mieux avec nous. Nous allons t'apprendre à te défendre en entraînement intensif, plus personne ne te touchera après cela ! " Il retira subitement son servo de ma joue et se détourna pour marcher vers son trône, "Optimus et les Autobots s'en mordront les chiffres de t'avoir abandonné aussi facilement ! "

Mon vocaliser se serre violemment quand Megatron prononce le mot «abandonné». Une douleur aigue s'installa dans mon Spark douloureux me forçant à me courber vers l'avant en laissant sortir un cri d'agonie, "Ahhhhh …" mon CPU m'indique que cela vient de mon lien créateur, il est fermé au maximum. Je reprends peu à peu mes esprits puis sent la gêne dans mon Spark s'en aller à nouveau.

Megatron à raison, tout cela était trop beau. Mes vraies créateurs m'ont abandonné et Optimus c'est forcer à m'aimer pour la chose pitoyable que je suis … D'autres terrible larmes sortirent de mes optiques, je suis terrifiée ! Je sens bientôt un servo doux se poser dans mon dos, "sèche tes larmes, et bat toi pour notre cause, la cause des vainqueurs. Ta place est ici et à toujours été avec nous, avec moi." Je ne vois presque plus à cause de mes larmes mais aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, la voix de Megatron m'apaisa.

Mes pleurs se calmèrent soudainement au fil de la réalisation, j'appartiens ici, avec eux, c'est comme ça depuis le début de mon histoire. Je me relève, mon visage vide de toutes expressions puis regarde mon Seigneur, "oui, Maître." Mon Spark se sentait à présent serein, heureuse de savoir que j'ai enfin trouvé une place dans ce monde.

Megatron me sourit méchamment puis appela ses deux gardes, "emmener la à la salle d'entraînement, nous allons lui apprendre l'art du combat."

**{==Quartier Decepticons==}**

POV Normal

Niltrex tournait sans arrêt en rond, un chiffre posé sur son menton dans la réflexion profonde. Tout c'est passer si vite … Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à l'impact de ses paroles sur Moonlight, puis, dire aux Decepticons que c'est la fille du Prime ?! Rien de plus grave ! Son CPU est surchargé de regrets et d'inquiétude le poussant à grogner de colère, "Rahhhh ! "

Le médecin bleu et blanc se trouvait assis, dos contre le mur et les jambes en tailleurs. Il leva les optiques quand il entendit les bruits d'agacement venant de son coéquipier. Il secoua la tête et soupira longuement, dans quelle situation se trouvent-ils ? D'abord ils se font capturer, ensuite sauvagement abattus puis les meilleurs intègrent les camps ennemis ? Que dirait Optimus maintenant … Le bot posa sa tête en arrière contre le mur puis regarda autour de lui.

La pièce est assez spacieuse et plutôt confortable, maintenant qu'ils sont Decepticons, ce n'est pas étonnant de leur part … D'abord ils sont mis dans une cellule répugnante ensuite dans une salle confortable … Deux couchettes superposées sont dans le coin de la pièce avec une petite table en acier au centre ainsi que deux assises en forme de cube. Une lumière et des cristaux d'energon donnent une ambiance plutôt sympathique.

"Niltrex, il faut que tu te calme. Nous n'allons pas bien réfléchir si ton CPU surchauffe." Le mech bleu et blanc expliqua, optiques à nouveau fermées. Pour être honnête, il est très serein. De toute façon dans des situations pareilles il ne faut pas paniqué car pour le moment ils sont hors de danger.

"Je sais je sais ! Mais je n'arrive pas à retirer son visage de mon processeur ! Elle avait l'air si … vaincu…" Niltrex déglutit puis se frotta le casque avec des chiffres nerveux. Il ne supporte pas d'avoir laissé Moon avec des bots comme ça ! Que vont-ils lui faire ? Quels sont leur plans ? Il gémit une nouvelle fois puis vient se mettre à côté du médecin sur le sol. Il souffla une nouvelle fois pour se détendre puis il jeta un coup d'œil au mech, "au faite, quelle est votre désignation ?"

Le médecin ne leva pas les optiques du sol, "Crossheed." Dit-il sans ménagement. Niltrex sourit un peu puis tendit le servos, "enchanté Crossheed, moi c'est Niltrex !" Le bot leva les optiques tristes vers celles de Niltrex et sourit en retour en prenant son servos tendu dans le sien, "Heureux de te connaître." Les deux relâchèrent la poigne puis s'affaissèrent à nouveau contre le mur. Un long silence s'installa, les deux bots en pleines réflexions sur comment sortir d'ici …

Niltrex rouvrit les optiques, "Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de communiqué avec l'extérieur …"

**{==Tour centrale de Iacon, Autobots==}**

POV Normal

Tous les soldats ainsi que les représentants des Autobots sont réunis autour d'une table pour discuter de la situation actuelle. Le débat est assez fragile, personnes ne trouvent une solution concrète. Optimus, Ratchet, Ironhide, Jazz, Arcee, Bumblebee, Mirage, Hound, Stranno et d'autres sont aussi présent. Optimus se leva de sa chaise et croisa les bras derrière son dos, "mes amis, nous devons reprendre les recherches et nous munir d'une nouvelle stratégie d'attaque. L'ennemi Decepticons ne s'était pas afficher depuis la destruction de la ville de Trypican, alors ou étaient-ils cacher durant tous ses Vorns ? Pourquoi revenir maintenant ? Que veulent-ils ? Nous devons nous posés les bonnes questions. "

Un membre du conseil se leva à son tour, "nous sommes d'accord avec cela Optimus, mais nos recherches précédentes n'ont aboutis à rien ! Est-ce vraiment nécessaire de renvoyer une nouvelle équipe ? Pour se faire décimer une nouvelle fois ? Pourquoi n'avons-nous absolument rien trouvé ! Cela paraît surréaliste ! Ne pensez-vous pas que tout cela est une machination ?!"

Arcee se leva à son tour avec Bumblebee, "c'est faux ! Nous avons trouvé quelques quelque chose dans les ruines de la ville de Trypican ! Le fameux massacre causer par les Decepticons." Arcee s'arrêta de parler, les émotions prenant le dessus sur elle. Elle avait beaucoup perdu cette nuit-là … Comme tant d'autre. Bumblebee vit son hésitation alors il prit la parole, "nous avons découvert un immense trou menant à la base souterraine de Trypican, là où était caché de nombreux Autobots durant l'attaque … Nous ne savons pas qui a fait ça, mais quelqu'un ou quelque chose l'a fait." Il baissa l'intonation de sa voix et baissa les optiques.

Le mech du conseil croisa les bras sur son châssis en levant une crête optique, "c'est tout ? Nous devons nous baser sur de simples propos ?! Optimus ! C'est de la folie ! Ça ne nous amène à rien cette histoire ! " Il balança ses bras vers Arcee et Bumblebee, une expression effarer. Optimus se mit à marcher dans la pièce, "certes, cela ne nous amène pas à grand-chose mais ça reste une piste potable. Si les Decepticons sont la cause de cet incident, alors qu'ont-ils cherchés ? Nous devons poursuivre et maintenir nos recherches."

Un autre membre du conseil, plus âgé prit la parole, "Optimus, nous ne risquerons plus aucune vie, nous allons renforcer la sécurité dans notre ville pour empêcher que cela se reproduise. Je suis désolé pour votre fille." Les autres membres du conseil approuvèrent cela en un hochement de tête. Hound, Stranno, Arcee et Bumblebee se mirent à râler de leur décision irrespectueuse mais Optimus les fit taire de sa grosse voix.

"Je n'abandonnerais pas ma fille et mes Autobots ! Il en est hors de question ! Ils sont seuls, avec des monstres sans pitiés, attendant et espérant qu'ont viennent les secourir ! " Le mech de tout à l'heure rouvrit la bouche en claquant ses servos sur la table, "ILS SONT MORTS ! Depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas ressentit le lien créateur ?! Depuis la disparition de votre fille commandant ! C'est une mission suicide ! Des Autobots et des familles vont être détruits pour secourir quelques bots pommés dans la nature ! Nous ne pouvons plus courir de risque !"

Optimus vit rouge. Il claqua son poing sur la table et se pencha en avant, "MA FILLE n'est pas déconnecter ! Et nous n'allons pas les laisser entres leurs servos ! C'est hors de question ! Nous en avons finis ! Tout le monde dehors !" Il pointa un chiffre vers la sortit puis se retourna en se frottant les optiques. Il entendit de nombreux murmures entre les membres du conseil sur ses capacités en tant que Prime ainsi que le danger qu'ils courent tous. Bumblebee, Arcee et Hound lui murmurèrent qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il baisse les bras avec une petite tape amicale avant de sortir à leur tour.

Bientôt Optimus se retrouva seul avec Ratchet. Le médecin souffla puis se dirigea vers le commandant, "Optimus, une question me trouble le processeur. Le membre du conseil à énoncer quelque chose -" Optimus le coupa dans sa phrase avec un ton triste et vaincu, "si je ressent encore le lien créateur." Ratchet referma la bouche et se contenta d'hocher la tête en attendant la réponse de son chef, "Pour être honnête avec toi, je ne le sens plus depuis qu'elle a été enlevé…" En disant cela, Optimus se frotta à nouveau les optiques, sentant l'émotion l'accabler. Ratchet est le seul à l'avoir vu pleurer mais il ne veut pas que cela se reproduise, surtout pas dans cette situation.

Ratchet sourit tristement en tapotant l'épaule du grand bot, "j'espère que nous allons la retrouver Optimus, je l'espère …" il se retourna et marcha vers la sortie. Une fois dehors, il se demanda comment va réagir son chef en apprenant que sa fille, Moonlight, est vraiment déconnecté …

**{==Salle d'entraînement, Decepticons==}**

POV Moonlight

La fameuse salle d'entraînement … Je pourrais purger rien qu'a l'apparence de celle-ci. C'est la même pièce qui a été utilisé pour la mutinerie Autobots, sauf qu'ils ont tout modifié. Plusieurs bots s'entraînaient avec acharnement les uns contre les autres, n'ayant pas peur d'infliger de terribles dégâts à l'autre. Prise de panique, je m'arrête d'avancer et sens mon Spark pulser beaucoup plus rapidement.

Les deux Véhicons me poussèrent violemment dans la salle en refermant les portes derrière moi.

**{==Salle de torture, Décepticons==}**

POV Normal

Shockwave essuya ses outils recouvert d'un liquide bleu, de l'energon. Il venait de terminer une séance de torture intense et se sentait mécontent de lui, le bot n'a pas dit un seul mot sur les Autobots. Il a préféré garder le silence malgré les longs et douloureux Groons sous son servos.

Les chaînes qui maintenaient le prisonnier retenaient tout le poids du bot. Ses pedes ne pouvaient même plus soutenir son cadre face à une torture aussi atroce. Ses chiffres tremblaient par moment, comme une sorte de reflexe occasionnel. L'energon de l'innocent jonchait tout le sol de la salle et y laissait une image d'horreur.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit et Starscream entra, "alors Shockwave, comment va notre sujet ?" Il sourit méchamment puis croisa ses bras dans son dos. Ses optiques rouges restaient fixées sur le bot habituellement orange et rouge au bord de la stase d'urgence.

"Il refuse de parler. Nous devons le tuer." Repondit Shockwave et levant une seringue avec un liquide violet. Starscream se mit à ricaner puis marcher vers l'Autobot Knockoff, "ça ne sera pas nécessaire, Megatron a d'autres plans pour lui. Tâche de le garder en vie pour le moment." Ses optiques rouges et son ombre se reflétaient sur le cadre du mech agonisant.

D'autres plans …

A suivre …

Voilà voilà ^^ j'espère qu'une fois de plus ça vous a plus ) un petit commentaire fait immensément plaisir !

A bientôt !


	27. Chapter 25

Nouveau chapitreuuuuuh ! Ça monte en angoisse ! :p nouveau perso qui ne m'appartient pas ! ^^

Bonne lecture *Q*

Chapitre 25

_Un orn d'entraînement intensif chez les Decepticons …_

_Je ne pensais vraiment pas tenir …_

_Mais me voici, plus robuste mentalement et physiquement._

_Cela peut paraître fou et impossible de réaliser de belles prouesses en si peu de temps, mais moi, je ne ressens presque plus de peur. _

_La douleur morale n'est toujours pas partie, sans doute jamais mais je sais au jour d'aujourd'hui qu'il ne faut faire confiance qu'en soi-même._

_J'ai attendue, prier Primus, pleurer mes amis d'enfances, mon amour perdu, mon lien créateur … Personne n'est venue pour moi._

_Alors à mon tour de vivre et de jouer mes cartes._

**{==salle d'entraînement, Decepticons==}**

POV Moonlight

Une deux trois quatre cinq six sept …

Je souffle après chaque descente vers le sol et grimace lorsque je dois me redresser sur mes bras tremblants. Un Decepticon me regarde faire en comptant mes pompes et si j'ai le malheur de me relâcher, je serais sévèrement punis comme de nombreuses fois avant … Plus de carburant, des coups, des insultes … Un cercle vicieux qui se répète sans cesse dans mon CPU.

Je continue de faire mes pompes, les optiques sombres et la colère lisible sur mon visage. Je ne veux plus laisser la chance à un seul Decepticon de pouvoir me toucher de façon inapproprié. Le mech au-dessus de moi me cri dessus d'aller plus vite, plus loin mais je me sens vide d'energie. Même en un orn, je ne peux pas faire de miracles, mais dans l'esprit d'un Decepticon, si.

Je me laisse tomber au sol avec un soupir de fatigue. J'eu même pas le temps de reprendre mon souffle que le Decepticon me rugit dessus en me frappant le dos avec un bâton. Je laisse sortir un cri d'agonie mais me redresse, prête à recommencer. Un souvenir me vint, la fois où j'étais avec Knockoff, ou il essayait de m'entraîner … Maintenant je comprends sa façon d'agir. Il voulait m'apprendre à me défendre mais n'allait jamais jusqu'au bout. Avec les Decepticons, je vois maintenant comment faire.

Après ma séance de pompes, je suis redirigée vers un des mannequins afin d'approfondir mes coups au combat. D'après mes entraîneurs, je suis plutôt douée. J'enchaine des coups gracieux et vifs, ma carrosserie maintenant bleue nuit se reflétant avec les spots lumineux au plafond. C'est à ce moment-là que je commence à me poser des questions. Les bonnes ? Je ne suis pas sur … Mais une chose dont je suis certaine, je déteste les Decepticons.

Je hurle à chaque coup donné au mannequin, la rage dans mes optiques. J'ai tellement envie de montrer mon talent ! Je ne suis plus une petite bot sans défense qui pleure à chacune de mes peurs ! C'est fini tout ça ! J'enchaîne un coup de grâce en sortant une lame de bras et en tranchant en deux le pantin. Mon entraîneur me grogne dessus, leur façon de dire bravo puis me tire méchamment vers une autre section d'entraînement.

_Oui, voici mon nouveau visage, un visage plus robuste, un Spark plus fort._

**{==Salle du trône, Decepticon==}**

POV Moonlight

Je sens le Véhicon me pousser dans la salle sombre. Je trébuche un peu sur mes pedes puis fronce les crêtes optiques, respirant fortement dans mes évents pour calmer ma colère croissante. Je ferme quelques kliks mes optiques puis les rouvrent pour regarder droit devant moi ou se trouvait Megatron assis sur son trône.

"Avance, n'ai pas peur." La grosse voix de Megatron résonna sur les murs. Je me redresse en hoche simplement la tête avant de m'avancer vers lui. Lorsque j'arrive aux pieds des escaliers, le tyran se lève et descends les marches, "on m'a dit que tu te battais bien à présent." Il sourit puis se mit devant moi en levant un servos à mon visage. Je ne le fixe pas, je laisse mon visage sans émotions et regarde le sol.

Je sens les chiffres de Megatron tracer les multiples petites cicatrices sur mon visage crée par mon entraînement intensif de ce dernier orn insupportable. J'ai envie de retirer ma tête de son emprise mais je ne veux plus de coup, alors je le laisse faire, comme les nombreuses fois d'avant. Le mech sourit à nouveau en riant un peu, "tu es devenue plus forte … Physiquement et mentalement … Grâce à moi, tu vas pouvoir vivre correctement." J'avais vraiment envie de rire avec ses paroles, je le déteste tellement, autant que les autres abrutis d'ici.

Je lève enfin mes optiques coléreuses vers lui, les crêtes optiques froncées, "je n'ai pas vraiment eut le choix ! " je siffle entre mes lèvres. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de regretter mes paroles que Megatron me colla une gifle puissante qui me fit basculer sur le sol. Je ne bronche pas, comme toutes les autres fois, au risque d'être punis encore plus.

Megatron grogne puis cracha, "tu n'as pas à me répondre ! Je suis ton maître ! Le seul !" Il s'abaisse violement à mon niveau et me serre le cou, me forçant à le regarder dans les optiques. Je serre mes dentas ensemble mais le regarde avec le même regard que tout à l'heure, oui je le hais. Je vois de la fureur dans ses optiques rouges sangs, mais je n'ai plus peur, pas après cette terrible semaine que je souhaiterais effacer de ma mémoire pour toujours.

Megatron me relâche subitement et se mit à rire, "oui, tu es bien plus forte mentalement, tu es prête." Je ne savais pas de quoi il parle, mais après les séances de tortures, je m'en fiche, ainsi soit-il. Il abaissa deux chiffres à mon visage et essuya la nouvelle cicatrice suintant d'energon, là où il m'avait frappé, une nouvelle fois.

Il se releva puis frotta ses deux chiffres recouverts d'energon ensembles, "gardes, ramenez-là à Knockout." Un Véhicon entra dans la salle et me releva sur mes pedes avant de me tirer vers la sortie.

**{==Quartiers Decepticons==}**

POV Normal

Voilà 1 Orn que Niltrex et Crossheed n'avaient plus revus Moonlight. Les Decepticons entraient et sortaient dans leurs quartiers pour leur apporter des cubes d'energon frais, sans jamais rien dire. Niltrex craignait que Moonlight ait été corrompue … Voir même tué.

Crossheed mélangea le fond de son cube d'energon avant d'en prendre une petite gorgée, "tu sais, peut-être que ce n'est pas si mal après tout …" il arrêta de regarder son cube puis leva les optiques moqueuses vers Niltrex. Le mech rouge et noir secoua la tête d'un air abasourdis au médecin, "non mais ça va pas ?" s'exclama-t-il en roulant des optiques.

Le mech bleu et blanc se mit à rire, "ouais tu as raison, mon CPU surchauffe !" Il balanca son cube dans un coin puis croisa les bras sur son châssis. Les deux bots avaient essayés sans relâche de trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici. Malheureusement, les gardes sont toujours devant la porte et rien ne permet de pouvoir s'échapper de ses quartiers clos.

Niltrex tendit son bras une nouvelle fois pour regarder son petit ordinateur de bord. La boussole tournait sans arrêt sur elle-même et son grésillait, rien de nouveau. Lui et Crossheed ont essayé sans relâche de contacter le monde extérieur mais il semblait y avoir un barrage entre eux et les Autobots. Niltrex referma son ordinateur puis souffla longuement, comment doit-il faire ? Il marcha vers le mur et posa son front dessus en posant à plat ses servos.

**{==Infirmerie, Decepticons==}**

POV Moonlight

Je rentre dans l'infirmerie familière puis me dirige vers la couchette pour m'y assoir. J'attends le fameux médecin rouge cerise que j'ai appris à apprécier malgré son comportement et sa langue de vipère. Je ne connais pas beaucoup de bot avec qui je peux parler … Je ne sais même pas si mon ami Niltrex est encore en vie …

Je baisse mon regard sur mes servos croisés sur mes genoux. Ca fait si longtemps que je n'ai plus sourit, plus rit ou plus ressentit de la joie, j'ai l'impression de perdre mon CPU. Même mes larmes ne veulent plus couler, comme si mes résonnement et mes craintes n'ont fait plus qu'un. Je relève mes optiques vers la porte qui s'ouvre et laisse un petit sourire pathétique en coin faire son apparition.

Knockout me regarde juste un instant puis pose ses datapads sur le bureau, "tu ne ressembles plus à rien." C'est sa façon de me saluer. J'hausse une crête optique puis me redresse, "bonjour à toi aussi." Je réponds du même ton sarcastique. Le mech roule ses optiques à moi puis s'avance vers la couchette, "encore une journée difficile ?" pas besoin de répondre, mon expression lui dit tout. Il leva une crête optique avec un petit "humpf" avant de sortir un scan de son bras et de le passer plusieurs fois sur mon cadre amoché.

"Je vois que tu as eu le droit à une petite conversation avec notre Seigneur." Le mot Seigneur sortit d'un air rieur. Il retira son scan dans son bras puis attrapa le soudeur pour refermer les nombreuses rayures et trous dans mon armure. Il avait vu la nouvelle cicatrice sur mon visage, "oui, une fois de plus." Knockout ne répondit pas puis continua son travail dans le silence. Je ne sais pas s'il m'apprécie, mais il a toujours su quand il devait arrêter d'insister sur un sujet. De tous les mechs dans cette base, c'était le seul à savoir tout ce qu'on me faisait subir car il devait à chaque fois réparer les dégâts.

Il finit ses soudures puis passa au polissage de ma carrosserie. Même la douleur de la soudure ne me fais plus réagir, je crois que plus aucune douleur ne me fait vraiment peur … Je ferme les optiques et me laisse aller dans l'agréable sensation du disque de polissage qui passe sur différents endroits de mon cadre. Il faut dire que Knockout est un pro pour cela …

"Voilà c'est terminer." Il rangea son disque dans son bras puis se retourna pour ranger ses outils. Je rabaisse mon regard dur sur le sol lorsqu'une question me vint au CPU, "tu n'as jamais voulu changer de camp ?" Je serre la mâchoire puis regarde comme les épaules de Knockout se raidissent par ma question. Le mech posa son aiguille avec un soupir, "qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire !" Il me grogna avec des optiques coléreuses.

Je ne réponds pas, comprenant que ça peut être un sujet sensible. J'hoche simplement la tête puis me lève sur mes pedes, "ça ne fait rien, merci." Je marche vers lui et lui tapote gentiment le bras avant d'aller vers la porte de sortie.

"Si, j'ai déjà eu cette idée-là." J'entends dire Knockout dans un soupir. Je ne me retourne pas mais je laisse un vrai sourire apparaître sur mes plaques de bouche avant de franchir la porte et de suivre les gardes retour je ne sais où.

**{==Couloirs==}**

POV Normal

Moonlight suit les gardes dans les couloirs sombres. C'est le même chemin qu'elle à emprunter quand elle se dirigeait vers la salle de test avec les nombreux autres Autobots prisonniers. De nouveaux souvenirs refont surfaces dans son CPU, souvenirs des tortures de ce dernier Orn passé ici …

La fois où ils ont passés le geai glacial sur son cadre bouillant par l'entrainement, elle pensait sérieusement qu'elle allait devenir folle. La douleur était atroce … Ses cris résonnèrent dans toute la base.

La fois ou ils ne l'on pas ravitailler pendant 3 Cycles solaire consécutifs puis après l'on forcer à se battre contre des brutes … Encore des nombreuses fois ou elle est allée chez Knockout, toujours plus amochée.

La fois ou elle se retrouva sans protection des gardes de Megatron dans la salle de pause avec pleins de mechs Decepticons qui l'a regardaient avec des optiques affamées … Ses blessures sont irréparables. C'est ce jour-là, quand Knockout l'a vue de retour d'enfer qu'il eut pitié d'elle. Heureusement les bots ne sont pas arrivés à leur fin mais ça à suffit pour que la fembot se sente sale.

Moonlight déglutit péniblement puis secoua la tête, elle ne veut plus se rappeler de ses longues heures de torture. Elle se rapprocha un peu plus près des gardes puis se força à penser à autre chose. Le temps où tout allait bien, ses amis, Knockoff, Optimus … Mauvaise idée. Des larmes se formèrent immédiatement dans ses optiques et s'écoulèrent sur ses joues meurtries pour tomber sur le sol. Elle veut disparaître, vivre seule quelque part à l'abri des regards et sans jugement. Combien de fois on lui à reprocher qu'elle n'est pas une fembot porteuse, qu'elle est fébrile et lâche ? A force, ça rentre dans le CPU et ça ne ressort plus.

Ils passèrent devant la fameuse fenêtre donnant sur un laboratoire, ou plusieurs cycles solaires en arrière se trouvait un dragon ligoté. Moonlight s'arrêta, comme à chaque fois mais n'y vit plus un dragon, à la place se trouvait un mech bleu nuit avec des parties dorés. Le bot en question était attacher sur une couchette avec de nombreux Decepticons autour de lui. Il semblait être mort de peur et tirait sur les liens de toutes ses forces. Un mech noir s'approcha de lui puis lui planta une lame dans l'épaule, entre les engrenages. Le mech bleu nuit se tordit de douleur et hurla. Moonlight fronça les crêtes optiques, sentant son Spark pulser dans la fureur face à cette cruauté. Elle posa ses servos contre la froideur de la vitre et regarda les larmes de peur perler sur le visage du bot attaché.

Un servo se posa soudainement sur son épaule, "aller on ne traîne pas." Moonlight sursauta mais décolla ses servos et hocha la tête au garde. Elle jeta un dernier regard de pitié au bot puis continua sa route dans les couloirs sombres.

**{==Quartiers Decepticons==}**

POV Normal

Trois gardes blindés entrèrent dans la salle, "debout la dedans, c'est l'heure." Un des mech grogna en allumant la lumière. Niltrex et Crossheed marmonnèrent puis se retournèrent vers le raffut. Ils étaient un peu déboussoler et ne savaient pas ce qu'il se passait. Crossheed se redressa sur sa couchette puis attendit que Niltrex descende de sa couchette superposée pour le suivre.

Deux gardes attrapèrent les prisonniers par les bras et les tirèrent à la sortie, "Hey ! Ho ! Il se passe quoi là !" Niltrex s'esclaffa en délivrant son bras de l'emprise du garde. Le Decepticon grogna et attrapa l'Autobot par le cou, "toi tu la ferme et tu nous suit !" Il le secoua durement puis continua de le tirer vers des escaliers menant à un sous-sol.

**{==Salle du Trône==}**

POV Normal

Moonlight marcha tranquillement retour au point de départ, chez Megatron. Elle leva les optiques puis croisa ses bras sur son châssis, manquant de peu de rouler des optiques et de souffler dans ses évents.

Megatron chassa une nouvelle fois Starscream puis frappa dans ses servos à la vue de la fembot, "Bien, je vois que tu as retrouvé la forme." Dit-il en souriant disgracieusement. Moonlight serra les dentas ensemble, retrouver la forme ?! Après ce qu'il lui a fait subir ?! Elle a vraiment envie de lui crier dessus pour toute la douleur causée ! Le tyran prit un cube sur la table basse et le tendit à Moonlight qui le prit avec méfiance.

Megatron se mit à rire, "tu as déjà tout le potentiel ! Mes soldats ont faits du bon travail, tu mérites de rester et de devenir ma reine ! " A cette déclaration, Moonlight s'étouffa et cracha tout le liquide de sa bouche. Ses audios ont bien reçus le message ?! La reine de MEGATRON ?! Elle s'essuya la bouche et regarda le mech avec de larges optiques, "q-quoi ! Non mais ça ne va pas ?! Je refuse ! Je n'appartiens à personne et encore moins à quelqu'un comme vous !" Un grand servo la frappa sur la joue, l'empêchant de finir sa phrase. Elle trébucha un peu en arrière et posa ses chiffres contre sa joue douloureuse.

Le mech l'attrapa par le cou et serra fortement sur ses câbles, "ai-je donné le choix ? " il murmura doucement entre ses dentas serrer. Son servo resserra ses chiffres griffus autour du cou de Moonlight pour faire valoir son point. La fembot essaya de ne pas plier devant la menace mais la pression est trop forte, et pour la première fois depuis quelques jours, elle ressentit de la peur dans son Spark, "n-non …" Megatron sourit à la réponse de soumission puis relâcha Moonlight, "c'est parfait." Il sourit méchamment puis hurla à ses soldats, "gardes ! Emmenez-la jusqu'à ses quartiers et veillez à ce qu'elle y reste ! "

Deux Decepticons attrapèrent les épaules de Moonlight et l'entrainèrent, "non ! Attendez ! Stop ! " Elle cria en se débattant, cela ne peut pas être possible ! Bientôt les portes se refermèrent avec l'ombre d'un rire.

**{==Pièce commune, Decepticons==}**

POV Normal

Niltrex et Crossheed se firent jeter dans une pièce sombre et répugnante. Les deux bots se redressèrent sur leur pedes puis coururent vers la porte déjà fermée, "ouvrez ! " Niltrex hurla en frappant ses poings contre la porte. Alors c'est comme ça, ils se font jeter comme de vulgaires déchets ?!

"Ça ne sert à rien …" une petite voix défectueuse résonna dans la pièce sombre. Crossheed se retourna et alluma immédiatement ses phares pour voir qu'il s'agissait d'un bot orange et jaune, ou plutôt de ce qu'il en reste. Niltrex sursauta et se mit en position de défense lorsqu'il aperçut que c'était l'ami de Moonlight, Knockoff.

Le pauvre mech était posé lamentablement contre le mur, une optique manquante avec des câbles grésillent, des morceaux d'amures manquantes et d'autres brulées, une jambe qui semblait être sortie de ses écrous … Il ne ressemblait plus au mech d'autrefois.

Niltrex souffla longuement dans ses évents puis s'approcha de Knockoff, "que t'est-il arrivé …" demanda-t-il d'une voix calme. L'ancien soldat orange se mit à rire sarcastiquement, "je suis mort." Il gloussa encore plus puis leva l'optique vers le mech noir et rouge.

Crossheed décida de s'approcher à son tour lorsqu'il comprit qu'il n'était pas une menace pour eux. Son premier geste a été de jouer son rôle de médecin alors il commença à sortir sa trousse de premier soin pour nettoyer les blessures du pauvre mech. Il s'accroupit à côté de lui et se mit à verser du liquide sur les blessures les plus graves.

Knockoff ne réagit même pas à la douleur que cela apporte, il continue de regarder fixement devant lui d'un air perdu. Niltrex se baissa à son niveau et sourit tristement, "non Knockoff, tu n'es pas mort, pas tant que je serais là." Il tapota doucement son genou non blessé. Knockoff leva soudainement l'optique vers lui et siffla entre ses dentas avec venin, "je n'ai pas besoin de toi !" il retira violement son genou de son emprise puis détourna le regard.

Niltrex posa un servo à plats derrière lui dans la surprise puis observa le visage sombre d'émotion du bot. On pouvait y lire tellement d'émotions à la fois … La douleur, la tristesse, le désespoir … L'amour aussi. Knockoff a complétement laisser tomber … Il ne se bat plus, il laisse la douleur de ses émotions l'anéantir. Niltrex regarda le médecin qui soignait du mieux qu'il pouvait les blessures graves donner par torture. Le mech regarda à nouveau Knockoff en fronçant les crêtes optiques, "je sais que tu me déteste, mais on a besoin de tout le monde pour réussir à s'échapper, alors soit tu nous aide, soit tu restes dans ton coin mais je ne vais pas rester ici à attendre les bras croisés."

Knockoff se contenta simplement de regarder méchamment Niltrex avant de détourna son regard. Crossheed finit son devoir et se releva, "bon, j'ai fait de mon mieux." Il s'essuya les servos dans un chiffon et regarda Knockoff. L'energon qui s'écoulait des plaies a été stoppé et certaines blessures pansées.

Niltrex se retourna soudainement vers un bruit ressemblent à un gémissement. Il plissa les crêtes optiques mais ne vit rien, "Crossheed, tu peux m'éclairer par-là s'il te plait ? " le médecin bleu et blanc hocha la tête puis alluma ses lumières.

Là, tapis dans un coin, un mech imposant de couleur bleu nuit et or. A la lumière vive, il se crispa et essaya de disparaître le plus possible dans le coin, complètement apeuré. Niltrex se rapprocha de lui en tendant ses bras pour l'apaiser, "hey, on ne te veut aucun mal …" il se rapprocha doucement de lui.

Le bot gémit encore, grattant sa carrosserie contre les murs dans la nervosité et la peur. Crossheed crispa ses dentas en voyant l'état du bot, il est tout aussi amoché que Knockoff. Il lui manquait un bras, avait de multiples blessures sur son cadre et boitait. Niltrex sourit tranquillement quand le mech se calma un peu et le regarda en tremblant, "quel est ta désignation ?"

Le mech ouvrit et referma sa bouche à plusieurs reprises en regardant des deux côtés, s'attendant à une menace, "S-Stredge …"

Niltrex hocha doucement la tête puis se déplaça vers l'arrière lorsqu'un bip bip atteint ses audios. Il regarda autour de lui puis se rendit compte que c'était son émetteur qui s'activait. En même pas deux kliks, Crossheeds se jeta sur lui pour regarder son bras, optiques larges de surprises, "Niltrex ! C'est ton signal GPS ! Tu capte !" Niltrex ouvrit la bouche puis s'empressa d'ouvrir son ordinateur intégrer pour apercevoir un petit point rouge dans un cercle vert indiquant sa position actuelle. Stredge et Knockoff se redressèrent contre le mur en entendant les nouvelles.

Les deux bots valides regardèrent longuement le GPS d'un air dubitatif, "c'est … c'est étrange …" Crossheed hocha simplement la tête puis répondit en pointant son chiffre vers le point rouge, "oui, on dirait que nous sommes sous l'eau …" Niltrex regarda Crossheed, la bouche toujours ouverte.

"C'est pour ça qu'on n'arrivait pas à contacter le monde extérieure, depuis le début nous sommes cachés sous le lac de Simfur … L'eau nous empêchaient d'émettre quoi que ce soit …" Knockoff grogna. Il était tellement sous le choc de la nouvelle qu'il se laissa glisser contre le mur et de retour sur le sol.

Niltrex ne répondit pas mais s'empressa de contacter la base Autobots.

**{==Tour de Iacon, salle de contrôle==}**

POV Normal

_Tout est silencieux …_

_La tour est vide à cette heure-là de la nuit …_

Des petits bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir central. Le petit compagnon de Moon gambadait et essayait de s'amuser tout seul. Il jouait avec des petites poussières invisibles mais se lassa vite … Il regarda autour de lui avec ses grandes optiques vertes puis vit une porte entre ouverte. Jinx pencha la tête sur le côté en ronronnant avant de se diriger vers l'aventure.

Il passa une patte entre l'ouverture et joua avec jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assez grande pour que son cadre passe. Il entra puis se secoua. C'est une grande pièce sombre avec une grande bai vitrée donnant sur la ville de Iacon. Les lumières de la ville en contre bas se reflétaient sur les murs et sur … Optimus. Le grand commandant était en train de recharger devant un ordinateur, les bras croisés avec sa tête posé au milieu. Son grand cadre montrait tout le poids de son inquiétude, même sa couleur était plus terne.

Jinx s'avança doucement vers lui puis s'assit à ses pedes. Il voulait jouer avec lui mais il refusait à chaque fois … Le petit dragon blanc commença à faire des sons métalliques pour le réveiller quand il entendit un grésillement puissant venant de l'ordinateur. Ses longues oreilles se redressèrent et ses optiques fixèrent le bureau.

"FFRRRzzzzzzz1-2-1-2zzzzzzzzzIciNiltrexFrrrrrrrrvousmerecevezGzzzzzzzzzz"

La fréquence donna mal aux audios du petit Jinx. Il secoua la tête en grognant puis décida de sauter sur les genoux de son maître. Il commença à lui griffer le châssis et lui donner des coups de tête. Le commandant se contenta de gémir mais ne se réveilla pas, n'entendant pas les fréquences et l'appel à l'aide …

"GRRRRRRRRRRZZZZZnoussommeszzzzzzzzsouslelacdeSimfur!GzffrrrrrrrjerepetenoussommessouslelacdeSimfurZZZZZZZZZZZZZZbiiiiiiip"

…

A suivre …

Tadada ! :p héhé ! Alors est-ce que Optimus a entendu cet appel à l'aide ? Ça n'a pas l'air !

Que vont-ils devenir ? Moonlight reine de Megatron ? Le cauchemar ! Mais si ce n'était que machination ? :p

Je n'en dit pas plus ! Avis svp et je poste rapidement :D


	28. Chapter 26

Nouveau chapiiiiitre !

Plus d'angoisse, plus de questions !

Bonne lecture :)

Chapitre 26

**{Chambre de Moonlight, Decepticon==}**

POV Moonlight

Je vole à travers la pièce puis j'entends les gardes refermer la porte derrière moi à doubles tours. Je soupire puis me redresse pour voir que je suis dans mes quartiers. Fallait que ça tombe sur moi … Tout mon monde est en train de s'effondrer … Je dois devenir la reine de Megatron ?!

Je gémis puis ferme mes optiques, une grosse douleur au Spark me courbe légèrement vers l'avant, c'est quelque chose que je ressens sans arrêt … la peur et l'angoisse. Après quelques souffles dans mes évents, je rouvre mes optiques puis décide de me diriger vers le petit canapé dans le coin de la pièce. Mes pedes sont lourds sur le sol et j'ai l'impression de ressentir tout le poids du monde sur mes épaules …

Je m'affaisse sur le canapé avec un soupire en posant ma tête en arrière, optiques face au plafond. Je le contemple longuement en observant chaque crevasse, chaque fissure et chaque petit bout de rouille … Mon CPU est surchargé de messages. Que vais-je devenir ? Comment faire pour me sortir de cette situation ? Que dirait Optimus ? Optimus …

A la simple pensée de mon Opiluk, je ressens des larmes d'energon me monter aux optiques. Il me manque terriblement ainsi que mes anciens amis, que sont-ils devenus tous ? J'ai l'impression d'être ici depuis des vorns voir plus ! Peut-être sont-ils différents maintenant ? Et Niltrex ? Ou est-il en ce moment ?!

Je lève mes bras et pose mes paumes contre mes optiques avec un grognement, je n'arrête pas de pensé et ça me fatigue. Après tout, on m'a oublié depuis longtemps …

**{==pièce commune, Decepticons==}**

POV Normal

Niltrex observa le mur en face de lui, dans son servo gauche un morceau de métal qu'il fait tournoyer pensivement entre ses chiffres. Il attend ou espère, il ne sait pas trop, mais il prie Primus pour que quelqu'un leur vienne en aide. Les autres occupants de la pièce humide rechargent tranquillement, Knockoff toujours au même endroit, frissonnant par moment, Stredge dans son coin en boule et Crossheed à coter de lui.

Il laissa couler un souffle fragile dans ses évents, ayant perdu son orientation. Quelle heure est-il ? Quel jour sommes-nous ? Ou sommes-nous ? ... Questions qui se répètent dans son CPU fatigué. Il baissa son regard sur le bout de métal entre ses chiffres puis serra la mâchoire avant de jeter le morceau en face de lui dans la poussière. Il recroisa ses bras sur ses genoux puis posa sa tête au-dessus, reniflant légèrement en sentant la famine et la tristesse l'envahir de plein fouet. Ils n'ont pas eu de ration depuis ... Assez longtemps pour avoir sans cesse un message d'erreur devant leurs optiques.

Au bout d'un moment, les moteurs de Niltrex se calmèrent assez pour lui permettre de pouvoir recharger enfin, mais se fut de court instant. La porte du cachot s'ouvrit avec fracas entrainant les occupants à sursauter puis à se réveiller. Niltrex, Crossheed et Stredge se levèrent d'un bond, toutes armes sorties tandis que Knockoff resta tranquillement sur le sol, un regard menaçant sur son visage. De toute façon, il ne peut pas faire grand-chose avec ses blessures ...

4 Véhicons passèrent la porte amochée puis activèrent leurs armes toutes pointées sur chaque bots dans la salle, "levez-vous, nous allons vous préparer." L'un des Decepticon s'exclama en faisant signe à Knockoff de se redresser.

Crossheed se dépêcha d'aller aux coter du mech faible pour lui donner un coup de main avant que ça dégénère. Il n'a pas manqué le regard assassin de Knockoff pour le garde mais Crossheed lui a fait comprendre que vue son état ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée...

Stredge gémit mais obéit rapidement aux gardes sans essayer de se défendre, il avait suffisamment souffert sous leur servos ! Niltrex observa attentivement les gardes mais finit par céder et les suivre avec le reste de la bande dehors de leur prison temporaire, pour aller où ? Il n'en n'avait aucune idée mais ils allaient bientôt le découvrir.

**{==Chambre de Moonlight==}**

POV Moonlight

Je sursaute lorsque je perçois le bruit de la poignée qui tourne. Je me redresse puis m'accroche au canapé pour avoir un aperçu de la porte en question. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens les pulsations de mon Spark prendre de l'ampleur, quelque chose me dit que rien de bon va m'arriver … Par instinct, je me lève et boulonne jusque derrière la commode dans l'angle opposé de la porte.

La porte s'ouvre lentement puis des pedes à talons apparurent dans mon champs de vision, c'est Starscream … Je laisse un soupir de soulagement mais aussi d'énervement sortir de mes évents puis je me redresse et me dépoussière, "c'est toi … Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" Le seeker sursaute avec un petit cri féminin puis couvre son cadre avec ses bras, "Ah ! Je – je ne t'avais pas vue ! Shockwave souhaite te voir !" Je lève une crête optique puis croise mes bras sur mon châssis à ses paroles, "ah oui ? Et si je refuse ?"

Starscream s'approche de moi puis se penche en avant, les bras derrière le dos, "souhaite-tu une nouvelle séance de torture ? Tient ! Il me semble que les racks sont inoccupés ! Et si nous faisions un petit tour ensemble ?" Me dit-il dans sa voix venimeuse. Je frissonne involontairement à l'idée d'aller une fois de plus dans le pire endroit chez les Decepticons … Les racks ! Le jet d'eau glacial qui frappe votre cadre bouillant … Une douleur terrifiante ! Je déglutis puis secoue la tête frénétiquement.

"C'est bien ce que je pensais … Suis moi. " Il me prit fermement le bras puis commença à me tirer dans les couloirs. Je grince à la petite douleur de sa prise puis siffle, "si c'est encore un de tes sales petits tours … je vais-" Starscream s'arrête brusquement m'entrainent à lui foncer en plein dans le châssis. Je recule aussi vite et me frotte le visage avant de remarquer le regard sombre du seeker sur moi, "tu vas quoi ? Il me semble que tu n'es pas en position de force ici, je suis ton commandant ! Alors tu me respecte !" Il balance son bras vers moi et tends ses griffes dans une menace silencieuse.

Je ferme aussitôt ma bouche et le regarde fixement, ne voulant pas plus d'engueulade … Lui aussi je le hais … tous ! Starscream ricane puis me pousse fortement vers l'avant, manquant de peu que je trébuche vers l'avant, "aller on se dépêche !" Cette fois-ci je ne réplique pas mais marche en silence. Le bruit de ses talons qui tapent sur le métal ci-dessous me rends nerveuse et agacer …. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir lui dire tout me ressentit envers lui ! C'est vraiment un grand bouffon …

Bientôt, nous arrivons devant le laboratoire de Shockwave, là où les expériences de se scientifique fou prennent vie ! Je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir une petite crainte … Je me souviens quand je suis arrivée ici, le regard fixe qu'il me donnait … Je n'aime vraiment pas ça. Starscream frappe trois fois à la porte puis l'ouvre, "voilà votre patiente ! Tâche de ne pas trop l'abimée …" le mech argent se retourne vers moi avec un petit sourire avant de me tirer dans la pièce et partir.

J'observe l'endroit avec un certain dégout. De l'energon frais se trouve encore sur le sol et des morceaux de métaux jonches les recoins de cette pièce … Lorsque je lève enfin mon regard, j'aperçois le grand mech violet devant sa table d'opération, dos à moi. Il est entrain de trier ses outils dans le plus grand des silences, je n'aime pas ça du tout.

"Avance toi, n'ai pas peur." Sa voix suave pénétra dans mes audios. Mais sans étonnement, ses paroles ont l'effet contraires sur moi, je suis tout sauf calme ! Le mech semble se rendre compte de mon hésitation car il se retourna lentement vers moi pour m'observer avec son unique optique pourpre, "je ne te veux aucun mal." Une fois de plus, je sens un frisson parcourir mon dos jusque dans mes ailettes, c'est exactement les même paroles que Megatron, lorsque je me suis retrouvée face à lui.

Shockwave me fixe longuement puis s'avance doucement vers moi, "Megatron t'a confier à moi pour tester quelque chose …" ses mots moururent dans son vocaliser et je le sens me dévorer du regard … Par Primus je déteste ça ! J'essaye de ne pas montrer ma peur mais je recule un petit peu en posant un de mes servos contre la couchette au centre de la salle, "que devez-vous tester sur moi ?" ma voix sort comme un étranglement, trahissant mon apparition calme. Le Decepticon ne répondit pas mais se rapproche encore plus, son optique hypnotisante éclairant de rouge mon visage.

En un éclair, il attrape mon bras et me fait voler sur la couchette. J'eus même pas le temps de réagir que les sangles étaient déjà attachées à mes quatre membres. Là, ma panique est à son apogée. Je ne suis plus la Moonlight forte que les Decepticons ont réussi à forgés, non, je suis l'ancienne moi, celle qui a peur … Dans un certain sens cela me frustre … Je détestais ma vie d'avant et je n'ai aucunement envie d'être une lâche !

Shockwave détourna son optique de moi pour aller ramasser un drôle d'outils avec des petites lumières dessus, on dirait un scanner ? Il se rapproche de moi puis commence à parcourir se drôle d'objet au-dessus de moi, les résultats de son analyse s'affichant sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Je ferme les optiques et garde la bouche bien fermée, je ne veux pas montrer plus de peur à ce mech !

J'entends un cliquetis puis au moment où j'ouvre mes optiques, je vois le servo de Shockwave juste au-dessus de mon châssis. Ni une, ni deux, le mech abaisse son servo et touche mon châssis. Je ferme immédiatement les optiques et laisse un petit couinement de désapprobation sortir de ma bouche, comment ose-t-il ?! C'est seulement réserver au sparkmate ! Je sens mon étincelle virevolter méchamment derrière l'épaisse couche de métal, comme si elle réagissait aux toucher du mech violet …

Il introduit ensuite deux chiffres dans la fermeture de mon châssis pour enfin l'ouvrir avec un mécanisme que seuls les médecins connaissent … Je devins vite hyper nerveuse. Mais que veux-t-il à la fin ?!, "n-non … s-s'il vous p-plait …" je gémis, sentant les larmes montées à mes optiques. J'essaye de lutter contre les sangles mais rien à faire. Shockwave ignore mes paroles et continue de forcer sur mon châssis jusqu'à arriver à ses fins, l'ouvrir et exposer mon Spark.

La pièce se remplie vite d'une lueur bleutée provenant du centre de mon châssis. Je pose ma tête vers l'arrière et essaye d'étouffer mes sanglots et le bruit des évents du mech. Après quelques instants, Shockwave retire ses chiffres puis se redressa, le regard toujours sur mon cadre, "tu es une magnifique fembot." J'avais envie de purger en entendant cela … Sa voix déborde de … désir. Le mech attrapa une pince puis se remit au-dessus de mon châssis. Il planta doucement le bout de la pince dans un compartiment à côté de ma chambre spark et étira les bords.

Je laisse couler un hurlement terrible dans toute la salle, la douleur est insupportable ! Mon CPU est remplis de messages d'alertes et d'erreurs multiples comme quoi ma chambre étincelant a été corrompue. J'essaye de retirer de toutes mes forces les sangles me maintenant immobile sur la couchette, je me sens tellement exposer face à lui ! Mes lèvres tremblent par la douleur et la peur mélanger à de la frustration.

Les grands servos de Shockwave vinrent se posés à mes côtés pour me maintenir en place, mais je n'ai pas manquer la fermeté de ses chiffres s'enfonçant entre mon armure pour me toucher le protoforme. Je grogne et fronce les sourcils, la rage au réservoir, "laissez-moi partir, tout de suite !"

Shockwave ignora ma demande puis attrapa un long outil avec un embout lumineux blanc aveuglant. Je plisse les optiques face à la lumière vive mais les rouvre immédiatement lorsque le mech violet plongea cet embout dans ma cale étincelant. La douleur me fit sursauter et m'entraîna à pousser un cri d'inconfort. A travers ma longue agonie, je sens l'energon couler de là où les sangles rongent mon métal, créant des fluides jusque sur le sol déjà sale.

Après ce qui semble une éternité, Shockwave retira l'outil de mon châssis et le déposa sur la table d'expérience. Moi, je laisse couler un souffle dans mes évents quand la douleur partie enfin. Tout mon cadre tremble et mon CPU ne sait plus quoi régler comme messages d'alertes. J'entre ouvre légèrement mes optiques et observe le Decepticon vérifier son ordinateur. J'ose à peine regarder mon châssis amoché … Ca fait trop mal !

"Test numéro 657 réussi." Dit-il avant de se retourner pour m'observer sans bruit. Inconsciemment je me crispe et détourne les optiques, je ne veux pas le voir ! Le mech glousse puis appuie sur un bouton sur son clavier d'ordinateur, "Knockout, prépare ton infirmerie." Une fois le message fait, il s'avance vers moi pour me délier de ma prison avant de me tirer sur mes pedes. A ma grande horreur, mes jambes ne répondent plus et me laissent tomber sur le sol dans comme une marionnette sans fils. Je grimace et gémit de douleur que me procurait ma chute mais aussi mes expériences avec ce monstre, il n'a même pas essayé de ralentir ma chute !

La porte s'ouvrit et un mech rouge cerise fit son apparition, "vous m'avez demandé ?" Knockout demanda à Shockwave en m'observant du coin de l'optique. Le grand mech fit signe du servo vers moi puis continua de tapoter sur son ordinateur. Knockout soupira longuement en roulant des optiques avant de se pencher pour mettre un de mes bras autour de ses épaules et me soulever. Un servo vient se poser sur ma taille pour m'aider à garder l'équilibre puis nous quittons l'horrible laboratoire en direction de l'infirmerie, encore une fois.

**{==Salle du trône==} **

POV Normal

"Vous m'avez appelé, maître ? " Starscream demanda prudemment en marchant en direction de Megatron. Le seigneur de guerre regardait à travers une fenêtre donnant sur la salle principale de la base, le regard perdu, "je viens de recevoir les données de Shockwave pour la fembot, c'est positif. Nous pouvons donc commencés." La voix de Megatron dégoulina d'excitation et de tuerie. Starscream déglutit, "je rassemble tout le monde dans la salle de combat dans ce cas-là ?" marmonna-t-il assez fort pour que le tyran perçoive ses paroles.

Megatron ne répondit pas immédiatement, il continua d'observer ses guerriers à travers la fenêtre. Soudain, un long et vil sourire prit place sur ses plaques de bouches, "oui, rassemble tout le monde, ce soir est un grand soir." Starscream fit la révérence malgré que Megatron ne voie pas. Il se retourna pour sortir de la pièce mais une chose le tracasse encore, "mais, qu'allez-vous faire de la petite fembot bleue ? " Megatron se retourna doucement vers son second, les bras croisés derrière son dos,

"Je vais détruire Optimus."

**{==Infirmerie==}**

POV Normal

Knockout allongea immédiatement Moonlight sur la couchette prévue à cet effet. La fembot agonisait et se tenait fermement le châssis, l'energon dégoulinant partout. Il récupéra le plus vite possible ses outils puis se mit à côté d'elle, "laisse-moi voir l'étendue des dégâts !" cria-t-il à la fembot apeurée. Moonlight arrêta de gémir mais les larmes débordaient encore de ses optiques. Malgré la commande rude du mech, elle avait confiance en lui et retira ses servos de son châssis. Elle laissa tomber ses bras à ses côté et observa le visage du Decepticon, ayant de plus en plus peur quand elle vit son visage se décomposer.

Knockout avait déjà vue ce type de blessures qu'infligeait Shockwave sur d'autre sujet, particulièrement les fembots. La fermeture de son châssis était forcée et on pouvait encore voir son étincelle pulser à travers la fissure. La peinture est enlever et les pièces sont toutes tordues suite aux outils qu'il à utiliser pour arriver à ses fins. Shockwave n'à jamais respecter aucun de ses sujets.

Knockout secoua un peu la tête puis utilisa un chiffon pour retirer l'energon débordant de l'ouverture avant d'insérer une petite pince pour ouvrir le plus doucement possible le châssis endommagé. Il ignora une nouvelle fois les cris d'agonies puis observa avec une loupe l'intérieur. Donc Shockwave est allé voir son Spark ainsi la chambre étincelant en l'abîmant au passage … Mais dans quel but ?

Le mech se redressa puis utilisa un scan sur le châssis de Moonlight, juste au cas où … Négatif. Il reposa son dispositif puis se frotta le visage, il compatie tellement pour elle. La douleur doit être phénoménale, c'est tellement sensible cette partie chez les fembots et en aucun cas sauf chirurgical il ne faut forcer une chambre étincelant, cela peu l'empêcher de procréer par la suite ! C'est déjà très rare et compliquer de faire ça d'une façon … naturel.

Knockout leva les optiques vers la fembot tremblante sur sa couchette. Il avait mal au Spark de la voir dans cet état là … Donc pour soulagé sa peine, il se remit vite au travail pour souder les coupures et les saignements. Il travailla avec la plus grande délicatesse pour ne pas lui créée plus de douleur en prenant soin des mouvements qu'il faisait sur son châssis.

Moonlight laissa retomber sa tête en arrière quand la douleur commença à s'assourdir. Elle se sent subitement beaucoup mieux et peut enfin soupirer de soulagement. Elle rouvrit lentement les optiques pour observer le plafond. Une fois de plus on l'a humilié … Combien de temps cela va encore durer ? Qu'a-t-elle fait pour mériter cela ? Elle baissa le regard sur Knockout puis ouvrit la bouche, "si je suis condamné à rester esclave ici, serait-ce possible que tu mettes fin à mes jours ?" Cette question stoppa net le mech cerise qui se contenta de regarder sévèrement Moonlight, "j'ai beau être agacer par vous jamais je ne tue mes patients, et puis, c'est trop salissant ! " il fit un bruit de dégout.

Moonlight sourit un peu puis remonta son regard au plafond, "oui sans doute … J'aurais aimé connaitre ce que ça fait d'avoir un Sparkmate …" Knockout stoppa à nouveau son travail et leva les optiques vers le visage marquer de la fembot. Elle ne le regardait pas et semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il sourit un peu, "je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé … Je ne pense pas être le type de mech qui aimerais se coincer avec quelqu'un." Il observa ses griffes d'un air hautain puis grimaça quand il vit qu'ils étaient sales ….

Moonlight gloussa à nouveau mais ne répondit pas. Les deux replongèrent dans un silence confortable, profitant un peu du silence et de la compagnie de l'autre. Knockout avait presque finit de tout réparer et s'apprêtait à faire les finitions lorsque Moonlight posa une nouvelle question, "et avec moi ? …" Là, il faillit s'étouffer. Pas que l'idée ne lui a jamais traversé l'esprit mais … Quoi ?! Il l'a regarda d'un air outré mais changea l'idée de la réprimander quand il vit qu'elle parlait sérieusement. Son doux visage le regardait d'un air serein et sérieux, les optiques un peu humides des larmes de tout à l'heure.

Knockout se racla le vocaliser, est-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? Il a déjà imaginé ce que ça serait et ferait, mais il n'a pas étudié plus en profondeur la question. Il ferma les optiques puis les rouvrit, sachant quoi lui répondre. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle en posant un servo sur sa cuisse, le regard de Moonlight montrant un certain espoir. Il ouvrit doucement la bouche pour lui répondre mais les hauts parleurs de la base s'allumèrent et la voix de Starscream s'intensifie,

_"A tous les Décepticons de la base, vous êtes attendus à la salle de combat pour célébré l'union de note Tyran, face à un combat à mort ! Et ne soyez pas en retard !"_

Le son se coupa subitement mais les hauts parleurs de l'infirmerie s'allumèrent à nouveau, "Knockout ! Ramène immédiatement la fembot à son maître ! C'est un ordre !" La voix aigüe de Starscream grésilla dans les audios des deux bots présent. Moonlight jeta son regard effrayer sur Knockout, elle ne sait pas pourquoi mais elle sent que quelque chose de très grave se prépare ….

Knockout fronça les crêtes optiques puis soupira en gloussant méchamment, "enfin ! Il était temps." Il haussa les sourcils à Moonlight puis referma le plus vite possible les cicatrices encore apparentes. Moonlight grimaça à son toucher un peu plus rude que tout à l'heure, "un combat à mort ? Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?" Knockout l'ignora puis une fois son travail fini il la redressa sur ses pedes et la prit par le bras pour l'emmener chez Megatron.

**{==Couloirs==}**

POV Normal

Les deux bots marchaient en silence dans le sombre couloir menant à Megatron. Knockout marchait un peu plus vite que Moonlight qui traînait lourdement les pedes derrière lui. La petite fembot avait le regard baissé sur le sol, son cadre montrant sa terreur aux prochains évènements qui vont se produire. Elle avait entendue des échos de certains soldats durant son entraînement intensif comme quoi Megatron allait faire une grande fête, mais quel genre de fête cela peut-il être ? Encore son idée tordue qu'elle deviendra sa reine ?!

Moonlight se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis se frotta les bras. Elle leva les optiques pour regarder le mech rouge cerise marcher devant elle, semblant l'ignorer totalement. Dans un certain sens cela lui fit mal au Spark …

Ils arrivèrent devant les portes de la salle du trône et s'arrêtèrent, n'osant pas ouvrir ces portes. Knockout serra les poings et fronça les crêtes optiques, "nous y sommes." Sa vox sortie comme un grognement avant qu'il ne se retourne et marche dans le sens opposé.

Moonlight déglutit et garda le regard au sol, sentant que quelque chose d'horrible va arriver. Elle était tétanisé par la peur … Sa vision devint trouble et ses audios sifflèrent. Pendant un court instant elle se remémora son parcourt chez les Decepticons et sa vie chez les Autobots. Elle plissa les optiques puis prit une profonde inspiration dans ses évents pour reprendre son courage. Elle leva la tête et se redressa pour ouvrir les fameuses portes mais un servo lui attrapa le bras et la retourna face au visage inquiet de Knockout.

Il poussa Moonlight contre le mur en lui prenant fermement les deux bras dans ses griffes, les optiques apeurées, "Ecoute moi ! ne reste pas ici ! Fuit ! Megatron veut déclarer la guerre aux Autobots et tu es le pion principal de son jeu ! Quoi qu'il arrive durant le combat à mort, ne panique pas et trouve un moyen de fuir d'ici !" Il hurla au visage de Moonlight en la secouant à chaque mot sortant de sa bouche.

La fembot n'arriva pas à sortir quelque chose de son vocaliser, elle était choquer. Ses optiques fixaient ceux de Knockout, laissant s'écouler ses paroles dans son CPU, comment peut-il savoir ça ?! Elle ouvrit la bouche dans le choc mais la referma quand elle vit des Véhicons s'emparer du bot rouge et le tirer violemment vers l'arrière. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que les grandes portes se sont ouvertes et les soldats de Megatron sont venus pour intervenir.

"Tu es manipuler Moonlight ! **Par tout le monde** ! Ne fait confiance à personne !" Knockout hurla en se débattant des gardes. Bientôt Moonlight se retrouva seule dans le couloir, seulement l'écho des cris du médecin fou. Elle resta figée sur place, les paroles s'absorbant dans son CPU surchargée. Ses servos tremblaient et son Spark pulsait la chamade. A qui doit-t-elle faire confiance alors ? Qui a raison ? Qui est en tort ?

Un autre grand servo griffu se posa sur son épaule, "il est fou ne l'écoute pas. Vient, la fête va commencer." La voix de Megatron se faufila dans les audios de Moonlight entraînant un frisson incontrôlable. Elle reprit un peu ses esprits puis se retourna pour voir le tyran lui sourire de toutes ses dents pointues. Elle le fixa quelques instants puis s'avança dans la pièce suivit de Megatron, les portes se refermant à doubles tours.

A suivre …

Wouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu nous arrivons à un moment clé de l'histoire !

Mais pourquoi Knockout a réagi comme ça ? Que se passe-t-il à la fin !

Qui a tort ? Qui a raison ?

Beaucoup de questions se posent ou vont se poser )

J'espère que cela vous a plus ! Et hâte d'écrire le prochain chapitre *.* (action, peur, angoisse, retrouvailles ?...)

A bientôt !


	29. Chapter 27

WOW ! Un nouveau chapitre ! *.*

Je peux vous assurer que tout va basculer dans celui-ci ! Pour les deux côtés )

Baston à l'horizon !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 27

**{==Dans les nombreux couloirs de la base, Decepticons==}**

POV Normal

Les centaines de Véhicons marqué d'un numéro sillonnent les couloirs de la base en direction de l'arène de combat situé au centre de celle-ci. Parmi ces Véhicons, des Decepticons tel que Shockwave, Breakdown, Knockout, Sidesway et beaucoup d'autres marchent eux aussi vers ce jour spécial, le jour de la renaissance.

Les lourdes portes s'ouvrirent et les gardes s'y trouvant derrière se mirent à donner les ordres de placement de chaque bot dans les tribunes se trouvant en hauteur. C'est une grande arène ronde avec un plafond en forme de dôme peinturé de symboles Cybertronien et autres du genre … Les tribunes sont protéger par d'immenses grilles avec des pics tournés vers le centre de l'arène pour empêcher toute intrusion néfaste.

Knockout se dirigea sur les plus hautes tribunes, en face de l'alcôve de Megatron qui est encore vide. Breakdown le rejoint, parlant sans arrêt sur la façon que cela va se dérouler et à quel point il est exciter. Knockout savait qu'il souhaitait participer à ce grand évènement, mais Megatron à prévu quelque chose de très spécial et aucuns Decepticons sous son règne n'a la permission de participer.

Le reste des Véhicons et Decepticons prirent place dans les tribunes dans l'attente de voir apparaître leur souverain tant aimé …

**{==Avec Megatron==}**

POV Normal

Le grand mech métallique se dirigeait vers l'assaut final, l'arène. Derrière lui se traînait Moonlight, sa future reine. La jeune fembot gardait le regard baissé sur ses pedes, une douleur atroce au Spark. Elle suivait le grand tyran à contrecœur vers son destin prédéfini avec une appréhension terrible qui lui ronge le réservoir. Elle sait que cette fois elle n'échappera pas à ce qu'il l'attend avec son « Maître».

Megatron regarda Moonlight du coin des optiques puis sourit, "bientôt tu seras mienne. " Il sourit encore plus puis leva un servo pour le mettre derrière la nuque de Moonlight, l'arrêtant à ses côtés en face de la porte menant à l'arène, "et plus personne ne nous en empêchera." En disant cela, il resserra ses chiffres autour du cou de la fembot créant ainsi du malaise en elle. Elle avait tellement envie de lui dire d'aller se faire voir … Mais ça serait du suicide.

Megatron savait qu'elle se retenait de lui répondre, alors il lâcha sa nuque et à la place il lui prit le menton entre deux chiffres pour qu'elle le regarde droit dans les optiques. Il contempla son beau visage marqué par les soudures dû aux nombreux coups qu'elle reçut lors de ses entraînements intensifs. Il devait admettre qu'elle était d'une grande beauté et pour une fois dans sa vie, il ressentit autre chose que de la haine, il ressentit de l'amour.

Moonlight serra les lèvres ensemble mais garda son regard plongé dans celui de Megatron. Elle est tellement dégouter de cette face de métal répugnante … C'est à cause de lui toute cette douleur ! Mais, c'est aussi grâce à lui qu'elle a pu connaître la vérité … Moonlight déglutit mais laissa son expression énerver sur ses plaques de visage. Elle ne veut en aucun cas montrer une once de reconnaissance envers lui.

Megatron traça son pouce contre les cicatrices sur la joue de Moonlight avec délicatesse, perdu dans ses pensées. Il était comme figé sur son visage, pensant à un tas de chose qu'il pourrait faire avec elle … La plupart étant de bonnes choses. Megatron relâcha soudainement le visage de Moonlight en clignant plusieurs fois des optiques, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de ressentir. Aussi vite que ce nouveau sentiment apparut, il disparut dans le néant laissant place à sa haine perpétuel de tous les jours.

Il se redressa et resserra ses poings, "allons-y." sa voix habituellement rugueuse est sortie dans un ton nettement plus doux. Moonlight cligna elle aussi des optiques et resta figé sur lui, abasourdis qu'un tel son pouvait sortir de son vocaliser. Elle n'avait pas manqué la douce touche sur sa joue et son regard plus ou moins tendre. Est-ce que sous cette grande carapace se trouve quelqu'un de plus … sympathique ? Est-ce possible ?

Megatron ne voulait plus regarder Moonlight dans les optiques, par peur de bégayer devant elle et de perdre tous ses moyens. Au fin fond de son Spark, il ressentit une colère noire remonté petit à petit en lui, il déteste être faible devant les autres ! Il posa à plat ses servos contre la porte et la poussa pour faire son entrée dans son alcôve au-dessus de l'arène. Moonlight hésita à suivre, toujours sous le choc d'avoir vue cette face caché de Megatron. Après quelques kliks, elle s'avança elle aussi pour rejoindre le Tyran.

**{==Laboratoire==}**

POV Normal

Shockwave se redressa brutalement de sa table d'opération, l'optique très lumineuse par la joie et le soulagement qu'il éprouve. Il resserra ses chiffres autour de ses outils puis laissa couler un long soupir. Après tous ses Cycles solaires remplis de tests sur différents sujets, qu'ils soient féminins ou masculins, il a enfin réussi !

Au-dessus de son laboratoire, il entend les bots crier d'excitation pour que le combat commence, ils n'attendent que lui et ses inventions !

Le bot violet se mit à trembler sous l'immense joie qui le saisit, "J'ai enfin réussi ! Après tout ce temps, j'ai découvert le secret de la vie !" Il balança ses bras sur les côtés et laissa couler un long cri de victoire. Il repensa aux nombreux étincelants qu'ils a du tuer pour arriver à ça … Sans compter les fembots ! C'est en partie sa faute leur extinction … Mais peu importe ! Maintenant, elles sont toutes inutiles.

Shockwave se recula, "maintenant lève-toi ! " Il hurla à sa créature démoniaque.

Un puissant rugissement résonna dans toute la base …

**{==Arène==}**

POV Normal

"Mes chers frères, aujourd'hui est un nouveau jour pour la cause Decepticons ! "

Les cris et les encouragements s'amplifièrent dans toute l'arène suite aux paroles de leur souverain, Megatron.

"Les Autobots, nos ennemis, ne seront bientôt plus qu'un amas de métal brulant sur le sol de Cybertron, notre sol à nous ! " Megatron leva les bras pour inciter la foule à hurler plus fort en son nom, il adore ça !

Moonlight resta sans bouger sur le côté gauche de Megatron, les optiques plongées sur l'arène menaçante ici-bas. Elle se demande encore qui ou plutôt quoi, va venir se battre la dedans, et surtout, pour quelle raison ? Elle écouta plus ou moins ce que Megatron disait mais n'y accorda pas une grande importance, après tout, à quoi cela peut bien servir ? Elle est coincée ici.

Soudain, la foule se leva en criant d'excitation et en applaudissant. Moonlight cligna des optiques puis fronça les sourcils, que ce passe-t-il maintenant ? Elle se retourna face à Megatron mais le Tyran ne parlait plus, il observe ses soldats avec un petit sourire malicieux.

La porte derrière eux s'ouvrit fortement et un Starscream essoufflé s'agrippant bêtement à la poignée apparut, "Maître ! Shockwave est prêt …" il se redressa subitement en voyant le regard désapprobateur de Megatron.

Le Seeker déglutit puis s'avança entre Megatron et Moonlight, "dois-je donner l'ordre ? " Demanda le bot argent en se tordant les chiffres nerveusement. Megatron jeta un petit coup d'œil à Moonlight puis de retour sur Starscream, grognant, "a moins que tu ne veuille participer au combat Starscream, il serait temps ! " Hurla-t-il au visage du pauvre second.

Starscream par reflexe mit ses bras au-dessus de sa tête avec un petit cri aigu, "d'accord d'accord ! " Il se redressa vite sous le regard brulant de son Seigneur puis décampa.

Moonlight esquissa un petit sourire en voyant Starscream se comporter aussi bêtement. Elle ne l'a jamais aimé et ne l'aimera jamais ! Il est bien trop peureux et trop … Stupide !

"Ça va bientôt commencer. " Rétorqua Megatron en voyant le visage rieur de Moonlight. Il prit Moonlight par la taille et s'assit sur son trône, entrainant la fembot sur ses genoux. Moonlight se raidit puis pinça les lèvres entre elle suite au contact vraiment proche avec ce mech mais ne dit rien. C'est … tellement mal à l'aise ! Elle a l'impression d'être un simple objet décoratif qu'on utilise comme on veut sans jamais demander son avis !

Elle plissa les optiques et sentit son Spark pulser de plus en plus rapidement, elle ne supporte pas de contact aussi rapprocher ! Elle est tellement mal à l'aise qu'elle sentit de la colère et du dégout, voulant à tout prix s'enfuir d'ici.

Comme si Megatron avait lu dans ses pensées, il resserra sa prise sur sa taille et la colla contre son châssis immense. Une fois de plus, et au plus répugnant plaisir du tyran, Moonlight se raidit et laissa un petit son sortir de son vocaliser. Elle va craquer ! C'est sûr ! Ce bot joue avec ses nerfs !

La fembot serra les optiques mais finit par se résonner que cela n'est vraiment plus possible. Par Primus elle n'est pas un jouet ! Moonlight essaya de se redresser mais le chef Decepticon n'est pas près de la lâcher, au contraire il enfonça ses chiffres griffus entre l'armure de la pauvre fembot, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne doit pas résister au coût d'en payer les conséquences.

Elle soupira puis abandonna en laissant pendre mollement ses membres. Son dos ainsi que ses ailettes sont collés à l'immense châssis du mech, ce qui n'est pas forcément agréable. Elle ferma les optiques et son concentra sur son Spark pour calmer sa fureur et sa peur, mais la chaleur d'un autre Spark l'interpela. Derrière l'immense couche de métal dans son dos pulsait fortement et calmement le Spark de Megatron. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraitre, cela détendit un temps soit peut Moonlight.

Elle ferma les optiques et se concentra d'avantage sur leurs Sparks jusqu'au moment où les portes de l'arène s'ouvrirent …

**{==Dans l'arène==}**

POV Normal

Knockoff ne comprenait pas qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, debout dans une toute petite pièce sombre étouffante coller aux trois autres bots, Niltrex, Crossheed et Stredge. Les quatre Autobots ont été poussés de force la dedans et maintenant ils attendent la suite avec une impatiente angoisse de leur destinées. Il y avait de nombreux cris à l'extérieur, ce qui accentua leur crainte.

Niltrex poussa un peu Stredge pour pouvoir remonter ses bras vers le haut, "j'espère que tout cela va bientôt s'arrêter, j'en peux plus ! " La lumière que projettent leurs optiques leur permet de voir qui se trouve autour d'eux et c'est Crossheed qui lui répondit.

"Je crois bien que ce n'est que le commencement de notre sort … Nous avons une insigne Decepticon mais ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une moquerie ! Nous passerons quand même au casse-pipe … Ils jouent avec nous. " Crossheed arrêta de se débattre et baissa son regard au sol même s'il ne le voyait pas dans la pénombre. Un grognement de peur sorti du vocaliser de l'immense mech bleu nuit et or, Stredge. Il ne parle pas beaucoup mais on ressent la crainte dans son cadre. C'est d'ailleurs à cause de lui qu'ils n'ont quasiment pas de place.

"Nous sommes de simple jouet pour amuser la galerie …" dit d'une voix sombre Knockoff. Il serra puis desserra la mâchoire, il ne voulait pas finir comme ça ! Sans même avoir retrouver Moonlight ! Si ça se trouve, elle est déconnecter depuis le début et n'est même plus ici !

Un silence engloba le petit espace avant qu'une seconde vague de cris résonnent, "cela ne me dit rien qui vaille …" marmonna Niltrex dans une voix tremblotante en regardant Knockoff dans les optiques. Le soldat orange et jaune ne répondit pas mais posa simplement un servos réconfortant sur son épaule.

Un gros vacarme survint subitement. Les quatre bots dans la boite regardèrent autour d'eux pour connaître la source du bruit qui fut bientôt accompagner d'un grincement de verrou puis d'une lumière vive. Les Autobots grognèrent et couvrirent leurs optiques par reflexe avant de se diriger vers ce qui s'emblerais être un grand espace ovale.

"Aller ! On se dépêche ! " Une voix bourru cria. Le Decepticon qui venait d'ouvrir la porte frappa sur les grilles pour faire sortir les bots de leur emplacement et directement dans le centre de l'arène.

Niltrex, Stredge, Knockoff et Crossheed avaient du mal à habituer leurs optiques à la luminosité après être resté aussi longtemps enfermés. Leurs servos couvraient une partie de leur visage, encore déboussolés. Knockoff fut le premier à se ressaisir et à regarder autour de lui, dans les tribunes. Tous les bots hurlaient d'approbation mais aussi de colère en voyant la vermine d'Autobots se présenter dans l'arène. Niltrex aide Stredge à se tenir debout à cause de ses blessures assez graves. Contrairement à Knockoff, le mech imposant ne pouvait pas se débrouiller tout seul à cause de son poids.

Les quatre bots continuèrent de regarder autour d'eux, ne comprenant vraiment pas ce qu'il se passait et pourquoi ils étaient ici … Doivent-ils s'entre tuer ? Ou vont-ils se faire tuer par quelqu'un ou quelque chose ? La tension et le suspense est à son comble. Crossheed s'arrêta au centre de l'arène, juste au-dessus d'une petite croix blanche puis il croisa ses bras sur son châssis, attendant la suite des évènements.

Contrairement à ses coéquipiers, Knockoff ne semble pas se poser de questions sur son sort, il est à la recherche de quelqu'un dans les nombreuses tribunes autour de lui. Il observa avec précision chaque bot hurlant bêtement sur eux, espérant croiser quelque chose de bleu lumineux. Il arriva à la tribune de Megatron mais ne vit personne de … Attendez !

Il cligna plusieurs fois des optiques pour être sûr que son CPU ne lui joue pas des tours. Cette fembot bleue et noire aux côtés de Megatron …

Les optiques de Knockoff s'agrandirent de surprise et d'émerveillement lorsqu'il comprit enfin que c'était bel et bien Moonlight. Il faillit perdre équilibre face au soulagement et au bonheur qu'il ressentit subitement dans son Spark, comme un immense poids sur ses épaules qui s'envola enfin ! Un grand sourire vint faire son chemin sur ses plaques de bouches et ses optiques restaient fixées sur la forme au loin de la fembot. Il voulait courir, hurler, faire n'importe quoi pour attirer son attention et l'emmener loin d'ici, mais son cadre et son CPU ne voulaient pas coopérer, trop prit dans le bonheur de la revoir vivante.

Il était tellement prit par la forme de Moonlight qu'il n'entendit pas la grille s'ouvrir derrière lui ainsi que le cri de Niltrex face à un grognement monstrueux.

**{==Dans les tribunes==} **

POV Moonlight

Je reste enfin tranquille contre Megatron quand je compris que je n'avais aucune chance face à lui. Au loin dans l'arène, j'entendis un cri venant du Decepticon gardien puis la foule partir dans une frénésie presque pénible. Megatron me resserre plus fortement et je le vois soudainement sourire d'une joie maladive. Je rabaisse mon regard et fronce les crêtes optiques, pas le moins du monde intéresser de ce qu'il se passe.

"Regarde ta pitoyable race mourir." Grogna Megatron dans mon audio gauche avant de me prendre le visage entre deux chiffres pointus et me forcer à regarder. Je gémis à la forte poigne mais observe en silence.

I bots au centre de l'arène. Parmi ses mechs, un immense bot bleu nuit essaye de garder équilibre sur ses pedes mais heureusement qu'un autre mech bleu ciel et blanc est là pour l'aider à rester debout. Un autre bot noir avec une touche de rouge se déplace dans l'arène à l'aide de ses roues pedes. Je le vois faire le tour puis revenir à son emplacement initial, pas loin du centre. Enfin, un dernier bot. Celui-ci est occupé à regarder autour de lui aux tribunes, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Il tourne sur lui-même avant de rester fixer vers nous, d'un air choqué. Je cligne des optiques et froncent les crêtes optiques, je n'aime pas être dévisagé de la sorte … Malgré cela, je reste fixé sur lui, ne comprenant pas pourquoi je suis si attirée …

Le charme fut rompu lorsque la grille derrière lui s'ouvrit et une chose monstrueuse apparut. Je ne saurais expliquer ce que cela pourrait être, il n'y a pas d'explication. Mes optiques s'agrandirent et mon vocaliser se serra, un frisson de terreur envahi mon cadre. Cette … Chose est terrifiante ! Surdimensionné et sombre, pas de membres à sa juste place, plusieurs optiques … Pas de nom la dessus !

Le combat commença avec le plus petit Autobot noir. Il hurla une désignation que je n'entendis pas à cause des hurlements des tribunes. Heureusement, grâce à lui, le bot fixé sur moi se retourna à temps pour ne pas se prendre un coup de massue fatale. La créature répliqua avec un grognement de colère puis commença à marcher en direction du bot blessé au centre avec le mech bleu et blanc.

Megatron se pencha en avant puis posa son coude sur son genou, "ils vont se faire massacrer !" je le regarde du coin des optiques et je vois un bonheur et une soif des plus terrifiante sur ses plaques de visage, je déglutis de peur, il est complètement absorbé par le combat ci-dessous.

La créature donna un puissant coup au bot blesser en le faisant voler mais heureusement que les deux autres bots valident se mirent à attaquer en mode furtif … Attendez, ou est le troisième ?! J'observe les alentours de l'arène mais n'y vit toujours pas le mech orange, ou est-il passé ? Malheureusement pour moi, je suis trop loin dans la tribune pour voir l'arène entière … Il faut que je fasse quelque chose que je déteste …

Je me rappuis contre Megatron puis lui donne mon meilleure sourire truquer, "puis-je voir le massacre de plus près Seigneur Megatron ? " Je le regarde avec des optiques rondes et innocentes. Le grand mech argent me sourit en retour de toutes ses dentas puis ricane avant de me lâcher, l'air d'être très fier de moi … Beurk !

Je me précipite vers l'avant et me penche contre la rambarde pour voir que le mech en question marchait en ma direction, ne prêtant aucune attention au combat. Lorsqu'il arriva assez près de notre tribune, il leva les optiques directement sur moi, l'air d'être très sérieux et surtout l'air de réfléchir. Je ne montre aucuns sentiments, ont me les as pris. Je le fixe aussi d'un air sérieux, j'ai l'impression de le connaître … On dirait Knockoff.

La grosse créature sombre titube en direction des trois autres mechs dans l'arène, il boîte à cause de ses membres non équilibrés en masse de métal. Le petit bot tourne rapidement autour de lui en sortant des lames et en écorchant ses jambes tandis que l'autre mech bleu et blanc sort une scie circulaire et tranche son dos.

Même les cris de guerre dans l'arène n'attirèrent pas mon attention du mech me fixant, j'ai vraiment l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue … Malheureusement, je me suis imaginer tant de fois que quelqu'un viendrais pour moi … Mais ce quelqu'un n'est jamais venu. Ma mémoire en a pris un certain coup grâce aux séances de torture, ainsi que mes sentiments envers certains Autobots. Le nombre de fois que Megatron m'a dit que tout le monde m'a oublié voir même renier, j'ai décidée de les effacer à leur tour. Même s'ils ne sont jamais vraiment partis …

Le soldat orange commença à crier quelque chose en ma direction mais la grande créature l'attrapa par le cou et le souleva du sol avec un cri de fureur. Je cligne follement des optiques dans la surprise, j'étais tellement absorber par le bot que je n'avais même pas vue la venue de celui-ci ! J'entends les cris de plus en plus forts des tribunes implorant sa mort immédiate mélangés aux cris de peur des Autobots dans l'arène. Les trois autres bots s'acharnaient sur la forme de la créature mais celle-ci ne semblait pas prête à lâcher prise. Elle souleva le mech orange à son niveau puis continua de serrer, ignorant les étouffements et les efforts du soldat à se délivrer.

Je continue d'observer la scène dans l'indifférence totale jusqu'à ce que je sente la présence de Megatron juste derrière moi. Il posa un servo sur mon épaule et la serra un peu, il est fou de joie de voir un tel spectacle … Contrairement à moi qui commence à ressentir du dégout et de la colère. Le mech continue de me regarder fixement même pendant qu'il se fait étrangler ! Son vocaliser fait des bruits étranges et ses servos s'enfoncent dans les bras de son agresseur, il essaye de se délivrer mais aussi de parler.

POV Normal

Knockoff essaye en vain de dégager son vocaliser pour appeler Moonlight. Il ne supporte pas le regard froid qu'elle lui donne, comme si elle ne se souvenait plus de lui ! Il ressentit subitement des remords de n'être pas venu plus tôt pour elle … D'après son apparence, elle a l'air d'être passé par ses pires moments de la vie. Quand Megatron apparut derrière Moonlight, Knockoff ressentit une colère monstre ! Et elle s'accentua encore plus quand celui-ci posa son servo répugnant sur son épaule ! Il fixa Megatron avec un regard massacreur mais il eut aussi un pincement au Spark en voyant que Moonlight ne se retira pas de Megatron … Que s'est-il passer ?!

"Argh … Moo …Nnnnn" Il essayait en vain de l'appeler, de lui faire signe, de dire qu'il est enfin là ! Niltrex, Crossheed et Stredge continue sans cesse de faire lâcher prise le monstre, mais un coup de bras et les trois vols quelques mètres plus loin. Cette chose est vraiment dans tous ses états, elle veut tuer.

Moonlight n'a pas manquer la tentative du soldat à communiquer, elle se pencha un peu plus en avant mais garda son visage impassible. Elle ressentait différent sentiments dans son Spark, la colère, l'humiliation, la tristesse, la peur … Rien de positif. Elle a comme l'impression qu'il y a un barrage dans son CPU qui l'empêche d'accepter la vérité, ses amis sont bels et bien là. Elle a tant espérer, tant prier pour Primus que quelqu'un vienne la sortir de ce cauchemar, mais personne n'est venu car personne ne l'a jamais vraiment aimé, elle n'est rien d'autre qu'une orpheline jeter dans la rue … Non, pas dans la rue !

Moonlight suffoqua lorsque des souvenirs très anciens remontèrent dans sa mémoire, des souvenirs sombres d'une nuit. Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre d'image mais les sentiments sont là …

Knockoff vit que Moonlight le fixait encore d'un air craintif et pas sûr, alors il tira le plus fort possible sur les gros servos de la créature et s'exclama, "Moonlight … C-c'est moi …gnnn" La fembot se concentra sur les lèvres du mech, les cris autour d'elle moururent dans son CPU et la présence de Megatron disparu. Elle était plongée dans un état second, c'est Knockoff, là, devant elle. Quelqu'un est venu pour elle ! Ce n'est pas une illusion non ! C'est bel et bien lui !

"Knockoff …" la voix de Moonlight sortit dans un étranglement à cause de ses sentiments trop présents, des larmes lui montèrent aux optiques, Niltrex est là aussi … Megatron lui a menti, une nouvelle fois !

Cette fois-ci, une fureur s'installa dans le Spark mutilé de la fembot. Elle serra les poings à ses côtés et se retourna lentement face à Megatron, les optiques blanches de colère, "VOUS M'AVEZ MENTI !" Elle cria au visage du tyran en le frappant au châssis. Les tribunes se calmèrent considérablement lorsqu'ils virent ce qu'il venait de se passer. Tout le monde est maintenant focaliser sur les deux bots dans la tribune principale …

Moonlight fixait méchamment Megatron, la rage au Spark, elle s'attendait à une réplique violente de la part du tyran mais rien ne vint, à sa plus grande surprise et à celle des autres, le mech argent se mit à ricaner.

Megatron se pencha en avant, face à Moonlight, "oui c'est vrai." Répondit-il plutôt calmement. La colère de Moonlight se retira immédiatement et par instinct, elle recula, complètement effrayer. Elle n'a pas pu aller loin car le servo de Megatron s'agrippa violemment au cou de la fembot. Il sourit puis la rapprocha de son visage, "et alors ? Que vas-tu faire ? " grogna-t-il en observant Moonlight se débattre sous sa poigne mortelle.

Knockoff était en rage complète face à ce spectacle répugnant. Il grognait et griffait les bras de la bestiole en marmonnant dans la fureur. Ses optiques sont presque rouges sang ! Niltrex et Crossheed hurlaient de lâcher la fembot, mais leur mots atterrirent dans l'audio d'un sourd.

Moonlight tournait presque de l'optique mais ne baissa pas son regard de fureur, elle fixait toujours Megatron, elle veut le tuer !

Le bruit d'un missile attira l'attention de tout le monde. D'où venait ce bruit ?!

Tout de suite après ce bruit, le tremblement de l'impact se fit ressentir dans tout le dôme. Le sol trembla et des décombres commencèrent à tomber. Le haut du dôme craquela et bientôt, de lourdes plaques s'effondrèrent sur l'arène suivit par de l'eau. Une des plaques tomba directement sur la créature qui finit écraser après un dernier cri de guerre. Knockoff donna un fort coup de pedes pour se dégager à temps et ne pas se faire écraser également. Il toussa mais ne perdit pas une seconde pour regarder autour de lui, de l'eau s'infiltre partout et les alarmes s'acharnent. Des gyrophares s'activent dans tous les coins et la voix du microphone répète sans arrêt la même chose, « Alerte intrus ! Alerte Intrus ! »

Megatron observa avec horreur le toit de son dôme de métal s'effondrer sur l'arène. Une panique monstrueuse s'installa ! Toutes les tribunes commencèrent à se diriger vers les sorties tandis que les Decepticons les plus vaillants activèrent leurs armes et se dirigèrent vers le centre du dôme.

Seulement quelques kliks après le tir du missile et l'effondrement du dôme, une escadrille d'Autobot commandé par Optimus Prime en personne descendirent dans les fissures du dôme. Tous les Autobots entrant étaient équiper d'ailes à réacteurs, facilitant leur entrer si spectaculaire. Des dizaines de rayons lasers et de tirs se mirent à pleuvoir partout sur tout ce qui bouge.

Megatron ne savait plus quoi faire ou dire … Il lâcha enfin Moonlight face à sa stupéfaction mais se ressaisit et hurla déjà les premiers ordres, "DECEPTICONS ! ABATTEZ LES AUTOBOTS ! " Il pointa son chiffre en direction de l'essaim grandissant d'Autobots. La porte de la tribune explosa ouverte et Starscream entra, "Maître ! Il faut partir ! Maintenant !" D'autres Decepticons accompagnèrent Starscream pour défendre leur souverain, notamment Soundwave.

Moonlight secoua la tête et se releva vite pour se pencher contre la rambarde et regarder dans l'eau montante. Elle ne voyait pas Knockoff ! Ni Niltrex ! Un câble d'électricité éclata juste à côté d'elle et manqua peu de l'électrocuté, tout est chaos autour d'elle !

Un sourire éclata sur son visage lorsqu'elle aperçut Knockoff se hisser sur une plaque de métal avec les autres Autobots, ils allaient se faire encercler par les Decepticons ! Elle ouvrit la bouche pour crier mais le servos de Megatron l'arracha violemment en arrière et contre son châssis, "NON ! KNOCKOFF ! " Moonlight hurla dans la peur. Le mech argent la tira en travers la porte avec Starscream, "Ce n'est pas encore fini ! " ils disparurent dans les couloirs …

_Avec l'équipe Prime …_

POV Normal

Optimus descendit aussi vite qu'il le pouvait dans la crevasse crée par son missile. Il était accompagné de ses plus fidèles guerriers, Bumblebee, Jazz, Ironhide, Stranno, Mirage et bien d'autres encore !

"Autobots ! Pas de pitié !" Des tirs de blaster, lasers et autres armes explosèrent dans la base Decepticons. Les Autobots sont venus armés jusqu'aux dentas, près à récupérer tous leur coéquipiers. Les Decepticons répliquèrent du mieux qu'ils pouvaient mais ils n'étaient pas prêts à se battre, ils étaient pris de surprise, alors l'équipe Prime gagna vite en terrain. Bumblebee et Arcee arrivèrent au centre de l'arène ou se trouvait Knockoff, Niltrex, Crossheed et Stredge.

Bumblebee fut le premier à parler, "où est Moonlight ! " Knockoff finit de trancher la tête à un Decepticon puis pointa la tribune principale avec fureur non contrôlé, "ils vont lui faire du mal ! " grogna-t-il à Bumblebee. Le scout hocha simplement la tête puis contacta Optimus par commlien.

Bientôt, le chef et son escadrille explosèrent toutes les portes et s'infiltrèrent dans les couloirs de la grande base secrète. Ils balancèrent des sortes de gazes lacrymogènes tout en progressant dans ces longs couloirs. Les lumières rouges au plafond créèrent une ambiance morbide avec la fumer du gaz …

Des Decepticons apparurent de tous les coins et attaquèrent les Autobots avec beaucoup de répondant. Les lames s'entre choquèrent, les blasters fusionnèrent, les membres tombèrent, mais les Autobots ont quelque chose que leur ennemi ne possèdent pas, l'esprit d'équipe.

Pendant qu'Optimus se battait avec quelques membres de son escadrille, un autre groupe continua les recherches à travers cet épais brouillard. Ils utilisèrent les lumières de leurs armes pour y voir quelque chose. Les portes de la base explosèrent à chaque passage des guerriers Autobots, recherchant la disparue. Des laboratoires ainsi que des cellules de détentions s'ouvrirent pour y libéré d'autres prisonniers. L'une des portes d'une cellule explosa elle-même ouverte et un immense Predacon cracha un jet de flamme qui engloba la plupart des soldats Autobots et Decepticons. La créature n'avait pas d'aile, seulement de longues tentacules noirs qui transperçaient tout intrus se présentant à elle. Le Predacon rugit puis d'un coup de mâchoire, elle craqua en deux un garde Vehicon, déversant de l'energon sur tous les murs autour. Elle rugit une nouvelle fois puis boulonna dans les couloirs avec un long cracha de flamme.

Un autre groupe de recherche Autobots montèrent un autre étage qui semblait être plus calme et dépourvus de gardes. Les trois Autobots blindés entourèrent la porte du fond puis au signal du chef, ils explosèrent cette fameuse porte d'un beau rouge.

La pièce est très sombre et le gaz empêche la bonne visibilité. Les trois guerriers s'empressèrent de chercher dans cette pièce. C'est une chambre, surement une chambre d'un second vue la décoration plus ou moins correcte. Ils cherchèrent rapidement mais ne trouvèrent personne. Deux bots sortirent mais le troisième vit quelque chose sous le lit, des pedes. Il balança le lit sur le côté pour y trouver la fille du commandant …

"Optimus ! Nous l'avons retrouvé ! " Il se baissa puis récupéra Moonlight dans ses bras, elle est en stase forcé … Les deux autres se mirent à ses côtés pour l'aider à la transporter en toute sécurité.

Les trois bots redescendirent les étages en déchirant chaque Decepticons sur leur passage puis rejoignirent le centre de l'arène, là ou des vaisseaux de secours attendent en suspension.

Optimus balança son épée contre la massue de Breakdown quand il vit que d'autres prisonniers arrivèrent dans l'arène, complètement déboussolé. Les 8 équipes de recherches sont à présents revenues avec tous les détenus, il est temps de partir !

"Autobots ! Replis ! " Optimus hurla en faisant signe aux vaisseaux de secours.

Une fois tous les Autobots et les prisonniers embarqués, les vaisseaux décollèrent le plus vite possible en direction d'Iacon, un endroit sûr.

…

Quand le bruit des moteurs disparut dans le ciel de Cybertron, Shockwave apparut dans les décombres. Il marche avec peine et désinvolture à la recherche de sa précieuse créature engloutit sous les flots. Tant de cycles solaires de recherches … Des cobayes détruits … Tout est perdu.

Il tomba à genoux puis lança ses bras en l'air pour laisser couler un long rugissement de colère.

Dans la pénombre, Megatron observa un de ses plus fidèles sujets, Shockwave. A ses côtés se trouvait Starscream et Soundwave qui observait avec impuissance la chute de leur empire. Ils entendirent le mech violet hurler à l'agonie de sa perte sans pouvoir faire quelque chose …

Starscream décida de briser le silence, "Maître ? …" il se tordit les chiffres nerveusement puis leva les optiques à Megatron.

Le grand mech argent ne bougeait pas d'un écrou, il reste fixé sur Shockwave et sur les restes de sa base. Après un moment, il commença à sombrer dans un fou rire à glacer le sang.

_Vous avez mordus à l'hameçon …_

A suivre …

Et voilà les amis ! Ca à bien exploser là ! XD Les Decepticons viennent d'être ridiculiser … Mais est-ce normal ? Que veut dire Megatron ? ^^

Des prisonniers ont été retrouvés … Wow ! Je sens qu'il va y avoir de la surprise dans le prochain chapitre )

J'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous me laisserez un commentaire de votre impression )

Merci à tous !


	30. Chapitre 28

Alors, voici mon fameux chapitre qui pourrait tout faire basculer ! *.* Vous aller très vite comprendre pourquoi !

Mais attention, pour cela, il faut quand même se souvenir des passages clefs dans les 10 premiers chapitres :/ un conseil pour que la surprise soit d'autant plus spectaculaire !

Bonne lecture ! ^^

Chapitre 28

_De la douleur … De la douleur partout._

_Quelque chose qui m'écrase contre le sol sombre d'un trou ou l'on ne voit même pas le début._

_J'ai mal, mon optique me fait mal, un mech ricane …_

_Moonlight …_

_J'entends un hurlement de terreur féminin puis plus rien … _

_Quelque chose me tire de cet endroit, des servos chauds qui me couvrent d'une pluie d'acide …_

_La douleur s'intensifie ! Mon Spark à de plus en plus de mal à pulser correctement …_

_Plus de lien créateur … _

_La voix d'un mech me revint à l'esprit, ainsi qu'un visage, mais flou._

_Moonlight …_

_Je n'arrive pas à mettre de désignation sur ce visage, mais je le connais ! Il me ressemble !_

_Une autre forme floue se penche sur moi avec un sourire doux, c'est la voix féminine, celle qui me hante …_

_La douleur revint et je me vois à nouveau sombrer dans le trou profond._

_Moonlight !_

**{==Infirmerie, lieu inconnu==}**

POV Moonlight

Mes optiques s'ouvrent pour être éblouies par des lumières blanches et très vives au-dessus de moi. J'entends mes events bourdonner dans mes audios et mon Spark pulser dans l'affolement. Je suis complètement perdue ! Ou suis-je, que s'est-il passer ?!

Des messages d'erreurs s'affichèrent en continus dans mon CPU et dans ma vision déjà floutée par la somnolence extrême. Je n'entends rien sauf un sifflement terrible qui me fait gémir de douleur. Je lance un nettoyage d'optique pour essayer de les réactiver correctement.

La lumière au-dessus de moi devint vite plus nette et je peux enfin décrire l'endroit où je me trouve.

Le plafond est d'un blanc immaculé avec de grands spots lumineux verticaux. Je tourne la tête pour m'apercevoir que je suis sur une couchette dans ce qui semblerait être une infirmerie, Autobots ou Decepticons, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. J'ouvre ma bouche puis la referme, pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée si je suis encore chez les Decepticons … Pas envie d'être frappée car j'ai pris la parole.

En face de mes optiques se trouvent un bureau contre le mur avec pleins de datapads posés sur le dessus. Un petit cristal bleu illumine le coin de ce bureau faisant un contraste avec le blanc immaculé au-dessus de moi.

Je tourne difficilement ma tête pour revenir en position initial, c'est-à-dire toute droite. J'aperçois qu'en face de moi se trouve la porte de sortie … Mon Spark pulse beaucoup plus rapidement par le stress, il faut que je la prenne !

A côtés de cette porte se trouvaient de grandes armoires vitrées avec des fioles et des ustensiles de toutes tailles et de toutes les couleurs, tout est bien rangé et ça ne ressemble pas aux Decepticons …

Mon stress et mon angoisse retombe légèrement, j'ose même laisser un souffle sortir par mes évents pour me détendre. Une douleur me frappa violement dans tout le cadre. Je me cambre vers l'arrière et serre les dentas le plus fort possible en plissant les optiques, j'ai tellement mal ! Mes chiffres s'enfoncent dans la couchette jusqu'au point ou les écrous crissent. Une douleur aussi forte ! Je n'ai jamais eu ça !

Quelques kliks passèrent et cette douleur repartie come si elle n'avait jamais existé pour laisser places à mes anciennes douleurs. Oui, mes entraînements intensifs m'ont laissé des marques physiques sur mon cadre qui ne sont pas prêtes de partir.

Soudainement, je sens une pression sur mon servos gauche. Mon stress remonte et mon vocaliser se serre, il y a quelqu'un avec moi … Une monté de panique m'englobe petit à petit et je sens mes optiques devenir humides, qui est là ?! J'ai vraiment peur que ça soit Megatron … Et que l'arrivé des Autobots ne soit qu'un rêve.

Je ferme mes optiques pour laisser couler mes larmes en déglutissant bruyamment. Après quelques instants de réflexions, je décide de prendre mon courage à deux servos et de regarder qui se trouve à mes côtés.

C'est un grand servos noir qui me détient, suivit d'un avant-bras rouge. Je continue de monter mon regard sur la forme flouter pour y voir un grand mech bleu et rouge assis sur une chaise métallique à côté de ma couchette. Je cligne plusieurs fois des optiques pour adapter ma vue et c'est là que je compris que je n'étais plus chez les Decepticons.

Mes lèvres se mirent à trembler de joie et de soulagement puis mes optiques déversèrent de nouvelles larmes, je suis chez moi …

POV Normal

Optimus n'avait pas bougé de sa place initiale à côté de la couchette de Moonight depuis qu'il l'avait récupérer de chez les Decepticons. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire que sa fille, longtemps soupçonnée morte par ses collègues se trouvent bel et bien là, mutilé mais en vie. Il faut dire que son Spark lui fait très mal de la voir dans cet état-là, il se demande sans cesse ce qui a bien pu lui arriver chez les Decepticons, entre les servos de Megatron. Heureusement qu'Optimus n'a pas abandonner quand le lien créateur tisser avec Moonlight s'est éteint. Il a longuement essayé de le remettre en place dès qu'il l'a retrouvé, inconsciente.

Le commandant ne montre aucun signe de faiblesse aux bots qui l'entourent, il est leur chef ! Il ne peut pas montrer ses sentiments ! Même si cela s'avère être une tâche extrêmement difficile. Depuis qu'il est devenu un Prime, il fallait avouer qu'il ne ressentait plus les mêmes choses qu'avant, son Spark c'est endurci. C'est peut-être pour ça que Moonlight n'aimait plus être trop en sa présence, car il manque d'affinité avec elle. Depuis qu'il l'a retrouvé dans ce trou, il s'est jurer de la protégé car c'est son devoir en tant que Prime, mais le lien créateur tisser avec elle l'a complètement bouleversé, Optimus se demandait même pourquoi il n'a jamais voulu d'étincelant plus tôt.

Toute la nuit il a veillé sur Moonlight, demandant à Ratchet comment elle allait après chaque test passer sur elle. Le médecin blanc et rouge avait travaillé sur la fembot pendant près de deux bons groons bien charger, beaucoup de soudures et de pièces d'armures à remplacer. Le logo Decepticon a été remplacé par le rouge flambant neuf Autobot ainsi que sa couleur bleu clair d'origine.

Après cette nuit bien mouvementer, le commandant décida de recharger un petit peu pour récupérer les longues nuits angoissantes qu'il à passer. Il garda son gros servos autour du plus petit de Moonlight puis ralentit l'activité de son CPU afin de pouvoir recharger enfin.

Sa recharge fut de courte durée puisqu'il entendit des reniflements forts ainsi que des gémissements à côté de lui. Il réactiva difficilement ses optiques avec une grimace puis baissa son regard sur une Moonlight à présent réveillée et pleurante. La bouche d'Optimus s'ouvrit dans la surprise, il avait tellement attendu ce moment …

Optimus laissa couler ses propres larmes de joies de ses optiques, ignorant totalement le monde externe, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de le faire, pas maintenant. Il se pencha en avant et récupéra Moonlight dans ses grands bras massifs en posant sa tête sur son épaule. Il essaya de sourire à travers ses larmes mais ça ressemblait plus à une grimace venant du commandant. Il posa son menton sur la tête de Moonlight et la serra encore plus fort.

La porte de l'infirmerie coulissa ouverte et un Ratchet plongé dans son datapad entra. Il marcha un peu mais quand il leva les optiques, sont expression endurcit se transforma en surprise totale, la bouche ouverte et le datapad tombant sur le sol. Optimus pleure ! Primus ! C'est juste impossible ! Dans toute sa carrière, il n'a jamais vue Optimus pleurer de cette façon ! Ratchet fit une tête vraiment étrange car Optimus fronça les crêtes optiques et lui fit signe de sortir tout de suite, ce qu'il fit sans hésitation, effrayer par la scène.

Moonlight garde ses optiques fermées et continue de pleurer dans l'épaule de son Opiluk, tellement heureuse de le retrouver après un long cauchemar rempli de haine et de douleur. Elle posa ses servos dans le dos de son père et y enfonça ses chiffres, ne voulant plus le lâcher par peur qu'il ne disparaisse. Elle continua de déverser son soulagement jusqu'à ce que ce ne soit plus que de simple petit reniflement, optiques humides.

Optimus sourit et caressa l'arrière de la tête de Moonlight avec un servo noir, l'autre bras autour de son dos pour la garder bien contre lui. Il remercie sans arrêt Primus de lui avoir rendu Moonlight en un seul morceau, bien vivante. Il continua alors d'essayer de remettre l'ancien lien créateur trop longtemps disparu à son goût. Il ferma les optiques et titilla le lien de Moonlight en tirant légèrement dessus avec son propre lien au fond de son Spark. Il faut dire qu'une absence aussi longue n'a pas été bon pour aucuns des deux …

Optimus laissa couler un soupir de soulagement quand Moonlight accepta enfin le lien créateur. Il la serra plus en frottant son dos.

Moonlight rit un peu quand elle sentit à nouveau la présence de son Opiluk dans son Spark fragile. Elle rouvrit les optiques mais continua de cacher son visage dans le cou de son père. Son Spark ralentit doucement et sa peur ainsi que son angoisse sont enfin contrôler par Optimus qui les atténua avec des sentiments paternels rares et réels. Bientôt, leur deux Spark pulsent à nouveau ensemble dans une jolie mélodie n'appartenant qu'au lien créateur.

Moonlight releva enfin la tête après un autre groon dans cette position puis regarda le visage humide de son Opiluk. Elle continua de le fixer, pour retenir chaque détail de son visage, si jamais elle se sent à nouveau seule. Optimus lui sourit doucement puis leva un servo pour le poser contre sa joue portant une longue cicatrice noire, frottant lentement son pouce dessus, "tu es venu me chercher …" chuchota Moonlight d'une voix tremblante, toujours regardant Optimus avec des optiques tristes.

Optimus se laissa une fois de plus sourire, un sourire rien que pour elle, "je n'ai jamais abandonné, je savais que tu étais quelque part à m'attendre." Il essuya une nouvelle larme coulante de l'optique de la fembot bleue. Les deux continuèrent un petit moment comme ça, ne parlant pas, simplement profitant de la proximité de l'autre. Ils avaient tellement souffert … Des deux côtés.

La porte de l'infirmerie grinça ouverte et un museau blanc apparut suivit d'une tête avec des optiques vertes. Optimus et Moonlight se retournèrent pour y trouver Jinx, le mini dragon aux longues oreilles. Moonlight renifla puis rit de bonheur en le voyant à nouveau, "hey Jinx." La créature se secoua puis en entendant le nom sortant d'une bouche féminine, il pencha la tête d'un côté puis de l'autre. Il leva les optiques sur la couchette puis se précipita pour grimper à l'aide de ses ailes. Il se précipita sur Moonlight et frotta sa petite tête contre sa maitresse de retour.

Optimus observa l'échange adorable. Moonlight prenait Jinx serré contre elle avec un rire doux et les optiques humides, "c'est grâce à Jinx que tu es là. " s'expliqua le commandant en regardant Moonlight.

La fembot arrêta de caresser sa créature et leva les optiques vers son Opiluk, son sourire s'effaçant, " mais … comment ?" Elle fronça les crêtes optiques puis regarda Jinx. Optimus se racla le vocaliser, "je m'étais endormi en faisant des plans de sauvetages et malheureusement, si Jinx ne m'avait pas réveillé, je n'aurais pas entendue le message de secours de Niltrex. " Il fronça les crêtes optiques à son tour, se trouvant tellement stupide pour cet écart presque fatal.

Moonlight sourit puis embrassa Jinx, "merci … Et je dois absolument remercier Niltrex … Mais ! Ou sont-ils ?! Dit moi qu'ils vont bien ! " demanda-t-elle en regardant les couchettes vides autour d'elle avec panique. Qu'en est-il de Niltrex, Knockoff et l'autre mech blanc et bleu don elle ignore la désignation.

Optimus sourit un peu puis croisa ses servos entre eux sur ses genoux, "ils vont bien, Ratchet les as mis dans une autre salle car ils ont encore besoin de réparations. " Moonlight sourit de soulagement mais son sourire disparus vite quand elle entendit la fin de sa phrase, "ow … Ils sont encore beaucoup blessé …" Elle baissa les optiques sur la couchette, elle n'a pas pu les aider … Elle voulait tellement être avec eux plutôt qu'avec Megatron et son bouffon de Starscream.

L'expression neutre d'Optimus changea rapidement en quelque chose de nettement plus sombre, il n'a pas encore tout dit à Moonlight …

La fembot leva les optiques à son Opiluk et sentit soudainement une nouvelle angoisse monter dans son Spark, "quoi ? …" Elle déglutit et essaya de ne pas montrer sa peur au monde externe. Avant qu'Optimus ne lui explique la suite, il envoya d'autres sentiments rassurant dans le lien nouvellement formé, "vous n'étiez pas les seuls survivant, toi et tes amis." Les optiques de Moonlight s'agrandirent et son vocaliser se serra dans sa gorge, que veux-t-il dire ?!

Optimus attendit un peu, toujours son expression dure et sombre, "nous avons découvert une pièce sous le laboratoire de Shockwave, elle détenait une 20 aine d'Autobots depuis longtemps portés disparus." Il continua de fixer Moonlight pour connaître son ressentit envers cela. Il craint une chose, mais Moonlight ne craint pas la même chose que lui.

"Qui sont-ils ?" Elle demanda après plusieurs kliks de silence inconfortable sans lever les optiques de ses servos croisés devant elle.

Optimus se leva en rangeant sa chaise sous le bureau, "je crois que tu dois venir voir par toi-même, je ne suis pas sûr que tu les connais …" Il observa la réaction de Moonlight quand il dit cela, il appréhende un peu sa rencontre avec les anciens Autobots, que faire si elle reconnaît quelqu'un ? …

Moonlight hocha simplement la tête en s'étirant et en baillant, "d'accord ! " Elle cligna plusieurs fois des optiques et s'essuya le visage. Optimus s'avança pour l'aider à grimper sur ses pedes un peu fragile. Elle tituba plusieurs fois, sur le point de tomber si Optimus n'était pas là puis elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Les deux se dirigèrent lentement vers la porte puis dans les couloirs sombres en directions de la sortie. Moonlight reconnue immédiatement l'endroit, ils sont dans la base secrète souterraine de Iacon.

Au plus grand désarroi d'Optimus, ils croisèrent Ratchet dans les couloirs, "non non non ! Moonlight ne va nulle part ! Ses signes vitaux ne sont pas entièrement opérationnels ! " Il grogna en pointant un doigt dans sa direction. Moonlight sentit soudainement une tension dans son Spark, la voix grumeleuse de Ratchet lui fait penser à son séjour chez les Decepticons. Inconsciemment, elle resserra son servo autour de celui d'Optimus, les optiques larges fixées sur le sol.

Optimus vit du coin de ses optiques que Moonlight était sur le point de faire une crise de panique, alors il se mit entre Ratchet et elle, "nous ne sortons que quelques instants mon vieil ami, je la ramène tout de suite après." Il vit que Ratchet allait répliquer, alors Optimus fit sa plus cruelle expression du visage possible. Le médecin referma la bouche et secoua la tête en se raclant le vocaliser avant d'hocher la tête puis de contourner le duo en direction de l'infirmerie.

Optimus resserra son servo autour de celui de Moonlight puis l'entraîna vers l'avant vers la lumière de la sortie.

**{==Extérieur==}**

POV Moonlight

Nous arrivons à l'extérieur, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens une monté de stress dans mon Spark. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'attend ? Qui vais-je rencontrer pour qu'Optimus semble si inquiet ? Il me tire par le bras vers une plateforme surélevé d'atterrissage, "nous les avons d'abord emmenés en cellule de quarantaine." Me dit Optimus d'un air sérieux. J'hoche la tête nerveusement puis entends soudainement un bruit assourdissant au-dessus de moi.

Je lève les optiques et les plisses pour mieux voir face au soleil. Un immense vaisseau gris foncé se place dans les airs pour ensuite descendre doucement sur le sol. Nous reculons en nous protégeant les optiques du souffle de l'atterrissage. Optimus resta droit comme un piquet, son masque de bataille en place sur sa bouche et les crêtes optiques froncées. Je déglutis puis regarde la porte arrière du vaisseau s'ouvrir avec un grincement. Des fumés de décompressions sortirent des tendons soutenants le lourd sasse.

POV Normal

Optimus posa un servo contre le châssis de Moonlight pour la garder en arrière, attendant que les premiers bots sortent du compartiment. Des grands Autobots commencèrent à descendre, de différentes couleurs et de différentes corpulences. La plupart portaient des blessures de guerre sur leurs bras et jambes.

Les mechs passèrent puis deux bots rouges et blancs s'approchèrent d'Optimus, "il est si bon de vous revoir monsieur ! Ca faisait si longtemps …" S'exprima d'un air reconnaissant le plus petit. Moonlight observa le mech qui venait de parler. Il est assez frêle et porte une croix rouge sur ses épaules à la différence de l'autre mech plus costaud avec des hélices dans son dos. Optimus hocha la tête puis posa un servo dans le dos du petit bot pour le conduire en toute sécurité, "heureux de te revoir First Aid."

Moonlight suivit du regard son Opiluk et le bot du nom de First Aid quand une voix derrière elle retentit, une voix qu'elle n'a jamais entendue parler mais qui lui semble plus ou moins familière …

"Starwind ? …"

La voix semblait surprise, pas sûr mais aussi soulagé, une voix rocailleuse masculine. Moonlight se raidit instantanément sans savoir pourquoi, ses bras et ses servos serrer à ses côtés. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi, mais elle a l'impression que ce bot lui parle malgré que la désignation ne lui appartient pas. Elle se retourna lentement pour observer le mech …

C'est un mech à l'aspect élancé de couleur noir et blanc avec des portières dans son dos ainsi qu'une grande arcade rouge sur son front. Ses optiques sont cachées par une visière jaune orangée … Le mech semblait excité avec une touche d'espoir mais quand il vit le visage de Moonlight, il recula de quelques pas, l'air d'être blesser intérieurement, "n-non … Vous n'êtes pas Starwind …"

Moonlight pencha la tête sur le côté en fronçant les crêtes optiques, les bras croisés sur son châssis, "mais qui êtes-vous ?! Et qui est Starwind ?" Demanda-t-elle en regardant de haut en bas le mech qui la dévisage. D'autres bots du vaisseau continuèrent de passer à côté d'eux comme si de rien était, hâte de rentrer enfin dans un lieu sûr.

Le mech noir et blanc se tourna sur le côté en regardant sur le sol, les poings serrés et ses évents brassant de plus en plus rapidement l'air. Il secoua la tête à de nombreuses reprises avant de jeter son regard vers Moonlight, "tu n'es pas Starwind !"

Le hurlement interpella Optimus et certains soldats qui discutèrent avec les anciens guerriers. Le commandant leva les optiques de First Aid pour y voir Moonlight reculant doucement d'un mech planant dangereusement sur elle, sur le point de lui sauter à la gorge, "autobot ! STOP !"Il courut vers le duo menaçant.

Moonlight mit ses servos en l'air dans un signe de paix, "je m'appelle Moonlight ! Fille d'Optimus Prime !" Elle continua de reculer, la peur au réservoir. Le mech grogna puis voulu se précipiter sur elle mais deux gardes lui attrapèrent les bras en le tirant en arrière. Le bot hurla de fureur en se débattant et griffant de toutes ses forces, la visière toujours tourner vers Moonlight, "tu n'es pas la fille du commandant ! Tu es la fille d'un assassin ! Tout est de sa faute ! C'est à cause de lui qu'elle est morte ! Tout est de votre faute !" Il continua de se débattre comme un fou furieux, essayant d'atteindre la fembot apeurée.

Moonlight tomba sur le sol manquant de peu de se cogner la tête. La violence des mouvements et des paroles du mech l'ont complètement assommée … Assassin ? Sa faute ? Optimus … menteur ?

Bientôt Optimus se mit à genoux devant elle et l'aida à se redresser, les cris du bot faisant encore échos dans l'air. Les soldats l'emmenèrent dans une autre cellule de détention à l'abri des regards afin de faire un check up de son CPU.

Moonlight continua de fixer l'endroit où il se trouvait il y a quelques instants, ignorant les regards et les chuchotements autour d'eux, "Moonlight ?" Optimus posa son servo sur son épaule, faisant sursauter la fembot bleue. Elle leva les optiques vers son Opiluk puis hocha frénétiquement la tête avant de se relever, "qui … qui était-ce ?" Elle dépoussiéra son armure.

Optimus retira son masque de bataille puis prit le bras de Moonlight pour l'emmener de retour à l'infirmerie. Ils passèrent les nombreux bots puis il resserra sa prise sur le bras de Moon, un regard des plus graves sur ses plaques de visage.

"Un ancien tacticien, Autobot Prowl, déclarer mort depuis longtemps."

A suivre …

Popopooooo ! Hé hé hé :p alors ? Qui s'attendaient à cela ? Prowl est de retour ! Ca va faire des étincelles moi je vous le dis !

Votre avis sur mon chapitre svp ! C'est hyper important pour moi ! T-T


	31. Chapitre 29

Nouveau chapitre !

Alors je m'excuse d'avance mais les chapitres arrivant seront plus explicatifs qu'autres choses :/ je suis obligée de passer par là pour que vous comprenez bien ou je veux en venir avec mon histoire.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 29

**{==Infirmerie, Autobot==}**

POV Moonlight

Je me réveille lentement pour la seconde fois de retour dans l'infirmerie de Ratchet. Mon CPU démarre lentement et je laisse sortir un petit gémissement de mon vocaliser avant de me concentrer sur l'activation de mes optiques. Je me redresse sur ma couchette puis fronce les crêtes optiques à la lumière vive au-dessus de moi, comme à mon premier réveil ici. Rien n'as changé, c'est toujours aveuglant de se retrouver ici …

Je pose mon servo droit sur le dessus de mon casque et frotte pensivement mes chiffres sur le métal, que s'est-il passer ? Soudain, une douleur aigue prit possession de mon Spark m'obligeant ainsi à me courber vers l'avant, les dentas serrer. J'enveloppe mes bras autour de mon châssis et ferme fort les optiques jusqu'à ce que la douleur cesse à nouveau. Une fois partie, je me laisse retomber en arrière sur la couchette, laissant beaucoup d'air passer dans mes évents. Ma vision est floue, je distingue mal les formes, comme si je venais de prendre un cube de haute qualité. Mes audios ne tardèrent pas à se désactiver me laissant avec un son horriblement gênant.

Un flash de lumière passa devant mes optiques, c'est mon CPU qui déconne. Je vois devant moi des formes sombres ainsi qu'une sorte de cave, on dirait chez les Decepticons … Je ne suis pas sure car mes audios continuent de siffler et les visions s'accélèrent, je ne distingue pas le réel de l'imaginaire …

_Moonlight …_

Mes optiques vont larges et mon Spark double de pulsation lorsque ma vision s'arrêta sur Megatron assis sur son trône, un servo soutenant sa tête et un horrible sourire sur ses plaques de bouche, ses optiques cruelles me fixent … Il semble me voir !

Ma vision commence à s'obscurcir puis un flash de lumière rempli mon CPU avant que le sifflement de mes audios devint insupportable. J'ouvre ma bouche pour laisser sortir un cri d'effrois et de douleur mais aucun son ne sortis, à la place je plisse mes optiques et pose mes servos sur mes audios pour tenter de calmer ce tiraillement.

Après ce qui semblait être des groons, l'état second qui m'avait enveloppé se retira comme une poussière sur l'armure, comme si elle n'avait jamais été là … J'ouvre à nouveau mes optiques et retire mes servos de mes audios, c'est un soulagement !

Je laisse un souffle de joie et de soulagement sortir de ma bouche en clignant plusieurs fois des optiques, c'est tellement étrange … Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ?! Mes optiques sont soudainement attiré par quelque chose de bleu et blanc en face de moi, ce que j'y vis me fit sursautée, ne m'attendant pas à être observer par quelqu'un.

Là juste en face de moi à quelques mètres ou se trouve la porte de l'infirmerie, appuyer contre la chambranle de la porte s'séjourne un mech, d'aspect jeune. Il a les bras croisés sur son châssis et sa jambe gauche est croisée devant sa jambe droite, une position détendue. Sur sa tête, en plus d'être bleue et blanche, se trouve des sortent de crêtes rouges qui partent vers l'arrière…

Je fronce les optiques, ne l'ayant jamais vue. Il a dû voir ma confusion car il se mit à sourire puis à décroiser ses bras de son châssis pour me faire signe,

"Salut !"

**{==Autobots==}**

POV Normal

_Si seulement j'avais un peu d'aide … Ils me donnent tous du fil à retordre ! Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas revenir indemnes ?!_

Ratchet grommela dans son esprit en roulant ses optiques, direction son infirmerie. Il a travaillé toute la nuit sur les rescapés qu'Optimus et son équipe ont récupérés suivant l'attaque de la base Decepticons. Le mot épuisé ne peut même plus être employé !

Il continua de râler intérieurement lorsqu'il atteint la porte de son infirmerie, mais lorsqu'il voulut appuyer sur le bouton, ses audios fins attrapèrent les sons de rire d'une voix féminine et d'une autre voix, masculine. Ratchet cligna des optiques dans la confusion, il était sûr d'avoir laissé Moonlight toute seule ! D'après les règles d'Optimus ! Sa bouche se transforma en un rictus puis d'un coup sec, il ouvrit la porte pour être accueillis par une scène à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas …

Après que Moonlight ai été agressé par Prowl, Optimus l'avait ramené dans son infirmerie car elle ne se sentait pas bien et était au bord de la stase d'urgence … Et là, elle est en position assise sur sa couchette en riant aux éclats avec nul autre que Smokescreen ! Le petit mech prétentieux est assis avec elle sur l'autre bout de la couchette, les jambes croisées.

"Attends ! Et celle-là tu la connait ?" Smokescreen transforma son visage en quelque chose de nettement plus sérieux avec une légère teinte boudeuse, "oh non ! J'avais besoin de ça !" il imita la voix du médecin rouge et blanc mais avec une touche d'amusement, sur le bord du fou rire avec sa nouvelle amie.

Les optiques de Moonlight faillirent sortir de leurs orbites quand elle vit la tête carrément pas crédible de Smokescreen. La lèvre inférieure du mech débordait sur sa lèvre supérieure, lui donnant l'air d'avoir pris des Cycles lunaires en plus. Elle ne peut plus s'en empêcher, malgré ses servos couvrant sa bouche pour ne pas laisser sortir de son, son fou rire éclata dans toute l'infirmerie.

"Hahem !"

Les deux sursautèrent presque hors de leur cadre quand ils virent que le personnage en question était bel et bien là, et d'après son expression, il a tout entendu.

Ratchet croisa ses bras sur son châssis et claqua son pedes à plusieurs reprises sur le sol métallique, signe de son énervement. Smokescreen se gratta l'arrière de la tête, "h-hey Ratchet … Quoi de neuf ?" Demanda-t-il dans une voix beaucoup moins confiante. Le médecin se pencha légèrement en avant puis pointa son chiffre en direction de Smokescreen, "toi, dehors !"

Le jeune mech ne perdit pas un kliks à se lever, l'air mal à l'aise, "salut Moonlight, ravi d'avoir fait ta connaissance." Il lui fit un petit signe avec un sourire avant de l'effacer subitement quand il passa devant Ratchet, n'aimant pas le regard menaçant qu'il le lui donne. Il referma la porte derrière lui, laissant les deux bots dans un silence.

Moonlight n'osait plus trop bouger, elle ne voulait pas se moquer de Ratchet, elle a beaucoup de respect pour lui. Le médecin souffla longuement en secouant la tête avant de se redresser et de décroiser les bras, "eh bien, je vois que tu vas mieux, je pense que tu pourras sortir d'ici ce soir, Optimus m'a charger de te dire qu'il ne pouvait pas être là car il a … Des choses à régler." Il hésita sur la fin de sa phrase.

La fembot sur la couchette hocha simplement la tête, essayant de cacher son sourire. Elle suivit du regard les mouvements du médecin, ne sachant pas quoi dire …

Ratchet se retourna et posa sa liasse de datapads sur son bureau à côté de la couchette de Moonlight, dos à elle. Peut-être qu'il faudrait lui parler de ses visions ? Ou est-ce des souvenirs ? Non, c'est autre chose … Elle le sent, dans son CPU et son Spark.

Moonlight ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais quand un des datapads de Ratchet tomba au sol, un souvenir d'elle étant étincelant refit surface.

_**Flashback **_

Optimus marcha de toute sa splendeur dans l'infirmerie de Ratchet en portant avec lui, un petit étincelant argent avec des touches de bleues. Il se dirigea avec des pas lourds vers la première couchette inoccupée de l'infirmerie, posant dessus la petite Moonlight.

Ratchet apparut derrière la porte en face d'Optimus et cligna des optiques en voyant son chef ici, "que puis-je faire pour toi Optimus ?", il baissa vite fait son regard sur l'étincelant assis innocemment sur la couchette puis repassa à Optimus. Le commandant resta fixer un long moment sur Moonlight qui s'amusait avec ses chiffres, "je dois partir en mission de reconnaissance, j'ai besoin que tu me la surveille quelques groons, le temps que je revienne." Il passa deux chiffres le long des audios de Moonlight puis repris son expression neutre, le cadre raide.

Ratchet cligna plusieurs fois des optiques dans la stupeur, "q-quoi ?! Optimus ! As-tu perdu l'esprit ? Ce n'est pas une garderie ici ! Trouve quelqu'un d'autre ! " Il regarda Moonlight avec un rictus puis souffla, incrédule. Optimus continua d'observa son ami de longue date, sans sourire, "Ratchet, tu es le seul en qui j'ai le plus confiance ici, je t'en prie mon vieille ami." Il s'approcha du médecin désemparer en posant un servo sur son épaule, un mimi sourire venant sur ses plaques de bouche.

Ratchet ne répondit pas immédiatement, il continua de garder son expression boudeuse en fixant le petit étincelant qui lui renvoyait un regard de cyberdog. Il prit un grand souffle dans ses évents puis hocha la tête, les épaules affaisser, "très bien, mais pas longtemps !" Il se tourna vers Optimus en armant son index d'un air menaçant.

Le commandant hocha la tête puis se baissa à un genou en face de Moonlight, "écoute moi sweetspark, je dois te laisser ici quelques groons avec … Tonton Ratchet.- _le médecin couina de désapprobation face à l'appellation d'Optimus à son égard_, - alors je souhaiterais que tu restes sage et que tu attendes mon retour." Optimus posa un servo sur la tête de l'étincelant en souriant légèrement. Il fait toujours cela avant chaque mission, bien regarder les traits du visage de Moonlight comme s'il voulait s'en souvenir au cas où il …

Les optiques remplient de larmes de Moonlight fixèrent Optimus et sa lèvre inférieur se mit à trembler, "opi ?" sa petite voix sortit dans un tremblement qui ferait fondre tous les Sparks ! Enfin presque …

Optimus soupira en fermant ses optiques, il à horreur de ça … Il se retourna vers Ratchet puis regarda à nouveau Moonlight, "opi revient vite." Il tapota doucement sa petite tête puis se redressa, face à Ratchet, "je compte sur toi Ratchet." En réponse à cela, le médecin grogna et marmonna des mots Cybertronien. Le commandant mit en place son masque de bataille puis avec un dernier regard à Moonlight, il s'enfuit de l'infirmerie pour y rejoindre son équipe. Depuis que Megatron a détruit la base de Trypican, les Decepticons ne cessent de croitre.

_Quelques Breems plus tard …_

Ratchet n'en peut plus ! Cela va bientôt faire un Groon que l'étincelant pleure toutes les larmes de son cadre ! Ses cris sont extrêmement puissants et il n'arrive même plus à entendre le son de ses machines, il faut que cela s'arrête !

"Bon écoute Moonlight ! Je dois travailler, d'accord ? Travailler ! Alors baisse ton volume." Dit-il en se retournant et en faisant des mouvements avec ses bras. Son expression du visage était énerver mais aussi saouler. L'étincelant s'arrêta de pleurer mais continua de renifler, "opi …" elle baissa ses optiques sur ses petits servos. Le bot blanc et rouge mit sa tête en arrière en soupirant et en roulant des optiques, ce n'est pas gagner. Il s'approcha d'elle avec ses servos sur ses hanches, "Optimus va revenir, il revient toujours." Il tourna sa tête sur le côté, pas sur de ce qu'il dit.

Moonlight fixa le médecin dans le silence, la bouche entre ouverte. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi, mais ce bot lui fou la chair de poule !

Ratchet devint vite mal à l'aise sous son regard insistant, "quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Il grimaça en mettant ses servos en l'air. L'étincelant se mit à sourire puis à ricaner, il a une tête tellement drôle quand il fait des grimaces ! Moonlight s'approcha un peu plus du bord de la couchette et tendit ses bras vers Ratchet, "Watchet, porte-moi !" Elle serra puis desserra ses petits chiffres dans l'impatience. Ratchet grimaça à la mauvaise appellation de sa désignation.

"Euhh… Bon." Il se baissa doucement puis avec hésitation et précaution il mit ses servos sous les bras de Moonlight et la souleva contre son imposant châssis, une expression un peu répugner sur son visage. L'étincelant ricana avant de mettre à plat ses petits servos sur le châssis de Ratchet, admirant son reflet, "ohhhhh."

Ratchet l'observa faire jusqu'à qu'il ne se sente plus trop stresser de l'avoir dans ses bras pour sourire un peu, "oui, c'est toi Moonlight." L'étincelant tourna son regard vers le médecin avec des optiques larges, elle aime le reflet ! Le bot sourit un peu plus, trouvant l'expression de Moonlight adorable. Il ne peut pas être indifférent face à une telle petite bouille, il l'a toujours aimé depuis qu'il l'a vue pour la première fois à la chute de Trypican, même s'il ne le montre pas !

Moonlight sourit énormément après l'avoir contempler longuement. Ratchet cligna des optiques, "ben quoi ? Tu n'as jamais vue un médecin ?" En réponse à ça, Moonlight posa sa tête sur le châssis de Ratchet et resserra ses bras autour des vitres, fermant les optiques et ronronnant des petits bruits métalliques.

Ratchet resserra ses dentas ensemble, ne sachant pas comment agir avec Moonlight, la fille du commandant. Il se résout à souffler d'agacement puis de tapoter gentiment le dos de l'étincelant, un bras soutenant son arrière pour pas qu'elle ne tombe.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il travaillait avec Moonlight rechargent contre lui, il se laissa sourire de plus en plus sans le savoir en resserrant sa prise sur elle.

_**Fin flashback**_

POV Normal

Moonlight arrêta de fixer le datapad sur le sol en secouant la tête, un immense sourire sur ses plaques de lèvres. Elle leva les optiques vers Ratchet et ricana doucement, "ce n'est pas grave Ratchet, tu vas t'occuper de moi jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne." Dit-elle d'une petite voix serrer par les souvenirs.

Les épaules de Ratchet se raidirent et il arrêta de travailler, un soupir sortant de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne fut pris par un petit ricanement au même souvenir que Moonlight,"oui Moonlight, je vais veiller sur toi jusqu'au retour d'Optimus." Il se retourna lentement vers elle, les bras croisés sur son châssis et un petit sourire heureux sur son visage, un des rares !

La fembot sentit une monté de joie en elle, elle est vraiment en sécurité ici, "je me rends compte de la chance que je possède d'être ici … Ça aurait pu finir très mal." Elle rabaissa sa tête vers ses servos en fermant les optiques. Ratchet s'approcha de l'ordinateur à côté de la couchette de Moonlight, "Optimus ne t'aurait jamais laissé pourrir dans cette endroit, il à garder espoir de te retrouver quand moi je n'en avais plus." Il refusa de regarder Moonlight en disant cela par peur de laisser passer ses sentiments, à la place il fixa son écran.

Moonlight hocha la tête, "je comprends, moi-même je n'avais plus espoir d'y échapper …" Elle serra les dentas et plissa les optiques de fureur quand un étrange sentiment s'installa dans son Spark pas du tout adapter à la situation, c'est quoi cette chose ?! Elle ressent une envie cruelle de vengeance et de meurtre. Les lames de ses bras la démangèrent pour sortirent mais Moonlight se concentra un maximum pour empêcher cela, mais je ne veux rien de tel !

Ratchet leva une crête optique quand il entendit un petit gémissement de la part de Moonlight. Sur son écran d'ordinateur ses pulsations de Spark ont triplés en densités, "Moonlight, est-ce que ça va ?" Il fronça encore plus les crêtes optiques quand les chiffres de Moonlight grattèrent méchamment sa carrosserie du bras, là où se trouvent les lames, "Moonlight ! Arrête." Il posa son servo sur son bras et serra fortement.

Moonlight retrouvât subitement sa vision et ses audios arrêtèrent de siffler, elle est encore dans l'infirmerie. Elle prit de profondes inspirations dans ses évents en clignant plusieurs fois des optiques, "Ratchet ? Que m'arrive-t-il ?" Elle leva timidement la tête vers lui pour une explication, son stress grandissant. Le médecin tapota sur son clavier d'ordinateur mais finit par secouer la tête, "je … je n'en sais rien … Peut-être as-tu besoin de te réadapter ? Il faut que tu te réapprovisionne Moonlight et que tu recharge correctement, tu m'as compris ?" Il l'a regarda sérieusement avec une touche d'inquiétude.

La fembot rabaissa une fois de plus son regard, "oui, oui j'ai compris." Ratchet tapota son bras puis arrêta ses recherches pour se diriger vers la porte, "il y a quelqu'un qui souhaite absolument te voir, je vous laisse 1 Breem, pas plus !" Il plissa les optiques et arma son index vers Moonlight.

"Ok ok !" Répondit-elle dans l'amusement en roulant ses optiques. Le mech referma la porte derrière lui mais même pas quelques kliks après, Bumblebee réapparut comme un fou manquant de peu d'arracher la porte, "Moonlight ! Tu es vivante !" Il s'écria en courant vers la couchette de son amie d'enfance.

"Oui ! Je suis vivante !" S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix un peu moqueuse et rieuse. Le scout se mit sur une chaise à côté d'elle et l'observa avec ses grandes optiques rondes. Il prit son servo dans le sien, "tu n'imagines pas à quel point nous étions tous si inquiet ! Je suis partit à ta recherche Moonlight ! Nous avons découvert un immense trou et Optimus pense que c'était une entrée vers la base souterraine de Trypican." Il se mit à parler de plus en plus rapidement, très heureux de revoir son amie.

Le sourire de Moonlight fondit petit à petit pour laisser place à un froncement de crête optique, "l'ancienne base de Trypican ?" Bumblebee s'avança plus près de son visage dans l'excitation, "oui ! Et nous pensons que c'est par là que les Décepticons sont allés récupérer les bots en stase forcée après l'attaque de cette base ! Tu n'as pas vue Optimus … Il était si inquiet pour toi." Ses portes ailes tombèrent dans son dos et son regard se perdit dans le vide.

Moonlight le regardait toujours avec les crêtes optiques froncées et une bouche entre-ouverte, donc Prowl vient de là-bas, après des Cycles Solaires passé sous terre. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'il l'a confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Star … Star quelque chose, il doit être coincé dans son époque.

"Euh Moonlight ?" Moonlight cligna des optiques quand elle vit un servo passer devant son visage, "oui ?" répondit-elle à l'appellation de Bumblebee, le regard un peu perdu. Le scout fronça les crêtes optiques et se pencha d'avantage vers l'avant, curieux du comportement de Moonlight, "est-ce que ça va ?"

Moonlight sentit à nouveau une colère ainsi que de la frustration en entendant sans arrêt les même questions, "oui, ça va ! Je vais bien." Répondit-t-elle dans l'agacement, les bras croisés sur son châssis. Bumblebee perdit son sourire mais son regard concerné était toujours présent, "mhmm, d'accord." Il regarda la couchette puis soudain, ses portières se redressèrent dans son dos et il sauta sur la couchette pour faire un immense câlin à Moonlight, "tu m'a tellement manqué !" Il ronronna dans le bonheur, la serrant fortement contre lui.

La fille du commandant écarquilla les optiques mais finit par sourire et envelopper ses bras autour de Bumblebee, "oui à moi aussi tu m'as manqué Bee." Elle ferma les optiques en enterrant sa tête dans le cou de Bumblebee.

**{==Infirmerie, 2 Groons plus tard==}**

POV Normal

La fembot est à présent toute seule dans l'infirmerie sombre et trop calme à son gout. Son père n'est toujours pas rentrer de mission et son angoisse pour lui ne cesse de croitre. Le lien créateur est fermer au minimum et donc les sentiments de chacun ne passent plus.

Moonlight recharge nerveusement, les plaques de son visage se chiffonnant sans arrêt et son vocaliser laisse sortir des petits gémissements. Son cadre est de plus en plus chaud et ses chiffres resserrent de plus en plus les rebords de la couchette, elle revit son expérience chez les Decepticons.

Ses mouvements dans l'inconscience devinrent de plus en plus erratiques au point de se blesser la tête contre la barre de la couchette. La machine à côté d'elle, contrôlant ses signes vitaux et son activité du CPU augmentent sans arrêt jusqu'à faire sonner l'alarme chez Ratchet.

En l'espace d'un instant, tous les mouvements de Moonlight s'arrêtèrent et l'activité de son CPU retomba à zéro. La salle plongea dans un silence mortel, les pas de Ratchet résonnant dans les couloirs.

_Moonlight !_

"AHHHHHHH" Le cadre de Moonlight se redressa subitement raide comme un piquet, les optiques blanches lumineuses et sa bouche laissa couler un cri à glacer le sang, un cri à deux résonnances différentes.

A suivre …

Voilà mon nouveau chapitre … Etrange n'est-ce pas ? ) Que lui est-il arrivé à cette petite Moon ? Et quelle est cette fin affreuse ! :o

Votre avis m'intéresse toujours !


	32. Chapitre 30

Voici le nouveau chapitre de Petite Etincelle.

Je m'excuse tout de suite pour les fautes ici présentes ainsi que celles des chapitres précédents, je fais de mon mieux.

Donc je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ! Et n'oubliez pas les reviews si vous voulez que je continue :p

Chapitre 30

POV Normal

"Je ne sais pas trop, je la trouve bizarre depuis qu'elle est rentrée …" Bumblebee dit d'une voix triste et inquiète à deux autobots qui travaillent sur la réparation d'un vaisseau. Il est assis sur l'aile gauche et balance ses jambes d'avant en arrière avant qu'il ne fit signe à Arcee au loin.

Hound se redressa et tapota ses servos entre eux, donnant un coup d'œil au scout perché, "tu sais bien qu'elle a besoin d'un temps de réadaptation, laisse la respirer un peu ! Elle revient tout droit de l'enfer." Expliqua-t-il en essayant d'être le plus convainquant possible.

Jazz sortit sa tête d'un trou dans la carrosserie du vaisseau pour regarder Bee, "elle est forte, elle s'en remettra notre fille du commandant. D'ailleurs tu ne vas pas voir tes autres amis ? Ceux qui étaient avec Moonlight ? Comment vont-t-ils ?" Demanda-t-il de derrière sa visière bleue.

Bumblebee soupira longuement, le regard à ses pedes se balançant tranquillement, "je ne sais pas trop … Je devrais leur rendre visite." Il s'étira puis sauta de l'aile pour atterrir avec un bruit sourd sur ses pedes, direction l'infirmerie pour aller chercher des nouvelles. Les deux Autobots regardèrent le scout partir, l'air tout aussi inquiet que lui, "tu crois vraiment que tout se passera bien maintenant ?" marmonna Jazz en fixant Hound, il ne parle pas du même problème que Bumblebee mais bien de celui des nouveaux arrivants depuis longtemps déclarés morts …

Hound soupira pour la seconde fois et passa ses servos sur son vieux visage, "comment le saurais-je ? Va demander à Optimus ! Ce n'est pas mon problème". Sa voix était grincheuse et ne laisse place à aucune négociation. Il ne préfère pas trop parler des sujets sensibles pour le moment, mieux vaut finir le travail.

**{==Infirmerie==}**

POV Normal

Moonlight se réveilla doucement toujours au même endroit depuis son retour, l'infirmerie. Elle gémit puis plissa les optiques à cette foutue lumière blanche aveuglante !

"Enfin réveiller. " Une vox grincheuse retentit à sa gauche, Ratchet. Moonlight se redressa doucement sur sa couchette et posa un servo sur sa tête, son CPU fait tellement mal ! "Que m'est-il arrivé ?" demanda-t-elle quand ses chiffres touchèrent un bandage sur son casque. Ratchet se retourna avec un regard sombre, une bouche mince, "je t'ai retrouvé hurlante de terreur, tu étais devenue incontrôlable au point de te blesser." répondit-il toujours dans sa voix sérieuse.

Les optiques de Moonlight s'assombrirent quand elle essaya de réfléchir pour se souvenir, " je ne me rappel de rien … " elle cligna des optiques puis tourna sa tête en direction du médecin. Ratchet haussa les crêtes optiques, "peut-être parce que je t'ai donner du tranquillisant ?" sa voix semblait sarcastique et comique, ce qui fit sourire Moonlight.

La porte en face d'elle s'ouvrit et un Bumblebee un peu gêner entra, se grattant le casque, "bonjour ! Comment ça va aujourd'hui ?" Il s'approcha avec méfiance de son amie en gardant une optique sur Ratchet et ses maudites clefs …

Moonlight suivit du regard Bumblebee avec un grand sourire, "beaucoup mieux maintenant que tu es là." Elle entendit le scout rire nerveusement et presque raté la chaise sur le côté de sa couchette manquant de peu de tomber au sol. Ratchet roula ses optiques en grognant puis décida d'aller chercher quelque chose à boire à sa patiente, une excuse pour les laisser tout seuls et ne pas entendre leurs enfantillages !

"Comment vont les autres ?" Moonlight demanda à Bee après quelques kliks de silence une fois que le médecin était parti. Le bot jaune secoua la tête et ses portières se redressèrent, "ow ! Ils vont de mieux en mieux ! Ratchet leur a dit qu'ils pourront sortir dès cet après-midi." s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

Moonlight sourit tristement puis hocha la tête, "ils en ont de la chance … Je ne sais pas combien de temps je dois rester encore ici." son regard se perdit mais elle se redressa et tourna sa tête vers Bumblebee, essayant de paraitre normal et non déçu. Le scout pencha la tête sur le côté puis tapota gentiment le dos de la fembot, juste entre ses ailes, "ne t'en fait pas, je suis sûr que tu pourras bientôt sortir ! Nous pourrons à nouveau faire des courses !" il se baissa vers Moonlight et lui fit un petit clin d'œil.

Moonlight ricana à l'expression adorable de Bumblebee, avec ses optiques toutes rondes ! Ce n'est pas pour rien que c'est le meilleur des meilleurs, toujours là pour les autres, courageux et attentionner.

Le Spark de Moonlight se remplis soudainement de sentiments chaud et fort n'appartenant pas à elle mais à Optimus à travers le lien créateur, il est de retour de mission. Elle plaça un servo contre son châssis, là où se trouve sa chambre Spark et sourit en fermant les optiques, appréciant la douce chaleur. Tout va bien maintenant …

**{==Infirmerie, 2 Groons plus tard==}**

POV Normal

"J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi Moonlight, je te laisse sortir mais à une seule condition, tous les soirs tu reviens ici pour recharger." Expliqua Ratchet après avoir fini de débrancher le câble à l'arrière de la tête de Moonlight. La fembot sourit mais finit par soupirer quand elle entendit la dernière partie de sa phrase, " bon, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix ?" Dit-elle e regardant ses servos posés sur ses genoux.

Ratchet se redressa avec un froncement des crêtes optiques puis posa ses servos sur ses hanches, "oui et quand tu sortiras, tu devras impérativement être accompagné par quelqu'un. C'est une question de sécurité Moonlight, après tes visions il vaut mieux avoir une optique sur toi." Ratchet ne voulait pas le dire mais il est très inquiet de ses visions suspectes. Il ne sait même pas comment y remédier pour le moment …

Moonlight sourit avec un hochement de tête puis balança ses jambes au-dessus de la couchette pour atterrir sur le sol. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie mais le servo de Ratchet lui barra la route, "qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? Tu dois être accompagné ! Optimus arrive dès qu'il peut." Il la repoussa en arrière sur la couchette en ignorant totalement son visage dégouté, ça le fait rire intérieurement cette expression.

"Pourquoi je suis traité comme une étrangère ici … Je n'ai rien fait de mal ! Je suis toujours … Moonlight ?" La fembot cligna des optiques quand sa désignation sortie étrangement, comme si elle était inconnue à ses audios. Moonlight repris immédiatement un visage souriant pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons de Ratchet et lui payer un nouveau séjour ici. Rien de plus ennuyant !

Quelques breems passèrent encore avant que la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit pour y laisser passer l'imposant cadre du commandant des Autobots. Dans une autre situation, Moonlight aurait ri en voyant son Opiluk avoir du mal à passer la porte sans se baisser, "bonjour Ratchet, Moonlight." Optimus regarda d'abord Ratchet puis passa son regard neutre à Moonlight assise innocemment sur la couchette, balançant ses jambes d'avant en arrière. Ratchet ne se retourna pas de son ordinateur mais grogna en guise de salutation à Optimus tandis que Moonlight pencha la tête sur le côté avec un sourire en lui faisant signe du servos, "bonjour Optimus."

Optimus se rapprocha de Moonlight et l'aida à descendre de la grande couchette, "nous allons faire un tour Ratchet, je te la ramène ce soir." Une fois de plus, Ratchet ne se retourna pas mais grogna simplement avant de marmonner dans sa barbe. Moonlight haussa les épaules puis se retourna vers la sortie avec Optimus direction la liberté.

**{==Iacon City==}**

POV Moonlight

Je suis enfin dehors après 3 Cycles solaires à être enfermée dans cette infirmerie ! Non pas que je n'aime pas la compagnie de Ratchet, non biens-sur, juste qu'être enfermée entre quatre murs me rendait folle !

"Ne t'éloigne pas de moi." Me dit Optimus en me regardant du coin de l'optique en passant son bras autour de mes épaules. Nous venons de remonter la base secrète sous la ville de Iacon et sommes maintenant dans les rues plus ou moins animées par la vie Cybertronienne. Cette ville est dotée d'une sécurité incomparable pour éviter toutes intrusions néfaste des Decepticons, surtout après les nombreux enlèvements don j'ai été témoin …

Je lui hoche simplement la tête en me rapprochant de lui puis lève ma tête pour profiter de la chaleur des soleils, aimant être à nouveau libre et dans ma ville … C'est si, soulageant ! Se dire que plus rien ne peut nous arriver maintenant.

Optimus me tire avec lui dans une autre rue. Je ne sais pas exactement où nous allons, mais je reste sereine avec les sentiments apaisants passant dans le lien créateur. Nous arrivons dans la place centrale de Iacon là où la plupart des habitants se réunissent. Peins de bots de différentes formes et couleurs don j'ignore totalement les désignations sont ici, mélangés.

"Ahhhh ! Vous etes là !" Cria une voix profonde dans le bonheur. Je tourne ma tête dans sa direction et sentit une immense joie en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Hound, les bras grands ouverts. Ce mech est comme un deuxième soutient dans ma vie, c'est lui qui me remontait toujours le moral, "Hound !" Je crie avant de me diriger vers lui et de le serrer, heureuse de le revoir après tout ce temps. Le gros bot rit de bon cœur et me serra en retour, "comment ça va ? Tu nous a manqué ma p'tite." Dit-il un sourire aux plaques de bouche.

Je rouvre mes optiques, mon sourire toujours bien en place avant que je n'aperçoive Jazz, Niltrex, Ironhide et Knockoff. Mon Spark s'arrêta à la vue de tous ces robots que je n'avais plus vue depuis … Ma viré chez les Decepticons, excepter Niltrex et Knockoff. Je relâche lentement mon gros ami puis me dirige lentement vers les autres, n'arrivant toujours pas à y croire qu'ils sont là, justes devant moi. Mon expression choquer se transforma en un sourire nostalgique suivit de larmes de joies. J'eu un petit hoquet puis posa mon servo sur ma bouche, toujours pas sur de voir ce que je vois.

Jazz croisa ses bras sur son châssis puis se mit à rire, "ben alors ? C'est tout ? Même pas un petit salut ? Histoire de nous faire signe que tu nous aimes encore." s'exprima-t-il en faisant un signe de salut avec son servo, retirant sa visière de ses optiques. Je ris bêtement aux mots de Jazz puis secoue la tête, "évidemment que je vous aime encore !" Je m'approche alors des robots qui faisait partit de ma vie depuis mes plus vieux souvenirs …

Je pris Jazz dans un câlin étranglé puis passa à Ironhide qui se raidit immédiatement avec un grognement, ne retournant pas le câlin, juste quelques tapes dans mon dos. Je passe ensuite à Niltrex qui rit nerveusement au contact rapprocher, "h-hey ! Ça fait longtemps Moomoo." Dit-il maladroitement en me retournant le câlin. Il ferma les optiques puis cacha son visage dans mon épaule, je ricane au surnom qu'il m'a donner.

Je me redresse ensuite pour passer au dernier bot présent, Knockoff. La dernière fois que je l'avais vue, il était dans l'arène à se battre contre une chose horrible … Le pauvre était dans un piteuse état. Je souris à lui d'un air fragile et perturbé, serrant nerveusement mes servos. Le mech orange et rouge me retourna le sourire avant de m'emporter dans un câlin serrer et réconfortant, les optiques fermées et un sourire aux lèvres, "heureux de te revoir ici. Je t'ai cherché partout."

Je sens mes plaques de joues se mettre à chauffer, j'avais à un moment entendue des Véhicons dirent que quelqu'un me cherchait mais je ne savais pas de qui ils parlaient. Je resserre mes bras autour de lui puis pose mon front sur son épaule blindée, mon Spark pulsant un peu plus rapidement. Je suis heureuse de le revoir en un seul morceau.

Au bout d'un moment, quelqu'un se racla nerveusement le vocaliser. Je lâche subitement Knockoff puis je vois Optimus me regarder avec son expression neutre, les bras derrière son dos. Les autres bots riaient ensemble, heureux de pouvoir se reparler librement sans pression. C'est vraiment incroyable de les voir tous réunis ici après tout le malheur que l'on a subis aux servos des Decepticons.

Optimus s'avanca derrière moi puis posa un servo sur mon épaule, "merci pour votre coopération soldats, mais je vais devoir vous reprendre Moonlight." Il resserra sa prise sur moi d'un air réconfortant avant de me lâcher et de prendre une direction différente. Jazz, Hound et Niltrex me sourient gentiment avant de se retourner et de continuer à discuter entre eux sur les incroyables aventures de Niltrex chez les méchants. Knockoff parut d'abord triste de me voir partir mais il finit par hocher la tête timidement et de déposer un petit baiser sur mon servo gauche, "j'espère pouvoir te parler plus tard." Dit-il d'une petite voix basse. Il a l'air encore très blesser et faible … Une chance qu'il ait eu droit de sortir !

Je salut une dernière fois les autres puis cours pour rattraper mon Opiluk, "où allons-nous maintenant ? " demandais-je d'un air joyeux. Optimus ne s'arrête pas et continue de marcher entre les bots plus petits que lui, "je dois te ramener dès à présent à l'infirmerie, Ratchet m'a demander de t'y ramener. Apparemment, tu as eu des réactions douteuses ? Souhaites-tu m'en faire part ?" Me demande-t-il tout aussi sérieusement.

Mon premier réflexe a été de baisser la tête dans la honte, Ratchet lui a donc tout raconter … "non je n'en voit pas l'utilité, ce n'est rien de grave." j'essaye de le rassurer autant que moi mais Optimus n'est pas dupe, il a dû sentir que je mentais car d'un coup de bras il m'arrêta puis me regarda droit dans les optiques, "tes réactions sont toutes sauf correcte Moon, je ne veux pas qu'il ne t'arrive encore du mal, tu me comprend ?" Il posa ses servos sur mes épaules et me secoua doucement pour faire valoir son point.

Je souris tristement en hochant la tête, "oui, je comprends." il me répond un rapide « bien » puis m'entraîne une fois de plus dans sa marche en direction de l'infirmerie. Au passage, j'aperçus d'autres bots que j'avais déjà croiser autrefois ainsi que Stranno avec sa Sparkmate. Ils étaient en train de parler et rirent ensemble devant une des tours de Iacon. Je souris gentiment puis me dépêche une fois encore pour rattraper mon Opiluk loin devant.

Nous passons une fois de plus la passerelle ou les vaisseaux sauveteurs s'étaient posés avec les survivants Autobots des griffes ennemis. Un frisson se glissa le long de mon cadre quand j'eu à nouveau des images de mon séjour là-bas … Je frotte mes servos le long de mes bras avec une grimace puis plisse mes optiques, je ne veux pas pleurer maintenant, je ne suis plus une faible, grâce à eux, je suis devenue quelqu'un de fort et fier.

Des sentiments soulagent s'écoulèrent dans mon lien créateur, Optimus à ressentit ma petite panique. Il s'arrêta une fois de plus puis me prit le menton entre ses chiffres, "écoute-moi bien Moonlight, tant que je suis ici, plus personne ne te touchera, tu as ma parole." Sa voix profonde résonna dans mes audios mais très étrangement, ceci ne me fit pas effet. J'hoche une fois de plus la tête sans rien dire avec un petit sourire, l'air de comprendre malgré le mensonge évident. Optimus fronça les crêtes optiques mais ne dit rien de plus, il reprit mon bras et m'emmena dans le couloir.

**{==Infirmerie, 3 groons plus tard==}**

POV Normal

Les pedes de Moonlight bougèrent nerveusement devant elle, ses bras replier sur son châssis et ses optiques fixant le plafond. Avant qu'Optimus ne reparte de l'infirmerie, il est allé discuter avec Ratchet et les fameux soucis de son CPU sur les atrocités des Décepticons. Ils ne le savaient peut-être pas, mais Moonlight les avait parfaitement bien entendus.

_Optimus, les résultats de mes scans n'indiquent rien de particulier, mais je dois m'arrêter sur un point qui me perturbe. Son Spark pulse anormalement vite avec des coups saccader lorsqu'elle plonge dans un de ses … Souvenirs si je puisse dire. Des moments de sa vie antérieur que son CPU essaye de classer mais qui ne passent pas correctement dans les analyses, d'où cette brutalité soudaine. Je ne sais pas encore comment régler ce problème qui est loin d'être prit à la légère, je crains que si nous n'intervenons pas très vite, des parties de sa mémoires internes vont s'effacer voir pire, elle va devenir folle._

_Un long silence passa avant qu'Optimus ne prenne la parole._

_Je comprends mon vieil ami, mais je sais que tu es capable de la réparer comme il se doit avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Quant à moi, je veillerais à ce qu'il ne lui arrive plus jamais rien de néfaste. _

Moonlight cligna des optiques quand elle se rappela de la voix triste qu'avait pris le commandant en présence de Ratchet, c'est tellement rare qu'il montre ses sentiments aux autres, même le médecin. Elle doit admette que les paroles de Ratchet lui font extrêmement peur … Serait-t-elle folle ? Ou bien les Decepticons ont fait quelque chose durant sa stase forcée …

La fembot gémit et ferma fortement les optiques en essayant de replonger dans ses souvenirs chez ses monstres. Peut-à-peut avec angoisse mais aussi avec révolte, elle se rappela de tout ce qu'il lui est arrivé avec eux … Les longues séances de tortures aussi physique que mentale, le rapprochement de Knockout et elle, les laboratoires de Shockwave ou il s'est pris un royal plaisir de la toucher, les entraînements … Tout un tas de souvenirs tous plus effrayant les uns que les autres.

Les servos de Moonlight se resserrèrent toujours plus fortement aux bords de la couchette et sa tête frappa l'arrière de la couchette tellement que ses souvenirs étaient intenses et terrifiant. Son cadre secoua et ses lèvres laissèrent sortir des séries de gémissements angoissant, elle n'arrive plus à garder le contrôle d'elle-même !

_Souviens-toi ! Ne montre pas tes faiblesses aux autres ou ils te détruiront !_

Un autre souvenir la frappa de plein fouet, celui ou Megatron la regardait agoniser au sol après une séance de torture avec ses gardes. Il lui tournait autour, un sourire vil sur ses plaques de bouches et ses bras derrière son dos.

_Les Autobots ne sont que des déchets de Cybertron ! Toi, tu peux me permettre de gagner cette guerre contre Optimus Prime et mener les Decepticons à la victoire !_

Dans le souvenir, Megatron se pencha vers le cadre sanglant de la fembot gémissante au sol puis lui prit le menton entre deux chiffres griffus.

_Les Autobots t'ont abandonnés, personne ne te recherche ! Et personne ne viendra jamais pour toi car tu es rejeter par tout le monde, même tes vrais créateurs. Mais moi, je vais t'emmener au sommet, quelque en soit le prix._

Encore et encore, les souvenirs de ce cauchemar infinis tourna dans le CPU blessé de Moonlight, devenant bientôt insupportable. Elle cria de douleur et posa ses servos des deux côtés de sa tête, les spasmes frappant en continue son cadre. C'est un cercle continue qui tourne et tourne encore, elle n'arrive plus à différencier le vrai du faux. Ses pedes frappèrent la fin de la couchette et ses cris résonnèrent dans toute l'infirmerie, malheureusement, Ratchet n'est pas présent pour l'instant.

"Hey ! Un peu moins de bruit je vous prie ! J'essaye de recharger moi."

Moonlight ouvrit soudainement les optiques, de retour dans sa pleine conscience. Ses tremblements se stoppèrent soudainement et les machines relier à elle s'arrêtèrent lentement de biper suite à l'immense activité de son CPU. Quelqu'un lui a parlé ?

Elle fronça les crêtes optiques et se redressa sur la couchette, essayant de voir à travers le voile qui recouvre sa vue. Elle avait déjà entendue cette voix masculine auparavant ! Mais il n'y a personne dans la pièce … Moonlight se leva très lentement, posant un pede devant l'autre et grimaçant pour ne pas tomber au sol. Elle posa son servo sur le rebord de la couchette pour avoir un point d'appuis puis plissa les optiques, "qui êtes-vous ? Et ou êtes-vous ?" demanda-t-elle en tournant la tête de gauche à droite.

Un long soupir se fit entendre de l'autre côté du mur en face de Moonlight, à côté du bureau de Ratchet, "je suis un ancien tacticien qui essaye de trouver une nouvelle place dans un monde qui a bien changer." Résonna une voix bien triste et nostalgique un peu étouffer par l'épaisseur du mur de métal. Moonlight cligna plusieurs fois des optiques et sentit un pincement au Spark lorsqu'elle se souvint enfin de qui il s'agissait. Elle descendit de sa couchette puis s'avança lentement vers le mur pour se mettre à genoux devant lui en posant à plat ses servos dessus,

"Je sais qui vous êtes … Votre désignation est Prowl."

A suivre …

Voilà les cocos, j'espère que ça vous a plus )

Alors pas d'inquiétude, c'est tout à fait normal que ça soit si calme, mais comme on dit, le calme avant la tempête ? :p

C'est des passages obligatoires dans ma fic, sinon vous risqué de perdre le fil et moi de rater des épisodes qui me mettent dans le droit chemin ^^

Je m'excuse pour le manque d'activité, mais ne vous inquiétez pas le train train est en marche vers la guérison !

A bientôt


	33. Chapitre 31

Nouveau chapitre ! Plutôt long pour changer de l'habituel ^^

Alors ici il va y avoir un peu d'action, ce qui entraînera de nouvelles choses dans le prochain chapitre je vous le promets )

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 31

**{==Iacon==}**

POV Normal

La nuit tombait lentement sur Cybertron. Les grandes tours de Iacon ne sont plus baigner dans la douce chaleur des soleils et les bots vivant ici sont à présent chez eux pour recharger.

Optimus regarda à travers la grande vitre de ses quartiers, les bras derrière son dos. Beaucoup de chose le tracasse depuis qu'ils ont retrouvés les Autobots disparus. La monté en puissance des Decepticons, la protection de sa race, mais aussi l'état de sa fille. Il voulait tout faire pour réussir à rétablir la paix sur sa planète, mais les inconvénients sont partout. L'on entend toujours le même mot sortir de la bouche des robots, guerre.

Optimus se retourna du paysage puis décida de prendre une bonne nuit de recharge afin d'avoir les idées plus clair demain.

Au moment où sa tête toucha l'arrière de la couchette, le commandant désactiva ses systèmes et son rêve commença.

**Flashback**

_"Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas Moonlight ?" Chuchota Optimus en entrant dans la pièce sombre qui se trouve être la chambre de sa fille. Le commandant avança prudemment en faisant attention ou il mettait ses grands pedes, ses antennes s'accrochant à certaines petites étoiles suspendues aux plafonds. Il baissa les optiques et ramassa une petite cagette rempli de plusieurs petits jouets multiples pour ensuite les posés là où il ne risque pas de les écraser._

_Moonlight s'accrochait à la barrière qui l'empêchait de basculer de sa couchette en cas de cauchemar ou de petites balades non désirées. La petite étincelante posa sa bouche sur la barre, ses petites mains de chaque coter de son visage et ses optiques larmoyantes, "opi peur..."_

_Optimus arriva devant la couchette puis se mit à genoux sur le sol pour avoir un bon aperçu du visage de Moonlight, "de quoi as-tu peur ?" Demanda-t-il d'une voix profonde mais inquiète. Il cligna des optiques en penchant la tête lorsque la petite renifla et retomba sur son arrière, "pas seule ..." Son petit visage se chiffonna dans une grimace avant qu'un son aigu sorti de sa bouche, un éternuement._

_Le commandant esquissa un léger sourire puis se pencha en avant, créant une grande ombre par-dessus la couchette. Il approcha ses grands servos de la petite fembot et la ramassa pour ensuite la posé contre son imposant châssis. Il passa ses chiffres le long de ces petites ailettes tendrement puis sur ses petites antennes, "tu n'as pas à avoir peur Sweetspark, je suis là." Il ne veut pas le montrer, mais la bouille du petit étincelant à un vrai impact dans son Spark, il trouve cela tellement mignon qu'il est submergé de sentiments de protection et d'adoration._

_Moonlight gémit un peu et posa à plat ses servos contre la vitre du châssis pour pouvoir ensuite se redresser, " mais veut pas être seule ici ..." Elle marmonna dans une petite voix pleine d'irritation et de crainte. Elle plissa les optiques avant de regarder le visage d'Optimus. Le grand Autobot sourit à nouveau doucement puis tourna les talons en direction de la porte. Il se baissa légèrement quand il passa en dessous des petites étoiles faiblement lumineuses afin de ne pas s'en coincer une dans son casque. Il sortit de la pièce et se dirigea lentement dans le couloir principal de ses quartiers vers le salon, ses pas lourds résonnants dans l'appartement._

_L'étincelant rouvrit ses optiques lorsqu'elle sentit le poids d'un servo autour de son petit cadre dans une sorte de couverture à la froideur de l'endroit, elle est déjà légèrement endommagé et faible suite à son traumatisme qu'a été la chute dans ce trou ..._

_"Ouvre la bouche Sweetspark." Ordonna tout doucement Optimus en basculant la petite au creux de son imposant bras. Moonlight couina de surprise mais ne bougea pas et observa avec intérêt le servo de son Opiluk se rapprochant de sa bouche avec le câble d'alimentation. Elle fronça les crêtes optiques et tourna la tête dans une autre direction," non !" Elle refuse de se nourrir, elle n'a pas envie de manger maintenant !_

_Optimus ne recula pas son bras, au contraire il fit légèrement bourdonner son moteur pour réchauffer son châssis mais aussi pour calmer l'étincelant, "il le faut, ton réservoir est vide et il t'empêche de recharger correctement. De plus, tu as attrapé un petit virus alors s'il te plaît, fait-le pour moi." Dit-il dans une voix douce et profonde reflétant beaucoup d'inquiétude. Avec son autre servo, il enroula ses chiffres autour des jambes de Moonlight dans une sorte de couverture._

_La petite fembot argentée avec des touches de bleus arrêta de faire la moue et renifla péniblement, "hmm ... D'accord." Elle stoppa son froncement de crêtes optiques puis accepta sans protestation le tube d'alimentation._

_Optimus se détendit enfin quand Moonlight prit l'energon modifier du bout du tube, Il n'aime pas la voir affaiblit et malade. Ratchet lui avait expliqué que ce n'était rien de grave et qu'il fallait juste vérifier que son petit réservoir ne soit jamais vide, surtout la nuit. Malgré les paroles du médecin, Optimus ne peut se résoudre à avoir peur pour elle._

_Une fois que l'étincelant a été fait avec sa nourriture, elle bailla en se frottant les optiques, signalant son besoin imminent de recharge. Optimus se mit à marcher mais pas en direction de la chambre de Moonlight, en direction de sa propre chambre, ayant décidé de prendre son étincelant avec lui._

_Le grand mech activa la porte coulissante de ses quartiers puis entra péniblement, ressentant la fatigue dans tout son grand cadre. Il resserra sa prise sur Moonlight en la repositionnant à la verticale contre lui pendant qu'il enjamba sa chambre jusque sa couchette. Un long souffle sortit de sa bouche, se sentant très lourd soudainement. Son dos toucha le métal froid de la couchette, faisant en sorte que ses turbines et cheminées ne soient pas tordues dans l'inconfort avant de mettre le petit cadre endormie de sa fille au-dessus de lui, sur le côté droit de son châssis non loin de son étincelle._

_Optimus sourit légèrement en observant les traits du petit étincelant positionner contre sa chaleur. Il l'a trouve tellement adorable et belle, elle sera très forte et courageuse quand elle deviendra une bot adulte. Il descendit un chiffre sur le petit servo poser négligemment et le ramassa pour le comparer à le sien, la différence est fondamental. Il a tellement peur de lui faire du mal à cause de sa taille, mais il ne l'extériorise pas car qui voudrait d'un chef qui a peur d'une chose aussi insignifiante ?! Personne._

_Moonlight se mit à bouger son bras dans l'inconfort, son petit visage se chiffonnant une fois de plus. Elle déplaça son servo d'Optimus dans l'inconscience avant d'ouvrir les optiques au son d'un bourdonnement doux, le rire profond du commandant. Elle redressa sa tête vers le visage de son Opiluk puis bailla encore, ses petits chiffres s'étirant devant elle dans un effort," Opi." Elle marmonna dans une petite voix endormie._

_Optimus arrêta de rire et à la place il scruta le visage de sa fille, encore se maudit sourire au coin de la bouche. Même si ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle l'appelle comme ça cela lui fait quand même quelque chose au Spark, un pincement de bonheur à l'état pure qui lui rappel la chance qu'il a eu de pouvoir la rencontrer et ainsi l'élever comme la sienne. Par reflexe à son appel, Optimus ouvrit un peu plus le lien créateur qu'il partageait avec son étincelant et y déversa pleins de sentiments d'amour et de protection._

_En réponse à cela, Moonlight reposa sa tête sur la vitre du châssis et resserra ses chiffres autour du bras d'Optimus, un grand sourire mignon sur son petit visage. Bientôt les deux rechargeaient tranquillement avec un Spark serein._

**Fin Flashback**

Les optiques de Moonlight s'ouvrirent dans l'infirmerie noire. Son visage est face au plafond, tout son cadre étendu le long de la couchette et ses bras sont de chaque côté de ses hanches. Elle porte une expression neutre et sans sentiments, vide de toute âme.

Après quelques longs moments sans bouger d'un poil, un long sourire vint se mettre sur ses plaques de bouches, presque un sourire maladif.

Et pendant un court instant, ses optiques clignotèrent.

…

Optimus se réveilla en sursaut avec un petit cri de surprise, son rêve est devenu littéralement un cauchemar. La douce image de Moonlight s'endormissent c'est transformer en un massacre dans la ville. Des corps couraient en feu et des morceaux de bots recouvraient le sol, calcinés.

Il se calma doucement en refermant les optiques et en apportant un servos sur son châssis, il est presque sûr qu'il a ressenti la présence de Moonlight dans la salle …

**{==1 Joor plus tard, Infirmerie==}**

POV Normal

"C'est comme ça que je suis rentré en tant que tacticien de la base secrète de Trypican." Expliqua la voix étouffée par le mur.

Moonlight se laissa lentement sourire, les optiques baisser sur ses servos posés sur ses jambes étendues. Elle est dos au mur à côté du petit bureau de Ratchet depuis maintenant 2 bon groons. Elle et Prowl parlaient de tout et de rien sans jamais se voir, profitant d'avoir de la compagnie à travers un mur épais de métal. Ils étaient tous les deux silencieusement heureux que personne n'était venu les séparés.

Les lèvres de Moonlight s'étendirent un peu plus, "j'imagine que vous aimez énormément votre fonctionnalité. Cela s'entends par la façon dont vous m'en parlez." Exprima-t-elle après avoir entendu un soupir.

Prowl de l'autre côté redressa sa tête et joua avec une clé qu'il avait ramassé dans l'ennuie, "oui c'est plutôt exaltant comme métier … J'aimais l'exercer à l'époque." Sa voix sortait légèrement étrangler et mélancolique sous la pression des souvenirs. Il était exactement dans la même position que la fembot de l'autre côté, assis dos au mur, les jambes étendues devant lui. Ses portières grattaient le métal derrière lui mais cela ne l'importe pas.

Le mech sourit lui aussi puis posa sa tête en arrière, "tu es donc la fille d'Optimus … Curieux, tu me fait penser à quelqu'un d'autre." Dit-il plus à lui-même qu'à la fembot.

Moonlight poussa un petit rire nerveux, "eh bien, techniquement non. Je suis sa fille adoptive, mais il ne sait pas que je suis au courant, pour lui je suis toujours son étincelant." Résuma-t-elle d'une voix légèrement embarrasser, en plus elle sentit une monté d'energon dans ses joues. Cela lui fait un petit pincement au Spark en sachant qu'elle n'est pas le fruit d'Optimus.

De l'autre côté du mur, le mech se raidit. C'est bien ce qu'il a cru voir … Il y a bien trop de ressemblance avec l'autre abruti bleu. Mais étrangement, elle ressemble plus à sa mère, sa belle Starwind. Lorsqu'il était descendu de ce vaisseau de secours et qu'il à poser les optiques sur elle, il a cru voir Starwind. Son Spark s'était cruellement emballé pour rien quand cette fembot qui n'était absolument pas celle qui croyait se retourna et le regarda confusément. Une rage tomba soudainement sur lui, ce visage, ces pièces de métal, ce n'est pas elle.

"Prowl ?" Demanda la voix timide de Moonlight.

Le mech secoua rapidement la tête et se redressa, "o-oui oui je suis toujours là." s'exprima-t-il très rapidement. Il n'a même pas entendu que la petite fembot lui avait parlé. Il tourna la tête pour regarder pensivement le mur, là où la petite voix étouffée avait résonné il y a quelques kliks. Il se sent soudainement malheureux …

Moonlight fronça les crêtes optiques quand elle remarqua la soudaine baisse de joie. Elle se tourna vers le mur et se mit à genoux, "ai-je dis quelque chose de mal ?" ses servos glissèrent sur la paroi de métal, là où elle s'imaginait que reposait Prowl. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi, mais elle ressent comme une relation fusionnelle avec lui, quelque chose qui l'a pousse à lui faire confiance malgré l'agression d'hier.

De l'autre côté du mur, Prowl rit doucement, "non tu n'as rien dit de mal. Je pensais juste à quel point tu ressemblais à … Une fembot que j'appréciais beaucoup. Tu dois me prendre pour un fou …" Il rit une fois encore, baissant la tête sur ses servos.

Les chiffres du servo droit de Moonlight s'écartèrent doucement puis se refermèrent, "non, vous n'êtes pas fou. Vous m'avez simplement confondu avec ma … Créatrice ?" Elle déglutit en sentant les larmes lui monter aux optiques. Elle ne voulait plus jamais pleurer, mais le fait de savoir qu'il reste un espoir d'en connaître un peu plus sur sa vraie famille la rend faible.

Quelle fembot intelligente ! Prowl leva la tête au plafond, ressentant la douleur de la petite fembot dans sa voix, "je suppose que oui Moonlight." Répondit-il après un petit moment de suspens.

Moonlight ferma les optiques et laissa un souffle faible sortir de sa bouche, son servo toujours posé contre la façade, "dite-m'en plus ! Comment était-elle ? Avec qui vivait-t-elle ?!" Sa voix sonna dans l'espoir et l'excitation d'en connaître d'avantage.

Les questions afflux de plus en plus vite et le vieux Prowl se retrouva vite démuni par tout ça. Il balbutia quelque chose d'inaudible puis se releva en tremblant, un servo à l'arrière de sa tête dans l'embarra, "et bien …" il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit rapidement avec Ratchet entrant, "vos statistiques ne présumes rien de mauvais, vous aller pouvoir sortir dès maintenant Prowl." Dit-il en posant son datapad sur la couchette.

Prowl regarda Ratchet d'un air hébéter. Venait-il simplement de le libérer ? Il secoua rapidement la tête puis se redressa avec un sourire, sa visière à nouveau bien en place, "je vous remercie monsieur !" Il donna un petit arc vers le médecin en signe de respect, puis sorti sans un regard en arrière.

Ratchet observa Prowl partir puis roula des optiques en laissant sortir un souffle à son idiotie avant de se diriger vers la chambre de Moonlight. Il frappa une fois puis ouvrit doucement le mécanisme de la porte, "bonjour Moonlight."

La fembot était encore face au mur, ses servos posés dessus et les optiques confuses. Elle avait entendu Prowl partir de la pièce lorsque Ratchet lui a donné l'autorisation de pouvoir enfin sortir. Quelque part, le fait qu'il est parti sans ne lui donner aucunes réponses lui donne mal au Spark. Ses optiques fixaient le mur dans la profonde réflexion dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Un bruit de vocaliser sorti Moonlight de sa stupeur puis elle se retourna rapidement vers Ratchet, un sourire mal à l'aise, "bonjour ! " Elle se releva rapidement en se dépoussiérant l'armure. Ses optiques regardèrent nerveusement le médecin et elle sentait déjà ses joues devenir chaudes.

Ratchet arrêta de froncer les crêtes optiques puis croisa ses bras sur son châssis, "je pense que tu as tout entendu, je suis venu t'annoncer que tu peux toi aussi sortir." Il esquissa un rapide sourire lorsque la joie et l'excitation émana de son petit cadre.

Moonlight se mit à sauter sur ses pedes puis à faire des gestes avec ses bras, impossible de se retenir plus longtemps, "yayyyyy ! Enfin ! Merci ! " Elle souffla longuement ses mots en mettant la tête en arrière, un immense sourire sur ses lèvres. Un rire nerveux sortit de son vocalisé puis elle s'empressa de se diriger vers la porte.

"Mais !" La voix forte de Ratchet l'arrêta dans son élan et son Spark se resserra, mais ?

Le médecin se dirigea vers elle et la tourna face à lui, "je veux que tu restes avec tes amis ou Optimus, au cas où il t'arriverait quelque chose." il resserra sa prise sur ses petites épaules, un regard très sévère sur ses traits. Moonlight baissa les optiques mais finit par les relever avec un petit sourire, "oui je le ferais, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, repose toi plutôt." Dit-elle doucement et lui donnant une rapide accolade puis de ce dégager rapidement et de courir à la liberté.

Ratchet fut surpris par les paroles de Moonlight ainsi que son petit câlin réconfortant. Il la regarda partir et lorsqu'elle était hors de vue et lui tout seul, il se laissa faire un vrai et authentique sourire.

**{==Camp d'entraînement==}**

POV Moonlight

Je pousse doucement les lourdes portes blindées qui mène à la grande salle d'entraînement de Iacon. J'entre avec un regard émerveillé au fur et à mesure que je prends conscience de mon environnement. A gauche de la salle se trouvent pleins de gros bots qui se battent dans une mini arène tandis que d'autres les acclament et les encouragent. J'aperçois que parmi les bots sur le bas-côté se trouve Stranno avec Blurr et Stinger.

A droite de l'immense salle se trouvent de nombreuses armes ainsi qu'un parcourt du combattant. Je sens un léger frisson m'envahir quand des souvenirs atroces traversèrent mon CPU. Par reflexe, mes optiques se baissèrent sur le sol en entourant mes bras autour de mon châssis. Je fus arrêtée dans ma marche quand des sons de combats atteignirent mes Audios. C'est Knockoff et Niltrex qui se battent sous la supervision d'Optimus sur un immense tapis au fond à droite de la salle. Les deux bots sont en train de se faire un combat en face à face, armes non autorisées. Ils ont un regard meurtrier sur leur face et leurs poings volent dans des directions aléatoires.

Je n'entends pas correctement à cause des autres bots qui hurlent dans la salle, mais d'après le visage d'Optimus, il est plutôt fier des résultats. Je souris doucement à moi-même que je me dirige vers le trio, le sentiment de malaise déjà disparu de mon Spark.

En me voyant approcher, les deux combattants arrêtèrent leur entraînement pour me sourire et descendre du tapis, "bonjour Moon." Me dirent-ils en même temps. Optimus retira ses bras de derrière son dos et se dirigea vers moi, un tout petit sourire sur ses plaques de bouche, "souhaite-tu essayer ?" Me demanda-t-il en en me tendant un de ses servos.

Je sentis soudainement une panique m'envahir aux souvenirs qui me replongent dans ce cauchemar infini qu'a été mon séjour chez les Decepticons. Malgré cette peur envahissante, je ne pouvais nier que j'avais envie de me battre. Peut-être que j'ai vécue l'enfer là-bas, mais grâce à mes expériences, je sais comment me défendre alors autant prouver que je ne suis plus faible.

Je relève mes optiques et souris à nouveau, un regard bien plus sûr, "oui je veux bien essayer."

Optimus me hoche la tête puis me saisit le bras pour ensuite me conduire au centre du tapis de combat. Il a l'air fier mais aussi un peu inquiet que je me blesse involontairement, je le sens dans le lien que nous partageons lui et moi.

Je me positionne au centre puis commence à faire des petits bons sur mes pedes pour m'échauffer. Optimus redescends puis se tourne vers les deux mechs sur le bas-côté, "alors qui souhaite se battre avec elle ?" Demanda-t-il en croisant ses bras sur son châssis, des optiques lumineuses. Knockoff et Niltrex se regardèrent avec un air douteur mais le premier à parler est Knockoff, "moi monsieur." Il s'avança en roulant ses épaules pour faire craquer les rouages.

Optimus leva une crête optique puis hocha la tête en demandant à son soldat de monter sur le tapis. Je souris intérieurement lorsque je vis que Knockoff voulais se battre avec moi. La dernière fois ou nous avions eu une confrontation, il m'avait blessé accidentellement car je n'étais pas assez forte. Le souvenir du baiser m'envahit soudainement et mon Spark se serre dans l'amour.

"Vas-y Moonlight, je sais que tu vas le battre !" Niltrex me crie en tapant dans ses servos. Knockoff est maintenant face à moi, un visage neutre et les optiques droites dans les miennes. Une légère crainte s'installa dans mon Spark. Vais-je réussir à contrer ses coups ? Je déglutis mais me met en position de défense, les poings devant moi. Knockoff part doucement vers la gauche, tentant de trouver une ouverture pour me mettre un coup.

Optimus se mit à côté de Niltrex, ne donnant aucuns conseils, juste observant la scène avec une optique méfiante et critique. Knockoff et moi tournions en ronds pendant quelques kliks avant que le mech ne se précipite sur moi pour me mettre un coup de poing dans mon côté droit. Je glapis et recule instinctivement, me rappelant des mauvais souvenirs des Decepticons. Je pose mon servo contre mon côté et voit qu'Optimus s'était avancer plus près du tapis, les épaules raides et le regard inquiet. Ce n'était pas un méchant coup, loin de là. Nous sommes ici pour nous entraîner non pour nous donner la mort.

Je me ressaisis rapidement et me remets en position de combat. Knockoff sourit doucement puis m'envoie un pede en plein dans le réservoir. Je tombe sur mon arrière avec un petit cri de surprise mais ne me relève pas. Je ferme mes optiques en gémissant face à la douleur fulgurante. J'entends Optimus crier sur Knockoff de ne pas m'abîmer sinon il sera obligé de le retirer de la garde d'Elite.

Je rouvre mes optiques lorsque Knockoff se mit à côté de moi, me tendant un servo et des mots d'excuses sortant de son vocaliser. C'est à ce moment-là que mon entraînement chez les Decepticons ressurgit. Je balance ma jambe dans ses pedes et le fait tomber au sol.

Je me redresse très rapidement et attends que Knockoff sorte de sa stupeur pour se redresser. Optimus et Niltrex arrêtèrent de parler et me regardèrent avec intérêt, surpris du retournement de situation. Evidemment, personne n'a l'habitude de voir une Moonlight plus forte et combattante.

Knockoff se jette sur moi mais je l'esquive avec facilité pour ensuite lui mettre un coup de pedes derrière les genoux. Il se retrouve une fois de plus sur le sol, un regard surpris mais un petit sourire de fierté sur ses plaques de bouches. Il court à nouveau sur moi et me prends par la taille pour me faire chavirer au sol, mais je tiens bon et pousse de toutes mes forces pour contrer la puissance du mech.

Les bots aux alentours arrêtèrent de s'entraîner et se rapprochèrent du tapis pour observer notre combat. Stranno se positionna aux côtés d'Optimus et nous encouragèrent. Stinger se mit à applaudir avec Blurr et les autres bots combattants crièrent pour qu'un continue de se battre.

C'est vraiment un sentiment puissant. Etre acclamer par des bots et pouvoir enfin montrer que je ne suis plus faible. J'ai le sentiment d'être libre et de pouvoir enfin faire ma place ici. Je souris et ris un peu lorsque Knockoff me prit par la taille, me serrant contre son châssis en essayant de me neutraliser. L'adrénaline montait sans arrêt dans mon Spark pulsant très rapidement. Les voix des mechs autour de nous s'intensifièrent au rythme de notre combat.

Mon poing entra en contact avec le visage de Knockoff et il trébucha en arrière, se tenant la bouche. Un filet d'energon dégoulina sur le sol, mais il l'essuya et continua de sourire, l'envie de se battre grandissant. Je souris également et lui fit signe de venir se battre avec mes servos. Il plongea une nouvelle fois vers moi avec une combinaison de coups. D'abord son poing, ensuite son coude puis pour finir un coup de pedes retourner. Je réussis à éviter la plupart de ses agressions même si certaines atterrirent sur ma carrosserie.

Nous continuons comme ça à nous battre, les encouragements des autres bots et l'approbation sur le visage d'Optimus. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à mon opiluk. Je vis un petit sourire sur ses plaques de bouche ainsi qu'une grande surprise et fierté dans son regard, plus aucune trace de crainte pour moi. Son sourire s'effaça rapidement lorsqu'un coup de poing atterris dans mon audio gauche.

Je ne suis plus sûr mais je crois que mon cadre à toucher le sol. J'eu du mal à rallumer mes optiques, je suis complètement sonner. Mes audios me font souffrir l'agonie et je m'entends plus qu'un sifflement assourdissant. Une douleur fulgurante descendit dans tout mon cadre par spasme. Je sais juste que je suis assise sur mes genoux entrain de tenir mes audios avec une expression de la douleur extrême. Mon vocaliser est noyer dans un cri aigu et mon Spark pulse de plus en plus rapidement, je ne vois plus ce qui se passe autour de moi.

_Moonlight …_

Des flashs blancs passèrent devant mon champ de vision au fur et à mesure que cette douleur dans mon cadre amplifiait.

_Il est temps._

Je penche ma tête en arrière en fermant mes optiques puis cri de toutes mes forces, J'ai l'impression que tout tourne aux ralentis.

_Tue-le !_

Je reviens rapidement à moi et mes audios arrêtèrent de siffler. J'entends les bots continuer de m'acclamer et la voix de Knockoff inquiète à côté de moi.

"Moonlight ! Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas !" Dit-il en essayant de m'inspecter de haut en bas. Je vois Optimus franchir le tapis en notre direction, un regard meurtrier et l'inquiétude s'écoulant dans le lien créateur, il essaye de communiquer avec moi par .

Un regard de plus en plus sombre s'installa dans mes optiques. Mon expression devient meurtrière et mes turbines chauffèrent d'avantage. Je ne suis plus moi-même, je ne ressens plus de joie ni de sentiments heureux. Une haine indéfinissable vient de prendre place dans mon Spark. Mon cadre se mit à trembler et mes poings se refermèrent dans une colère froide.

Mon bras vola en direction de Knockoff et entra avec une force incroyable dans son visage, le faisant voler en arrière. Tous les cris des bots s'arrêtèrent immédiatement, à la place ils regardèrent complètement choquer avec une touche de peur. Optimus s'arrêta dans sa course et observa impuissant à la scène suivante.

Knockoff tomba en arrière en se tenant la cicatrice, grognant de plus en plus fort. Malheureusement quand on frappe dans cette cicatrice, le mech devient violent et incontrôlable, mais je vais vous prouver le contraire.

Je penche la tête légèrement en avant et le regard avec colère, "qu'est-ce que tu attends !" Lui criais-je dans une voix profonde qui ne me ressemble pas. Knockoff se redressa et avec un cri bestial et se jeta sur moi dans la ferme intention de me faire le plus de dégâts. J'esquive une première fois puis lui jette un coup de pede dans le réservoir, il grogne. Ses poings volèrent dans ma direction mais je les esquives sans le moindre souci avec grâce et contrôle. Il devint plus fou et cri de rage.

Au bout d'un moment, j'attrape un de ses poings et tourne son bras brutalement dans un sens où il n'est pas censé se retrouver. Il laisse sortir un cri de pure agonie et plissa les optiques, dentas serrés.

_Tue-le !_

Je continue de tordre son bras de l'autre côté, souriant d'appréciation lorsque les écrous et câbles se mirent à se déchirer. Un plaisir maladif s'installa en moi en voyant le bot dans la douleur, il ne mérite que ça. Mon autre bras s'éleva et je sortis ma lame, prête à lui trancher la tête.

Avant même que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, un bras puissant m'attrapa le poignet et me tira de Knockoff. La colère et la furie redescendit rapidement lorsque je me retrouve face à face avec Optimus, "mais qu'est-ce que tu fais par Primus !" Sa voix sonna désespérer et en colère.

Je reviens lentement à moi puis regarde autour de nous. De l'energon suintait le tapis, la plupart appartenant au mech orange et rouge. Knockoff gémissait en se tenant le bras, bientôt rejoint par Ratchet. Quand mon regard passa sur les autres bots autour, ils me renvoyèrent tous un regard choquer et craintif, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se produire. D'ailleurs moi non plus je ne le sais pas. Même Stranno, Blurr et Springer me regardèrent tous avec de la honte dans leurs optiques.

Niltrex s'approcha lentement de moi avec un regard triste, les servos en signe de paix devant lui "Moonlight, tu-" Je ne le laisse pas finir. Je me libère de la prise d'Optimus et fuit loin du spectacle atroce, direction la sortie et l'extérieur de la ville.

A suivre …

Voilà voilà une suite longuement désirer ^^

Quel est votre avis ?

Commentaires s'il vous plait !


	34. Chapitre 32

Nouveau chapitre et nouvelles découvertes.

Pas beaucoup d'action ici et normalement pas de trop non plus dans le prochain, à voir comment je me débrouille ^^

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Chapitre 32

POV Moonlight

_Connaissez-vous ce sentiment de faiblesse ? Lorsque tout va mal et la seule pensée cohérente qui vous vient à l'esprit est de tout abandonner et d'essayer d'oublier ?_

_Ce sentiment, qui vous serre le vocaliser et vous empêche de bien faire fonctionner vos systèmes au point d'avoir des crises de paniques._

_Ce sentiments … commençant dans votre réservoir et qui finit par vous arracher le Spark de votre châssis avec la force de la peur et de l'angoisse._

Les regrets me frappes de pleins fouet, je n'arrive pas à discerner le bien du mal. Tant de souvenirs que je tentais d'oublier viennent de ressurgir.

Un en particulier ressort en boucle dans mon esprit, libérant en moi une haine et une crainte tellement puissante qu'elle vous laisse avec le son erratique de votre Spark dans les audios.

Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi à ce moment précis ? Pourquoi je me suis attaquée à un des miens ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas avec moi ? Tant de questions dont je ne connais pas la réponse, seulement une voix que j'essaye en vain d'oublier. Une voix qui ressurgit à chaque fois que je suis en colère, une voix qui m'avait fait des promesses …

Encore et encore, des souvenirs des longues séances de tortures qui pour la plupart, son inconnu à mon Opiluk et à mon médecin. Les chocs électriques envoyés dans mon cadre, les longues heures suspendues par les servos, le manque de carburant, les coups, l'energon sur le sol, les morts … Tout cela pour que je devienne plus forte.

Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à les oublier ! Tout cela est dû passer, je dois arrêter de m'en souvenir continuellement et avancer en gardant le silence, comme je le faisais si bien jusque-là.

Non, Megatron m'a prouver au moins une chose, je dois évoluer et devenir plus forte afin de ne plus connaître la peur de l'échec. C'est avec la violence qu'on résous les problèmes et qu'on arrive à devenir quelqu'un. Les autres doivent me respecter !

Cette voix est encore là, mais d'où vient-elle exactement ? Je sais à qui elle appartient, mais comment est-ce possible ? Je ressens des choses que je n'avais jamais ressenties avant de rentrer à la maison. La plupart son sombres et néfastes, mais elles me donnent une force colossales !

Je dois prouver qu'ils ont tords à mon sujet.

**{==Iacon centre==}**

POV Normal

Un conseil a été organisé d'urgence sous les ordres d'Optimus. Beaucoup de sujets doivent être mis en évidences et résolus le plus rapidement possible. Après les récents évènements, il est temps de se reprendre en main et de savoir les nouvelles procédures à employer.

Tous les Autobots, membre de la garde d'Elite ainsi que ceux sous la supervision d'Optimus sont attendus. Bumblebee, Jazz, Ironhide, Blurr, Stranno, Springer, Air Raid, Blaster, Niltrex, First Aid, Hound, Ratchet, Arcee, Bulkhead, Prowl, Smokescreen et bien d'autres encore. Optimus aurait souhaitez avoir la présence de Knockoff mais le mech est à l'infirmerie pour des soins intensifs suite à l'attaque de Moonlight.

Tous les robots s'installèrent en silence dans l'immense salle du conseil, attendant avec impatience les raisons de l'état d'urgence d'écrêter par leur chef, Optimus Prime. Le commandant attendit que tous prennent un siège puis s'avança derrière sa chaise, les servos poser dessus, "Bonjour à tous. Je vous ai convoqué pour parler de la situation de notre planète ainsi que des récents évènements." Il regarda chaque bot au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Il fit une petite pose et se redressa, les bras derrière son dos, "Prowl, Blaster, First Aid, expliquez-nous ce qu'il c'est passer je vous prie." Il s'assit dans son président et attendit les trois bots à se lever et s'exprimer.

"Nous avons été attaqués il y à Vorns en arrière. Notre base secrète à Trypican servait de refuge pour les bots non formés au combat. Prowl, First Aid et moi-même entraînaient les plus forts et assuraient la protection des locaux." Blaster s'arrêta un instant puis releva les optiques vers l'ensemble du conseil, "la base s'est effondrée sur nos tête et la plupart d'entre nous ont été tués sur le coup." Dit-il avec une pointe de douleur dans la voix.

C'est au tour de First Aid de se lever de sa chaise, "notre métabolisme nous à plonger dans une stase d'urgence, c'était un dispositif de secours que j'avais programmé en chacun de nous au cas où quelque chose comme ça devait se produire. Voilà pourquoi vous n'avez pas reçu de signal de notre part, nous en étions incapable." Il posa son servo sur la tête et gratta, "nous sommes donc dans l'incapacité de vous donner plus d'information sur comment nous sommes arrivées chez les Decepticons."

Optimus hocha la tête à Blaster et First Aid puis se redressa sur sa chaise, "très bien. Merci messieurs." Il prit un datapad poser sur le côté et l'alluma, "qu'en est-il de Kup, Blades et Ultra Magnus ?" Demanda-t-il aux trois survivants présents.

Au nom d'Ultra Magnus, Prowl se raidit sur sa chaise, les chiffres s'accrochant au bord de la table métallique. Cela ne passa pas inaperçu chez Optimus qui décida de ne rien dire en public.

Blaster se racla le vocaliser, "nous pensons qu'ils ont péris monsieur." First Aid sourit tristement puis resserra sa prise sur sa polisseuse personnelle qu'il aimait tant. Optimus hocha une fois la tête, sentant une pointe de tristesse à la mort confirmer de ses camarades longtemps disparus.

Bumblebee se leva subitement de sa chaise, un regard concerner et sérieux, "monsieur, je pense savoir ce qu'il c'est passer." Quand le scout ne vit aucune objection de la part de son chef, il continua, "lorsque nous étions à la recherche de votre fille, Arcee et moi sommes tombés sur les ruines de Trypican. Nous avons fait le tour du périmètre quand nous avons trouvés un immense trou que nous soupçonnions menait à la base secrète. Malheureusement nous n'avions pas eu le temps de l'explorer … Cela semblait abandonner." fini d'expliquer Bumblebee avec une pointe de honte, portières tombantes dans son dos.

Optimus ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Prowl le devança, "elle l'était." Tous les bots tournèrent leur regard sur le tacticien, "qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" Demanda Bumblebee surpris. Prowl ne leva pas les optiques du datapad devant lui. Sa posture est affaler dans son siège et ses bras sont coller à son châssis, l'air boudeur, "la base était déjà vide quand vous êtes venus. Les Decepticons nous ont depuis bien trois Vorns." Plusieurs souffles collectifs éclatèrent dans la salle.

Optimus se releva une fois de plus de sa chaise, les servos poser sur la table devant lui, "continue." dit-il dans sa voix profonde faisant taire les chuchotements.

Prowl fronça les crêtes optiques et leva son regard vers le commandant, "ils sont venus quelques temps après que Trypican se soit effondrer. Notre ville manquait de protection car les Decepticons avaient tendus un piège à nos protecteurs. Le Vangelys s'est écrasé près de Kaon." Expliqua-t-il calmement. Les bots se mirent à nouveau à chuchoter entre eux à cette découverte désastreuse.

"Silence." Ordonna Optimus en levant les servos.

Arcee se leva à son tour, "pourquoi ne pas avoir essayé de nous contacter? Si tu sais tout ça, c'est que tu étais conscient !" S'exprima-t-elle avec une pointe d'agacement, les servos sur ses hanches. Prowl se redressa sur son siège et regarda à la fembot en colère, "je n'étais pas conscient quand ils sont arrivés, j'ai simplement activé mon traceur par prudence avant de tombé en stase." répondit-il tout calmement.

La seule fembot leva une crête optique mais ne répondit pas, elle se rassit sur son siège pas du tout convaincu. Prowl laissa un petit sourire monter sur ses lèvres et attendit les prochaines questions qui brulent le vocaliser des bots autour de lui, "qui était sur le Vangelys ?" la voix de Ratchet résonna pour la première fois. Le médecin prenait des notes sur un datapads de tout ce qu'il se disait.

Prowl se décala mal à l'aise sur son siège puis se racla le vocaliser, "je l'ignore." Ratchet plissa les optiques au tacticien lorsqu'il détecta un mensonge mais ne dit rien de plus, simplement noter. Smokescreen voulait ricaner à tout ça mais il se résigna quand Hound le foudroya du regard, à la place il s'enfonça dans son siège et se tut.

Optimus se remit debout et pencha la tête en avant, "qu'ont-ils fait avec vous ?" Il se retourna face à la grande vitre donnant sur la ville, attendant la réponse avec une pointe de stress.

C'est Blaster qui répondit, "la plupart du temps des tests sur la résistance et les autres moments nous étions plongées en stase." il se tordit nerveusement les servos entre eux et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à First Aid qui tremblait aux souvenirs. Ironhide grogna et activa ses canons sur ses bras, ignorant les paroles de Springer pour le calmer, "laisse-moi les buter !" marmonna-t-il.

Stranno se leva, "que font-t-ils aux fembots ? La plupart d'entre elles ont disparus !" Cria-t-il en levant les bras. First Aid sursauta légèrement à la voix forte du mech rouge mais répondit quand même, "nous ne savons pas. Le plus grands nombres des fembots ont péris dans l'effondrement de la ville et de la base. Nous n'en avions vue aucunes au cours de notre séjour." Une fois de plus les servos de Prowl attrapèrent le bord de la table pour se retenir d'exploser.

Arcee poussa un grognement et frappa la table avec son poing, "Ironhide à raison ! Nous devons les massacrer comme ils ont massacrés les nôtres !" A cela, Bulkhead se leva en activant sa massue, "oui ! Elle a raison ! Pourquoi continuer de les repousser alors que nous pouvons simplement taper dans le tas ?" S'exprima-t-il avec un sourire en frappant sa massue dans son autre servo.

Hound claqua sa chaise en arrière, "ouais ! Ils ont raison Optimus ! Il est temps d'y mettre un terme avec notre ennemi commun !" Jazz se leva aussi ainsi que Bumblebee et tous les autres dans un chahut pas possible. Un côté était pour qu'il lance une contre-attaque et l'autre partie ne voulais pas aggraver les choses.

Optimus se retourna de la vitre et frappa sur la table avec ses grands servos, "je vous ordonne de vous taire ! Il n'y a rien de prévus pour le moment tant que nous ne savons pas ce qui est arrivé à ma fille !" Il hurla dans une voix de commandement. Tout le monde se calma et se rassit sans une seule objection.

Optimus soupira longuement en se jetant dans son siège, le servo cachant son visage dans l'épuisement, "Ratchet pense que les Decepticons ont modifiés quelque chose dans son CPU. Peut-être des souvenirs, un traceur ou même une bombe à retardement nous n'en savons rien." Il se frotta les optiques puis plaça son bras sur la table, "je ne peux pas risquer sa vie ainsi que celles des autres tant que nous n'en savons pas plus." il avait l'air tellement désespérer en disant cela.

Ratchet finit d'écrire puis leva les optiques vers les autres, "il est vrai qu'après ce que nous ont fait Megatron et les Decepticons, nous en venons à la conclusion d'une vengeance. Mais est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? Les dégâts risquent d'être irréversibles." Dit-il le plus sérieusement possible. Il n'a certainement pas envie de voir mourir d'autres Autobots !

La plupart des bots dans la salle baissèrent les optiques, la réalisation s'écoulant lentement dans leur CPU. Ils ne sont pas comme eux … Ils ne doivent pas devenir comme eux. Arcee ferma les optiques et essaya de cacher ses larmes naissantes, elle a toujours voulu se venger de la mort des autres fembots. Tailgate posa un servo rassurant sur la jambe tremblante de son amie, un sourire triste.

Blurr hésita quelques kliks mais finit par parler, "alors que devons-nous faire Optimus ?" Pour une fois ses mots ne sont pas sortis extrêmement vite, il prit son temps de les dire un par un. Stranno hocha la tête avec Hound et Jazz, attendant la réponse du commandant.

"Pour l'instant nous devons augmenter notre système de défense et clôturer toute la ville. Pas de bots entrant, ni de bots sortant. Ensuite Ratchet travaillera sur ma fille afin de découvrir ce que les Decepticons lui ont fait et pourquoi elle réagit comme ça." Ratchet hocha une fois la tête, son regard noir toujours bien en place.

Niltrex leva le bras pour avoir la parole qu'Optimus donna sans hésitation, "que devons-nous faire pour Moonlight alors ?" Une fois de plus, la totalité des bots tournèrent leurs regards au chef des Autobots.

Optimus attendit quelques instants puis fixa le mur du fond, un regard douloureux, "nous devons surveiller son état et éviter qu'elle ne se blesse ou blesse quelqu'un d'autre."

**{==Iacon, quartier privé==}**

POV Normal

Moonlight gisait seule sur sa couchette dans ses quartiers. Elle est dans une position fœtale et ses optiques bleues ternes fixent en continue le mur en face d'elle. Un de ses servos se repose juste à coter de sa tête, ses chiffres se crispant à chaque pensée horrible de son séjour chez les Decepticons. Une larme d'energon coula le long de son optique et sur la couchette. Sa bouche se crispa et elle gémit pitoyablement.

_Une douleur continuelle dans son Spark … Une voix qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais entendre._

Dans son esprit, elle sent comme une présence qui la hante même dans ses rêves les plus profonds. Un cauchemar en continu, qui ne cesse de s'aggraver et de jouer sur sa santé mentale. Elle cligna des optiques et calibra son point de vue.

_Elle ressent encore les servos la touchant, caressant son cadre et maudissant sur elle._

Moonlight cacha sa tête dans la couchette, pleurant silencieusement. Ses épaules tremblaient avec chaque secousse de ses pleurs. La peur règne en maitre dans le fin fond de son Spark. Elle replia plus près ses jambes de son abdomen.

_Le cri répugnant d'une victoire gagné d'avance …_

Elle sera de toutes ses forces la couchette, les engrenages de ses doigts grinçant dans l'effort. Elle veut oublier ! Maintenant et pour toujours ! Oublier tout ce qu'il lui est arrivé ! Même si elle ne sait pas comment elle est sortie de chez les Decepticons et dans quel état, son CPU garde des pensées horribles. Certains souvenirs des derniers moments passer là-bas, avant son sauvetage, son flou et incertain, pas sur si c'est vrai ou non. On dirait qu'on lui a effacés quelques souvenirs …

Moonlight se retourna brutalement sur le dos, écrasant ses ailettes dans le processus et serra fortement les dentas, essayant de ne pas hurler de rage et de chagrin. Son dos se cambra en arrière et des gémissements furieux s'échappèrent de sa bouche. Son CPU lui fait tellement mal ! Ses audios siffles sans arrêt et sa vision se trouble, elle va à nouveau avoir une crise.

_Ne te débat pas, tu ne peux rien faire à part m'écouter._

"ARRETER !" Moonlight cria de toutes ses forces et se redressa violement en avant, la tête entre ses genoux et ses bras couvrant ses audios. Il ne faut pas l'écouter ! Tout ce qu'il dit n'est pas de bon augure.

_Je ne partirais jamais, tu le sais. __**Je suis toi à présent**__._

**TOC TOC TOC**

"Moonlight ? Est-ce que … ehhh … Ça va ?" Demanda curieusement une voix appartenant au robot qui venait de toquer.

Les tremblements et les pleurs de Moonlight se calmèrent lentement au fur et à mesure que son CPU s'éclaira et qu'elle reprit lentement conscience de son entourage. Elle redressa la tête et observa la porte faiblement éclairer, "o-oui oui je vais bien. Tu peux t'en aller." elle a très bien reconnu la voix de Smokescreen, le mech qu'elle a rencontrée dans l'infirmerie plus tôt.

Il y eu un long silence douteux avant que le mech n'ouvre à nouveau la bouche derrière la porte sceller, "je ne suis pas aussi sur que toi, je t'ai entendue crier tu sais." sa voix sonna légèrement agacer et soucieuse.

Moonlight roula ses optiques et essuya les larmes de ses joues, "je te dis que ça va ! Alors fiche moi la paix." Elle ne voulait pas paraître agressive auprès de son jeune ami, mais elle ne voulait pas risquer de le blesser avec sa « maladie ».

Un long soupir suivit d'un grognement agacer sortit de derrière la porte, "bon alors tu m'ouvre si tout va bien ? Allez quoi ! Personne ne t'en veux pour ce qu'il c'est passer ! Au contraire tu es devenue une star ! C'était du grand spectacle ce que tu nous as fait là." Bien sûr, Smokescreen n'a pas soulevé la colère d'Optimus et les propos négatifs qui circulent dans la ville entière …

La fembot esquissa un sourire quand l'excitation de son ami ressortis dans sa voix, après tout, elle commence à ressentir la faim, "bon, d'accord, je viens." Malgré tout, elle reste dans la crainte qu'elle fasse à nouveau quelque chose de mal.

Moonlight se releva douloureusement de sa couchette et se dirigea vers la porte pour la coulisser ouverte, dévoilant un Smokescreen souriant, les bras croisés sur son châssis et une crête optique lever, "et si on allait prendre un cube ? Je connais un superbe endroit !" Le mech offrit son bras à la fembot qui accepta timidement, un petit rire lui échappant des lèvres.

Ça ne sera peut-être pas si mal après tout …

**{==2 Groons plus tard==}**

POV Moonlight

Effectivement ! Cela a été bien plus amusant que je ne l'imaginais !

Smokescreen est tellement drôle et ridicule quand il se met à faire l'andouille ! En plus de cela, il n'hésite pas à ce mettre la honte devant les autres robots.

"C'est moi ! Le plus grand robot de tous les temps ! Je décrète qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, nous nous déplacerons en cube roulant !" Smokescreen s'écria d'une voix exagérer, un servo en l'air et l'autre sur son châssis, un regard vers le ciel et les crêtes optiques froncés.

Je ne pus retenir mon rire profond à l'allure que cela lui faisait. Déjà quand nous étions dans le bar du centre-ville il n'a pas hésitez à ce donner en spectacle mais alors là, je ne sais quoi dire devant tant de bêtise !

Le mech courut vers un poteau et tournoya autour en s'accrochant avec un servo. Je n'arrive plus à retenir mon rire, j'éclate littéralement en pleure et me tord dans tous les sens, qu'elle mariole ! Je ne savais pas qu'il était à ce point-là … Libre du ridiculisme ?

Smokescreen se retourna vers moi avec un sourire immense et les bras écartés, "merci merci !" Il s'inclina en avant dans une sorte de salut à son public inexistant. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il vit que j'étais encore morte de rire, l'obligeant à faire un vrai sourire satisfait, "alors ?" Me demanda-t-il en se penchant pour essayer de voir mon visage riant.

Je me calme lentement en essuyant le coin de mon optique, "oui oui ! Tu as gagné, tu es le bot le plus drôle que j'ai jamais rencontré." Je souris lentement quand je vis son visage s'illuminer suite à mes paroles. Il s'incline une fois de plus devant moi en me prenant un servo dans le sien, "ce fut un plaisir mademoiselle !" Je rougis légèrement à sa galanterie, même si c'est pour blaguer qu'il le dit. Il avait bien raison, j'avais besoin de ça.

Nous commençons à marcher vers une direction aléatoire, les lumières de la ville se reflétant sur nos carrosseries polies. Il n'y a plus beaucoup de bots à l'extérieur à cette heure de la journée, mais ils restent encore quelques passants. Un long silence s'installa entre nous jusqu'au moment où nous nous asseyons sur le rebord d'un petit muret donnant une superbe vue de la fontaine d'energon au centre de la ville.

Nous restons fixés en silence sur le fluide bleuté lorsqu'une question me vint au CPU, "comment se fait-il que nous nous sommes jamais rencontré avant ?" Le mech continua de regarder fixement la fontaine avant d'hausser les épaules, "je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que j'étais dans l'emprise des Decepticons ?" Me dit-il sans ménagement.

Mes optiques deviennent larges et mon vocaliser ainsi que mon Spark se serre violemment, pourquoi est-ce que je casse toujours l'ambiance ? Je tourne rapidement ma tête vers la fontaine et déglutit, "je suis désolée."

Smokescreen ricana subitement, "désolé pourquoi ? Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir !" il se pencha un peu en tournant ses optiques joyeuses vers moi, ses bras soutenants le rebord du muret.

Je ne tourne toujours pas mon regard vers lui, "comment cela est-ce arriver ?" demandais-je timidement au mech à côté de moi, comment fait-il pour rester aussi serein avec ce sujet ?!

Il arrêta de balancer ses jambes d'avant en arrière et se mit à réfléchir rapidement, "eh bien, c'est assez flou du comment et pourquoi j'étais là-bas. Je sais juste qu'ils essayaient de soutirer des informations importantes d'Optimus et de notre système de défense. Ils voulaient surtout savoir ou était le Allspark." D'après le regard vide et fixe de Smokescreen, j'ai pu comprendre par qu'elle douleur il est passé.

Je souris tristement à lui en observant son visage soudainement envahi par les souvenirs. Il est beaucoup plus sombre que tout à l'heure et semble en colère. Un sentiment de compréhension et de pitié m'envahis, et avant que je ne puisse arrêter ce que je faisais, mon servo se posa sur son genou d'une manière réconfortante.

Etrangement, je ressentis du stress qu'il me rejette, mais au contraire le mech cligna des optiques et observa mon servo avec un petit sourire, "merci." me dit-il gentiment avant de poser son plus grand servo sur le mien.

Nous continuons la soirée dans le silence, acceptant le sort de chacun et profitant de la présence de l'autre.

A suivre …

Voilà un nouveau chapitre que j'ai écrit depuis bien 2 semaines x)

Mais bon, avec mon souci d'ordinateur, il m'était difficile de poster ce chapitre et les autres à suivre !

J'espère que vous avez aimé et attends avec impatience vos réactions en commentaires !

Bonne journée/soirée.


	35. Chapitre 33

My my my … Nous nous approchons petit à petit des chapitres finaux ^^

Bientôt nous entrerons dans une partie de mon histoire qui ne sera pas tendre du tout, des morts à venir !

Mais que cache Moonlight ? C'est très difficile à la faire changer de fembot innocente en quelqu'un de bien plus robuste, vraiment. Donc désolé si cela prend un peu de temps, cela serait bien trop bizarre si tout se fait en 2 chapitres non ? ^^

Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !

Chapitre 33

Un visage métallique balafré sorti de la noirceur.

_Maitre …_

Les bruits multiples de cris de guerres et de rages retentirent dans le néant.

_Que faisons-nous ?_

Un sourire se répandit sur le visage marqué des traces de guerre.

_Nous patientons encore, pour frapper plus fort._

Les optiques rouges sangs brillèrent plus intensément dans la joie maladive.

_Il n'est plus qu'une question de temps !_

**{==Iacon==}**

POV Normal

Les optiques de Moonlight fixèrent le mur en face d'elle d'un air absent, complètement plongée dans ses pensées profondes et noires. Elle venait de ressentir quelque chose d'étrange dans son Spark, comme si elle voyait une scène mais qu'elle n'en faisait pas partie.

Un bras jaune vient se mettre en face de son visage, "Moon ? Tu recharge ou quoi ? C'est à toi !" Chantonna Bumblebee dans l'exaspération. Le jeune scout se pencha en arrière contre sa chaise et souffla longuement en roulant des optiques face à son amie perturbée qui, pour la troisième fois consécutive, se perdit dans son CPU.

Moonlight cligna rapidement des optiques et secoua la tête de gauche à droite, revenant à elle, "oui oui excuse-moi Bee, je … je réfléchissais." Elle tenta bien que mal à sourire mais elle ne trouva pas le courage de le regarder dans les optiques. Elle est au courant de la décision du conseil à son égard et des robots de son entourage. Tout le monde doit faire attention à elle et à ses réactions jusqu'à ce qu'ils sachent ce qu'il c'est passer.

Bumblebee leva une crête optique puis se racla le vocaliser, "bien, c'était à toi." dit-il en indiquant le jeu entamé sur la table en face de lui. Lui et Moonlight jouaient à un jeu Cybertronien semblable à la bataille navale mais qui se faisait avec des minis cubes et des pièces tailler en métal ressemblant à des vaisseaux spatiaux.

Moonlight rabaissa son regard sur la table et déglutit, ne sachant plus exactement ce qu'il venait d'être joué. Elle plaça rapidement son pion puis releva les optiques aux robots présents dans la salle. C'est une immense salle de réfectoire de Iacon, un peu comme une salle de fête. Ici, tout le monde peut s'amuser et se réapprovisionner comme bon leur semble.

Quelques fembots sont également présentes ici notamment Arcee et Firestar. Moonlight ne connais que de vue Arcee, la fembot bleue avec des touches de rose. Elle est petite, mais puissante en combat et sur le ring. Firestar, elle, est légèrement plus grande qu'Arcee et est orange avec des touches de jaune.

Moonlight posa son menton dans son servo, complètement absorbé par son entourage, les optiques perdues.

Depuis qu'elle est un étincelant, il n'y a quasiment aucunes fembots ici à Iacon. Elle ne l'a jamais compris pourquoi d'ailleurs. Etait-ce parce qu'elles mourraient plus rapidement que les mechs ? Sont-elles parties vivres ailleurs ?

Les optiques de la petite fembot passèrent maintenant aux mechs présents. La plupart sont immenses et comportent de nombreuses cicatrices de batailles. Ils sont non seulement grands, mais en plus ils parlent beaucoup trop fort et boivent beaucoup de cubes. Parmi les nombreux bots, il y a Jazz et Hound qui rigolent comme des dingues à une table se trouvant près de la porte.

"Moonlight ?"

Moonlight cligna des optiques et tourna la tête vers Bumblebee qui s'impatientait en tapant des chiffres sur la table. Elle sourit rapidement puis se leva de sa chaise, les servos posés sur la table, "excuse-moi, je vais aller chercher un cube. Tu veux quelque chose ?" Lorsque son ami secoua la tête dans la négation, Moonlight se précipita vers la machine distributeur de cube.

Au passage, elle regarda timidement les tables devant lesquelles elle passait, admirant secrètement les beaux mechs bien formés. La plupart du temps ce sont des soldats qui viennent se désaltérer après un dur entraînement au camp.

Elle arriva enfin devant le distributeur mais bizarrement, elle ne leva pas la tête, bien trop absorbé par ses pedes. Moonlight mordit sa lèvre inférieure avec insistance puis fronça les crêtes optiques, soudainement prise par une discussion voisine.

"Tu aurais dû voir ça Firegun, on aurait dit un Decepticon !"

La fembot leva son bras et actionna le levier pour faire couler un cube d'energon, ses audios toujours concentrées sur la discussion non loin.

"Je suis sûr et certain qu'elle est une menace pour nous tous, elle devrait s'en aller."

Les optiques de Moonlight se fermèrent et son vocaliser se serra. De tristesse ou de colère ? Elle ne le sait pas.

"Vous avez raisons les gars, une Decepticon n'a pas sa place ici."

Le servo de Moonlight resserra sa prise sur le levier avant de le lâcher et de récupérer son cube prêt. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent derrière elle, signe que quelqu'un se tenait là, voulant très certainement prendre un cube à son tour. La petite fembot poussa un soupir puis se retourna lentement pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un châssis blindé gris foncé, de nombreuses cicatrices de guerre le jonchant.

"Tu cherches quelque chose ma grande ?"

Moonlight sentit en elle une sorte de colère et de frustration, le mech la provoque, cela s'entends dans sa voix grave. Elle déglutit puis plaça un faux sourire sur ses lèvres, "que devrais-je rechercher ? Mon grand ?" Répondit-t-elle dans la même voix provocatrice en levant les optiques vers le mech. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'est pas très beau à regarder …

Le bot pointa un chiffre menaçant sur Moonlight et frappa son petit châssis, "je ne sais pas, peut-être ta vraie place ? Celle des Decepticons !" Sa voix sortie dans un grognement. Les bots aux alentours s'arrêtèrent immédiatement de parler et tournèrent leurs optiques vers la scène, aimant connaître la suite des évènements.

Moonlight recula un peu en arrière avec la force du coup du mech mais son expression neutre et colérique resta bien en place, "pourquoi tu ne vas pas simplement chercher la tienne !" Elle grogna en retour avant de balancer son servo dans le cube que détenait le mech en face d'elle. Elle en a assez d'être traité de la sorte !

Les bots suivirent tous du regard le cube volant sur le sol en ricochant avec un « ouuuuh » provocateur. Personne jusqu'ici n'à oser se dresser contre Overload, personne ! C'est un des mechs les plus redoutés en entraînement, non seulement à cause de sa corpulence, mais aussi à cause de son caractère.

Overload observa lui aussi son cube sur le sol d'un air surpris, mais cette expression changea immédiatement et ses poings se resserrèrent. Moonlight n'eut même pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passe que le gros mech l'empoigna au niveau de la gorge et la plaqua contre le distributeur, son autre bras levé et prêt à lui mettre un coup de poing, "toi ! Espèce de ! " Rugit-il de fureur.

Moonlight ne déversa aucunes larmes, aucune peur, elle ne leva même pas les bras pour tenter de défaire la poigne sur son vocaliser, elle regarda simplement avec dégoût pure le bot qui la menace. Ses optiques restèrent fixement dans celles d'Overload, la bouche en ligne mince, "bah vas-y, fini ta phrase, dit le !" Sa voix sonna étrangler, mais restait compréhensible.

Les optiques d'Overload s'assombrirent d'avantage et ses dentas se serrèrent violemment, "ESPECE DE SALE DECEPTICON !" Il balança son poing en direction du visage de la fembot mais il n'arriva jamais à destination, du moins, pas dans le bon destinataire.

Les optiques de Moonlight se rouvrir lorsqu'elle ne sentit pas l'impact sur son visage et le spectacle qui s'offrit à elle lui glaça l'energon.

Le poing d'Overload à atterrit en plein dans la poitrine de Bumblebee, qui, pour secourir Moonlight, s'était mis entre elle et le mech. Le jeune scout gémit et plissa les optiques, son servo soutenant son châssis explosé et grésillant avant de s'écraser sur le sol.

Sous le choc et la haine, les optiques de Moonlight s'humidifièrent et la rage qu'elle avait auparavant se transforma en immense inquiétude. Elle gémit fortement et enfonça ses chiffres dans le servo d'Overload pour qu'il la libère de sa prise infernale. Le mech la relâcha immédiatement, tellement sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il n'a jamais voulu frapper un civil !

Moonlight se mit à genoux à côté de Bumblebee et lui prit la tête, complètement paniqué, "Bee ! Tient bon ! Ratchet va venir te réparer !" Certains bots se levèrent de leur table et s'approchèrent en chuchotant tandis que d'autres coururent chercher de l'aide. Jazz poussa loin les bots devant le passage suivit de Hound, "Par Primus ! Les dégâts sont impressionnants ! Sacré poigne Overload." S'esclaffa le mech argenté dans une tentative d'humour qui sans surprise ne fonctionna pas.

Bumblebee garde ses optiques fermées mais il gémit et serre son châssis rempli d'energon qui coule sur le sol. Un tel coup aurait tué Moonlight, sans aucun doute. La plupart du métal recouvrant son châssis est recourbé vers l'intérieur, sa chambre Spark à moitié casser et visible.

Moonlight ignora les robots qui posaient des questions et se concentra sur le visage de Bumblebee qui, malgré la douleur, lui sourit, "pourquoi tu as fait ça…" gémit-elle en caressant sa joue avec son chiffre. Ses larmes tombèrent sur le cadre de Bumblebee et s'écoulèrent entre les nombreuses fissurent.

Le mech jaune et noir ricana mais s'arrêta lorsque son vocaliser se rempli d'energon, "pour te sauver ! Quelle question." Il roula des optiques mais pas dans le sens frustré. Moonlight, malgré le bruit désagréable du vocaliser de Bee, gloussa avec un sourire, mais elle reste tout de même très inquiète et son Spark pulse très rapidement.

Bientôt, Ratchet suivit de First Aid et de quatre robots inconnus arrivèrent sur les lieux en poussant tous les bots de leur chemin. Ils s'accroupirent autour de Bumblebee et demandèrent à Moonlight de s'en aller, il est entre de bonnes mains.

Moonlight recula doucement, heurtant des bots puis prit la fuite par une des portes de secours, complètement sonner par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Venait-elle simplement de blesser Bumblebee ? Non ! Ce n'est pas de sa faute ! C'est celle de cette brute …

Elle s'essuya furieusement les optiques avec le dos de son servo puis serra les dentas en tournant en rond, elle est très inquiète et fâcher contre elle-même, tout cela est de sa faute ! Son meilleur ami va peut-être mourir à cause d'elle ! Si elle n'avait pas provoqué le mech, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé …

Soudain, quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un la frappa violement. Un cri de surprise sortit de son vocaliser lorsque son châssis frappa le mur devant elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que le mech de tout à l'heure la frappa en plein visage, la faisant tomber au sol avec un gémissement. Des gouttes d'energon volèrent sur le mur, éclairant faiblement l'endroit déjà très sombre.

Un pedes atterrit violement dans son réservoir, un soupir de surprise et de douleur sortant de la bouche ensanglanter de Moonlight. Elle n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passe, tout est tellement rapide et sombre ! Ses audios se mirent à siffler et sa vision se troubla, soit elle rentre dans une de ses crises, soit elle va en stase d'urgence.

Les coups s'arrêtèrent quelques instants, puis un servo l'attrapa à l'arrière du cou et la claqua contre le mur. La tête de Moonlight tituba de droite à gauche et il fallait un certain temps pour que ses optiques puissent se concentrer sur le visage de son agresseur. La peur et la surprise fut remplacer par le dégout et la frustration, encore ce mech ! Mais qu'a-t-il contre moi ?

Overload approcha son visage près du sien et siffla dans son audio, "à cause de toi, je vais perdre ma place en tant que chef d'escadrille, tu comprends ce que ça signifie ?" Sa voix grave résonna dans les murs. Il est tellement en colère que Moonlight a du mal à savoir si elle sera encore vivante ce soir ou non … Dommage que le mech est un lâche et qu'il a profité de son instant de faiblesse pour attaquer par derrière.

Overload serra les dentas mais avant même qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il vola en arrière avec un cri de surprise. Moonlight tomba sur le sol, comme une marionnette perdant ses fils. Sa tête claqua sur le sol et ses optiques grésillèrent, mais elle resta consciente de son environnement.

"S'attaquer à une fembot ? C'est pitoyable Overload." Overload gémit puis se redressa à un genou.

Malheureusement, dans la pénombre du couloir, Moonlight n'arrive pas à discerner qui est le mech qui venait de parler. Pourtant, sa voix lui est familière …

Overload se précipita vers l'autre mech présent qui l'esquiva rapidement et profita pour lui faire un croche-pied. La tête de la brute frappa l'autre mur suivit d'un rugissement de colère. Il se retourna en se frottant la zone endommagé puis balança son poing que l'autre mech esquiva assez rapidement et profita pour lui prendre le bras et le casses dans le sens inverse de son engrenage. Les rugissements de douleur s'entendirent jusque dans la salle d'approvisionnement.

Moonlight ne voit bientôt plus que des ombres qui se battent violemment entrent elles. Ses optiques sont de plus en plus floues et ses audios ne sont déjà plus opérationnels. Au moment où le couloir était à nouveau baigné dans la lumière, Moonlight perdit connaissance.

**{==Infirmerie==}**

POV Moonlight

Aie … Mon CPU me fait souffrir le martyr …

Je me réveille lentement de ma stase forcée avec un gémissement. J'entends vaguement quelqu'un appeler de l'aide mais je n'arrive pas à discernée qui est qui pour le moment. Il semblerait que mes optiques soient déconnecter de mon CPU vu les messages d'erreurs flashant devant ma vision.

Je gémis une nouvelle fois et grimace quand je sentis l'immense douleur dans mon réservoir et sur le côté droit de mon visage. Il semblerait que cette grosse brute m'a donné une raclée … Dommage que je n'étais pas dans mon fameux mode indestructible.

Je serre fortement mes dentas entre elles au fur et à mesure que la colère et l'impuissance m'envahirent le Spark. Je déteste être faible, je ne suis plus faible et seule.

Je sursaute violemment lorsqu'un servo vient se poser sur mon avant-bras. Etant aveugle, je ne saurais dire à qui il appartient. Je penche la tête vers le coté quand une voix parvint dans mes audios,

"Je vais juste connecter les fils pour te faire retrouver la vue Moonlight, laisse-moi faire un petit instant."

Sans le vouloir je souris, reconnaissant très bien la voix de ce cher Ratchet. Même quand il est débordé en travail, il arrive à garder son calme. D'ailleurs, quand est-il de Bumblebee ?! Un gémissement sortit à nouveau d'entre mes lèvres quand Ratchet rebrancha les câbles dans les bons ports. Ni une, ni deux, je retrouve enfin la vue.

Je cligne rapidement des optiques afin de les adaptées à la luminosité de la pièce. Il fallut un certain temps, mais bientôt je pu voir le contour du cadre de Ratchet devant moi, l'air inquiet de ma situation, "comment te sens-tu ?" me demanda-t-il.

Mes servos se posent contre ma tête, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve, "je dirais mieux." ma bouche s'étire dans un petit sourire rassurant. Apparemment, je n'ai plus de dégâts physiques qui doivent être traités, seulement des douleurs fantômes. Ratchet hoche la tête puis se retire de ma couchette pour aller inscrire les données sur son datapads. C'est là que j'ai pu remarquer que nous n'étions pas deux robots dans la salle, mais bien quatre bots.

POV Normal

A côté de la couchette de Moonlight, environ 5 mètres plus loin gisait Bumblebee. Le mech jaune n'était pas conscients, plusieurs câbles sortaient de son châssis et se reliaient à une machine. L'autre mech présent dans la salle n'est autre que le sauveur de Moonlight, Prowl.

Il est arrivé sur les lieux du conflit après avoir entendu un immense vacarme par la porte du fond menant aux souterrains de la ville. Il était également présent lorsque Overload à tenter de terroriser Moolnight, mais il ne voulait pas intervenir, simplement observer le comportement de la fembot qu'Optimus est si désireux de protéger. Au moment où Overload voulut frapper Moonlight, il c'était précipiter pour la défendre mais Bumblebee l'a fait bien avant lui, alors il a prévenu Ratchet de l'incident.

Prowl croisa ses bras derrières son dos et attendit que la petite fembot le reconnaisse. La situation qu'elle a vécue avec Overload lui rappela sa mère, elle aussi c'est faite agressée les premiers jours dans la base secrète souterraine. Il sourit lorsque Moolnight le salua chaleureusement, "bonjour à toi aussi. Je voulais m'excuser de mon comportement la première fois que nous nous sommes vues en face à face, je n'étais pas vraiment moi-même." expliqua-t-il d'une voix drôle et légèrement tremblante.

Moonlight hocha une fois la tête puis sourit timidement, impressionner par le mech devant elle, "ce n'est rien, vraiment. Je n'ai pas été non plus très agréable vous savez." elle baissa le regard sur ses servos posés sur ses jambes étendues, pensant la fois où ils se sont parler correctement à travers un mur d'ici.

Prowl sourit gentiment puis s'enleva du chemin de Ratchet afin qu'il puisse finaliser les tests sur la fembot tranquillement. Il passa son regard sur le mech jaune courageux et stupide qui a pris le coup à la place de Moonlight. Il fallait dire qu'il en manquait de peu pour le déconnecter définitivement ! Mais heureusement pour lui, c'est réparable.

Prowl vit que Moonlight regardait tristement son ami jaune depuis sa couchette, les ailettes basses dans son dos. On pouvait voir que les regrets et la tristesse sont collés à son visage. Elle ouvrit la bouche et passa à nouveau son regard sur le tacticien, "c'est vous n'est-ce pas ? Qui êtes venu me secourir contre Overload." Moonlight se souvenue de la voix grave de Prowl menaçant Overload. Elle leva les optiques et le regarda de haut en bas, surprise de ne voir aucuns dégâts sur lui.

Le mech se redressa comme un piquet et sourit agréablement, "oui mademoiselle !" chantonna-t-il dans une tentative d'humour. Ratchet gloussa puis roula ses optiques d'un air agacer, qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ici !

Moonlight ricana en voyant le visage du médecin mais ne dit rien de plus, elle continua de regarder Prowl dans les optiques et hocha la tête en signe de remerciement profond.

Bumblebee gémit sur sa couchette puis il leva douloureusement son bras à sa tête. Ratchet stoppa son travail sur Moonlight et passa immédiatement à Bumblebee, lui posant un tas de questions sur son état. Le mech jaune est encore dans la douleur mais ne semble pas plus en difficulté, une chance pour lui. Il tourna sa tête vers Prowl et Moonlight et sourit à eux, "salut les amis !" s'esclaffa-t-il dans son air joyeux et naïf habituel, comme si de rien n'était. Moonlight rit de bon Spark et retourna son salut, "salut Bee, comment te sent-tu ?"

Le scout se regarda de haut en bas puis haussa les épaules, "ehhh bien ? Je crois que ça va !" il se redressa en position assise et roula ses épaules, testant ses limites en douleur.

Le sourire de Moonlight mourut tout doucement et son expression s'assombrit. Elle attrapa les rebords de sa couchette dans une poigne de fer puis hurla, "tant mieux ! Maintenant je peux te tuer !" elle se leva rapidement de sa couchette et se dirigea vers la couchette du mech jaune, près à l'attraper, "pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?! Je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller toute seule tu m'entends !" Elle pointa un chiffre en direction de Bee qui lui, ne bouge pas d'un poil, trop choquer du changement soudain.

Ratchet et Prowl se regardèrent étrangement, la surprise inscrite sur leurs visages. Venait-elle simplement de se lever comme si elle ne souffrait pas ? Le médecin posa un servo sur son châssis et la poussa en arrière du mech effrayé, "Moonlight ! Stop !"Réprimanda-t-il dans sa voix grincheuse. Hors de question qu'elle fasse plus de dégâts au jeune Bumblebee !

La fembot ignora totalement le commentaire de Ratchet et continua de regarder Bumblebee par-dessus son épaule, "tu n'avais pas le droit de me faire ça Bee ! Tu le sais très bien ! Je ne veux pas de mort sur la conscience !" elle continua de hurler ses mots. Bien-sûr qu'elle ne veut pas tuer Bumblebee, mais il lui avait fait tellement peur que là, elle a envie de le taper !

"Hey ! Stop !" Prowl cria à son tour ayant assez de cette petite dispute ringarde. Il prit fermement l'épaule de Moonlight et la regarda droit dans les optiques, un visage peu fier, "que dirait Optimus en te voyant réagir comme ça ? Réfléchis un peu !" il secoua sèchement la fembot, tentant de la résonner.

Moonlight arrêta enfin de regarder Bumblebee puis baissa son regard sur le sol, crêtes optiques froncées, "je ne sais pas ce qu'il dirait car il n'est pas là." Derrière ses mots pesants se cachait une triste vérité. Il est rare qu'Optimus vienne la voir quand elle est à l'infirmerie, il est rare tout court qu'il vienne pour elle.

Bumblebee redescendit ses servos de son visage, voyant que Moonlight ne l'agresse plus. Il cligna des optiques et sentit une pointe de culpabilité dans son Spark en voyant son amie dans cet état-là, "je suis désolé Moonlight." Pour lui c'était tout à fait normal d'intervenir entre elle et cette brute !

Ratchet grogna une nouvelle fois et poussa Bumblebee de retour sur la couchette, "bon, toi tu restes ici. Toi, tu peux sortir." dit-il sans ménagement en pointant Moonlight du chiffre. Il veut un peu de tranquillité et Moonlight ne semble plus souffrir, autant qu'elle aille se calmer ailleurs qu'ici.

Prowl relâcha l'épaule de Moonlight et attendit qu'elle dise quelque chose. Certes, il ne la connait pas trop, mais il peut déjà voir en elle des traits de sa mère Starwind. C'est assez difficile pour lui de la voir en travers elle, c'est comme un coup de massue à chaque fois qu'il la regarde.

Moonlight ne releva pas les optiques vers Bumblebee, bien trop en colère contre lui. Elle secoua négativement la tête puis se précipita pour sortir de l'infirmerie. Il faut qu'elle pense à autre chose !

_Derrière les murs de la ville d'Iacon, à quelques kilomètres, deux personnages firent leurs apparitions, attendant le moment opportun pour frapper là où ça fait mal._

A suivre …

Vos commentaires sont toujours et encore les bienvenus !

Si vous voulez, j'ai commencée des fics sur l'univers d'harry Potter, allés jeter un œil !

A bientôt, VP


End file.
